Highschool DxD: The Second Dragon
by RaidenTheSwordsman
Summary: Mitsu was an orphan until he was eleven years old, living in America. He's then adopted by a Japanese family called the Hyoudous. How will events change because of this one boy? How will he and Issei take on everybody that comes at them. Pairings are Issei x Harem and OC x Harem. Violence, blood, and swearing. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Prologue 

**Hey guys this my new story that I will be writing along with The Queen's Familiar. I thought of the idea while I was on my way to Delaware for Thanksgiving with my family. I hope you guys like this one as much as you do my other story. I have not decided on a pairing for my OC in this story. One of the pairings will be IsseixRias since I like that ship. The beginning will be a lot better than the other story and I'll use my OC(AKA Raiden who goes by the name Mitsu, meaning Light, in this story.) He will try to keep who he is a secret until somethings happen. I won't use honorifics in this because I suck at that shit. Anyway guys, here's the first chapter of this fic.**

An eleven year old boy with white hair and grey eyes sat on a plane by himself without a parent or guardian around. He wore a white t-shirt with tan khakis and black sneakers on his feet along with bandages wrapped around his left arm. He had his hair flat against the top of his head. He had lived in an orphanage in America for 10 years of his life. His parents abandoning him at the age of one. He had no idea who they were or what they looked like. During his time at the orphanage, the design of a dragon had appeared on his left arm. One of the caretakers noticed this and while being slightly worried about the dragon design that looked like a tattoo on his arm, wrapped up his arm and told him to never take off the bandages and to always keep it a secret. The caretaker had faked an accident where his arm was accidentally burned. She had created a lie that said the burn wasn't serious but there was some scarring. The body was told to use that as an excuse for the bandages on his arm.

Recently, he had been adopted by a family in Japan that had one younger boy around his age who always wanted a younger brother. So after saying goodbye to the people at the orphanage, he was taken to an airport by one of the caretakers who hugged him goodbye and told him to be a good boy. When he was adopted he was told that he needed to learn Japanese and learn about their culture. The orphanage had gotten some books on basic japanese. He had spent his remaining time at the orphanage learning about the culture and the language. He was pretty smart for someone his age. His IQ was around 150, which means he as very intelligent for someone so young. He had been excited to meet his new family but was nervous when he had to get on the plane by himself. He had never been alone like this before but the flight attendants on the plane had been told of his status as an orphan and they had all decided to make sure he felt comfortable on the plane.

The flight attendants always made sure he was doing ok and would always provide food and drinks for him along with books that have been left on the plane by previous passengers. The books of course were for kids his age but he enjoyed reading them nonetheless.

His flight from America had been about 16 hours with one stop between there and Tokyo where his adoptive family would pick him up. He was both excited and nervous about meeting them.

"Attention, please buckle up your seatbelts. We will be landing in Tokyo Airport in 15 minutes. We would like to thank you all for flying with us." The announcer says over the intercom. The boy tightened his seatbelt and prepared for the plane to land.

After the plane had landed, the boy had gotten off the plane with his small backpack and started searching for the people holding up the sign with his name on it. He looked around and saw a man and a woman with a boy his age with brown hair standing their holding up a sign that said 'Mitsu'. That was his name. Mitsu.

He started walking over to the family standing there feeling really nervous. "H-Hello...A-Are you the Hyoudou's?" He asks stuttering a little bit.

The woman smiles and bends over so that she's eye level with him. "Yes we are. You must be Mitsu. It's very nice to me you. I'm glad that you're in our family now." She smiles which makes Mitsu's nervousness go away slightly.

The man puts his hand on Mitsu's shoulder, "There's no need to be so nervous or scared. You're with family now. Nothing will ever change that." He looks over to the boy with brown hair and beckons him to come over. "This here is Issei our son. He's been anxious to meet you. He's always wanted a brother that he could have fun with. Say hello Issei."

"Hello Mitsu. My name is Issei! Let's be the greatest brothers ever!" Issei grins and holds out his hand to Mistu who hesitates a few seconds before grabbing Issei's hand and shaking it.

"Right!" They both smile at each other and the parents look at each other, knowing that the 2 boys will get along.

"Uh hey Mitsu?" Issei says looking at Mitsu's left arm. "What happened to your arm? Why is it all bandaged up?" Mistu freezes.

"Now Issei don't just go asking questions like that!" His mother scolds. She turns to Mitsu. "I'm sorry for my son's rudeness Mitsu."

Mitsu smiles and shakes his head, "I-It's fine. I had to answer that question a lot back at the orphanage. There was an accident which burned my arm and left a bad scar. I don't like showing off my scar to anyone so I keep it covered." Mitsu says, the lie being convincing and believable since he's said it so many times.

Issei's mother nods and looks to her husband, "Shall we get going? We have quite a drive to get from here to Kuoh. That's the town where we live. You'll love it there." Mistu nods and they all head to the baggage claim where they start searching for Mitsu's possessions.

After 10 minutes of searching, they find a black suitcase with a long black box attached to it. Mr. Hyoudou grabs the luggage bag and the case. "Mitsu, what's in the long black case?" He asks curiously.

Said eleven year olds fidgets,"It's uhm… It's a sword. The caretakers said that the sword was with me when they found me on the front doorsteps. They said that my parents must have left it for me as an heirloom. I hope you don't mind me having it." Mitsu looks down at the ground while the parents shoot a gland at each other with smiles on their faces.

Mrs. Hyoudou puts her hand on his head, "Of course we don't mind. It is yours after all." Mitsu brightens up. "Now come along. We want to get you set up at home as soon as possible and have a nice home cooked meal." They leave the baggage claim area and walk towards the airports parking lot where a silver car was parked waiting for them. Mr. Hyoudou puts Mitsu's suitcase and sword case into the trunk of the car while Issei and Mitsu climb into the back seat and Mrs. Hyoudou climbs into the passenger side.

Mr. Hyoudou climbs into the driver's side turning on the car and driving out of the airport parking lot and on their way to Kuoh Town. Mitsu and Issei spent their time in the car talking and getting to know each other better. Issei had learned a lot about his new brother such as how he wanted to be able to help everybody he could. Issei had told Mitsu that he wanted to do achieve that goal with him so that he didn't have to rely only on himself. Mitsu had learned a lot about his new family and what their town was like. That was how their family became more connected and loving than ever before. This is how Mitsu and Issei's story begins as a loving family.

 **That's just the prologue for right now. I'll have the next chapter being longer and more eventful. It'll be a timeskip to when Issei and Mitsu are in Kuoh Academy. I'll do this story and my Familiar of Zero as well. Though this will probably be updated more often since I've hid a roadblock with The Queen's Familiar. Lightning Ninja out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Issei will not be perverted in this story just as an FYI. Always felt he had more potential if he wasn't perverted. All I got to say.**

Issei Hyoudou, age 17, second year student at Kuoh Academy, sat up on the bleachers watching his brother get ready to beat the snot out of another student who tried to challenge him. Issei was wearing a white buttoned Kuoh Academy short sleeve shirt with black stripes running vertically down it. He wore a red shirt underneath his shirt which could be seen from his exposed collar. He wore black pants. He also wore blue and white sneakers. His red backpack sat next tonight as he thought about the fight that was about to happen.

"Fight number 36. I wonder if this guy has any chance against Mitsu." He mutters to himself. They had entered Kuoh Academy as first year students after it had went from an all girls school to a co-ed school. Mitsu and Issei were among the top 10% in terms of grades and intelligence. They were once called the genius brothers the entire first half of their first year. That had started what was going on now. One guy was extremely pissed off that he had been beaten by a 'White Haired Freak' and his brother that he challenged Mitsu to a sparring match thinking he could beat him. Of course the school heard about this and was in an uproar. The student council, with the permission of the school heads, set up an event for this fight. Mitsu having trained since he was the age of 13 at a specialized fighting dojo, was able to mop the floor with the boy who had challenged him. The student council had announced that anybody could challenge Mitsu whenever they wanted with no penalties. They just had to sign a waver saying that it was not the school's fault if they got injured. 35 male students had challenged him including the first guy.

After Mitsu had gotten up to fight number ten, which was after they were ¾ of the way through their first year, he started getting offers from multiple sports clubs at the academy. Mitsu joined the kendo club so he could hone his swordsmanship skills and get used to the feel of a sword. He wanted to join the Japanese army with the sword he had. Issei got some offers too but he politely turned them down saying that he wanted to focus on school instead of sports even though he did work out with Mitsu and was pretty fit.

Issei snapped out of his thoughts and stared down at Mitsu. Mitsu was 17 just like Issei was but stood at 6 ft tall. Mitsu was wearing a black tank top which showed off his large muscles while also wearing a pair of black pants like Issei's. He still wore the bandages around his left arm which he refused to take off still. His white hair was now short and spikey (Like Laxus Dreyar's hairstyle). Mitsu pulled on a pair of black fingerless fighting gloves with a blank expression on his face while his opponent stood there with a cocky grin on his face.

"YOU MAY HAVE BEEN 35 OTHER STUDENTS BUT THIS IS WHERE YOUR STREAK ENDS!" The male students yells to Mitsu. "I WILL PROVE THAT YOU ARE NOT THE STRONGEST ALIVE!"

Murayama, the president of the Kendo club, steps between them to act as referee, "Is the challenger ready?" The student nods quickly ready to take his opponent down quickly. Murayama then looks to Mitsu, "Is the person who is challenged ready?" Mitsu tightens his gloves and nods. Maruyama's face remains neutral but on the inside she is squealing about her crush acting so cool and confident, 'YOU SHOW HIM MITSU MY LOVE!' SHe steps back to the sidelines holding her arm in the air, "Ready...BEGIN!" She swings her arm in a chopping motion and the fight begins.

The male student charges Mitsu who stands there with his arms crossed not worried at all. The male students starts throwing punches at his face. Mitsu just moves his head out of the way of the punches. Eventually, Mitsu gets tired of dodging and blocks one of the punches directed at his gut. He grabs the arm of the student and lands a swift uppercut to the students jaw. The challenger barely has time to react before Mitsu jabs his elbow into his stomach, knocking him out in two effective blows. "You actually had some fight in you. I'm surprised you were able to take the first hit and not be knocked out. Good fight." He taps his knuckles on the student's head once before standing up and walking away.

"The winner is Mitsu!" Maruyama declares getting cheers from the Kendo club members on the sidelines all of whom were in their kendo uniforms. They all were rooting for him. He had become friends with a lot of them as did Issei. Issei become friends with them when he and his parents came to support Mitsu and the girls at their Kendo competitions. None of them had a crush on Mitsu like Maruyama did because they knew he wasn't looking for a relationship just yet and also because he was dense when it came to women and their feelings.

Issei started to get up when he saw a head of bright red hair and a head of black hair move away from the far door. He shrugged it off as someone who just wanted to watch the fight. They were always announced during the morning announcements since it become the school's main source of excitement. Issei picked up his backpack and made his way down to the floor to meet up with his brother when they walked home together after his kendo practice and when he was challenged to fights. It was quite enjoyable to watch.

In the Hallway: A Good Distance From the Gym

"Akeno did you feel that power that came from Mitsu when he elbowed the other student in the guy?" The red haired girl asked her friend, the now named Akeno.

Akeno nods, "Yes I felt it even though it was only for a split second I could feel it. Rias, do you think he's aware of the power within him?" Akeno tilts her head to the side thinking.

Rias sighs, "I don't think so. I doubt he would have used it on that boy to finish that fight so quickly. Based on the information Koneko has gathered, he loves a good fight. I doubt he would end that so quickly." Rias looks up at the ceiling. "That other boy too… What was his name? Issei? I felt something inside him as well but this felt dormant and untapped. The energies within them felt similar but at the same time… not similar at all."

Akeno looks at Rias confused, "Can you explain that Rias? I don't quite follow."

"From Mitsu it felt like the power was more animalistic and sporadic. Issei's was tame and calm despite it being dormant. Both had similarities in terms of their power." Rias replies deep in thought.

"Do you think they're human?"

Rias looks over at Akeno, "I'm not sure. Mitsu is more of a mystery since Koneko discovered he was an orphan in America till he was adopted by Issei's parents when he was 11. He had no name when he was found on their doorstep. The only thing that was with him was a sword of unknown origin. He had no name or identity with him so a Japanese caretaker who looked after him named him Mitsu because of his white hair. That's all we know on him."

Akeno rests her head on the palm of her hand, "Quite the mystery he is indeed."

"C'mon Akeno. The rest of the club should want to hear…" Rias is cut off by the cries of help from two male voices and run to one of the open windows to see the Perverted Duo, Matsuda and Motohama, being held down by Mitsu while the female members of the kendo club stand glaring down at them while Issei stands behind Mitsu. One girl was being held by Maruyama and shaking.

"They're both dead…" Rias and Akeno say at the same time not at all concerned for them.

10 Minutes Prior

Mitsu and Issei stood at the entrance to the girls locker room chatting away and waiting for the rest of the kendo club to come out so that they could all grab some food from a nearby restaurant that they frequented. Mitsu always paid for the bill since he now owned the fighting dojo where he had learned how to fight. The previous owner had seen Mitsu as a son and before he had passed away from liver cancer he had made Mitsu the owner of the dojo. Everybody who worked there agreed that he was the best choice for the job since he had mastered the fighting style the owner had developed. He helped out on fridays after school and also on weekends. He also frequented his master's grave to pay his respects seeing as the man's only family was his daughter, Katase, who was also on the Kendo team along with Mitsu and Maruyama.

While training at the Dojo, Mitsu had met Katase and they became quick friends. Katase was glad Mitsu took over her father's dojo and continues to teach his style of fighting. She could never get the hang of it which is why she learned kendo.

Mitsu now wore his black academy jack that had a sash with 2 kendo swords crossing each other tied around his right bicep. This indicated that he was one of the high tier members of the Kendo club. While Issei and Mitsu were standing around talking, they heard a scream come from the girls locker room. They immediately bolted into the locker room. The girls didn't mind the two bursting in seeing as the two men were only concerned for their safety and trusted them completely. "What happened!?" Mitsu called out.

Katase was covering her chest and shaking badly, "T-The perverted duo were peeking on us. When I heard them giggling I got my shinai to beat them down with it but when I got reacted and knocked me over ripping off my bra and groped me." She hugs herself tightly.

"Issei, I'll get those two dirtbags. You and the other girls help Katase get more comfortable." Mitsu drops his bag on the ground and charges out through the only exit the Perverted duo could have gone through and bursts out into the courtyard and sees two figures trying to run away.

Mitsu growls lowly and charges after them his speed much greater than theirs, probably since their only form of exercise is pleasuring themselves. Matsuda was quicker since he was a former soccer player but his speed was slowed down since he quit. Mitsu on the other hand was always improving his speed and strength.

Mitsu tackles the two to the ground and pins them to the ground for 2 minutes while waiting for the rest of the Kendo club to come out. "P-Please let us go! We didn't mean for it to happen!" The bald one, Matsuda says crying anime tears.

The one with glasses, Motohama is doing the same, "Y-Yeah! I-It was an accident!"

Mitsu shoots a glare at both of them, shutting them up completely. "Shut up. You shouldn't have been doing your stupid peeking on them anyways! This wouldn't have happened if you just stop being perverts!" Mitsu shouts making both boys sweat.

"WHAT'S GOING ON OUT HERE!" A woman wearing a black suit top and a black skirt with inch high heels walks across the courtyard with a pissed of look on her face. She had a large bust, waist length brown hair, and sparkling green eyes. This was the principal of Kuoh academy. "WHY IS THERE SHOUTING AND WHY DID I HEAR A SCRE-" She stops talking when she's sees Mitsu holding down Motohama and Matsuda. Her angry face disappears and is replaced with a friendly and knowing smile, "Hello Mitsu. I see what's going on now. I'm assuming that the rest of the kendo club will be joining shortly?" Mitsu nods. "Excellent. I'll be returning to my office now. Please try not to break any of their bones. You can still aim for certain areas though" The principal walks off with everybody except Mitsu sweat dropping.

By then the rest of kendo club had arrived while Matsuda and Motohama were crying out for help that would never come. The next 15 minutes involved cries of pain from the two perverts who were having their man parts smashed in by 20 kendo sticks. Issei and Mitsu were wincing at the thought of their man parts being beaten like that by 20 angry women but felt no sympathy for the two perverts.

After the beating was over, Issei threw Mitsu's backpack to him while the girls went back to grab their belongings. "How's Katase doing?" Mitsu asks a little worried about his best friend's feelings at the moment.

"A little shaken up, but after that beating she's probably feeling better." They both look at the two beaten perverts. "I feel absolutely no sympathy for them. They deserved this one."

Mitsu shrugs, "If they didn't do it, I would have only they wouldn't have specific parts anymore." He sighs. "I think I'll treat the girls to something extra for this today at the restaurant. They're all probably a bit freaked out." Issei nods. Their usual place to eat out was at a Restaurant called the 'Musical Eats'. It always played good music and the owner was a kendo champion who retired after he got into a bad car accident and now had a slight limp.

"Yeah I think they would like that. I don't think the owner would mind whipping up some special orders for the girls." Issei says as he stretches, cracking his back in the process.

Katase walks up with the rest of the girls following behind, chatting about random stuff. "Ok we're ready. You have reservations?" Katase says with her hands on her hips.

Mitsu laughs, "Since when do we need reservations to eat there? The owner always has a table prepared for us. We are there every other day." This gets a laugh from all the girls. They went their a lot and despite the place always being busy, there was always room for them.

Katase playfully punches her best friend's shoulder with a smirk on her face, "Don't be a smartass." Her smirk fades away. "You know we do have to visit my father's grave today, right?" Mitsu's face turns somber as he remembers.

"Yeah, I remember." Everybody goes quiet until Murayama claps her hands together with a smile.

"Ok everybody let's get going." She says getting everybody's moods to lift up. They all start walking towards their favorite place while chatting about the upcoming Kendo competition that was being hosted at Kuoh Academy.

"Do you think the other schools we're up against are going to be hard?" One girl asks.

"Yeah I hear they're second best in all of Japan while we're ranked number one. I feel we're in for a great competition." Another girl says.

"Mitsu should participate in this one since he's in the top three of our kendo club. He's only been in one other competition before." Another girl says.

"So this competition will be our 3 best. Katase, Mitsu, and Murayama. They'll definitely win this." the first girl says happily as they reach the restaurant and enter inside.

 **Hey guys. I wanted to say that I'm glad people are already linking this so far and giving me some ideas into the story. Thank you to RedBurningDragon and Grimraven.V for putting in suggestions. Grimraven suggested a pairing of Mitus and Irina so that'll be the first vote for that pairing. By the time we reach the fight with Kokabiel is when I'll tally up the votes for pairings with Mitsu. So don't be afraid to vote.**

 **Votes:**

 **Irina: 1**

 **Koneko: 1**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo guys I'm back with another chapter. As I said before, the votes are still going on till the fight with Kokabiel. Depending on who Mitsu is paired with, will determine the course of the story.**

As the Kendo club entered the restaurant, they were greeted with a smile from an older gentleman in his 50's with slicked black hair and brown eyes that showed all kinds of happiness in them. "Welcome! Welcome! It's good to see Kuoh Academy's rising Kendo club! I have your table all set up for you guys! Just follow my daughter to your table!" A girl with black flowing hair motions for them to follow. Everybody follows her except for Mitsu who stays behind. The restaurant made with polished oakwood. The walls had pictures of different musicians from around world, ranging from artists such as Elvis to newer more popular bands. Booths in neat rows near the front while the longer tables were closer to the back. There was a stage near the windows for musical performances set up.

"Hey, I was wondering if you could set me up for a performance for the girls today. There was a bit of a run in with these two perverts who were peeking on the girls. Some stuff when down and the girls are a little freaked out about it." Mitsu says in a low voice so the others don't hear him. THe man gives a smile to one of his favorite customers.

"Now how could I say no? You and your group are among my top customers. You bring in business everyday for me since everybody knows the number one kendo club in the nation eats here. I'll whip up something extra special for them don't you worry." The owner exclaims and the 2 of them fist bump before Mitsu heads over to the table to sit between Murayama and Katase with Issei across the table from him. A young waitress comes over to take their order with a smile on her face.

"Hello everybody it's nice to see you all again. What can I get for you?" Everybody orders their drinks and food one by one. The waitress writes down every order quickly and smiles. "Ok I'll be right back with your drinks. Also Mitsu, the owner is ready for you to go up on stage to perform a song." Everybody looks to Mitsu surprised at this.

"Alright. I haven't done one in awhile so it might be a little bad at first." Mitsu stands up and walks over to where some instruments are set up and a few band members are making final adjustments to the equipment. Mitsu picks up a black guitar with a skull with bat wings at the bottom of the guitar.

He would strum it a few times and then begin to tune it while turning to band crew behind him who were getting ready to play. He told them the song name and they all smirked knowing his favorite song.

Mitsu stepped up to the microphone and tapped it twice to get everybody's attention. "Hello everybody. My name is Mitsu and I'll be playing a song that I believe has motivated me to be the best I can throughout my life here. It's not a song commonly played here in Japan as it originates from America where I was born." He nods for the the pianist to start playing.

The pianist starts playing the song that they would be playing after 20 seconds of the piano playing everybody starts playing:

 _Yeah, you can be the greatest_

 _You can be the best_

 _You can be the King Kong banging on your chest_

 _You can beat the world_

 _You can beat the war_

 _You can talk to God, go banging on his door_

 _You can throw your hands up_

 _You can beat the clock (yeah)_

 _You can move a mountain_

 _You can break rocks_

 _You can be a master_

 _Don't wait for luck_

 _Dedicate yourself and you gon' find yourself_

 _Standing in the hall of fame (yeah)_

 _And the world's gonna know your name (yeah)_

 _'Cause you burn with the brightest flame (yeah)_

 _And the world's gonna know your name (yeah)_

 _And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame_

Everybody in the crowd starts cheering while the song's playing. Issei gets a grin on his face from watching Mitsu move his hands up and down the guitar and sing at the same time. His brother may be living in Japan, but he would always be an American at heart. He goes back to listening with the Kendo club cheering for Mitsu.

 _You can go the distance_

 _You can run the mile_

 _You can walk straight through hell with a smile_

 _You can be the hero_

 _You can get the gold_

 _Breaking all the records they thought never could be broke_

 _Yeah, do it for your people_

 _Do it for your pride_

 _How are you ever gonna know if you never even try?_

 _Do it for your country_

 _Do it for your name_

 _'Cause there's gonna be a day..._

 _When you're standing in the hall of fame (yeah)_

 _And the world's gonna know your name (yeah)_

 _'Cause you burn with the brightest flame (yeah)_

 _And the world's gonna know your name (yeah)_

 _And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame_

 _Be a champion, be a champion, be a champion, be a champion_

 _On the walls of the hall of fame_

 _Be students_

 _Be teachers_

 _Be politicians_

 _Be preachers_

 _(Yeah)_

 _Be believers_

 _Be leaders_

 _Be astronauts_

 _Be champions_

 _Be truth seekers_

 _Be students_

 _Be teachers_

 _Be politicians_

 _Be preachers_

 _Be believers_

 _Be leaders_

 _Be astronauts_

 _Be champions_

Mitsu was lost in the music too much to care about the cheers that he was getting from everybody. Music was something he was always into and always kept him relaxed and calm while also keeping him motivated for anything. That was just how he was.

 _Standing in the hall of fame (yeah, yeah, yeah)_

 _And the world's gonna know your name (yeah, yeah, yeah)_

 _'Cause you burn with the brightest flame (yeah, yeah, yeah)_

 _And the world's gonna know your name (yeah, yeah, yeah)_

 _And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame_

 _(Be a champion)_

 _You could be the greatest_

 _You can be the best_

 _(Be a champion)_

 _You can be the King Kong banging on your chest_

 _(Be a champion)_

 _You could beat the world_

 _You could beat the war_

 _(Be a champion)_

 _You could talk to God, go banging on his door_

 _(Be a champion)_

 _You can throw your hands up_

 _(Be a champion)_

 _You can beat the clock (yeah)_

 _You can move a mountain_

 _(Be a champion)_

 _You can break rocks_

 _(Be a champion)_

 _You can be a master_

 _Don't wait for luck_

 _(Be a champion)_

 _Dedicate yourself and you gonna find yourself_

 _Standing in the hall of fame_

Mitsu hits the final chord on the song and finally notices all the cheering that's going on. He blushes slightly at the praise from everybody. He waves to the crowd with a smile on his face. The owner in the back smirks knowing the talents that the teen had would lead him to great places in life.

While everybody else was cheering, three figures watched with amazement at how one teenager was able to get everybody motivated through just a song. Two of them were cloaked and sat in one of the booths nobody really paying any attention to them for some reason. The third figure sat up on one of the beams near the roof, with their hand on their cheek smiling down at Mitsu who was still on stage. The cloaked figures and the figure sitting in the rafters didn't seem to notice each other since their attention was solely focused on Mitsu. The two cloaked figures decided it was time to leave and stood up after dropping some money for their drinks on the table and quickly exiting without anybody even noticing that they left.

The third figure in the rafters continued to watch Mitsu as he was surrounded by the kendo club and a bunch of other girls. He seemed to be blushing a lot with all the praise he was getting. Did he not know that some of these girls wanted to be with him? He was a very talented person.

The figure in the rafters decided it was time to leave and simply disappeared.

Mitsu sat back down at his table with the rest of the Kendo club after the commotion of him performing died down a bit. Their food had arrived at the table while everything had been going on. Mitsu took a sip of the water that he ordered and looked around at the table with all the girls forgetting about their previous encounter with the perverted duo. He smiles at his brother as two girls had come over to talk to him.

Issei glanced over at Mitsu and beckoned for him to come over. MItsu gets up from his chair and walks over to the Issei and the two girls. He felt something gnawing at him as he approached. It felt like he was being told to take Issei and run away from these two girls but he couldn't figure out why. He ignored his gut feeling and approached them.

"Hey Issei. What's up? Did you need something?" Mitsu asks curious about what was going on. Again his gut feeling was telling him to run away from them. One of the girls had long black hair and violet eyes while wearing a dark red jacket with the letter 'P' on it. He couldn't figure out what the 'P' meant. The uniform was one he hadn't seen before. The other girl looked the same as the first girl with the exception of her hair being honey blonde instead of black and her eyes being bright green. She was wearing the same uniform as the other girl.

"Oh this is Yuuma and Aiko Amano. They're twin sisters who saw you perform and came to ask me about you. I told them that you were my brother and asked if we would like to go on a date with them tomorrow since it's saturday." Issei says not having the same gut feeling as his brother was.

"That's fine with me." Mitsu says still a little bit wary of the two girls but didn't let it show. "We can meet up here around three o'clock. I work at my dojo until 2:30 which gives me plenty of time to get ready." Issei and the two girls nod accepting this time as appropriate.

Aiko looks at her watch and yelps in surprise, "Sis we gotta go. We're going to miss the meeting at school." She grabs her sister's hand and drags her away. "It was nice meeting both of you! See you tomorrow!" She leaves with a wink at Mitsu who cocks his head to the side in a confused manner.

"So…" Issei starts off. "Let's eat our food before the girls start eating it themselves." Mitsu shrugs and follows his brother back to their table still trying to figure out why his gut had been telling him to run away.

Later That Night

Mitsu exits the bathroom shirtless but wearing pajama pants. His hair still spiky despite having just taken a shower. Issei punches his brother's shoulder. "Hey you excited for tomorrow?" Issei asks while Mitsu has a thoughtful look on his face.

"I guess I am." Mitsu replies with a shrug of his shoulders.

"What do you mean? We scored a double date with 2 beautiful ladies and all you can say is 'I guess'? What's gotten into you?" Issei asks confused about his brother's behavior.

"I don't know. When I approached them today, it felt like my gut was telling me to run away as fast as I could. I don't know why. They didn't have a crazed look in their eyes like a serial killer would. I'd have seen it." MItsu says scratching his chin.

"Man I think you were just still in fighting mode from when you helped bring down the two perverted idiots and from your fight earlier today. You need to learn to calm down after a fight. Keep t up and I guess I'll have two beautiful girlfriends while you're stuck fighting guys who don't even put up a decent fight." At Issei's comment about this, Mitsu's worry disappears and is replaced with irritation.

"What did you say you dick!?" Mitsu puts Issei into a headlock with Issei laughing.

While they were messing around, their mother comes up stairs to see the commotion that's going on. "What have I told you two about roughhousing inside of the house!" She yells but a smile forms on her lips as she sees her two sons laughing together like they should.

"SORRY MOM!" They both yell and scurry into the room they had shared since Mitsu had joined their family. It took a bit of renovation to expand the room to accommodate both boys and their personal possessions.

She rolls her eyes, 'Boys.' She thinks with the smile on her lips now a smirk.

 **OK GUYS! That's a wrap for the second chapter. Until things get rolling a bit faster, the updates will be a bit short but I will increase their length once we hit major parts in the story such as next chapter. I do appreciate that you guy's have been voting on who Mitsu should be paired with. I really appreciate that and the fact that this story is already getting more popular than my first story did when it first started. I'm glad people are enjoying the story so far. It's time to see the votes for the Mitsu pairing.**

 **Votes:**

 **Kuroka: 2**

 **Irina: 3**

 **Koneko: 1**

 **Don't be afraid to vote for a pairing. If you don't want to that's completely fine and that is your choice. Anyway guys, the lightning ninja is out. PEACE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys I'm back with another chapter. I was reading the reviews you guys left and I'm surprised at the amount of people actually reading this. To the guest who left the review about Mitsu having his own harem, yeah won't be happening. That'll just screw up the story too much and the last fic I had with a harem in it kind of went to shit so much that I'm trying to fix as we speak...or as I type? Whatever. Anyway… No harem for Mitsu. Just one girl. Sorry you guys had to see that little rant. I guess I should have said that Mitsu wouldn't have a harem in this.**

Sweat poured down Mitsu's forehead as he sparred against one of his students. The student he was facing had progressed greatly since joining the dojo a year prior. Mitsu kept his eyes on his opponent keeping his guard up just in case of a surprise attack. Knowing his student's pattern, he was able to predict where the next punch would come from. The punch came in the form of a low uppercut aimed at his cut.

Quickly blocking the strike, Mitsu then counters with a knee to the student's gut. Not enough to seriously harm him but enough to knock the boy down on the ground. The other student's watching proceeded to clap for the performance between student and master. Mitsu helped his opponent off the floor with a smile. "You're improving but keep in mind to always have your opponent guessing what your next move will be. You need to be less predictable." The student nods and bows with a smile.

"Thank you sensei. I will continue to work hard and prove myself to you." The boy says happily before going back and sitting among the group of 20 students of both genders.

"Alright guys, I want you all to continue working on your form and the speed of your punches. I've got an appointment in 30 minutes that I can't be late for." He turns to walk away.

One of the students calls out, "Don't you mean your double date sensei?!" Mitus facefaults while the entire class laughs at being their teacher being caught.

"Damnit Katase why did you have to tell them about Aiko?" Mitsu glances at his best friend who's sitting at her desk whistling innocently. Mitsu had told her earlier about his date today and she had been happy that he finally found someone who would date him and his love for fighting.

Mitsu quickly moves to the locker room where he quickly changes out of his gear which consists of a sleeveless black gi, and white gi pants. He then quickly showers off all the sweat on his body and changes into black cargo pants, a white t-shirt, and a black motorcycle vest. He throws all of his training gear into a green army duffle bag and walks towards his office near the entrance.

He opens the door and throws the bag underneath the desk before grabbing a black motorcycle helmet with a silver visor and his keys. He leaves the building and walks towards his silver Kawasaki Ninja 300 sportbike and puts on his helmet and revs the engine a few times before speeding off down the street towards Musical Eats.

 **With Issei**

Issei stood in front of Musical Eats waiting for his brother and dates to show up. It was only 2:55 so he wasn't overly worried about nobody showing up. He understood that Mitsu was probably on his way now but had no idea where the girls were. He feels a tap on his shoulder to see a girl about his height with amber eyes and long white hair wearing a maid outfit. She holds out a business card to him, "Drop by later for a special treat!" She smiles and walks away leaving Issei confused about what just happened.

Issei looks at the card but all that's written on it is a circle with a bunch of symbols he didn't recognize. Issei shrugs and pockets the card anyway and feels another tap on his shoulder. This time when he turns around, he comes face to face with Yuuma and Aiko. Yuuma is dressed in a light purple blouse and a black skirt that reaches to her knees. Her hair still being in the same style as the day before.

Her sister had opted for a black long sleeve shirt with the neckline stretched to the side so her right shoulder was exposed. She wore a white tank top underneath her long sleeve shirt and wore blue jeans that only went to her ankles. "Are we late?" Yuuma asks.

"No you're on time. My brother's la…" Issei's cut off when a motorcycle screeches to a stop on the road in front of them. "Here." He quickly changes the word he was going to say with the girls next to him giggling.

Mitsu pulls off his helmet and attaches it to the side of the bike with a lock while turning off the bike at the same time. He then chains the bike to the leg of a bench and secures it with another lock. Mitsu stands in front of the group with a grin on his face. "Sup."

Issei facepalms at this while the girls giggle at Mitsu's arrival. The girls then grab the boy's hands and pull them in the direction of the amusement park. They spend the entirety of the day at the amusement park going on rides, visiting the petting zoo, going to the arcade, and eating lots of food. Everybody seemed to be enjoying themselves. Though one of them still had a gut feeling that something was wrong despite everything being normal.

At the end of the day, all of them were next to the fountain in a nearby park. Issei was stretching his muscles, "Wow that was a fun day wouldn't you agree?" The girls nod and Mitsu stands there thinking about something.

"You know what would make this day even better?" Issei and Mitsu look over at the two girls. Their happy smiles turn into sicked grins. "Your deaths!" A spear of light pierces Issei's stomach while Mitsu manages to dodge the one aimed at him.

"ISSEI!" Mitsu yells out. Issei falls to the ground a hand over the bleeding hole in his stomach. "YOU BITCHES! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HIM!?" He turns his eyes back to the two girls but in their place stands two women with black feathery wings wearing small trips of black leather across their breasts and black thongs covering up their more intimate areas. His eyes widen with confusion and fear. "What the hell…"

Yuuma(?) laughs at his expression, "Oh cmon. You idiots really think we'd go on a date with you? Well maybe you Mitsu since you're really talented and popular. My name is Raynare and my sister's name is still Aiko. Now that your brother is bleeding...time for you to bleed as well!" Aiko throws a light spear at Mitsu who rolls away from the spear barely managing to roll away in time.

Mitsu sprints towards his brother and slides underneath a light spear aimed at his head. He grabs Issei but freezes when his brother's body feels cold and lifeless. "No…" The black winged sisters stop mid throw with smirks on their faces. "He can't be dead… This can't be real…"

Aiko stands there with a sadistic smile on her face at the pain Mitsu was feeling knowing his brother was dead. "Aww did the stupid human die already? Funny. I thought he would last longer." She says in a sarcastic tone as she walks up behind Mitsu with a spear above his head. "Don't worry… You'll be seeing him soon enough!" She plunges her spear at Mitsu but once the spear makes contact with his skin it shatters into pieces. "WHAT!?"

"You killed him… You killed the only brother I ever had… After almost 11 years of not knowing what it's like to have family or a brother… I finally had one… now 6 years later and you kill him… You killed my brother." His voice is low and filled with anger. A white and yellow aura surrounds him and the ground shakes. "I'm going to kill you… I'M GOING TO KILL YOU FOR WhAT YOU'VE DONE TO MY BROTHER!" He yells as lightning explodes all around him, the bandages on his left arm burning away to reveal the dragon tattoo on his arm glowing brightly.

Aiko stands there paralyzed with fear. She had never known fear before. All her prey was so much weaker than her but now it felt like she had become the prey.

In an instant, Mitsu is upon her and with a lightning circulating around his right arm, he pierces the middle of her chest as she lets out a scream. As Mitsu had let issei's body fall to the ground, the business card that had been given to him earlier had fallen out and started to glow bright red.

Aiko looked on in fear at Mitsu's eyes. Grey orbs that had once filled his eyes were now replaced with grey reptilian eyes with a large slit going through them. The eyes were filled with pure rage. Blood started to fill her mouth and she started coughing all the blood up. Her vision started to go blurry and the last thing she saw before she died was the glowing dragon on Mitsu's left arm. 'I see… I was outmatched from the beginning it seems.' Her body then went limp with Mitsu's arm still impaling her chest.

Mitsu's eyes then turn towards Raynare who looks on in shock at her sister being killed in an instant. As Mitsu gets ready to throw Aiko's body off of his arm a bright red light fills the area. Both Raynare and Mitsu turn to look at it. A girl wearing the Kuoh academy uniform with bright red hair, blue eyes, and a large bust appears accompanied by a boy with blonde hair also wearing a Kuoh academy uniform and a girl with long black hair worn in a ponytail, tied with a yellow ribbon and violet eyes. She had a large bust looked like it was about to burst out of her Kuoh academy uniform.

"Hello Fallen Angel Raynare. I am Rias Gremory and these are my servants Akeno, my queen, and Kiba, my only knight. I would like to ask why you're…" She looks over at Mitsu who still has his hand piercing Aiko's chest and gasps when she notices his dragon-like eyes. She then looks to Issei who lays next to her feet. "Oh my…"

Raynare takes this opportunity to flee and flies away into the night. "GET BACK HERE YOU BITCH!" Mitsu roars and throws the dead body to the side. He's about to sprint after her when Kiba tackles him to the ground. "GET OFF ME! I NEED TO KILL HER!" Mitsu thrashes around until Kiba pins him down against the ground.

"Calm down. She got away. You can not catch up to her." Kiba says holding Mitsu's arms behind his back.

"My my…" Akeno says as she stares at Aiko's dead body. "I never expected her to be here as well. There must be more fallen angels here than we thought. At least you killed her and got half of your revenge." She says as she squats down in front of Mitsu, her breasts hanging in front of his face. "You're a very interesting person."

Mitsu stares at the ground his face hidden from everybody, "How can you say I'm interesting person?! I failed to protect my brother!" At this point Rias walks over and places her hand on his head.

"Please look up at me. I need to show you that your brother is ok. I had to turn him into a devil in order to bring him back to life. I hope you don't mind that much." Rias smiles as Mitsu looks up and see's his brother's chest rising and falling and the wound in his stomach gone.

"How did you…"Mitsu starts off.

"I told you... I brought him back as a devil in order to save him. I know this may seem like a lot to take in but please listen to what I have to say." Rias begins to explain about the devils, fallen angels, who she really was, and about the evil pieces.

"...I had to use all eight of my pawns in order to bring your brother back to life. I can give you a choice to become like him if you wish." Rias finishes while looking at Mitsu who's sitting on the park bench, his eyes still as they were when the fallen angels attacked.

"I'm not sure. I'm not really sure about any of this. I don't even know how I was able to kill that first fallen angel. I just felt so angry and the next thing I know, my hand is right through her chest." Mitsu looks over at the body of Aiko with the hole in her chest. "Just what happened to me?"

Rias looks down at Mitsu's left arm before holding up a mirror for him to see his eyes. "You unlocked the power you were born with as part of your heritage. You're human but only half human." Mitsu looks into the mirror finally realizing that his eyes changed. "The design on your arm, when did you get it?"

"When I was six." Mitsu says. "But what does that…" Rias puts a finger on his lips quieting him.

"Shush. The tattoo on your arm is one of great importance. It marks you as the son of a dragon and a human. My rook had told me that she found information that you were left on an orphanage doorstep with a sword and no name. Is that correct?" Rias asks. Mitsu nods his head. "The tattoo also is supposed to help other dragons identify you as a fellow dragon since you do not look like them when your dragon side is not showing." She hands him a new set of bandages to wrap his arm up. She taps his arm once and his eyes return to normal.

"How do you know all this?" Mitsu asks wrapping his arm in bandages.

"I know a lot since I'm a full blooded devil. I would like to discuss this more with you and your brother. Can we all meet at that dojo you run around six in the afternoon? I know the dojo closes at five in the afternoon and would be a perfect places for us to chat since nobody would disturb us." Rias asks sitting next to Mitsu who sits there thinking.

"Ok. I'll have my brother be there around 5:30" Mitsu replies after a few minutes of thinking. Kiba comes walking back to the park with Mitsu's bike and Akeno was disposing of Aiko's body with lightning.

"Excellent. Also, bring that sword of yours. I wish to confirm my suspicions on it." Rias says and gets a weird look from Mitsu. "I'll explain everything later tomorrow." Rias looks over at Mitsu's bike with her eyes widening a bit at it. "That's your bike? I never would have guessed that you ride something like that."

Mitsu shrugs and takes his helmet from Kiba. "After I bought it, I decided to mod it a lot. The original cost of it was about 673,755 yen (6,000 in US dollars) but I modded it out with better suspensions, brakes, among other things. The total cost was about 1,347,510 yen (12,000 US Dollars)." Kiba and Akeno gape at the amount spent on the bike while Rias examines the bike. Mitsu shrugs. "When you have your own business, money ceases to become a problem. I have a Harley Davidson back at my house that I rarely use. I was thinking of giving it to Issei once we got back home tonight."

Rias stands up from inspecting the bike. "I must say that it's very interesting that you have this kind of vehicle. However, I doubt you could hold an unconscious person on it without them falling off. I need you to go straight home and then I will trace your energy before transporting Issei to your home. I will let you tell him what happened but no one else will remember this night." Mitsu shrugs not caring about anybody remembering the two women who attacked them.

Mitsu slips his bike helmet on and starts his bike up, "Promise me that nothing else will happen to him while I'm gone?"

Rias smiles, Mitsu reminding her of her own older brother, "Yes do not worry. He will be safe now."

Mitsu nods and revs the engine a couple times before speeding off on his bike back to his home the events of the day replaying in his mind over and over again.

 **Chapter done! I'm already loving how much better at writing all of this than I was when I started in my Familiar of Zero story. You guys are all awesome for taking time out of your busy schedules to read my stories. If you find some stuff off with my stories be sure to tell me so I can fix it up and improve it. Thanks for reading guys. Lightning ninja out!**

 **Votes:**

 **Kuroka: 4**

 **Irina: 3**

 **Koneko: 1**

 **Akeno: 1**


	5. Chapter 5

**BACK WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER MY FELLOW NINJAS!**

Mitsu was currently standing in his dojo with a punching bag in front of him, sweat covering his body. He wore his sleeveless black gi and white gi pants with tape wrapped around his hands for protection. He didn't bother wearing the bandages around his left arm so the dragon tattoo was exposed but nobody was around to see it as it was now 5:00 in the evening and everybody had gone home for the night.

Mitsu raised his fists up and started punching the bag at a furious pace with all his strength. Memories of Raynare and Aiko standing in front of fallen angels played through his mind. He then saw Issei with the light spear in his stomach bleeding out. Then came the rage, agony, and hatred when he was holding Issei's lifeless body in his arms.

If anybody had been watching Mitsu hit the punching bag, they would have claimed that all they could see was the punching bag moving from each blow it took. That's how fast he was hitting the punching bag. It had been such a relief for Mitsu when he saw Issei wake up that morning. That was until Issei started asking him questions since the last thing Issei had remembered was pain in his stomach and then nothing but darkness. Issei kept asking what happened and Mitsu explained about what happened with how Yuuma and Aiko turned out to be fallen angels in disguise sent there to kill them both. Issei had just told him that he was crazy until Mitsu showed him his eyes and the tattoo on his left arm. Mitsu then had told Issei to meet him at the dojo at 6:00 since they were meeting the people who had saved both their lives. Everything would be explained later on. He had given Issei the keys to his motorcycle that was stored in the garage for transport to the djo later on.

Mistu was so deep in thought that he didn't notice that the time had slipped by and it was now 6:00. All of Rias's peerage plus Issei were watching him literally beat the stuffing out of the punching bag(I know it's not stuffing but just roll with it). Mitsu delivered one last punch and the punching bag was sent flying off of its hook and slammed into the wall, all its sand pouring out from the impact.

Everybody gulped at seeing this, especially a certain white haired girl who knew she could never pull something like that off with just her normal strength. Mitsu pants hard sweat rolling down his face until a towel his thrown over his head. Mitsu turns around to see Issei standing there with a smirk on his face. "After what I just witnessed, I think I believe you now. No way you're be able to pull that off if you were human." Mitsu wipes the sweat off of his body with the towel and looks at the group behind Issei.

"Is everybody here now?" Mitsu asks looking at the four people standing behind Issei.

"Yes everybody is here. Now would you go retrieve your sword so I may confirm my suspicions? I'll fill Issei in on everything that transpired and what he is now." Rias says and Mitsu merely shrugs and walks to his office to retrieve the long black case that holds his sword.

Rias proceeds to tell Issei everything about what happened, the angels, devils, fallen angels, how his brother is a dragon, and about his place in her peerage. "...Due to your immense hidden power, I had to use all eight of my pawns in order to resurrect you. I gave your brother the option to join us but he said that he would decide when he felt the time was right." Rias looks over at Mitsu who was leaning against the wall with the black case next to him. "Mitsu would you please show us your sword?"

Mitsu complies and opens up the case revealing a katana with a blood red hilt in a sheath. The sheath base was made out of a grey unidentifiable metal with gold trim around it. Mitsu holds the sheath in his right hand and pulls the katana from the sheath. The blade of the katana was as black as midnight and looked to be sharp enough that it could cut through a tree with one swing.

Rias looks closely at the blade held in Mitsu's hand, admiring it's color. "Mitsu would you mind testing it out on that punching bag for me?" Mitsu turns to the punching bag in the middle of the room and stands in a position where his hand hovers over the hilt of his blade which was now sheathed. Mitsu draws his sword and cuts right through the punching bag with one swing. "A clean cut. That settles it this is the blade I thought it was."

Everybody looks at her confused before Mitsu speaks up, "What are you talking about?"

Rias smiles, "You have a blade that is even older than Excalibur and Caliburn itself. You were given the very first holy sword ever created. You see, while the angels and devils were still at war, the heavenly dragons and lower class dragons would get involved in the wars and cause untold destruction. The devils and angels had a temporary truce to deal with the dragons. They didn't dare fight them. They came up with a plan to bring the best devil blacksmith and best angel blacksmith and forge a sword together and then offer it to the dragons. The sword was meant to strike a deal with dragons. The deal was that they get the sword in return, the dragons stay out of the conflicts between angels and devils. The sword they offered was even more powerful than the swords that were later created, which were Excalibur and Caliburn. Even combined those two swords together wouldn't be able to bring down the wielder of that sword. The dragon's kept their end of the deal and stayed out of all future conflicts. The dragon's never used the sword in combat since it was too small for them so no one has ever seen it's abilities. Nor has it ever spilled any blood." Everybody's jaw drops at the story behind the sword that Mitsu now held.

"The sword was lost about 500 years ago somehow and it was never known what happened to it. At least, until now." Rias smiles.

The dojo is completely silent until Issei asks a very important question, "How do you know so much about this sword? I mean you said it was lost right? How would anybody remember it?" Rias pats Issei's cheek.

"Being the little sister of Lucifer himself has it's perks. It wasn't easy to find but I found all the information I could on that sword. Now I think the owner of the sword should decide the first name of that there sword." Rias grins. "Unless he wants to hand it over to the Gremory family."

"No...My sword!" Mitsu hugs the sword but gets serious again. "Bloody Midnight."

"Huh?" Everybody says at the same time.

"I said Bloody Midnight, That's what I'm naming the sword." Mitsu replies placing it back in its black case.

"OK but why bloody midnight?!" Kiba yells. "That sword should be given a more worthy name then just Bloody Midnight!"

Mitsu shoots a glare at KIba with his eyes in their reptilian form, "The blade was never used in combat. I named it Bloody Midnight because of how the blade resembles the night and the blood red color of the hilt. Don't lecture me on this shit. You come up with a better name." Mitsu retorts.

Rias sighs, "Both of you stop it. Kiba he has the right to name HIS sword. He now owns it since the dragon's lost it and was with him when he was left at the orphanage." Kiba backs down but still glares at Mitsu who in return glares right back. Rias sighs again. She was thankful that the sword was bringing up any past memories for him. "MItsu, you need be careful with that sword when you're around other devils."

"Why is it dangerous or something?" MItsu asks not knowing why she was warning him.

"I did say the sword was made by both the angels and devils. The sword can fatally injure another devil with just one scratch from it. The metal is most definitely from the devils but the air around it suggests that it was blessed by the angels themselves after it was completed." Rias says sitting down on one of the empty chairs in the room.

Koneko steps forward to look at the blade with curious eyes, "President, wouldn't the blade have been destroyed since it was blessed by angels?"

Rias smiles at Koneko's observation, "Normally it would but the metal that was used to make the blade was also melted down with dragon scales given by the dragons themselves when they were told about the deal. This keeps the two forces that the blade possess from colliding with each other and destroying the blade."

Akeno decides to jump into the conversation, "Wouldn't Mitsu's dragon affinity be enhanced then since it also contains a bit of magic power from the dragons as well?"

Rias sits up straight at this, "I had never thought of that. Mitsu do you know what your affinity could be?"

MItsu thinks for a second before he remembers his armed being covered in lightning before he killed Aiko, "Yeah… When I killed the fallen angel, Aiko, I remember my right arm being covered with lightning which made it easier to pierce her chest."

Rias stares at Mitsu for a few minutes, "I see then… I guess my peerage will have to help train you as well as Issei then. I know you may not have decided on joining us just yet but we can still be allies despite that. Akeno is quite skilled when it comes to lightning magic and could help you unleash more of your power."

"Yeah that seems fine to me."

"Though in return, could I ask that you teach Koneko your fighting style to make her more powerful of an opponent. She's my rook which means she excels in hand to hand combat and is immensely strong but she does not have any certain style that she fights in." Koneko looks away embarrassed that she didn't have a fighting style. "In the meantime, Kiba and I could try to figure out what hidden power Issei could possess. It's possible that it's a sacred gear that lays dormant inside of him."

Mitsu throws a uniform at Koneko that contains a white gi pants, a white gi top with short sleeves, and a pair of fighting gloves at Koneko, "Gear up small fry, training begins soon." Koneko glares at Mitsu while everybody tries to contain a laugh. "I'll be teaching you free of charge. I want you to come over on weekends so that I can teach you my style of fighting. From what Rias has told me you pack quite a punch so you have one of the three things down. Now all you need is speed and the ability to predict your enemies attacks."

Koneko leaves to change into her new gi while Rias looks to Issei, "I'll get you started on what we do. We fulfil contracts to those who summon us. Koneko was supposed to have one tonight but because she is starting her lessons tonight I'll you let have this one. Kiba will go along with you to guide you. We'll stay here and watch how Mitsu's trains Koneko."

Issei and Kiba walk out the front door while Mitsu points to his office, "There's a mini fridge underneath the desk in my office. Help yourself to whatever's in there. I keep it pretty well stocked since whenever I have free time I spend it here so I don't get lazy." Rias and Akeno look at each other before both start to say something. "No arguments. This is my home away from home and you're my guests so don't worry about it." The two girls look at each other before walking over to the office reluctantly. Koneko comes out of the changing room wearing her uniform.

"Do I really have to wear this? I fight well enough in just my school uniform." Koneko says her eyes twitching in annoyance.

"Yep. The gi is a design that I came up with and uses a special fiber that absorbs the impact from punches and doesn't tear. Now, I'm going to show you the basics so far so that you can see the movements of the fighting style." Mitsu gets into a stance and begins to perform the style for Koneko.

 **With Issei and Kiba**

"So what do I usually do on these contracts?" Issei asks Kiba as they walk along the street towards the address where the person who summoned them was. "Is it something where I have to kill somebody?"

"No we just perform some kind of duty for the person who summoned us such as helping with moving boxes or something along those lines. Sometimes we do get really weird requests but Koneko does most of those." Kiba replies. "Don't know if this one is one of those."

They reach the house and knock on its front door. The door opens and a man with glasses appears, "Are you the devils I summoned?"

"Yes we are." Kiba says. "I'm just here to teach Issei, who is new to our group, the rundown of how everything works."

"Where's the white haired girl that usually comes and why didn't you use a magic circle like you always do?" The man asks annoyed.

"Well Issei doesn't know how to perform those yet and Koneko has started training with Issei's brother who own the martial arts dojo down the street from here." Kiba explains.

The man's eyes go wide with realization, "Oh you mean you're Mitsu's brother? I used to be in the same class as him but I had to quit once I got my new job. My name is Morisawa. I usually have Koneko dress up for cosplay photos but since you look like a pretty muscular guy… I'm sure you'll do great." Morisawa grins and holds up a Dragon Ball Z gi that looks like Goku's.

'Oh fuck we have one of those requests! SHIT!' Both Kiba and Issei think at the same time. It was going to be a long night for both of them.

 **Back at the Dojo a few hours later**

Koneko was dripping with sweat and breathing hard. Mitsu looked like he hadn't even broken a sweat. Rias and Akeno had wide eyes as they saw that Koneko was exhausted. "H-How...How are you not tired?" Koneko pants out before Mitsu hands her a bottle of water and she drinks it all in one go.

"I usually train harder than this everyday." Koneko looks at him like he's insane. "What I'm part of the kendo team and I run my own dojo. It be a lot stupider if I didn't train everyday. You'll get used to it but hey look on the bright side. You got the basics down and you're much more dangerous as an opponent now."

Koneko sighs and lays down on the ground and falls asleep leaving MItsu sweat dropping. "Hey Mitsu, don't you have a competition on Wednesday?" Rias asks and mitsu simply nods. "Do you mind if we tag along. Kiba has been asking to see how well you perform with a sword and he only got a glimpse of it when you showed us Bloody Midnight."

Mitsu turns his head towards Rias, "Yeah I don't mind. Just make sure to clear it with your teachers before coming." Rias and Akeno look at each other.

"That won't be a problem. Our club gets out of class pretty easily." Rias says and Akeno walks over to where Koneko lays sleeping and picks her up. "We'll start teaching you how to use your power on Tuesday. Meet us at the old dormitory behind the school. You know where it is. I've seen you go out there to train a few times. After your Kendo practice meet I'll have Kiba retrieve Issei. Farewell Mitsu. Have a good night." Rias waves goodbye and picks up Koneko's stuff before leaving with Akeno and a sleeping Koneko.

Mitsu runs his hands through his spiky hair. He walks over to the wall where his sword case is and gets ready to pick it up before he feels someone's presence behind him. He grabs the handle to his case and swings at the person behind him. A figure jumps back and Mitsu opens the case to reveal Bloody Midnight and keeps his hand on the hilt and one on the sheathe. "Who are you and how did you get in?" He yells and the figure steps into the light.

A woman with long black hair and cat ears stands there. Her amber eyes looked at Mitsu with curiosity and Mitsu saw what looked like a little bit of lust. She was wearing a black kimono with a yellow sash around her waist. The kimono was pulled down around her shoulders revealing a bit of cleavage of her large breasts. She had a beautiful figure which made her very attractive to most men but Mitsu was paying attention to it. "Well well… Aren't we a bit on edge. It's a pleasure to meet you Mitsu Hyoudou. I've been watching you for a short while and must say I'm quite impressed with your skills. My name is Kuroka and I was watching you train my little sister Shirone, or Koneko as you know her."

Mitsu's grip tightens on the blade, "She never said anything about a sister."

Kuroka sighs sadly, "I am her sister but I abandoned her a long time ago. We're both Nekomata. We were found by another devil after we were abandoned by our parents. He trained me for awhile before I found out what he was going to do to my little sister and killed him. After that...I fled and nearly let her die. I was trying to protect her yet I…" She sobs. "Everybody thought I killed him because I was drunk on power." Mitsu relaxes his grip on his sword and lets it fall to his side knowing she wasn't lying through his gut or dragon instinct which let him sense evil intentions such as lying. He also knew because he felt the same way about his brother.

"Why not talk to her then? Explain what happened?" Mitsu says but Kuroka shakes her head.

"It's not that easy. I'm considered a criminal and would be killed by her king, Rias Gremory." Kuroka sighs. "I just wanted to thank you for helping her get stronger. Though it was a bonus to learn that you hold the first holy sword ever created and that you were the one who named it. By the way, I think Bloody Midnight is a fitting name for the sword. I have to go before I am found but if you're ever in trouble…" She places a card in the front of his gi and plants a kiss on his cheek. "Just activate that card or if blood spills on the card I'll know you need help. Goodbye Mitsu Hyoudou." She disappears in the blink of an eye leaving Mitsu stunned and confused about what just happened. He looks at the card and it's a picture of Kuroka with cat ears winking at him.

He shakes his head and mutters something about having a weird and confusing life.

 **Just introduce the woman who is right now leading the votes. I decided on introducing her now rather than later in the story because it would make more sense if she was able to contact Mitsu now rather than having her and Mitsu fall for each other when they first meet. I am very pleased with this chapter and how it turned out though. I know a lot of people won't agree with Mitsu having a powerful Holy sword but it's not that strong since no one has ever unlocked its power before and gives him an edge when fighting the fallen angels later on. Well that's all I got for now. Lightning Ninja Out!**

 **Votes**

 **Kuroka: 9**

 **Irina: 5**

 **Akeno: 2**

 **Koneko: 1**

 **Raynare(The fuck?): 1**


	6. Chapter 6

Mitsu stood at the front of the old dormitories with his black case slung over his shoulder and in his regular school uniform. It was Tuesday afternoon and school had just ended. The Kendo team had off today so that they could relax for their upcoming competition tomorrow. Wouldn't stop Mitsu from still training though. Mitsu had modified the case that held his sword so that he could clip it onto his back and not have to worry about lugging it around. The design was a sort of holster that had a belt wrap around his waist and then a sash go from his left hip to his right shoulder and then go back down to his hip again. On the back was a strong magnet that could hold the case on his back and him not worry about it falling off. He could easily pull the case off with his strength but to anybody else it would just stick to his back. The case had metal plating installed so that he could just put it on his back quickly without having to find the exact place where the metal was.

Mitsu sighed and opened the door and walked inside closing the door with a kick. He made his way down the hallways towards the large double doors that he assumed was where the group was at. Mitsu stood in front of the door and knocked three times before the door opened to reveal Koneko. "Hello Mitsu." Koneko says in her usual bored voice.

"Sup?" Mitsu replies. "How's your body feel?" He adds with a smirk. Koneko shoots him a playful glare but then smiles at him.

"Sore but the pain is gone now. It did feel nice though, being pushed to my limits like that. It's scary to think how monstrous your strength and power would be if you became a rook like me." Koneko shivers while Mitsu chuckles.

"Yeah well...I still have yet to decide on that just yet." Koneko makes way for Mitsu to come in and walks over to the couch where a pile of Manga lay. Koneko picks one up and starts reading it. Akeno stands at the bookshelf searching through books. Rias sits at a large desk with a binder open, scribbling down notes. "Akeno, Rias." Mitsu says before they wave at him with a smile before going back to their duties. Mitsu removes the case on his back and lays it on floor before putting headphones in and listening to music.

Ten minutes later, Kiba and Issei walk through the doors alerting everybody except Mitsu who had fallen asleep. Issei looks at Mitsu before pulling a small rock from his pocket and launching it at Mitsu's head. Mitsu reacts instantly and catches the rock before it hits its target. He cracks one eye open which seems to be a glare aimed at Issei who stands there smiling innocently.

"That may have worked when we were younger but it doesn't work now." Mitsu says groggily pulling out his earbuds and sitting up straight.

"It got you up didn't it?" Issei says with a smirk. Mitsu is about to retort when he realizes that no argument could prove Issei wrong.

"You suck." Mitsu says before picking up his case and locking it into place.

"Oh you finished the improvised holster for your case? Seems to work nicely." Issei says as he notices the case not falling off.

"Yeah well... Any magnets I used didn't work. I had to pay a lot of money for the ones holding this thing now. Only I can remove it."

Rias shakes her head at the brothers, "Ok Issei, Mitsu… Today we are going to try and unlock your abilities. Mitsu yours won't be as hard to do since you already accessed them once but Issei… We have no idea what may trigger yours. Akeno, you'll work with Mitsu since he has your element while I try and work on unlocking Issei's." Akeno nods and takes Mitsu's hand before dragging him outside followed by Issei. "Koneko and Kiba. Just take some of the requests that came in today. We didn't get very many but there are still some to do.

"Yes president." Kiba and Koneko both say before picking up the log book for requests. Rias moves outside to see Akeno firing large lightning bolts at Mitsu who is taking the hits and using the energy to try and unlock his own lightning. Issei stands to the side watching the two go at it and seems pretty interested.

Rias walks up next to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Never expected anybody to be able to take this much of Akeno's power and still grin about it."

Issei laughs, "That's just how crazy Mitsu is. He'll always grin when faced with a challenge. I've only ever seen him truly angry twice and I felt somewhat sorry for the guys who really angered him."

Rias cocks her head to the side, "He's only been angry two times before?"

Issei nods, "Yeah. The first time was the year after Mitsu started living with us. A kid was picking on a girl in our class because she was crying about losing her mother to cancer. The boy kept saying how she was a crybaby and told her to toughen up. Mitsu had enough of the boy bullying her and knocked him flat on his ass. He told the kid that it's not right to make her feel even worse. The anger in his eyes was enough to scare the bully off but Mitsu still got in trouble with the school and would have gotten kicked out had the girl he protected not been the daughter of the principal himself."

Rias glances at Mitsu who redirected a lightning bolt back at Akeno, "What about the second time?"

Issei looks at Mitsu, "Mitsu and I had a friend named Irina who moved away about 3 years ago. One day we were playing in the park and some old guys tried to kidnap me and Irina. Mitsu had actually been training for a year then and when he saw that well… I don't think those guys had a single bone in their body that wasn't broken. It was pretty much self defense so he didn't get in trouble too much other than with our parents for going too far with beating the crap out of them."

A jolt of white lighting fires from Mitsu's arm and destroys a tree behind Akeno. Everybody stares at the destruction. "Holy...Fucking...Shit...THAT WAS AWESOME!" Mitsu exclaims. Akeno stares at the tree and blushes slightly glancing at Mitsu. Mitsu backs away a bit, 'Why is she giving me that look?' He thinks.

Rias chuckles, "I think Akeno has set her sights on Mitsu now. He better be careful. Now let's get started on your training. Akeno no flirting with Mitsu right now. We need to help Issei!" Akeno pouts but gives Mitsu one last glance before making her way over to Issei.

'I don't think I'll like this training that they're going to make me go through.' He thinks as he notices the sense of danger coming from the two women.

 **3 hours later**

Issei lays on the ground panting, his sacred gear had not been unlocked as of yet. Rias stood over him frowning a little bit. "Well you were able to learn a simple magic spell to defend yourself with and also the magic circle spell. It is slightly annoying how your own power won't awaken." Rias says shaking her head.

An white electric arrow flies behind Rias and pierces through three trees before disappearing. Mitsu holds a bow made of lightning with his hand pulled back ready to fire another arrow. He had mastered being able to fire lightning from his hands and now worked on creating his own skillset. Lightning bow was his first skill he created on his own. It was hard for him at first molding the lightning he generated into a semi-solid form and it took about an hour and a half to complete. He finally got it down after Akeno suggested imagining the lightning as clay and all he had to do was mold it. That had worked and allowed him to create his lightning bow. "You know… Maybe his power is awakened like mine. I was enraged when mine awakened, so it could be possible that his is awakened through emotions?" Mitsu suggests letting his bow dematerialize.

Rias thinks for a moment looking at Akeno who was staring at the forest of trees with holes in all of them. "You could be right. Though what emotions unlocks it, I'm unsure of. We can figure that out later. Issei you have a contract for Morisawa again. Seems he likes you a bit." Rias smiles down at him which makes him blush a little bit. She had seen the pictures that Morisawa had sent as a bonus and Rias had loved them. Rias thought that Issei looked good in the photos. Mitsu laughed when he saw the pictures. His brother was dressed up as Goku while Kiba was dressed up as ChiChi.

"Mind if I tag along? I haven't seen Morisawa in ages and it'd be nice to see him again." Mitsu says walking up with his case on his back again.

"Of course but you can't do the request for Issei since you are not a devil." Rias says and Mitsu shrugs.

"Wasn't planning on it." He snickers and gets a glare from Issei.

"I hate you sometimes." Issei groans.

"I already know the place where the guy lives. I'll meet you there Issei." Mitsu then opens his swords case and pulls out his grey sport bike vest and puts it on. Mitsu then waves goodbye to everyone and heads out to go get his bike.

Mitsu then speeds off down the road with Issei using a magic circle to transport the bike he was given and rides off after Mitsu. "They're both...unique in their own way." Akeno says trying to find the right word to describe them.

"Indeed they are. They are both lively and it always keeps us smiling. I find Issei the most interesting out of the two. I'm assuming you find Mitsu very interesting as well." Rias says with a smirk as a blush appears on Akeno's face. "I'm not wrong."

 **Issei and Mitsu**

Mitsu was still snickering at seeing his brother made to look like Black Star from Soul Eater. He had been laughing his ass off when he saw what his brother would be wearing. While Morisawa was taking the pictures, he and Mitsu were catching up a bit.

After everything was done, Mitsu and Morisawa shook hands before exchanging goodbyes. Morisawa was pleased to see that Mitsu had become stronger and wished him well while also saying that he'd visit the dojo once in awhile.

After Mitsu and Issei left the building, they were driving down road at a good pace just to enjoy the nightly ride they were on. "Looks like you're popular with the guy if he wants you to keep coming back." Mitsu snickers while getting a glare from his brother.

"Just shut up already. It's just a weird client." Issei mutters but grows tense as he feels something off.

"GET DOWN!" Mitsu yells as he tackles his brother off of the bike and both bikes go skidding down the road. A light spear flashes by both their heads and imbeds itself into the ground. "Oh fuck no…" MItsu looks up to see a guy wearing a grey coat and a black fedora. His dark blue eyes staring right at them.

"You have good reflexes young man. I'm surprised that you were able to see that coming." The man says but eyes widen when a lightning arrow flies right at him. He bats it away with his light spear and lands on the ground while Mitsu keeps his lightning bow trained on him. "You seem to have some battle knowledge yourself. My name is Dohnaseek, Raynare told me to be careful of you. Said something about you having a hidden power inside you."

Mitsu doesn't respond his eyes shifting into their reptilian shape. He pulls another arrow back and aims it right at the fallen angel in front of him.

Issei lays on the ground dazed and looks up to see Mitsu squaring off against the fallen angel, 'Why do I have to keep being saved. I hate it. I died because I was too slow and Mitsu stills blames himself for not reacting quicker. I had to be revived as a devil by Rias but I don't have any abilities necessary to be worth of her peerage. Why? WHY CAN'T I BE STRONGER!' A green light fills the area and both Mitsu and Dohnaseek look at Issei with wide eyes.

A gauntlet had formed on Issei's left hand and ran all the way up his forearm. It was mostly red in color with a green orb on the back of Issei's hand and two yellow spikes shooting out from the side.

[BOOST!]

Issei's gauntlet glows bright green as it yells boost ones. Issei stands up with his hair shadowing his eyes. "I will not be a burden to my brother anymore...I will not let him have to protect me anymore...I WILL PROTECT HIM LIKE HE HAS PROTECTED ME!" Issei yells before slamming his fist into Dohnaseek's face sending him flying down the street.

"Damn...We underestimated them...Looks like the kid has a sacred gear. I need to retreat before I get myself killed." Dohnaseek says before flying off dodging lightning arrows that were being fired quickly by Mitsu trying to hit him.

One of the arrows knicks the fallen angel's arm but the rest miss. "COME BACK HERE YOU STUPID FUCK!" Mitsu roars pissed off.

Mitsu dematerialized his bow and turns to Issei. "Well...I supposed I should be saying good job on unlocking your power but…" He slams his fist into Issei's head. "YOU FUCKING IDIOT! I COULD'VE HAD HIM!"

Issei rubs his head and stares at him, "I didn't want you fighting alone anymore. You fight for both of us and I didn't want you to do that anymore."

Mitsu sighs, "Idiot…"

Rias and Akeno appear in a red circle. Rias starts bombarding them with questions, "What happened? Are you guys ok? We felt a huge spike in Mitsu's energy along with a spike in Issei's energy…" Rias trail off as she look at Issei's sacred gear. "He unlocked his power?" Mitsu nods.

"I'm guessing it's a power that boosts his power over time or some shit like that." Mitsu shrugs and goes to get his bike which is all dented. "OH CMON! THIS SUCKS! MY BIKE IS ALL MESSED UP!" Everybody sweat drops at him complaining about his bike.

Issei starts explaining what happened and how he unlocked his sacred gear. Rias thinks for a moment, "Hmm. I'll do some research on your sacred gear. Try not to get into any fights until we know what it's capable of." Rias says. "For now both of you go home and get some rest. Mitsu you have your competition tomorrow and we will be watching the matches." They all head their separate ways Mitsu having to roll his bike back home since it wouldn't start with Issei doing the same just to keep his brother company.

 **Hey guys sorry about the delay. I had some school assignments to work on the past few days and didn't get a chance to finish this chapter. I'm trying to see if someone would raw either my character or Bloody Midnight for the cover of the story since I'm absolute shit at art. I figured t'd have Issei's boosted gear be unlocked a little bit different from how it was. The votes are still the same as last time. Lightning ninja out!**

 **Votes**

 **Kuroka: 9**

 **Irina: 5**

 **Akeno: 2**

 **Koneko: 1**

 **Raynare: 1**


	7. Chapter 7

Mitsu stood on the sidelines in Kuoh Academy's large gymnasium with people filling up every spot on the bleachers. Most were from both schools and the families of the participants, some were just there to see the famous Mitsu annihilate whoever his opponent may be. Most believed that this was the end to Kuoh Academy's winning streak. Mitsu stood with his helmet covering his head and his armor covering his entire body. He wore a kendo robe underneath it all and a kendo sword was at his waist. He was standing beside Katase who stood next to Maruyama. Mitsu let out a yawn as he saw the team across the arena smirking and being cocky. All of them were males. Mitsu had heard that no girls were allowed in their kendo club which disgusted him.

"Boss how easy do you think this will be? Kuoh Academy is said to be unbeatable." One of the males says. He was skinnier than his companions but had some muscle. He believed that speed was the key to deciding a match. He had brown hair styled in a bowl cut.

The one in the middle, a large guy that was the same height as Mitsu but with larger muscles and a bald head. He laughed unworried, "They probably lost because they took it easy on the girls and let them win. We won't show them any mercy now will we?"

"They don't look so tough. The girl with the pinkish hair looks like she's the weakest. She doesn't even look that hot especially with that flat chest of hers." The third student says pushing his glasses up his nose. He had black hair slicked back and had an average amount of muscle on his body. At that exact moment, Katase felt like killing one of her opponents for some unknown reason. "That Mitsu guy could pose a problem to us boss. I hear he's a martial artist. Owns his own dojo and everything. Probably trains a buch too."

The leader of the three, the large man, grunts, "I can over power him easily. He probably relies on speed rather than strength."

Mitsu leans against the wall with his arms crossed, "They're sizing us up. I can feel their eyes on all of us. They're probably underestimating us." Mitsu says to his teammates.

"Last mistake they'll ever make." Katase says slamming her fist into her palm.

"Let's take them out quickly. Mitsu, your opponent is the big guy with the shaved head. No holding back, kick his ass." Maruyama says eyeing up the guy with the bowl cut.

One of the three referees steps forward, "MITSU HYOUDOU AND IBIKI ARAKI PLEASE STEP FORWARD INTO THE RING!" Mitsu and the big student, now known as Ibiki, Step forward into the ring both in full gear.

"You're going down punk. Your streak ends here." Ibiki smirks while Mitsu says nothing

 **On top of the bleachers**

"Think he's got a chance?" Rias says to Issei who sits right next to her. "I mean he is a fairly large opponent. Mitsu will be overpowered."

"Mitsu won't lose this match. He's focused on speed and strength. None of his opponents would ever be able to touch him. From what I see, the large guy has only focused on putting power into his strikes and not his speed. Mitsu has invested time in both." Issei says not worried. "Just because the guy looks like a tank, doesn't mean he is one. It looks like he eats a bit too much more than working out. I can see some fat on him going along with his muscles. Mitsu has no excess fat on him which makes him even faster and more agile than his opponent." Rias, Akeno, and Koneko look at Issei then back to the guy. Kiba just keeps his focus on Mitsu who holds his sword with his right hand and his left hand at his side relaxed but still slightly twitching as if moving on its own.

The referee stands between them, "Ready...Begin!" He signals for them to start. Ibiki charges Mitsu with his sword raised above his head. MItsu see's this coming and easily dodges it due to the slow movements of his opponent. Ibiki turns around annoyed that Mitsu was able to dodge. He swings at Mitsu's left side but is easily deflected with a swipe from Mitsu's sword.

"He parried that attack like it was nothing yet why doesn't he attack." Kiba says looking at the clock seeing that only a minute was left.

Mitsu continues to deflect blows but then does something that surprises everybody. He dodges a swipe from his opponent and makes it look like he's going to attack Ibiki's left side. Ibiki moves to deflect the blow but Mitsu quickly switches his sword to his left hand and lands two blows on Ibiki, one on his right side and then a quick strike to the head. The entire crowd goes deathly silent as Ibiki stands there dazed and confused at what happened. "W-What?" He says as he falls on his ass trying to figure out what happened.

"While you were busy trying to deflect a blow to your left side, which was a feint by the way, I switched which hand my sword was in. I attacked your left side and then your head quickly enough to finish the match. I was analyzing your pattern in which you fought. You focused mainly on your putting strength into your blows and continuously attacked. You were solely focused on hitting me instead of figuring out why I wasn't attacking." Mitsu says his smirk hidden behind his face. His opponent stared at him before getting up and walking away towards his teammates.

Cheering erupts from the crowd, having heard Mitsu's explanation on how he was fighting. Rias looks at Issei amazed, "You knew his plan didn't you? You knew he was going to figure out his pattern and fighting style then use it against his opponent."

Issei nods, "He played a game called Dark Soul's a lot. He learned to recognize patterns from that game. The bosses in the game always had an attack pattern that players can figure out and exploit. Mitsu has said that everybody has a fighting pattern. It's about finding that pattern and waiting for the right opportunity to exploit it." Kiba stares at Mitsu with awe.

"He is worthy of the sword after all. He's a true swordsman." KIba says with a smile.

The last two matches went by quickly. Katase and Maruyama were able to defeat their opponents quicker than Mitsu did. The other team couldn't land a single hit on them thus making the score six to zero with Kuoh Academy winning the match. The other team went home sulking at their humiliating defeat.

Mitsu walked out of the men's locker room. Rias and her peerage were waiting for him. "Congratulations Mitsu. Well done on your win." Rias says with a smile as Mitsu smiles.

"Thanks. Those idiots underestimated us I don't think…" Mitsu straightens up as he hears a scream come from inside of the gym. Mitsu drops all of his stuff and sprints into the gymnasium with everybody behind him. He see's Katase and Maruyama being pinned down by the opponents that they defeated. The leader was kneeling in front of them.

"You made us lose the match. You made us look like fools in front of our principal and classmates. You girls and that stupid Mitsu...We're going to make you pay by taking something very important from both of you…" He smiles creepily and his teammates give the same creepy smile.

Mitsu's blood boils as he picks up the kendo stick that was next to the bleachers. "HEY FUCKERS!" He launches the kendo sword and it nails the teen holding down Katase and makes him topple into his friend, releasing Maruyama and Katase both. They run away into the girl's room as Koneko, Akeno, and Rias go to check on them. "Kiba...Issei...Stay out of this." Mitsu says as he starts to walk towards the men who were about to rape his friends. Two hands land on his shoulder. "No we won't let you take all the blame for this. Besides don't you think it'll be more believable if we fight together? Besides I don't think anybody will mind." Kiba says as he motions towards the camera above the rival school's students.

The leader sneers, "Stupid punks think you can take us on? We're stronger than you all!" MItsu steps forward cracking his knuckles when 3 pairs of fighting gloves lands in front of Mitsu, Issei, and Kiba. Mitsu looks over to see the principal leaning against the door to the girls locker room with a fire in her eyes.

"Mitsu… Make them regret ever having made an enemy of us. You won't get in trouble. Just don't lose." The principal heads inside the girls room. Mitsu tights the gloves around his hands.

"Trust me… I won't." Mitsu steps forward and what follows was a complete and utter beat down of the three opposing teenagers lives.

 **Half and Hour later**

The three boys were led to a cop car all beaten up. Their hands were cuffed behind their backs as they were shoved into the cop car with the officers shaking their heads in disgust at the three boys. Mitsu stood to the side talking to a police officer with Katase and Maruyama at his side. "...So that's what happened." Mitsu says finishing his side of the story.

The officer nods, "You did a good thing. Your master would be proud of you Mitsu. I'm glad I decided to help your master train you in martial arts. You've put them to good use." The officer says and walks away closing his notebook. "Have a good night you three. Be safe." He calls back to them as he walks away.

The officer stops in front of the car that Ibiki and his friends reside in. "You three picked both the wrong school and the wrong people to mess with. That boy has devoted his life to keeping people safe and you made an enemy out of him." He says before walking away to his own car and driving off with three other vehicles following behind.

Mitsu stands watching them go. "I'll walk you two home. I don't feel like letting either of you get hurt again." Both girls nod at him before he starts walking with them back to their houses.

Rias and Akeno watch them walk off, "I think he could've done a lot more damage even without his strength. He held back." Rias says to Akeno as Koneko approaches behind them.

"He seemed to hold back a lot. That isn't even close to what he can do without his dragon strength. Remember our sparring session?" Koneko says with a shiver. Rias and Akeno giggle at Koneko's expression.

 **Mitsu a few blocks away**

Mitsu waved goodbye to Katase as she entered her house. Her mother was home so Mitsu wasn't all that worried. He saw a cop car sitting at the front of her house with two officers sitting inside of it. He gave them a small wave and they politely waved back. He kept on walking until a familiar head of white hair appeared next to his side and walks with him carrying a large black case and handing it to Mitsu. "You were making sure that nobody attacked us weren't you? You do care." Mitsu teases Koneko getting her to throw a small pebble at his head to which he laughs. "Thank you."

A strong pair of arms grips him from behind and Mitsu immediately throws his assailant over his shoulder and onto the ground. Koneko jumps and puts her fist up ready for a fight when she notices the assailant is Issei himself. "How the hell are you able to react so quickly?" Issei groans getting up and dusting himself off. MItsu laughs and Koneko hides her slight smile behind her hand. "Mom and dad left for their business trip to America. So you're in charge of cooking tonight and for the rest of the week."

Mitsu smirks, "Is it because you like my cooking so much?" Issei punches his brother's shoulder.

"Yeah you're cooking is the best. Better than mom's." Issei says and turns to Koneko. "Want to join us? Mitsu makes damn good food."

Koneko shakes her head, "No I just had to make sure Mitsu got the girls to safety and that he got his sword. I will take you up on that offer later on though." Koneko waves goodbye and darts off down the street.

"We should invite everybody to our house at one point. As a bit of a get together so we can get to know everybody a bit better." Mitsu says clipping his sword case onto his back and shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Yeah that would be nice. I say we use the shortcut we found when we were younger to get home faster." Issei says pointing to an alleyway that was covered up by boards.

"Meh...Whatever. Faster we get home the faster I can start cooking dinner." MItsu says vaulting over the fence gate without much effort with his brother behind him. They start sprinting down the alleyway until they come to a sight which horrifies them both. Standing next to two cut up bodies with a girl backing away in fear of the man. The girl was wearing a blue dress with a white veil covering her head. She had long blonde hair and green eyes that showed fear in them.

"F-Father Freed...why did you kill them...they weren't going to pose much of a threat." The man slaps her and knocks her to ground before picking her up by her neck.

"Shut up!" The man now known as Freed yelled at her before eyeing her body. "I killed them since they were both annoying me and shitty devils!"

Freed rips off the top of the girl's shirt, revealing her small breasts covered by a white bra. She screamed for him to stop but he reached for her bra but was stopped when a strong hand gripped the hand that was reaching for her bra while another hand gripped the arm holding the girl in the air. Freed started to sweat as he felt two powers behind him both feeling immense compared to his. Freed jumped back and got a good look at the two men standing there. "WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU TWO!?" He yelled before looking at Issei. "Ah another shitty devil. Piss off before I kick your ass myself." He said but in an instant he went flying backwards from a punch to the face. "WHAT?!"

Mitsu stood there his left fist sparking with lightning and the bandages burning away. "Why don't you piss off you asshole." MItsu says with a growl. The girl stared up at Mitsu with wide eyes. "Issei… keep the girl safe while I take this mother fucker down." Mitsu says not taking his eyes off of Freed who was pulling himself out of a smashed crate.

"You got it. You lose and I won't ever let you live it down." Issei sats with a smirk getting a grin from Mitsu.

"P-Please don't get hurt just for me. I don't want anybody to get hurt just because I was in trouble." The girl says afraid for the teen who was fighting Freed.

Issei looks at the girl and smiles, "I don't think he'll listen to what you said. This is the second time somebody had tried to pull this kind of stuff with Mitsu around. I think he deserves to beat the shit out of this guy." Issei explains as Mitsu pulls his sword out of its case and throws the case to the side. Lightning sparks all around him and Freed gets up brandishing his own sword which gives off a similar feeling to Mitsu's Bloody Midnight.

"SHITTY DEVILS! I'LL KILL YOU WITH MY HOLY SWORD!" Freed yells and swings his sword at Mitsu who effortlessly blocks it. Mitsu knocks the sword away and kicks Freed in the chest and sends him backwards.

"If you think that piece of shit sword will help you against mine then you're mistaken." MItsu says calmly. "My sword is the first legendary sword ever crafted and given to the dragons as part of a peace treaty. Your sword is nothing against mine." Freed pales as he realizes he's out equipped and out matched at the moment.

"You win this round you piece of shit! I'll be back to claim my prize and to kill you!" He yells as Mitsu tries to prevent Freed's escape by firing lightning arrows at him.

Mitsu sighs as the man escapes. "Fucking bullshit…" He runs his hand through his hair. "Yo Issei is the girl ok?"

Issei nods and helps the girl up. "T-Thank you. It was god that sent you to save me! Amen!" The girl says making Issei grab his head with a slight headache while Mitsu frowns in annoyance. "Oops sorry...I forgot that you were both devils."

"Only one of is a devil." Issei says still rubbing his head. "I'm a devil but my brother isn't." He gets a confused look from the girl. "He's a dragon. How much dragon he is, I have no idea. He's my adopted brother. I'm Issei and the big lizard over there is Mitsu." He says getting a punch to the top of the head courtesy of Mitsu.

"DON'T EVER CALL ME THAT AGAIN!" Mitsu yells at Issei who complains about that hurting. While the brother's argue, the girl stands there giggling.

"I'm Asia Argento. I'm a nun who was thrown out of the church because I healed a devil." She says sadly. "I should probably head back to Father Freed…" She's cut off by Mitsu and Issei.

"Out of the question." They both say at the same time.

"You can come home with us until we figure out what to do. We have a guest room you can use. I have some clothes that may fit you while Issei get's your clothes repaired." Mitsu says wrapping his jacket around Asia's arms and zipping it up for her to cover her exposed chest.

Issei nods in confirmation as Asia's eyes well up with tears and she hugs them both. :Thank you… Thank you so much…" She cries into their shoulders.

 **Yep I'm still alive. I've been preparing for my finals next week. Also next week I won't be updating since I'm taking my laptop to get fixed because the charging port is all fucked up.*Sigh* Stupid laptop**

 **Votes**

 **Kuroka: 9**

 **Irina: 9**

 **Akeno: 2**

 **Raynare: 2**

 **Koneko: 1**

 **Gabriel: 1**

 **Xenovia: 1**


	8. Chapter 8

Mitsu stood at the stove flipping some food around on a pan for Asia who read one of Mitsu's favorite books, 'The Lost Hero' by Rick Riordan. She seemed extremely intrigued by it and Mitsu couldn't blame her. Asia was now wearing one of Mitsu's older pajama pants that he wore when he was younger and a lot scrawnier while wearing a white t-shirt that was a bit big on her but she didn't complain. She was grateful for Mitsu and Issei's generosity. Mitsu had told her to make herself feel comfortable and to do as she pleased. Issei was repairing Asia's clothes in the next room. Mitsu knew his brother was skilled in sewing. Issei learned from their mother and became very skilled at it. Mitsu took up building while Issei learned to sew. Mitsu was actually studying for engineering and hoped to get into a school that offered engineering as one of its majors.

Mitsu turned off the stove and took the steaks he had been cooking and placed them on three plates for each of them. He added some cooked potatoes and added a bowl of vegetables into it before carrying all of the food out to the table. He placed one of the plates in front of Asia who looked up from the book she was reading and stared at the food. "Dig in Asia before it goes cold. I'll go get my idiot brother to let him know it's done." Mitsu leaves the room while Asia mutters a silent prayer thanking for her food. 'This girl...She told me her whole story...No one to help her. I'll talk with mom and dad to see if she can stay with us.' Mitsu thinks as he opens the door to the sewing room and taps his brother on the head.

"I know dinners ready. I could smell it from in here. I'm almost done with her dress." Issei replies not looking up from his work. Mitsu shrugs and sits next to Asia who is eating her food slowly, savoring the taste.

"This is amazing Mitsu. Where did you learn to cook like this?" Asia asks after swallowing a bit of her food.

"I learned from my mother. Issei tried cooking but he burned everything he tried to make." Mitsu replies and counts down on his fingers.

"I CAN FUCKING HEAR YOU!" Issei yells and Mitsu chuckles.

Asia smiles at the brothers banter. "Mitsu. You said that your sword was the first holy sword ever created? Is that really true? Father Freed seemed to pale when you said that."

Mitsu leans back in his chair, "Yes it's true. I was an orphan left on the doorstep of an orphanage with the sword. I learned only recently that this was the first holy sword ever crafted." Asia nods and finishes eating her food before yawning. "You should get some sleep. Your bedroom is the second door on the left. Next to me and Issei's room. If you hear fighting in the middle of the night don't worry about it. It'll probably be me just tiring myself out. Issei and I have off of school tomorrow since teachers have a special conference." Mitsu stands up and grabs both their dishes as Issei comes walking in and sits down to eat his food.

Asia leaves the room to go to bed. "You got luckier than she did you know that right?" Issei says and Mitsu stands at the sink washing the dishes.

"Yeah I did. She's had no one to look to for help. I at least had that since I was born." Mitsu says sadly, loading the dishes into the dishwasher. "I won't let her go back to Freed. I don't want her to suffer anymore." Mitsu says walking towards the garage where his bike is stored. "I'm going to be working on my bike. If there's trouble yell for me." Mitsu says as he closes the door behind him and works on repairing his bike.

 **The Next Morning**

Asia opened her eyes to feel warmth of the sun's light shining down on her face. She sat up in bed and stretched remembering all that happened the previous day. She spotted her clothing on the chair beside her bed. She saw that her clothing was no longer ripped which brought a smile to her face. She decides to shower and get dressed for the day. She walks out of the room she was sleeping in and sees Mitsu stepping out of the shower in nothing but a towel, his white hair short and spiky as ever, a toothbrush in his mouth. Mitsu and Asia locks eyes and a huge blush appears on Asia's face as she looks at Mitsu's muscular build and quickly darts into the bathroom muttering a sorry and quickly closing the door.

A question mark floats above Mitsu's head as he wonders what the fuck just happened. He shrugs and goes into his room to get dressed. When Mitsu walks out of his room, he hears the shower on and unbeknownst to him, Asia is still blushing and embarrassed at seeing Mitsu half naked. 'No No No No No! Why did I look at his body! Lord please forgive me for my moment of lust!' She prays.

Issei who's downstairs cooking up breakfast for the three of them, drops one of the eggs after he gets a massive headache for no reason, "Ow what the hell!" He yells annoyed with the sudden headache.

Mitsu comes walking down the stairs in black combat boots, jeans, and a black t-shirt that says 'Keep Calm and Carry On' with the signature A7X signed beneath the phrase. "When you got that shirt signed by that band I thought you would sell the damn thing. Not wear it and ruin it." Issei says knowing Mitsu's response.

"Seriously? This shirt was signed by Avenged Sevenfold themselves. Why would I sell it when I can show people that I got to meet them." Mitsu says grabbing a plate of eggs and toast. "So shut up."

Asia comes running down the stairs and stares at the bickering brothers, "Who's Avenged Sevenfold?" She asks innocently.

"Mitsu's favorite band from America. He got that shirt two years ago when our parents took us on a trip to america for his birthday. They got backstage passes for us and he got to meet the band. They performed their own version of happy birthday for him and the crowd joined in as well." Issei says. Asia stares at Mitsu with her head cocked to the side.

"You went all the way to America for a music concert?" She asks incredulously.

"Yep." He pops his 'p' as he says this. He starts eating his food and soon Asia and Issei join him.

After they're done with breakfast and all the dishes are cleaned up, they all decide to go out and enjoy the day. Mitsu tosses Asia a white standard bike helmet while gets on his own bike and revs the engine. "I need to run to my dojo. I need to check in with the instructors there to see if everything's running alright. I'll meet you both at the park in a little bit." Mitsu tosses 6,000 yen to Issei. "Go to the arcade while you wait." Mitsu zooms off leaving Asia staring after him.

"Did he say his dojo?" Asia asks.

Issei laughs, "He owns a dojo that uses its own specialized fighting style that Mitsu learned from the original owner. The owner gave it to him before he passed away. Mitsu was his best student." Issei says getting on his own bike after locking the house up and making some room for Asia. "He's probably just checking in to make sure nobody is hurt or injured." Asia gets on the back and wraps her arms around Issei's torso blushing slightly at the close contact.

Issei's bike takes off leaving behind the house and the woman watching them go off from the small alley way next to the house. She would smile evilly as they left and disappears into the shadows.

 **Park Arcade**

Mitsu made his way into the arcade still in his sleeveless grey motorcycle vest armor. He had parked his bike next to Issei's and chained up the helmets and bikes together so that they wouldn't be stolen. He searches the arcade and spots Issei and Asia at one of the racing games. He sneaks up behind them and quietly watches as Asia passes Issei and beats him. "Issei you're losing your touch." Mitsu says startling both of them. Mitsu laughs as Issei shoots a glare at Mitsu for scaring them.

The rest of the day is filled with fun for them. Mitsu and Issei take Asia to see a new movie that had come out. They had all enjoyed it even though the plotline was non existent in the movie. The trio then head over to a small ice cream stand and get a couple of snacks. Issei and Asia eat their ice cream while Mitsu lays in the grass underneath a park tree. They spend the entire day hanging out together and having fun but eventually night falls.

Asia stands near the park entrance with Mitsu and Issei in front of her. "Thank you both for a wonderful day. I've never met anybody as nice as you before." She bows to them grateful. "I wish our time together could last longer than it has but I have to go to the church."

Mitsu crosses his arms, "You don't have to go. I don't think our parents would mind having you around. Honestly I think they'd like to have you around." Mitsu says with a smile.

Issei smiles too, "Yeah! Stay with us Asia. My parent's took Mitsu in when he had nowhere to go. I don't think they'd mind adopting you too!"

Tears well up in Asia's eyes but before she can answer a female voice speaks out, "I'm afraid I can't let that happen." A woman steps out from behind the hedges surrounding them. Mitsu's eyes widen with shock but they quickly change to that of anger.

"YOU!" He exclaims ripping off the bandages on his arm and channeling lightning through his body. Standing before him is Raynare in the outfit she wore when she killed Issei.

Issei stands in front of Asia, summoning his sacred gear. Raynare looks unamused, "A twice critical and a half dragon against me? Seem's like a fair fight but I don't play fair." Raynare snaps her fingers. "Freed! Get out here now!" She yells and Freed Sellzen walks out with a sinister smirk on his face.

"Well it's nice to see the shitty devils again!" Freed exclaims pulling out his sword.

"Freed the one generating lightning is not a devil. He's half dragon and he is no push over. He killed Aiko instantly. Didn't even give her a chance to defend herself." Raynare says to the man next to her. "Distract the dragon while I work on the one with the sacred gear."

Mitsu curses himself for not bringing his sword with and dodges a sword strike from Freed. "DIE DIE YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" Freed yells trying to cut Mitsu open who continues to dodge each of his strikes but not being able to attack on his own because of his opponent's speed.

While Mitsu is busy dealing with Freed, Raynare approaches Issei, "Hand her over and you won't die again." She says as she summons a light spear in her hand.

Issei gets into a fighting stance, ready for the fight, "I'm going to say this once...PISS OFF!" Issei yells. Raynare shrugs and throws a light spear at Issei who moves Asia and himself out of the way of the spear. Issei gets up and charges Raynare, extending his devil wings and taking to the sky.

Raynare just knocks him away with a flick of her wrist and he lands on the ground with blood flying from his mouth on impact. He tries standing up again but Raynare places her foot on his chest and positions her light spear above his chest. "Now die worm." She says but is interrupted when a blast of lightning knocks her back. She looks up to see Akeno standing there with Rias Gremory.

"No one hurts a member of my peerage." She says as Mitsu flies past her and into the wall cracking it on impact. Rias's eyes widen as she sees Mitsu with multiple cuts on him. Freed stands there with a sinister smile on his face.

"Freed take the girl back to the church. We begin this tonight" Raynare says to Freed who knocks Asia unconscious and runs away with her. "You are both lucky that this girl appeared when she did. Otherwise you'd both be dead." Raynare says and disappears.

Mitsu stands up, "We can't let her get away damnit!" He yells.

"Mitsu stop. She's gone." Rias says looking at Mitsu then at a hurt Issei.

"LIKE HELL SHE IS! I KNOW WHERE SHE'S HEADED AND I'LL BE DAMNED IF SHE GETS AWAY!" He yells and Rias sighs.

"He's right. We can't let anything happen to Asia. Mitsu will blame himself." Issei says weakly. "Besides… She's our friend and it's our duty to help her."

"Both of you are stubborn as mules! Why can't you back down when told too!" Rias exclaims while Akeno hands a small healing potion to Mitsu. And begins helping Issei drink his. "Why must you risk your lives for someone you barely know!"

Mitsu looks at the sky, "I made a promise to protect those who needed it and to help others who couldn't help themselves." He drinks his potion and all his wounds heal up. Issei gets up after drinking his potion as well. "How can I live with myself if I can't help somebody else live their life?!" He yells and darts off towards the abandoned church.

Rias stands there shocked as she remembers Koneko telling her about Mitsu's promise, "Mitsu…"

"My brother isn't someone who will back down. Asia reminds him of what he had to go through before he had a family. Asia is alone and he wants to help." Issei says with a smirk. "Besides...Asia has rubbed off on us both." Issei darts off after Mitsu leaving a stunned Rias and Akeno.

"President…" Akeno says while looking worriedly at Rias.

Rias stands there with a proud smile on her face, "Akeno, tell Koneko to quickly get Mitsu's sword. Have Kiba and Koneko assist them in this fight." She says. "You and I have to meet with a few fallen angels in the forest." Rias starts walking towards the forest with Akeno behind her telling Koneko and Kiba their orders.

 **Abandoned Church**

Mitsu and Issei stand at the huge double doors the the church. Mitsu looks at Issei. "Ready to kick their asses Issei?" Mitsu holds out his fist for Issei.

"Yeah.." Issei says as he bumps Mitsu's fist.

A third fist bumps theirs. And they look behind them to see Kiba and Koneko standing behind them, "Don't think you can have all the fun without us. We're all friends and family here. We fight together even if we aren't all part of the same peerage." Kiba says with a smirk. Koneko nods and hands Mitsu his sword case.

Mitsu takes his sword out of it's case. "Well… Let's kick their asses!" He yells as he cuts the door in half.

 **Yep I'm ending it there. I wanted to get this chapter out before I dropped off my computer for repairs.**

 **Votes**

 **Kuroka: 13**

 **Irina: 10**

 **Akeno: 2**

 **Raynare: 2**

 **Koneko: 1**

 **Gabriel: 1**

 **Xenovia: 1**


	9. Chapter 9

Mitsu slices the door in half and kicks it to knock it down faster. Issei is the first one to rush inside to be met with something that horrifies him and the rest of his group. Near the back of the church is a cross. Tied to the cross like Jesus had been when he was crucified, was an unconscious Asia almost completely naked save for a small pink nightgown that only covered so much. Standing in front of her with a sinister smirk was Raynare with Freed next to her along with six other male fallen angels. Each one with a malicious grin.

"Well looky here, we have some people to witness this amazing ceremony!" Raynare exclaims. "I'm glad you could be here to watch me pull the sacred gear, Twilight Healing, from this miserable girl's chest!" She turns to her subordinates, "Make sure you distract them long enough for me to obtain the sacred gear." She turns to Asia's unconscious form and starts chanting.

The fallen angels and Freed attack the 4 people in front of them with the intent to kill. Kiba summons a sword, Koneko pulls on fighting gloves, Mitsu sparks with lightning, and Issei gets his sacred gear ready to fight.

The fighting then breaks out. Kiba and Freed clash swords with each other, two fallen angels stand in front of Mitsu with their light spears ready, three fallen angels surround Koneko, and a single fallen angel attacks Issei.

Issei boosts his sacred gear twice and starts to avoid the fallen angels spears. The enemy in front of him wasn't taking Issei seriously and was just toying with him. 'Heh. Damn devil won't even survive against me for more than five minutes.' He thinks to himself as he continues to swing his light weapon at Issei. Issei dodges an attack aimed at his head and counters with an uppercut to his enemy's jaw dazing him for a few seconds. In those few seconds, Issei slams his gauntlet covered hand into the man's gut, knocking the breath out of him and sending him flying into the wall. 'WHAT?!' The fallen angel thinks to himself in bewilderment as he slowly gets up. 'How the hell did he manage that much power into a single hit?!' He looks up to see that Issei's right in front of him.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY YOU SCUM!" Issei yells and punches the fallen angel in the face with so much force that the man's head snaps back, his neck breaking instantly from sudden jolt. The body falls back against the wall, the eye's staring lifelessly at the ceiling. Issei stares in shock at his first kill, "I...I killed him...I killed someone with my own hands…" He mutters to himself over and over again as if in a trance.

"ISSEI!" A voice calls out to Issei which breaks him out of his trance. He looks over to where the voice originated from to see Mitsu blocking the fallen angel's light weapons with both his sword and the sheathe for his sword. "WORRY ABOUT YOUR FIRST KILL LATER! SAVE ASIA NOW!" MItsu yells out slamming a foot into one of his opponent's groin and slams the hilt of his blade into the other one's head.

Issei shakes his head, clearing his mind of the deed he just performed. He rushes towards the altar where asia hangs. He watches a green orb of light fly out of Asia's chest and into Raynare's hands. "You're too late." Raynare says as she pulls Asia off the cross and throws her at Issei who catches her. "I now have her sacred gear! Say your final goodbyes to her since she cannot live without her sacred gear for very long!" Raynare laughs sadistically.

All the fighting in the room stops as everybody, even the fallen angels and Freed, stares at Issei cradling Asia's small body. Asia opens her eyes, which are starting to lose their life, "Issei...Mitsu...Thank you… You made my final day the greatest day of my life." She reaches up and touches Issei's cheek which is now stained with tears. She looks over at Mitsu who also has tears in his eyes. "You took me in and helped me when you didn't have to help… You could have just let me go back to Freed… but you didn't. I'm glad to have met two amazing people like you." She says and her hand goes limp.

One of the fallen angels fighting Koneko, takes that exact moment to throw a light spear at Koneko who is completely unaware. Mitsu see's this but is unable to reach Koneko to protect her in time. Raynare decides to do what her subordinate did and throws a light spear but this time aimed at Issei. Time slows for everybody and two energy signatures surge and fill the entire church with white and green light.

 **Forest: A mile from the Church**

Akeno and Rias stand in front of 2 fallen angel males, one of whom is Dohnaseek, and a female fallen angel. Dohnaseek steps towards the two women, "Why have you come here Rias Gremory? Why do some of your servants attack our hideout and our leader, Raynare?" He asks demandingly.

Rias glares at him, "You attacked my pawn Issei Hyoudou and his brother, Mitsu Hyoudou. What is your goal here fallen angel?" She responds with crossing her arms over her chest.

Dohnaseek smirks, "They had someone we needed to carry out our goals. They were also people who could stand in our way if they got the right training. That Issei Hyoudou… Why did you even accept him into your peerage? He's such a weak and useless fool. Raynare told us how easy it was for her and Aiko to fool Issei and his brother!" He exclaims while anger beings to bubble inside of Rias. "I mean seriously? Why would a good looking girl like Raynare want to go out with a fool like that guy? The dragon guy, I can see but your pawn, not a chance. I was watching from afar when I saw Raynare pierce that kid with one of her spears! I watched him writhe in agony like to worm he was!" He laughs sadistically.

Rias's anger turns to absolute fury as her only pawn was being disgraced in front of her. Her blue eyes change to a crimson red, "You shouldn't underestimate my peerage… especially my pawn… He and his brother's powers have yet to be completely untapped. You won't get to see them because right now...I end you!" Akeno steps away from her leader and a flash of crimson fills the forest along with the screams of the fallen angels.

 **Mitsu: Unknown place**

Mitsu opens his eyes to find himself laying on his back, in a forest with a beautiful blue sky and animals running all around. He looks around confused to why he's there. The confusion then turns to worry as he remembers the attacks his friends were about to suffer. He quickly stands up and looks around, turning in circles to figure out where he's at. He spots a young woman with jet black hair, crimson eyes, while wearing a crimson red dress with a white dragon stamped onto the left breast of the dress. "Uhm...Hello." He offers a small smile. "Can you tell me where I am and who you are?"

The woman grins, revealing elongated canine teeth, "Well...Since you don't seem to realize it...You're in your sword." She says leaving Mitsu confused. "When you saw your friends and brother in danger, your subconscious triggered you to come here, into the sword to meet me."

Mitsu cocks his head to the side, "Ok...and just who are you anyway?" He asks and the woman facepalms before glaring at him.

"I just said you're inside the sword you moron. There is really only one possibility to who I could possibly be!" She yells appearing in front of him and slamming her fist on his forehead. "You're supposed to be a genius! Use your head!"

As the woman hits Mitsu on the head, he feels something familiar about her touch. Then it clicks in his head. "You're my sword. Bloody Midnight." He answers rubbing to top of his head.

She crosses her arms happily. "Yes I am but just call me Midnight. I'm glad to see that you are still smart. When you named me, I finally awakened from my slumber slumber."

"So my naming you awakened your conscience." Mitsu repeats before grinning. "HA TAKE THAT KIBA! THE NAME WASN'T STUPID!" He shakes his fist at the air.

MIdnight sweatdrops at his antics.

"What about my friends are they alright?" Mitsu asks seriously.

"While you're in the sword now, all time outside has stopped so that we may communicate as much as we need to. Also, this gives me the perfect chance to teach you my first function as your sword." She uses her index finger to draw the kanji for power. The symbol then disappears and Mitsu grips his head in slight annoyance. "My first function is…"

 **Issei: Unknown Place**

Issei floated in the air, fire burning everywhere but he was unharmed by the fire. He looked around confused on what was happening. He looked directly in front of him to see two giant green eyes staring at him from the fires. "So we finally meet, Issei Hyoudou… It is a pleasure to finally meet you."

Issei gets even more confused, "Meet me? You know me? Where am I?"

Laughter echoes everywhere, "I have been watching you for a long time. Watching your life progress. As for where you are… You're inside your sacred gear. Your emotions allowed you to enter your sacred gear to meet me. You wanted to protect your friends and avenge the girl you were holding because of that fallen angel. I suspect your brother is having a similar conversation with his sword since I feel his soul has entered the sword for a brief moment."

"Wait I'm inside my own sacred gear? My brother is talking to his sword?" Issei asks the voice.

The eyes move down as if the owner was nodding. "Yes your brother's sword has its own soul and awakened when he named it. I believe he is about to unlock one of its abilities."

"Ok who are you then?" Issei asks starting to understand some things.

A chuckle comes from the green eyes and the flames clear away to reveal a giant red dragon, "I am Ddraig. I am the being that resides within one of the thirteen Longinus, the Boosted Gear!" A green light emanates from both Issei and Ddraig.

 **Church**

"NULLIFY!"

"EXPLOSION!"

Two voices call out at the same time, the light fading away to reveal that the light weapons that the fallen angels had thrown, were completely gone and destroyed while Issei stood up with his gauntlet now changed. Issei's gauntlet now covered his entire hand, the fingertips were pointier and there were now two giant yellow spikes near the end of the gauntlet.

Mitsu stood in front of two cowering fallen angels whose weapons were now gone. His sword had a faint white glow to it.

Both Issei and Mitsu had overwhelming power emanating from both of them. Raynare stood there shocked until she realized the sacred gear she had been holding was now gone and floating back towards Asia's body. "NO!" She cried moving towards the floating sacred gear until issei delivered a gut punch to her making her cough up blood.

"You vile bitch… I won't let you get near Asia again!" issei yells as he raises his fist again, his boosted gear glowing bright green.

 **BOOST!**

Raynare looked over to her subordinates for help to see most of them fall at once, blood flying from sword wounds on their backs and only one being left standing cowering. The last fallen angel was then stabbed through the chest by a black sword wielded by Mitsu. Koneko and Kiba just stood there watching the whole thing amazed.

Raynare didn't see Freed anywhere so she assumed he retreated while everybody was distracted. "GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!" Issei yells punching Raynare into the wall, knocking her unconscious.

Mitsu looked at his brother impressed but soon he felt light headed and fell backwards from lack of magical energy in his system. Koneko and Kiba catch him, his sword disappearing as he goes into unconsciousness.

Rias and Akeno then appear in the church while Issei and Kiba tie Raynare up to prevent her from escaping. "What happened in here?" Rias asks as she looks at the corpses of the fallen angels and Issei's boosted gear.

"Issei and Mitsu are what happened in here. They both released massive power at the same time. I hear Mitsu yell nullify and then every light weapon that the fallen angels had thrown or were wielding disappeared in a flash of light." Kiba explains leaning against the wall. Issei sat on his knees by Asia's body. "Issei's gauntlet produced a green light and transformed. Koneko almost was pierced by one of those spears and so was Issei. Their friend died shortly before this happened so I'm guessing their emotions unlocked some sort of transformations and power. Apparently the fallen angels wanted her sacred gear, Twilight Healing, for some reason."

Rias walks up to Issei after hearing Kiba's explanation and walks past Mitsu, who was snoring slightly. She shook her head as she passed him. She knelt next to Issei and put a hand on his shoulder. "Issei…"

"I couldn't protect her… I failed to save her… Mitsu and I were her first friends… Yet…" Issei bursts into tears as Rias hugs him tightly.

"It's ok… It's not your fault. She wouldn't want you crying over her." Rias says rubbing his head gently as he cries. She looks over at Asia's body. "Issei… I'll bring her back as a devil and a member of my peerage." She says with a soft smile.

Issei looks up at her with tears in his eyes, "You'd do that?" He asks gripping her shoulder lightly.

Rias nods and pulls out a bishop chess piece. She places it on Asia and a red light engulfs the room. The light fades and Asia's chest rises and falls normally.

Raynare starts to stir and struggles against her bindings, "Let me out of these bindings you devils!" Issei walks over and stares down at Raynare.

"You hurt my friend! I think we should kill you!" He exclaims, activating his boosted gear and aims a punch at her face but is stopped when a strong hand grips his arm.

"Enough Issei…" Issei looks up to see his brother standing there, his sword appearing out of nowhere. "Enough blood has been shed tonight. Besides, death would be too easy of a punishment for her.

Raynare looks fearfully at Issei's gauntlet, "H-How did you beat me with that stupid twice critical and why did it evolve?!"

Rias steps forward, "That is no mere twice critical. That is the Red Dragon Emperor's Gauntlet, the Boosted Gear." Raynare pales at hearing this and shocks the entire room except Issei and Mitsu. "I also believe that Mitsu is right. Death would be too easy for you. You need to atone for your crimes. Mitsu, if you would knock her out for me please?" Mitsu cracks his knuckles and punches Raynare in the face, effectively knocking her out.

"Done." Mitsu says with a smirk. "That felt good to do."

Rias shakes her head at Mitsu, "I have a few question for you and Issei to answer. My first questions are directed at you Mitsu. What kind of magic did you use to cancel out the fallen angel attacks and where is your sword now?"

Mitsu holds out his hand and his sword along with its sheathe appear in his hand, "I can summon my sword at will now instead of having to carry it around in that black case. To answer your second question, that magic I used was an ability called Nullify which is one of the powers of Bloody Midnight. It nullifies most magical attacks but it doesn't affect physical attacks obviously. It uses a lot of my energy when I use it though so I can really use a lot in combat." Rias nods accepting his explanation.

"How did you learn to summon your sword and use that ability?"

"Well… apparently my sword is alive or something like that and I can communicate with her through the sword. SHe said something about me subconsciously entering the sword and that naming the sword awakened her." Mitsu shrugs.

"Her?" Rias tilts her head to the side confused.

"Oh right… Yeah apparently my is a woman or it's a woman's soul that lives in the sword. Again she explained it but I got lost." Rias and Issei look at Mitsu incredulously. "Hey I'm new to this shit! Even someone like me needs some time to process information!"

Rias shakes her head and looks at Issei, "Now some questions for you Issei. I understand that your emotions made your sacred gear evolve, but I want to know what emotions unlocked this transformation."

"Ddraig explained it to me. He said that…" Issei starts off but is cut off by Mitsu.

"Ddraig? Who the hell is that?" Mitsu asks.

The green orb on Issei's gauntlet glows green. " **I am Ddraig my fellow dragon. I was turned into this sacred gear long ago and I have fought with various other wielders of this sacred gear."**

Mitsu goes quiet and Issei resumes speaking, "Well Ddraig said that my anger and sadness along with my will to protect those close to me, evolved the sacred gear."

Rias puts a hand underneath her chin thinking about all the information given to her. "Well I certainly never expected either of you to become this powerful. Especially you Issei. Now I need to figure out where Asia should live."

"She can stay with us. I can convince our parents to let her live with us. We have the extra bedroom so it wouldn't be an issue." Issei says getting a surprised reaction from Rias.

"Are you sure? I don't want you both to have to worry about her living with you." Rias says with a bit of jealously in her voice which neither Issei nor Mitsu notice. Both of them nod and Rias sighs. "Alright fine. I'll enroll her into Kuoh Academy with us. She is now my bishop in my peerage so that means we have to help her with her sacred gear. Now both of you turn around so I can change Asia into some more appropriate clothing." Both men turn around quickly to avoid staring at Asia and receiving Rias's wrath.

After the church is cleaned up and Asia is clothed, Rias and Akeno teleport somewhere with Raynare via magic circle. Mitsu and Issei head home with Koneko and KIba following, Kiba carrying the unconscious former-nun.

 **That's a wrap for this chapter.**

 **Votes**

 **Kuroka: 14**

 **Irina: 13**

 **Akeno: 2**

 **Raynare: 2**

 **Koneko: 2**

 **Gabriel: 1**

 **Xenovia: 1**


	10. Chapter 10

**HOLIDAY SPECIAL!**

 **This is a holiday special that I thought I'd do. Yeah Yeah I know it's late but I only got my computer back recently and I've been writing 2 other chapters. I'll be posting them on New Year's Eve as a way to make up for lost time. I still need to finish the 3rd chapter I'm doing.**

Snow fell as 4 figures walked through the forest of pine trees. Three of them were bundled up to keep warm while the fourth one was dressed light.

"Alright what tree should we pick for our christmas tree?" Rias asked her peerage and Mitsu as they walked through a forest of Pine trees. Rias was dressed in a black coat with a fur neckline, a pair of scarlet snow boots and winter gloves

"One that doesn't look like shit or isn't in the process of dying?" Mitsu suggests in a sarcastic tone and gets a glare from Rias. "Hey I was speaking the truth. Unless you want that kind of tree in which case…" Rias glares harder but Mitsu shrugs not affected by her glare that would make most people wet themselves at a mere glance. Mitsu was wearing a grey hooded sweatshirt and black cargo pants. He had on black combat boots and wore no gloves. He wasn't very affected by the cold.

"R-Rias..." Asia stuttered. She was dressed similar to Rias but her colors were more of an emerald green. "He was just joking, please don't be too hard on him."

"He shouldn't be doing that. We don't want to upset the president." Issei said trailing behind them. He was dressed in a red and black winter coat with the hood up. He had black snow boots on and black leather gloves for the cold. "We don't want to be blowing up half the forest and destroying any of the trees."

Rias huffed and marched away to find a tree with Issei running after her to help search for the tree. Mitsu and Asia went in the opposite direction. "Hey don't be mad Rias, it's in his nature to be like that." Issei said putting a hand on her shoulder.

Rias blushed a bit but was concealed by her hood. "He's sometimes infuriating and…" Issei stops as Rias is talking and she looks back at him to see him staring off to the side. "Issei? Is something wrong?"

Issei had the biggest grin on his face as he pointed to a small clearing that held a single pine tree that looked perfect. "Look there… A perfect tree for us!" Issei said pulling out his phone to send a quick message to Mitsu and Asia to come find them.

A few minutes later, all four of them are standing at the edge of the clearing. Mitsu was frowning as he instincts were telling him to run. He also had the scent of blood in his nose. Asia and Rias were getting excited staring at the tree. "That looks like such a great tree to use!" The both exclaimed at the same time before running out towards it.

"WAIT STOP!" Mitsu yelled but was too late when a giant white hand shot out of the snow and attempted to grab them. They both were able to dodge out of the way in time. Mitsu and Issei were already there pulling them back a bit while watching a giant with snow white skin pull itself out of the snow and stand guard in front of the tree.

"This my tree." The giant said slowly. "Last humans who try take tree, I eat them." He said pointing to a pile of human bones near the edge of the clearing." Mitsu summoned his sword and Issei activated his boosted gear. "YOU WILL NOT TAKE MY TREE!" The giant bellowed in anger at the two weapons being summoned.

Rias stood up with an annoyed look in her eyes. "Those who kill the innocent must be destroyed! You didn't have to kill them! You could have scared them away!" Rias extended her wings and took off into the air as well as Issei.

Mitsu dodged a club aimed at him and started running up it while Rias was throwing all sorts of magic at the giant which was doing little to hurt it. Issei landed on the giant's head and started punching it with boosted strength. Issei jumps off the giant's head when its hand tries to grab him and crush him. Issei lands on the giant's shoulder and punches him in the jaw angering the giant a bit.

The giant swats his hand at Issei and knocks him off of his shoulder. Rias catches Issei after he's thrown off the shoulder. Mitsu is then throw off as well into the snow after leaving many cuts on the giant's arm with his sword. "ME BLEEDING! YOU PAY FOR PAIN!" The giant roars and aims his massive club at Mitsu who gets into a sword stance. "DIE DIE DIE!" The giant says before his club is cut in half and his arm is severed from the shoulder. Mitsu stood with his back facing the giant's back.

The giant took a minute to realize what had happened before crying out in pain. "PAIN IT HURTS!" He yells in agony. He swings his remaining arm and bats Mitsu, who was trying to catch his breath from the move he just used, into the forest and out of site.

"MITSU!" Asia yells and goes running after him into the forest while the giant's blood turns the snow crimson. Rias and Issei stand there ready to fight.

"Issei, I need you to transfer your boosted energy over to me. I have one attack that will finish this." Issei nods and starts charging up his boosted gear. They stand there while the giant tries to reattach its arm with no success.

 **Forest**

Asia ran through the forest looking for Mitsu. She followed the trees that were knocked over and the splinters of wood that were everywhere. She found him lying on his back staring at the sky with a dazed expression, mumbling something about how giants hit really hard. Asia ran towards him and began to heal some of the wounds and removing some of the wood that was embedded in his skin.

 **Clearing**

The giant charged Issei and Rias, they dodged to the side, avoiding the charge. "Issei are you ready yet?" Rias asked, keeping her eyes on the giant who was now tangled in a bunch of trees and trying to get out.

"Yeah I'm good." He called out and put his hand on her shoulder.

 **BOOSTED GEAR GIFT!**

All the energy that Issei stored up transfered over to Rias and she began to charge up her attack. "Time for you to die." Rias said as the giant untangled itself and charged at her. A flash of red comes from Rias and engulfs the entire clearing.

 **Hyoudou Residence**

Mitsu carried the tree with his enhanced strength into the house and was followed by Rias, Asia, and Issei. Mitsu places the tree down in the room where they had agreed to place the tree. Aisa went into the kitchen to help Koneko with the cooking while Mitsu and Akeno began decorating the tree. "Well that was fun." Issei said to Rias. Rias nodded and looked at the tree.

"Yes, I'm glad we took care of that giant as well. Who knows how many more victims he would have taken had we not gotten rid of it." Rias says and removes her jacket.

A small giggle and a laugh starts coming from Mitsu and Akeno. "What's so funny you two?" Rias asks and Akeno points above their head to reveal a mistletoe hanging above Rias and Issei. They both blush at what they had to do.

"Cmon you two...kiss already!" Mitsu calls out making the duo blush even more.

Issei looks at Rias to say something when Rias grabs his collar and kisses him full on the mouth making them both blush even brighter. Mitsu takes a picture while Akeno sits there giggling. Rias ends the kiss and walks away with a sway in her step. Issei stands there, his brain shutting down. Mitsu comes over and pats him on the back. "This will make a great christmas card for the future." He says and goes back to helping Akeno decorate the tree.

Issei still stands there shocked and confused but also very happy.

 **I know I know, not my greatest chapter. I would've had more time if my computer hadn't come in yesterday and I didn't come up with the idea till it was actually Christmas. I know it doesn't really make sense that devils would be celebrating this but I thought, fuck it. To those of you that have been waiting for a scene between Issei and Rias, I hope that this satisfies you. I'm having chapter 8 put up so that it makes sense why Asia is in this. The other two chapters I will have done by New Year's Eve. Enjoy these two chapters**

 **Votes**

 **Kuroka: 17**

 **Irina: 13**

 **Koneko: 3**

 **Akeno: 2**

 **Raynare: 2**

 **Gabriel: 1**

 **Xenovia: 1**


	11. Chapter 11

The following week after Asia had been turned into Rias Gremory's bishop, Asia had enrolled into Kuoh Academy. The Hyoudou's had adopted Asia into their family. Issei and Mitsu's parents had no problem adopting Asia after their return to Japan. They were elated to now have a daughter they could call their own.

"Hello everybody! My name is Asia Argento." Asia says happily standing in front of the class in a female academy uniform. "I was recently adopted by the Hyoudou family and now I live in Japan." She smiles at Issei and Mitsu who sit next to each other. A bunch of the males in the class look towards Issei and Mitsu with death glares.

Mitsu sighed, 'Well… Looks like I'll be booked fighting for the next couple days. Now these guys will probably hate me even more than ever.'

A a female voice echos in Mitsu's head, " **Well at least you won't be bored then."** The voice that was in his head was Bloody Midnight's voice. They learned that they could talk to each other without having to talk face to face. They had a kind of mental connection like Issei had with Ddraig.

'Yeah Yeah whatever.' Mitsu sighed internally.

Issei looked over at Mitsu with a smirk, 'I wonder how many guys will try to fight him this time? Should be fun to watch.'

At this point Asia takes her seat behind Issei and pulls out a notebook to listen to the teacher's lecture about history. Mitsu sat there bored out of his mind and instead conversed with Midnight while simultaneously taking notes on the subject. Issei took notes and thoroughly enjoyed the lesson. Asia sat there confused since she knew next to nothing about Japanese history. 'Guess I should ask Mitsu or Issei to help me out with this subject.' Asia thought taking notes regardless of her not knowing much.

 **Gymnasium After School**

"President… Why are we here?" Koneko asked curiously as Rias and the rest of her peerage sat on the bleachers in the gymnasium watching Mitsu stare down fifteen other students.

"We're here because I need to speak to Mitsu as well as Asia and Issei about something." Rias said resting her head on her hands.

"About what?" Issei asked unsure of what was going on.

"I'd rather not repeat myself twice so you must wait for Mitsu to fin-" Rias is cut off by a gong and looks at the fifteen other students all beaten up and in a pile. "-ished." She finishes standing up and making her way down to the gym floor as the other students are carried out of the gymnasium.

Mitsu turned around to see Rias making her way down to Mitsu. "You wanted to speak to me after my fight?" Mitsu asks pulling off his fighting gloves and stuffing them in his bag.

"Yes I do. In a few days, there will be a full moon." Rias says.

"This means what exactly?" Mitsu asks confused.

"It will be the night where Devils go to get their familiars. Other people may enter with the permission of a high ranking devil such as myself. I wished to ask if you would come along and join us. Issei and Asia will be getting a familiar that night as well." Rias explains making Mitsu understand what she was asking.

"I'm guessing you're not just asking out of kindness. You want to know something don't you?" Mitsu asks already knowing the answer.

Rias looks away embarrassed, "Yes I do. I want to know if you could tame a familiar despite not being a devil. People who are invited never obtain a familiar."

"Why would this be any different for me?" Mitsu says confused again.

"I want to see if your dragon blood would bypass this restriction."

Mitsu shrugs, "Alright I'm in." This gets Rias slightly excited at the thought of learning something else about who Mitsu really is.

"I'm afraid that's not going to happen." A female voice says from the doorway. Three people enter the room confusing.

"Sona Sitri. Student Council President. Why won't that be happening?" Rias demands putting her hands on her hips.

The two enter a stare down which causes a slight rise in power to make everyone but Mitsu back away in fear. "My peerage is already going there this week." Sona says with authority.

"Uhh… what the fuck is happening?" Mitsu asks slightly confused. Both girls turn their attention to Mitsu. Sona's face brightening up.

"Oh Mitsu. Good to see you. That fight today made a lot of money. 75,000 yen total(Nearly $650). As to what this is…" Sona starts off unsure if Mitsu knows about what Rias and her are.

"I know what devils are Sona. I'm not a devil but I am a half dragon." Mitsu says pulling off the bandages on his arm revealing the dragon mark on his arm. Sona's eyes widen at this.

She turns to Rias, "Is this true Rias?" Rias simply nods making Sona's jaw drop as do her two peerage members. "You're a dragon?!"

"Yes now back to my question. What the hell is going on?" Mitsu says with slight irritation at his question being dodged.

"Sona is a member of the Sitri family which is a Devil family just like mine. She has her own peerage as well. Apparently she and her peerage are going to get familiars on the full moon." Rias explains while Sona tries to process the information on Mitsu.

Sona pushes up her glasses, recomposing herself, "Yes well… Saji my four piece pawn is in dire need of a familiar now and I do not wish to make him wait another month." She says pointing to the blonde haired boy with her.

Rias smirks, "Well… my eight piece pawn and bishop need familiars as well." Sona stands there shocked and looks at Mitsu pointing. "No he's not my pawn. He has not decided whether or not he wishes to join. My pawn is his brother. He is the wielder of the Boosted gear." Sona nearly faints.

After a few moments she recomposes herself, "Well then… If you're in dire need to go… why don't we have a little dodgeball match… My peerage vs yours. You win, you and your peerage can go get familiars."

Rias smirks at the challenge, "And if my peerage loses?"

"I get to go on a date with Mitsu." Sona says with a smirk and a slight blush.(A/N Sona has a slight crush on Mitsu.)

"Deal." Rias says with a smirk.

"DON'T I GET A SAY IN THIS?!" Mitsu yells with annoyance getting laughter from everybody in the room.

"No." Both kings say at the same time making Mitsu sigh in defeat.

"We meet here tomorrow after school. Be ready to lose." Sona says leaving with her two peerage members.

 **Next day after school**

On one side of the gym was Sona, Saji, Tsubaki, and four other members of her peerage all dressed up in white track suits. Their remaining peerage members were sitting on the sidelines to cheer their group on. IN the other half of the gym was Rias and her peerage members along with Mitsu who was just about ready to kill everybody for the deal that was made. Both groups were discussing tactics and positions.

"Alright so we're going to have our most agile of members in the front of the pack to catch balls and send them back to the others in the back for throwing. The front will be Koneko, Mitsu, and Kiba. Then we'll have Issei and Asia in the second row as support. Then me and Akeno will be in the back to launch balls at the other team. Sound good?" Rias explains the plan.

Mitsu raises his hand, "Uh yeah...Can I ask why the fuck you agreed to the deal?" Rias ignores him which annoys him a lot.

To diffuse the situation, Issei pulled out seven headbands and held them in the center of the group, "Here I made these last night as a good luck charm. Let's win this!"

"Wow who knew you could be so sentimental and actually make something with your sewing skills." Mitsu taunts getting and angry glare from his brother. Everybody laughs at this and puts the headbands on.

"These are awesome Issei. Where did you learn how to sew?" Kiba asks.

"My mother taught me. While my brother was working with machines, I learned something more peaceful." Issei explains. "I enjoy it a lot so it wasn't really any problem."

One of Sona's peerage members blows a whistle and both teams get into their own formations. The Sitri team was spread all around their side of the field in no particular order while the Gremory team lined up their formations. "Everybody ready?" The peerage member looked at both teams and signaled for them to begin. "GO!"

The gymnasium erupts into chaos as balls are thrown and dodged. Mitsu and Kiba used their enhanced speed to catch balls and knock them out of the air with the balls they were currently holding. They knocked all the balls back towards the others who would throw them at the opposite team. Sona's peerage held their ground and eventually, everybody started using their own abilities to get an edge over others.

Kiba used his swords to deflect balls around him. Issei used his boosted gear to charge the power of his throws and to increase the power of his teammates as well. Koneko used her enhanced strength to launch balls at the enemies. Akeno and Rias used magic to change the direction of the dodgeballs. Mitsu used his sword sheathe to knock balls away from him. Asia… just clumsily tried to avoid the balls as they were thrown at her Sitri team used their own magic as well but mainly as defense since they were being overwhelmed by the Gremory team's abilities.

In the end it was the Gremory team that one with only Issei, Rias, and Mitsu remaining on the floor.

"A deal is a deal. You and your peerage have the right to go tomorrow night." Sona said slightly depressed at not getting her date with Mitsu.

Rias turns to Mitsu, Asia, and Issei, "Alright you three, meet us at the old dormitories tomorrow night around eleven thirty." All three of them nod in agreement and they all go their separate ways

 **Next Night**

Issei let out a yawn as he Asia, and Mitsu stood outside the Occult Research club waiting for the rest of Rias's peerage to arrive. Mitsu was listening to music yet again while Asia was trying to keep herself from dozing off.

"Here Asia, this should keep you awake for a bit." Issei hands her a soda to keep her awake. Asia takes the soda and starts to drink it getting a bit more energy for the night.

Rias and her peerage walk up to the three. "I see you made it on time. Follow me to the the forest. That is where we'll go to get your familiars." Everybody starts following Rias towards a secluded spot in the forest.

As they walk, Mitsu notices the trees surrounding them becoming darker while their leaves became redder. Rias stops abruptly as the entire area has changed and they all stand in a dark red forest. "We're here."

A rustling comes from the bushes and Issei gets on his guard ready for whatever would emerge. A middle aged man with red hair covered by a baseball cap worn backwards emerges from the bushes and looks at the group confused. "Hello Rias Gremory. I did not expect to see you here. I was expecting to meet Sona Sitri's peerage and…" He looks at Mitsu with a glare. "He's not a devil. Why is he here? Is he a spy!?" The man shouts.

Rias sighs, "Zatouji, this is Mitsu. He's my pawns brother. I came to see if he could become bonded to a familiar to test a theory of mine." This seems to calm down Zatouji slightly.

"If he's not a devil then what is he?"

"Half dragon." Rias states.

Zatouji's jaw drops at this. "A HALF DRAGON!?" He starts bowing towards the dragon. "Forgive my insolence."

"Uhhh ok?" Mitsu says confused.

Akeno giggles a little, "Wow already you have people bowing to you and you haven't done anything yet." Kiba gives a slight smirk to Mitsu knowing how confused he is about this whole thing.

"I suggest we get going. We don't have all night to get familiars." Rias says impatiently. The whole group looks at each other and nods as they start moving through the forest.

As the group moves forward a small squeaking comes from a branch above them. They all look up to see a small blue dragon looking down at them especially Mitsu and Asia who stand next to each other. "My my… That's a sprite dragon… a very rare familiar indeed. It seems someone in this group attracted the little fella." Zatouji says with a hand on his chin.

The small dragon drops down to ground and everybody slowly spreads out a bit to give the dragon room to choose. The small dragon stops when it gets next to Mitsu and looks at him. Everybody stands still not knowing what was going on. The sprite dragon, as if acknowledging him as a fellow dragon, breathes a bit of lightning and gives a small nod of respect before making its way over to Asia. The small dragon looks up at Asia and jumps into her arms snuggling close to her. "Ah the little guy has chosen his master. I didn't know if he'd go for the half dragon but I did notice how it did somewhat respect him." Rias says pondering. "It's as if the familiar knows who Mitsu truly is." Asia pets the sprites head.

A rustle comes from above and two shadows shoot down towards Mitsu and land on his shoulders. Everybody gasps at what just landed on his shoulder. "This is… This can't be real… I have only seen those creatures in pictures but to have two of them right in front of me… It seems like a dream…" Zatouji says shocked.

On Mitsu's shoulders are two black Iguanas with dragon wings that are patterned with streaks of lightning that look like veins. The two lizards fold their wings against their backs and sit on Mitsu's shoulders and staring at the group as if saying, 'What up bitches?'

"Those are the rarest of the rare. Even more rare than that little ladies Sprite Dragon!" Zatouji exclaims with glee. "One is male and one is female! What are the odds."

Mitsu looks at both dragons as everybody stares shocked at the two lizards. "You mean they chose me?" He holds out his arms and the lizards crawl along his forearms and sit hook onto his arms.

"I've read that not even the most noble devils have ever gotten one. They only seem to be interested into certain beings. The last one seen was paired with another half dragon who was only slightly part dragon." Zatouji said in amazement.

"So this means that dragons react with them and only they can tame them…" Koneko finished for him.

Kiba and Issei walk up to the lizards and examine them. "What are their abilities? I need to be careful in case I spar against him one day." Kiba says concerned and elated for his friend/ comrade.

"Depending on their element, which I'm guessing is lightning based on their wings, they enhance their masters magical abilities and considering this guy has two of them…" Lightning crackles around Mitsu's arms, cutting of Zatouji's explanation. The yellow color of the lighting beings to get brighter until it becomes pure white and begins giving off a slight holy aura to it. All the devils back away slightly.

"Mitsu… Your lightning may be even more deadly than mine ever could be." Akeno says with a sadistic smirk. "It seems to have acquired a sort of holy aura based on what we're all feeling. Either those lizards of yours brought some of your hidden potential or they increased your power so much that the lightning switched forms." Mitsu stares in amazement at his two familiars who stared back reptile eyes that seemed to shimmer with happiness.

The rest of the night went by quickly. Despite his best efforts… Issei could not obtain a familiar much to his annoyance. His annoyance quickly turned to joy for his brother and Asia. Mitsu's familiars had crawled onto his back and they had done something to reside on his body as two lizard tattoos. Asia could summon hers normally like a regular devil could. They all went home content about the night's events unaware of battle that would soon be fought by two individuals.

 **That's a wrap guys. I know the chapter seems a bit half assed and everything but all my work that I did on my kindle got corrupted so I had to start from scratch and had to rush through it. I'm not going to include the rating games with Riser in this fic because it would just go normally as the actual anime and manga would go. That and I'm too lazy to write it. You'll all see what I have planned in the next chapter. See ya later for now.**

 **Votes**

 **Kuroka: 17**

 **Irina: 14**

 **Koneko: 3**

 **Akeno: 3**

 **Raynare: 2**

 **Gabriel: 1**

 **Xenovia: 1**


	12. Chapter 12: Status update

**Hey guys RaidenTheSwordsman here,**

 **This is a status update for whats going on. I originally said that the voting would end before the fight with Kokabiel, however... I was thinking about the rating games and decided that whichever pairing he was with, would decide what faction he was with. If he's with someone associated with the angels, he won't participate. If he's someone that is a devil. He'll participate.**

 **The next 2-2 and a half weeks will be the final weeks to vote on a pairing. Im going on vacation during this time but I will read the comments and PM's from you guys and put them in a list for when I come back. All I've got to say guys.**

 **Lightning Ninja out**


	13. Chapter 13

**WHAT'S UP GUYS? I'm sorry for not being able to update but the place I took my computer didn't fix my computer correctly so I had to wait even longer to get it back. The votes have been decided for who Mitsu is paired with. I'll reveal who it is at the end of this chapter.**

"Do I really have to do this?" Mitsu asked with mild annoyance at what he had to do. "I mean… couldn't we just send Issei to do this?" Mitsu stood in front of a full length mirror wearing pair of blue jeans with a belt wrapped around his waist while wearing a pair of his black combat boots.. He had a white T-shirt and a grey vest.

"Yes you do." A female voice behind him said. "It is in your best interest to do this. Do this or else I'll let Akeno torture you a bit."

"Rias… you're the fucking devil." Mitsu said with a sigh.

Rias laughed, "Well, I am a devil after all. Just do it. It's just a date with Sona. Some of the student council members have been worried about her since they lost the dodgeball battle. They've seen her staring into space with a sad expression on her face while she had paperwork to fill out. She really wanted that date with you Mitsu." Rias places a hand on his shoulder and smiles. "You may even come to enjoy the date with her and even come to like her." She winks at Mitsu.

"Tch… Fine but in return you admit your feelings for my brother!" Mitsu exclaims which makes Rias's face go completely red.

"I-I-I have no idea what you're talking about!" She turns away to hide her blush, making Mitsu sight in annoyance.

"Whatever. You better admit it soon before some girl comes in and sweeps him away." Mitsu teases making Rias's eyes go wide.

"I WON'T LET THAT HAPPEN! HE'S MINE!" She yells in rage but quickly slaps a hand over her mouth her face turning a shade of red which put her hair to shame. This just made Mitsu smirk. "I didn't say that." She punches his chest. "A-Anyway…" She composes herself and hands Mitsu a small slip of paper with Sona's address on it. "Sona will be waiting for you at her house. Make sure to bring her back to your house later on. We will have a surprise for both of you."

Mitsu raises an eyebrow but doesn't say anything as he grabs his bike helmet and an extra bike helmet for Sona before getting on his bike and leaving his home with Rias waving goodbye to him.

Mitsu makes his way down the streets, his bike moving gracefully around every turn. The address was fresh in his mind as he pulled up to two giant gates with a path leading up to a semi large mansion. 'Could've fucking told me that she lived in a giant fucking mansion.' Mitsu thought to himself.

" **Girls like to have fun as well."** Midnight's voice echoes inside his head and he grumbles before pulling up to an intercom next to the gates and pushing the button.

After a few seconds, a voice from the intercom crackles to life, "State your name a business here." A male voice on the other end says. "And remove your helmet so I can get a look at you."

Mitsu removes his helmet and holds it underneath his right arm, "The name's Mitsu Hyoudou. I came to pick up Sona and take her on a date."

The voice stays quiet for a minute before the man's voice comes back, "Very well Mr. Hyoudou. I'm opening the gate. Nice bike by the way." The intercom switches off and the gate begins to open. Mitsu puts his helmet back on and speeds up to the entrance to Sona's home. The gate closes behind him as he pushes forward.

When Mitsu arrives at the entrance, he's greeted by two guards pointing their swords at him. "Halt!" One of the guards says moving forward. "I know the gate guard let you in for a reason but I must inquire further about who you are!"

Mitsu sighs and takes off his helmet throwing it to the ground where it rolls to the feet of the guard who had just spoken. "Mitsu Hyoudou. Second year student at Kuoh academy. Owner of the Inazuma Dojo in the center of town." Mitsu says in rapid succession

 **A/N I decided to name the dojo after the sword from my other story. Inazuma means lightning strike so I thought it fitting since the style of fighting that Mitsu uses requires quick lightning fast strikes against an opponent's body.**

Both guards stiffen and put their swords away before bowing to him. "W-We're sorry Sensei Mitsu! We didn't realize it was you!"

Mitsu blinks a few times before recognition hits him, "Ken? Jack? Wow can't believe you're guards now. Nice to see you still show respect to your old teacher."

Mitsu had trained the two men for six months after the original owner died. They completed their training and forgot about Mitsu being the owner and their sensei. They also forgot what he looked like.

The main door opens and sona walks out wearing a white button up blouse and light grey leggings that went down to her shins. On her feet were a pair of light grey boots that matched her leggings. Her hair was cut short and her violet eyes seemed to be sparkling with joy as she saw Mitsu on his bike. She looked over at the two guards who were still bowing in respect to Mitsu and shot him a questioning look.

"They were once my students at my dojo." Mitsu gets off his bike and smacks the top of their heads. "Stop bowing and go back to...whatever the hell you were doing before." They both dart off not willing to invoke Mitsu's wrath. Mitsu just sighed and picked up his helmet off the ground before throwing Sona the extra one he brought. She caught the helmet and slid it onto her head.

"I want to see your dojo. I've heard so much about it yet I've never gotten the chance to see it for myself." Sona says getting on the bike and wrapping her arms around Mitsu's waist.

"I suppose a visit won't hurt. Just be prepared when we walk through the doors." Mitsu says.

Sina scrunches her face up in confusion but doesn't ask him to elaborate.

Mitsu revs the engine of his bike and does a half doughnut before zooming off with a laughing Sona holding on tight.

After ten minutes of zooming through streets towards the Inazuma dojo, they come to their destination. Mitsu props the kickstand up and shuts off the engine before hanging his helmet on the the handle bars. He steps off with Sona following his lead. Mitsu sets a chain to the nearest light post to keep his bike from being stolen. "You ready Sona?" Mitsu asks as he watches her put her helmet on the free handle of his bike.

"I'm ready but what did you mean for me to be prepared?" Sona asks but the only response she gets is Mitsu putting on fingerless black gloves.

"Stick behind me once we get in there." Mitsu says as he walks towards the front door with Sona jogging to catch up.

They enter the building and as they do, four figures attack without hesitation, all of them wearing dark blue gi's. They all throw punches at Mitsu who knocks away each punch and delivers a devastating punch to each figures gut, making them fall to the ground clutching their stomachs.

Mitsu turns to look at Sona with a smirk, the latter staring at him with narrowed eyes. "You couldn't have told me about this earlier?" She crosses her arms and taps her foot on the ground.

"Would ruin the whole point of our fighting style, 'The Dancing Dragon'. Requires quick unsuspecting attacks on the user's opponent." Mitsu says with a smile and turns to the students who didn't even look surprised at their master taking down four mid level students in a matter of four seconds. They just went back to sparring.

"So this is your dojo?" Sona says looking around impressed at the amount of equipment. There were multiple punching bags and training dummies being used to increase the strength of punches while there were varying arm and leg weights on racks along the wall. "What do the weights do?" Sona asks picking up one of them and feeling her arms be pulled down a bit.

Mitsu helps her put the weight back on the rack. "Their used when the students spar or want to increase their speed. Speed is important to our style of fighting since we need to be fast and unpredictable."

"Is there only one form to this?" Sona asks watching the students perform the same moves.

"No there is one more style above the one you see now. It's called the Dragon's Fang. I am the only person who knows this variation of the base form." Mitsu says confusing Sona yet again.

"Why are you only one to know this style? Wouldn't it be beneficial to teach this to others?" SOna says curiously which makes Mitsu stiffen up.

"The Dragon's Fang strikes at the opponent's vital organs and… kill them." Mitsu says with a neutral tone.

"It… kills?" Sona says shocked.

"I only learned it so that the style could never be lost. My master created this style of fighting so that it could be used to protect others and only injure attackers. He created the second form so that if he had to… he would use it to kill those who deserved death." Mitsu balls his hand into fists. "It requires a gauntlet that has blades running down the side of the user's arms."

Sona grabs Mitsu's hand and squeezes it lightly breaking him out of his trance. "I'm assuming that you'll only pass it down to somebody you can trust."

Mitsu nods, "Or if I don't believe anybody should have it… I'll take it to my grave. Enough about this depressing and horrifying crap. I think we should get on with our date." Mitsu says and pulls a blushing Sona out to his bike.

The two get on the bike after Mitsu unchains it and they sped down the road unaware that they were being watched by a pair of yellow eyes that had a small spark of emotion in them. Kuroka laid on her stomach on top of the the adjacent building with a smirk on her face. The emotion in her eyes wasn't jealousy, but anticipation and the urge to take both Sona and Mitsu to be with them.

She stood up fixing her dress and disappeared.

Mitsu and Sona enjoyed the rest of their date without any interruptions but Mitsu felt a little anxious and worried about the date.

 **Back At the Hyoudou Residence**

Issei carried a large box into their back yard and set it onto the ground with four other boxes. "How do you think their date is going?" He asks turning to Koneko who was dragging reclining chairs into the backyard. She had brought out a total of seven chairs and had placed them in front of a giant movie screen that had been set up using to giant poles to hang up the screen with steaks pinning it into the ground so that the screen wouldn't move.

Koneko set down the last chair and turned to face Issei. "I wouldn't know. I can never understand how Mitsu's mind works." She says with a shrug and walks back inside the house to help Akeno with cooking.

Rias walks up next to Issei as he rummages through one of the boxes that contain movies. "Their date is going extremely well. They went to Inazuma Dojo since Sona wanted to see what it was like." Rias helps Issei sort through the movies.

"How do you know this?" Issei asks eyeing Rias suspiciously.

"My familiar is currently watching over them to make sure no trouble arises. I know your brother can handle himself and Sona is superb fighter when it comes to magic but it doesn't hurt to be extra careful." Rias says with a grin before pulling out a movie and holding it up. "What movie is this?" Issei takes a look at the movie and immediately bursts out laughing. On the cover is the lower half of a man wearing a red and black suit with a gun near his crotch.

"That would be the movie Deadpool. Its hilarious and action filled movie filmed in America. I think that would be a good movie to watch after dinner." Issei smiles.

They hear something slam against the wall behind them and turn around to see Asia and Kiba both dangling from the side of the roof by cords attached to their legs. A projector swung between them. "Aisa/Kiba did it!" They say in unison making Rias and Issei burst out into laughter as Akeno and Koneko come out to see what the laughter is about before falling on the floors themselves in laughter.

 **Unknown Location**

"FRAG OUT!" Mitsu yells tossing a frag grenade from behind cover as bullets assaulted the cover where Mitsu and Sona were hiding. A large explosion blows up a car next to two people who were firing at them. Mitsu crouched down behind cover again as the bullets continued to assault them. "Why is there so many of them!?"

"What do we do we're outnumbered?" Sona asks with a twinge of fear in her voice.

"Well for one… you could start shooting at them with your pistol." Mitsu says looking at Sona. Sona had on US Military uniform and was holding an M9 pistol with both her hands. She hadn't even fired a shot yet despite them being under constant fire the entire time. Mitsu was decked out in a black spec ops uniform, he only had a black bulletproof vest on his torso and wore black cargo pants with black combat boots. He had on green sunglasses that analyzed all the enemies in front of him. He had two desert eagles in both hands and a sword strapped to his back.

Sona puffs her cheeks out and makes a face at Mitsu. "I don't know how!" She yells over the bullets. Mitsu stands up and fires both his pistols taking out six enemies with fourteen shots. He ducks back down and reloads his pistols.

"All you do is aim at your target and pull the trigger. Watch." He stands back up and shoots at a red barrel with one shot and blows up some of the enemies. "You're turn." He says with a smirk.

Sona stands up and fires all shots at the enemies before ducking back down. "Did I get any?" SHe asks slightly annoyed by Mitsu's explanation on how to shoot a gun.

"Well it looks like you shot one of them in the dick and now he's pissed...Oh fuck he has a rocket launcher… MOVE!" Mitsu yells, pulling Sona into an empty building while their recent cover was blown up by an RPG. They run to the roof and look around. "Fuck there's no way out of here." Mitsu says with a sigh. "Sona, hide behind that vent over there and wait until I clear the area." He pushes her towards the vent and makes her go prone so that she can crawl through the vent.

"What are you gonna do?" She asks with worry in her voice.

"Something completely reckless and dumb." He says with a twinkle of glee in his eyes.

Mitsu jumps onto the small building above the entrance to the stairs and waits for his opponents to appear. After a few moments, the door slams open and soldiers start pushing through. Mitsu smirks, ' _Like cows to the slaughter.'_ Mitsu unsheathes the sword on his back which is a replica of Bloody Midnight and jumps down onto the last soldier and starts cutting down each one, deflecting bullets with his sword with swift strikes. It takes a total of five minutes until all of the enemies are down a and the light flashes white with a screen appearing above them. Sona crawls out of the vent as the bodies flicker and shatter into what looks like glass shards. "Did we win?" Sona asks and looks at the sky and gets her answer.

In the sky the giant sign reads, ' _USA HAS ELIMINATED ALL OPPOSITION AND CAPTURED ALL OBJECTIVES! USE WINS! MATCH OVER!"_ The entire world flashes light and Sona is blinded by the light before touching her head and removing the device strapped to her head, returning to reality.

Mitsu was already in front of her with his hand extended towards her. She takes his hand with a slight blush. They were in a room with six chairs with devices similar to the one Sona pulled off her head hanging above each chair. Sona wobbled a bit before collapsing into Mitsu's arms who supported her. The other four people in the room _aww_ at the scene in front of them. "Disorienting isn't it?' Mitsu says smiling and puts an arm around her waist to support her.

Mitsu walked her out of the room and towards a bench where he helped her sit down to recover. "That was fun but I don't want to go back in there until I'm sure I can handle it. Also learn how to shoot a gun too." She and Mitsu laugh. A few minutes later they're back on Mitsu's bike headed back to Mitsu's home.

 **Hyoudou Residence**

Mitsu facepalmed at the scene before him. Everyone of Rias's peerage was dressed in a deadpool costume. "Explain now… before I start throwing Chimichangas at your faces." Sona lets out a giggle and wraps her arms around the arm Mitsu wasn't using to facepalm.

"Well… tonight's movie is Deadpool so we wanted to surprise you two." Kiba says laughing at Mitsu's expression which changes from annoyance to being pissed off and back to annoyance again.

"I cooked dinner for all of us while the movie was playing" Akeno says pointing at the long table covered in food.

"We set up the movie screen and picked the movie while Asia and Kiba set up the projector on the roof. At one point they got all… tied up." Issei says with a stupid grin on his face. Rias stares at Issei for a second before smacking him upside the head with an annoyed look on her face.

"No… Just… No…" Rias says shaking her head.

The rest of the night goes by quickly as they eat the food that Akeno had prepared while watching the most insane anti hero fight and make stupid jokes while breaking the fourth wall.

 **AND THAT'S A WRAP! The character of the voting was Kuroka so I am retracting my statement from when I first started it… there will be Harem's in this now and I have already chosen who's paired up with who. Of course Sona and Kuroka are going to be with Mitsu. There aren't enough Fics that involve Sona around so I decided fuck my earlier statement. Sona deserves some love too. Thank you guys so much for waiting for me to put up my newest chapter. I know it was kinda boring and was just a simple date between Sona and Mitsu, but I had someone talk to me about this and they made a good point about Sona being extremely disappointed that she couldn't go on a date with Mitsu and that her work would suffer for it. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and in the next chapter… We'll introduce the #1 dicknugget in all of Highschool DxD History… The chicken nugget himself… Riser…**

 ***Holds up a photo of Riser with a mustache and a dick drawn next to his face***

 **Me: * turns around slowly to face deadpool who has a marker in his hands and is whistling innocently.* I cannot fault you for this one.**

 **Deadpool: DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE A COMMENT! * teleports out of the room***

 **Me: DAMNIT WADE!**


	14. Chapter 14

The day started off normal for Issei, Asia, and Mitsu. They all got up and got ready for school. Mitsu was the first one to get up and get ready for school. He cooked breakfast for the three of them after he showered and put on his school uniform. Asia was the next person to wake up from their slumber. She was not a morning person so she stumbled around a bit to get ready for the day. Showering and trying to get rid of her bed head. Issei was the last to wake up. He only woke up because he smelled the delicious breakfast Mitsu was cooking.

After everybody was ready for school, they all began walking. Eventually, they met up with Kiba and Koneko who were barely awake until Mitsu gave them some egg sandwiches to wake them up. He started doing this when he noticed that they would get something from a vending machine on their way to school.

As they reached the school gates, Sona appeared out of nowhere and latched herself onto Mitsu's arm much to the jealousy of all the boys in the courtyard along with a certain blond haired pawn of Sona's. Motohama and Matsuda swung their backpacks at Mitsu's face and crotch but he simply adjusted the arc of the bags such that Motohama's bag hit Matsuda in the face and Matsuda's bag hit Motohama in the crotch. Both of the boys fell to the ground rolling around in pain. The girls all displayed scowls on their faces that one of the more popular girls was hanging on Mitsu's arm and he wasn't pushing her away.

The rest of the day went by quickly. All the classes seemed to go quickly and school ended. Of course, Mitsu had more guys show up to try and beat him in a fight. None of them stood a chance against Mitsu's fists.

After everything was settled and done with, Mitsu and Issei started walking towards the ORC's clubhouse near the back of the school. "You didn't even hold back when they attacked did you?" Issei inquired already knowing his brother's answer.

Mitsu merely shook his head. They were approaching the doors to the old dormitories when they heard Rias yell. "FOR THE LAST TIME I REFUSE TO MARRY YOU!" Followed by a loud crash.

Mitsu and Issei start running towards the main room of the ORC. They stop at the door as they hear a new voice speak. "My My Rias… Don't you wish to save the devil race? There are not many pure blooded devil's left in this world. This marriage would be saving our race!" A male voice shouts. "Besides… You have quite the number of gorgeous girls in your Peerage that I wouldn't mind for myself. Especially this blonde haired girl here… She may be petite but I bet she's good in bed…"

Mitsu and Issei hear a small yelp and immediately knew that the guy was doing something to Asia.

 **Inside the clubroom**

Rias was about to tell the man in front of her to let Asia go before he was injured but before she could say anything, she felt two massive power spikes come from the main door and immediately knew who it was. "R-Riser… Please let her go… Her brother's are here and…"

Riser shoots her a glare. "I don't give a fuck who her brothers are. They are probably weak and spineless fools who can't even…" Riser starts saying but is immediately silenced when the doors blow off their hinges as one lightning covered fist connects with Riser's jaw and the gauntlet covered fists slams into his gut barely missing Asia by a centimeter.

The force of the punches sends Riser through the wall and out onto the lawn. Mitsu and Issei stand there with massive aura's around them screaming danger. Issei was holding Asia as she cried into his chest and Mitsu stood there with a scowl embedded into his face. His eyes were shaped like a reptile's and they were filled with pure rage. "Would weak spineless fools send an idiot like you right through the wall?!" Mitsu taunts despite his rage. "DON'T TOUCH OUR FUCKING SISTER YOU PIECE OF TRASH!" MItsu and Issei scream at the same time.

A woman with silver hair and silver eyes dressed in a maid uniform. "Know your place you two! You just assaulted the heir to the Phenex Clan!" The maid shouts at them with annoyance.

Mitsu simply looks at her and pulls off the bandages around his left arm to reveal the dragon marking on his arm. "I don't give a fuck who he is… Anybody who suggests shit like that and gropes my fucking sister will get an ass kicking from me." The woman's gaze goes to Mitsu's arm and her eyes widen slightly.

"Big sister Grayfia… Please don't provoke Mitsu… He is half dragon and wields the sword crafted by Angels and Devils and given to the dragons as a gift." Rias says standing up and walking over to the two brothers and Asia. "And his brother, Issei, my pawn, is the wielder of boosted gear." Rias says pointing to the sword now in Mitsu's hands and the gauntlet on Issei's hand.

At this point Riser, who had been gazing at the sky not knowing what had hit him, had gotten up after hearing Rias's introduction of the two brothers. As he stands up he is surrounded by fourteen girls who make sure he's ok. "They got lucky that's all…" Riser says receiving a glare from Rias.

Akeno steps up next to the brothers with a glare of her own. "Shut it you pig. Both of them are more men than you'll ever be."

Koneko stands in front of them along with Kiba, "They're stronger than you'll ever be!" they both say at the same time.

Riser grits his teeth. "I AM AN IMMORTAL PHOENIX! I WILL NOT BE OUTCLASSED BY MERE HALFLINGS!" Flaming wings sprout from his back.

Mitsu and Issei look at each other before nodding and looking back at Riser who stood there with a cocky smirk, "SHUT IT YOU CHICKEN NUGGET/GRILLED TURKEY!" Issei and Mitsu say at the same time making Rias and her peerage laugh. Even Grayfia and some of Riser's peerage giggle a bit at that.

Riser gets ready to say something before a male voice calls out, "My My My what happened here?" A man with crimson hair running down to his shoulders with greenish-blue eyes. He wore a tan suit with the jacket part open revealing a white shirt underneath. He walked through the main doors which were now laying on the ground at his feet as he scanned the room looking from the wall to Riser and then to the brothers. "It seems these two are putting you in your place Riser. You shouldn't underestimate your opponents before you even know them." The man says with a slight smirk that could be mistaken for a smile.

"BIG BROTHER!" Rias says running over to the man and hugging him briefly before stepping to his side. "What are you doing here?" Rias asks confused at why he's here.

Akeno, Koneko, and Kiba bow to the man politely, "Hello Sirzechs. It is nice to see you. They all say one by one.

The now known Sirzechs waves his hand in a friendly manner, "Now now. You don't have to be so formal with me. Just saying hi is ok." He smiles and turns to Asia, Issei, and Mitsu. "I'm here because I heard about the the Red Dragon Emperor being in your peerage and that he had a brother who was a half dragon. I came to see for myself and as far as I can tell… I am surprised only one of them is in your peerage." Sirzechs says to Rias making Riser's face contort into fury.

"YOU'RE TELLING ME THAT ONLY ONE OF THEM IS A DEVIL!?" He shouts furious that he was beaten by someone who was half human.

Mitsu waves at Riser with a smirk and flips him off. "That would be me dipshit."

"No need to taunt him. Now I must know your names." Sirzechs says.

"Mitsu Hyoudou." I'm the half dragon." He says as he holds up his left arm so that Sirzechs can see. Sirzechs nods at Mitsu.

"I am Issei Hyoudou. I have the Boosted Gear as everyone calls it. I am Rias's pawn." Issei says bowing.

Sirzechs turns to Rias. "How many pieces do you have remaining Rias?"

Rias frowns, "Only two pieces left. My remaining rook and knight. I asked Mitsu to join awhile back but he said he needed some time to think about it. Besides… Neither my rook nor my knight have the strength to contain his power which is equal to Issei's." Rias says.

Riser cuts into the conversation. "If that's the case I challenge Rias to a Rating Game to determine if she becomes my bride! Of course she will because I'll win anyway! That pawn of her may have the most power but he doesn't even know how to use it! He's a useless piece!" Riser says laughing before he's launched into a tree.

Mitsu stands among Riser's peerage who jump back to gain some distance. Sirzechs simply watches, stroking his chin in thought. "Will you stop running your mouth for five seconds! For fuck sakes man, shut it!" Mitsu unsheathes his sword as Riser starts getting up.

Mitsu rushes him with his sword angled at Riser's chest when a girl with blonde hair tied in pigtails wearing a purple dress jumps in front of Riser with her arms outstretched to protect Riser. THe blade touches the side of her neck but doesn't draw blood. Slitted grey eyes meet dark blue ones as the girl speaks."P-Please don't hurt my brother."

Riser smirks at Mitsu's hesitation to attack. "Aww is the little dragon afraid to attack?" Mitsu removes his sword from the girl's neck and sheathes it still looking into the girl's eyes.

"What is your name?" Mitsu asks still staring at her as Riser pushes her out of the way and makes his way back to his peerage with a cocky smirk.

"R-Ravel Phenex." She stutters and falls to her knees frightened.

"Ravel… I understand why you would protect your brother. I would do the same thing for mine as well but defending a piece of trash like him is something that confuses me. If we meet again… I would like to get the chance to ask you more questions." He offers her his hand as his eyes change back to normal and are filled with kindness. She looks at his hand and then at her brother who watches with fury in his eyes. She looks at his outstretched hand and hesitates before taking it.

"TRAITOR!" "WHY WOULD YOU TAKE HIS HAND!" "STUPID BITCH!" Shouts call out from Riser and his peerage at Ravel taking Mitsu's hand. Mitsu shoots them a death glare making them all shut up.

"Shut the fuck up all of you." He says making Ravel blush slightly and lets go of his hand after getting up. Mitsu makes his way back to his group. He passes by Riser with the most hate filled glare possible.

Sirzechs smiles at Mitsu who sits himself down on a chair. Issei lets go of Asia and steps up. "Riser… if we fight… I'll kick your ass myself!" This makes Riser laugh.

"Oh? You will kick my ass? I'd like to see you try! I wouldn't mind fighting that wimpy brother of yours too but since he's not part of Rias's peerage… I guess I'm gonna settle for kicking your ass!"

Sirzechs and Grayfia step between the two groups. "Rias do you agree to Riser's challenge?" Sirzechs asks Rias.

"Yes I do! We'll beat him for sure!" Rias says.

Sirzechs looks to Mitsu. "If you had the ability to join her peerage would you?"

A smirk appears on Mitsu's face. "Oh hell yeah."

Sirzechs smils in return. "Well… I recently developed new evil pieces that can contain more power than the older ones. I was only able to do this with the pawns though. By my estimate… You and Issei's power would result in the usage of three pieces each."

Everybody except Grayfia stares at him shocked. Akeno is the first to recover and stares at Riser with a sadistic smirk on her face, "Well well well… looks like you'll be having to fight against Mitsu and his holy lightning now." This time every body by Rias and her peerage plus Mitsu goes into an even deeper shock.

Yubelluna, Riser's queen, stares at the young half dragon and then moves her eyes back to Issei. "I doubt that would be much of a problem to us. We have more members in our Masters peerage than you ever will. Besides… our master is a Phenex. He won't be put down that easily."

Riser smirks before turning around. "We take our leave now. Make sure you have a dress picked out for the wedding and make sure it's revealing." He laughs but then yelps as two bolts of lightning from Mitsu and Akeno hit the floor in front of him. Him and his peerage disappear quickly except for Ravel who looks at Mitsu for a few seconds before turning away. And disappearing with her brother.

"Tch… over confident bastard." Mitsu says with a growl.

Sirzechs stands in front of Rias and hands her eight black pawn pieces. "Use them on Issei first." He says and stands back as Issei and Mitsu stands in front of her. The latter with a scowl on his face.

Rias walks up to Issei first and uses three pieces on him. A red light appears and then fades away as eight pawn pieces land in front of him. Issei wordlessly walks towards the rest of Rias's peerage and proceeds to hug asia who was still crying slightly.

Rias stands in front of Mitsu and looks into his eyes. "Are you sure about this Mitsu? Once this is done… it can never be reversed." She says looking for any sort of hesitance.

"No. I'm fully committed to putting my foot up this guy's ass." Mitsu says.

Rias smiles and places three pieces on his chest. The same red light appears but then the dragon mark on Mitsu's left arm starts to glow.

Mitsu falls to his knees, clutching his left arm in pain. Everybody scrambles over to Mitsu and Sirzechs stands there not knowing what is happening. Grayfia turns to him. "What is going on?"

"I… I don't know. Something seems to be reacting with the evil pieces placed inside his body. His dragon mark is glowing but I don't know why unless…" His eyes widen. "EVERYBODY BACK AWAY FROM HIM!" He shouts in a serious tone.

Rias and her peerage reluctantly back away from Mitsu as his clothing begins to shred and two massive white dragon wings sprout from his back. Both of them the length from the ceiling to the floor. The dragon mark fades away and white scales form all along his arms and chest all the way up to his hairline. His eyes become even more slitted than before and his eyes change from grey to silver. His fingers and hands start to resemble the claws and hands of dragons. His hair becomes even longer and more intimidating as it keeps its spiky look. His spiked hair becomes the length of a pencil. Through his grit teeth, it could be seen that his canines were becoming sharper and more deadly than before. After this is all done, Mitsu stands up and after a few seconds unleashes a roar that shatters the windows. His entire body was taller and his muscles were even larger than before giving him an even more terrifying appearance.

Everybody stands completely still not knowing if Mitsu was still sane or not. Sirzechs slowly shot Grayfia a glance to get ready to fight if the need arose. This lasted a few long minutes before someone decided to do something.

Asia stares at Mitsu and approaches him with confidence. "Asia no… we don't know if it's still him or not." Rias hisses.

"She's right." Kiba agrees with a whisper. "He could be even more dangerous than before and probably went feral." (Term for losing one's self awareness. Those who have gone feral attack indiscriminately)

Asia shakes her head. "No he wouldn't attack me. He cares too deeply for me." Her sprite dragon, Rassei, appears in her arms as she holds him close for confidence. Before anybody can stop her she's standing in front of Mitsu and stares right into his eyes. Her familiar squirms a bit for whatever reason, as it stares at Mitsu with crimson eyes. "Mitsu? Are you in there?"

The only response she gets is the heavy breathing and twitching of wings from Mitsu. "It's me… your little sister Asia… You remember me don't you?" She says touching one of his scaly cheeks with her one arm. This action makes Mitsu(?) look down at her with calculating eyes.

"A...s...ia?" Mitsu says as he touches one of her cheeks gently with one of his hands, his voice slow and gravely, almost like a growl.

"Yes… You're little sister Asia." Issei says standing behind her with a hand on her shoulder and his trademark grin. "Remember us still? You're our brother if not by blood then by our bonds."

I...ss...ei…" Mitsu says in his gravelly voice.

"That's right. It's us your family." Issei says patting his brothers beefy shoulder. Two black lizards appear on Mitsu's shoulders and wrap their tails around his large biceps.

"I..na...Una…" His speech becomes quicker and less like a growl. (Familiar names)

Someone taps his shoulder and he turns his head slightly and smiles at who's behind him. Rias, Akeno, Koneko, and Kiba were all standing behind him with smiles on their faces. "My friends…" His voice goes back to normal but he stays the same despite regaining his sanity.

Kiba hands him bloody Midnight which he dropped when he began his transformation. "I believe this sword belongs to you." Kiba says with a grin.

Mitsu grabs it and instead of strapping it to his waist, the sheath slightly changes so that there is a strap going from one end to the other, 'Midnight?'

" **You went through quite a transformation there. I changed my shape so that you could strap me across your back. Once I'm on your back I'll shift myself so that I don't interfere with your wings. You wouldn't be able to draw me if I was strapped to your hip because it would interfere greatly with your flight. Where as if I was strapped to your back, your wings would hit me as much."** She explains as Mitsu straps the sword to his back. His form begins to shrink and his dragon features except for his wings begin to fade away.

His dragon mark returns to his left arm and he stands there bare chested and looking around. "Is anybody gonna explain what happened there?"

Issei's gauntlet starts glowing a dim green, " **When the power of the evil pieces entered your body, the mark on your arm glowed brightly."** Ddraig says. " **I did not notice it before but that mark is actually a seal that reduces the power of evil pieces or the cards used by Angels for their Brave Saints. It was never used so I only saw it once. You are more dragon than before. I'd say about seventy-five percent dragon now, fifteen percent human, and 10 percent devil. The devil part of you is recessive and is only there to signify you are a devil."** Ddraig says finishing his explanation.

Sirzechs scratches his chin, "How have I never heard of something like this?"

Grayfia shoots him a knowing look, "Probably because you're usually laid back." Sirzechs hangs his head in defeat.

Ddraig adds his input, " **Also, this seal was developed by a dragon who sought to increase the dragon race like the Angels and Devils had started doing. I can't remember his name at all for some reason. I feel like I knew him but I can't even remember his name."**

"Well that aside. Rias, you and your peerage have thirteen days to train before the Rating Game begins. I suggest you leave tomorrow so that you all can begin to hone your skills. I would suggest the uninhabited mountain to train. I feel that because of your new, immensely powerful, additions…" Sirzechs looks at Mitsu, who found a new shirt, and Issei. Both of them were whistling innocently. "You'll need a large area to train. Grayfia? Would you mind fixing the building for us?"

Grayfia nods and casts a spell which returns the ORC's clubroom to its original, undemolished, appearance. "I suggest we begin preparation for the Rating Games."

"I so hope that it gets filmed so everybody can see what a pansy Riser is." Mitsu mutters but Sirzechs hears that.

"That is a good idea. I think that everybody should be able to watch the games." He says getting a sight from Grayfia who stays silent. They both leave the area via magic circle.

Rias turns to her peerage. "Alright everybody… prepare to travel. We leave tomorrow morning. Don't worry about school or anything else."

 **Two chapters in two days. I'm on fire. I wanted to make this chapter extra long to give you guy's a good idea of what will be occurring during the next few chapters. The training and then the Rating games. I said before about there being no rating games in this fic but decided against it when I thought of a few ideas for battles. I know my writing style sucks but I'm trying to work on it. Mitsu may seem like the main character but both he and Issei are. I'm just trying to get Mitsu's abilities and skills out there. It should be pretty balanced between Issei and Mitsu now. So for those of you pissed off about that I'm sorry. Also, Sona is not the main pairing for Mitsu. I told you guys I was retracting my statement on the no harem things. Issei and Mitsu both get harems and if you would like me to tell you who is going with who, just ask and I'll send you a private message telling you what the harems are. That's it for now. Lightning Ninja out!**


	15. Chapter 15

All of Rias Gremory's peerage was trekking up a large mountain that the had started climbing hours before. Everybody was carrying a backpack filled with clothes and other training items. Mitsu and Koneko carried extremely large bags that didn't seem to weigh anything to them. Issei was carrying three bags. He had a small one that belonged to Asia, his own, and one that belonged to Rias. Neither of them wanted him to carry their bags but he stubbornly told them that it was a gentlemanly thing to do. Kiba carried his own as did Akeno.

"So here's what we will be doing for the next ten days. Kiba will be working on his swordsmanship. Asia and Issei will be working with Akeno and I on their magical abilities. Mitsu and Koneko will train their hand to hand combat." Rias looks at Mitsu and Koneko. "You two are to go all out and hold nothing back. Mitsu needs to get used to his new appearance and Koneko, you need to react faster to enemy attacks."

Both of them nod. "I was going to teach her the next form of The Dancing Dragon." Mitsu starts to explain.

Issei pales at this. "You mean you're going to her that style of fighting?"

Rias looks between both of them with Koneko remaining silent. "What do you mean 'That style of fighting'? Is there something about it that we need to know?"

Mitsu walks backwards facing Rias. "The Dragon's Fang is like the The Dancing Dragon but its main purpose is to kill. I will only ever teach it to people I know will use it the right way." He puts a hand on Koneko's head who blushes a bit. "I fully trust Koneko to use this style."

Color returns to Issei's face, "Just… tell her not to use it on any of us ok? The last time I saw you use it was when that burglar broke into our house and threatened to rape mom. I didn't think anybody could take a beating like that and still live."

Mitsu's face remains passive, "That asshole deserved it so I don't care."

The conversation dies down and it's another hour before they reach the top of the mountain. One they're on top, everybody throws their bags onto the ground. Mitsu and Koneko's making a large thud.

"What did you bring in that bag to make it so heavy? Weights for a bench press?" Kiba asks eyeing the bag.

"Pfft no. They wouldn't fit." Mitsu says with a straight face.

Kiba laughs. "Ok but what's in the bag."

"Training weights." He says opening the bag to reveal a bunch of arm and leg weights each a different weight. Everybody's jaw drops. Mitsu snickers at their reactions.

Rias shakes her shock away. "Ok everybody let's start training." Everybody splits up with Koneko and Mitsu walking towards the clearing a distance away with the bag filled with training weights being carried between them. Kiba heads to the forest near the giant house that was atop the mountain. Issei, Asia, Rias, and Akeno walk towards a small training field in front of the mansion.

"Ok you two. We're going to be training you in the use of magic. Akeno is an expert in magical attacks so she'll be helping me to teach both of you." Rias says going into teacher mode. Akeno stands next to her dressed in her red and white miko attire. "Akeno is known as the Priestess of Thunder because of her use of lightning attacks in battle. She helped Mitsu with his magical abilities. As Issei has seen, Mitsu has been able to form a bow of semi-solid lightning with her guidance."

"Yes his connection to lightning is stronger than mine." Akeno says with a giggle. "But we should get started. Both of you need to feel for the magical energy inside of your bodies. There should be a warm feeling to it. When you find it you'll feel a pull almost like it's beckoning to you to come to it. Now close your eyes and search for that feeling."

Issei and Asia close their eyes. Asia starts glowing slightly after a few minutes of concentration and a small green orb floats in front of her. Asia opens her eyes and holds out her hands as the orb floats down and hovers there for a few seconds before fading away. She looks up at Rias with the biggest smile on her face. They all turn to Issei who was still concentrating.

 **Issei's Mind**

Issei floated around for what seemed like hours searching for the tug and warmth that Akeno had talked about. Eventually, he came to a door floating among the darkness. Issei felt a heavy tug pull at him but no warm feeling. "I feel the tug but I don't feel any warmth coming from it. I might as well check it out since it's here." Issei says with a shrug and opens the door and floats through it touching the tiled floor. Inside the room were pillars and a single brazier sitting between every two. In the center of the room was a suit of red armor similar to the gauntlet that adorned Issei's arm.

Issei starts walking towards it unaware he was being watched by many pairs of eyes. The suit was complete except for a missing left arm. "What is this thing?" Issei says reaching out to touch it.

" **ISSEI DON'T TOUCH IT!"** Ddraigs voice booms throughout the room. Wisps of light start bouncing all over the room in some kind of fury. " **You are not ready for this power that the Boosted Gear contains."** Ddraig says.

"I'm not ready for it? I don't even know what it is!" Issei yells out at Ddraig's voice.

Issei hears a sigh from Ddraig, " **I might as well tell you what this power is since you've already seen it."**

The room crumbles away except for the tile flooring. Ddraig lays there watching Issei. "Ddraig, what is this power that you don't want me using?" Issei says sitting in front of Ddraig cross legged.

" **This is the Balance Breaker of the Boosted Gear."** Ddraig explains

"Balance Breaker?"

" **Yes. Balance Breaker is a forbidden move among the Angels, Devils, and Fallen Angels. It is usually activated by the strength of the user's feelings and heart."** Ddraig says placing a single claw on Issei's heart.

"Feelings and emotions trigger the Balance Breaker." Issei says in understanding. "Then why is it forbidden?"

" **I do not know the answer to that question. However, the Welsh Dragon Over Booster, which is the name of our Balance Breaker, grants you scale mail which increases your strength, speed and defense."**

"Alright!" Issei exclaims standing up. "Then let me use this Balance Breaker technique!"

" **Hold on Issei. There is one more thing I need to tell you before anything can happen."**

"Huh? What else is there to know?" Issei says both annoyed and curious at the same time.

" **If you use this power now, you risk entering the Juggernaut drive. A vicious form that grants enormous power at the cost of the user's life."** Ddraig says shocking Issei.

"Is there any way I can enter this form without going into this so called Juggernaut drive?" Issei questions staring at the armor set behind him.

" **Two ways to achieve the Balance Breaker. The one you know about already, which is your emotions."** Ddraig lays his head in front of Issei. " **The second option is giving your left arm to me but getting an incomplete scale mail that only lasts ten seconds."**

Issei stares at Ddraig in disbelief. "Only ten seconds? That is such crap. Well we have a twelve days to achieve my balance breaker, so let's use those days to do that!" Issei exclaims putting his fist out towards Ddraig who looks at it for a second before chuckling and using his own fist to bump Issei's.

" **Alright… Partner. You are by far the most interesting and unique host I have ever had. I'm glad we're partners."** Ddraig says with a grin. " **I shall give you with a bit of knowledge that will help you in future battles."** Ddraig says touching Issei's forehead with his claw. " **Use this technique well."**

"Thanks Ddraig. "Issei grins back at him before fading out of his mind.

 **Outside Issei's Mind**

Issei opened his eyes to see Akeno, Asia, and Rias staring at him with anticipation in their eyes. "Well? Did you do it?" Rias asks.

Issei shakes his head, "Somewhat." He turns so that he's facing towards a small mountain and summons his sacred gear. A red orb of energy begins to form in the palm of his hand and starts to grow bigger after a few seconds. Issei holds his arm out and the small ball of energy changes from a ball to a massive beam of red energy. The attack collides with the mountain completely obliterating it.

Rias, Asia, and Akeno stand there slack jawed at what he just did. "I-Issei how did you…" Rias trails off not knowing how to ask what happened.

" **That attack was the move Dragon Shot. It condenses the energy of the user and when it's released, it turns into a giant wave of energy. This was the unboosted form of it."** Ddraig explains to Rias with a smug voice. " **Most of his magical power is connected to the Boosted Bear's abilities. He will only grow stronger the more he uses it."**

Rias gets over her shock and stands up straight, "Akeno, I believe that Asia should continue training with magic for right now. Issei and I will go check on Mitsu and Koneko's progress to see how they're doing so far."

Akeno nods and goes back to teaching Asia more about magic while Issei and Rias head towards the area where Koneko and Mitsu were training. "How far do you think they've gotten?" Issei asks Rias who simply shrugs.

"I'm not sure. It's only been an hour since those two went their own way."

"Wait I was concentrating for an hour?" Issei asks incredulously.

"Yes. We were keeping watch over you for an hour. We spent the time teaching Asia more about the three great factions." They reach the clearing where Koneko and Mitsu were to find Kiba standing near the edge of it. Craters filled the entire area like a massive battle had just taken place.

"Ah you're both here." Kiba says with a smile as he watches for Koneko and Mitsu.

Rias looks around at the clearing. "What happened here?"

"Mitsu and Koneko happened. You told them not to hold back and this is the result of that. I decided to take a break from training and watch these two spar. I could barely follow their movements." Kiba says taking a sip from his water bottle.

Mitsu and Koneko emerge from behind a small boulder. Mitsu was shirtless and only wearing his cargo pants and combat boots. Koneko was wearing a pair of black shorts, a pink sports bra, and a pair of black and white sneakers. Mitsu didn't seem to be in his dragon form. Both of them had a pair of gauntlets on their arms with a blade running down the side of their forearm up to their elbows.

They approach the three members and Issei notices that they're both covered in sweat. "So you are teaching her that style. I thought you were bluffing." Issei says eying their weapons.

Koneko nods, "Yes it's a very difficult form to use considering that the attacks have to come from the blades themselves."

"She was able to get the hang of the basic forms when I only showed her once. She copied each form perfectly. We were gonna take a short break before fighting each other again." Mitsu says sitting down and laying on his back.

Kiba leans against the trunk of the tree, "So Koneko will be even more deadly than before?"

"Yep." Mitsu says with a nod.

"Mind sparring with me later on? I could use somebody who knows how to use a sword." Kiba says getting another nod from Mitsu.

' **Partner, I wish to hold a small conference with me you, your brother, and Bloody Midnight. I wish to discuss a possible training regiment.'** Ddraig says into Issei's head.

Issei taps his brother on the head. "Ddraig wants to have small conference with me, you Ddraig, and Bloody Midnight."

MItsu looks up at his brother, "Any idea why?"

Issei shakes his head. "He wants you to summon your sword and then wants me to hold the sheath with my gauntlet. I think we'll on enter the sword then."

Mitsu nods and summons Bloody Midnight. Issei grabs the sheath with his gauntlet while Mitsu grabs the hilt of the blade. They close their eyes and feel their consciousness be pulled inside the sword.

Rias, Koneko, and Kiba watched confused. "Uhm.. President?" Kiba asks unsure what just happened.

"I don't know Kiba. Why don't you and Koneko spar against each other. I want to see how well both of you handle against each other. Especially since I wish to see how Koneko's new style of fighting works." Both Kiba and Koneko walk towards and undamaged area of the clearing, which somehow was untouched from Mitsu and Koneko's battle.

 **Inside Bloody Midnight**

Mitsu and Issei stood in a small clearing with flowers as Ddraig landed behind them with a thud. Bloody Midnight who was sitting on rock, jumped up in surprise at the three who appeared in front of her. "Ever tried warning someone before you did that?" She says in annoyance.

Mitsu shrugs and looks at Ddraig, "So this is the big bad dragon that lives inside of the Boosted Gear eh?"

Ddraig growls at Mitsu, " **Shut it."**

Issei sighs, "Can we get to while we're all here and how you knew this would work Ddraig?"

" **Bloody Midnight and I have a connection to our partners minds. So I thought about using her sword body as a means of bridging this connection between the four of us. As to why we're here, I wish to talk to all of you about training Issei together to unlock his Balance Breaker."** Ddraig says as begins to explain what he told Issei earlier about his Balance Breaker, Scale Mail.

"So he has to use his intense emotions as a catalyst for him to achieve Balance Breaker?" Mitsu says. "So it's slightly similar to when I awakened my dormant dragon side?"

Ddraig nods knowing how his host's death affected Mitsu greatly. Midnight thinks for a second. "So we have to make Issei experience the same anger or pain that Mitsu had felt." The two entities stare at Mitsu with the same glint in their eyes.

"I am not getting myself killed." He says with annoyance. "Though I think I may have a way to make his emotions surge."

"What do you have in mind?" Issei asks.

"If I told you it wouldn't work." Mitsu says cryptically. "We should meet up in the clearing that Koneko and I turned into swiss cheese, tonight at midnight."

" **Bringing that up makes me ask how much of your bower did you truly hold back?"** Ddraig eyes Mitsu suspiciously, " **I know when you went into your dragon form, I felt so much power coming off of you the first time."**

"He use twentyfive percent of his power in his dragon form." Midnight says crossing her arms. "Any more and the poor girl would have been decimated."

" **Hmm so it seems that you would have the same amount of power my post would have once he uses his Balance Breaker."** Ddraig says interested. " **Both of you are on equal levels in terms of maximum potential."** He looks between the two brothers.

"Alright so we meet up tonight." Issei states getting a nod from everybody. Issei and Ddraig fade from the clearing while Mitsu stays behind.

"Are you sure the plan you have will work?" Midnight eyes Mitsu who stares at the sky.

"I've seen the way they look at each other. There is no doubt that this will work." Mitsu says. "Alright I'm going back to training. How long till you have _that_ ready for use?"

Midnight smirks, "It will be ready the day before the Rating Games. When you proposed that idea to me, I wasn't sure it would work but it's coming along perfectly."

Mitsu nods. "Good." He fades away and back into the real world.

 **Timeskip: Issei's room**

Issei pulled on a white tracksuit and sneakers. He exited his room and was walking past Rias's room when he heard crying. 'Is Rias crying?' He thinks to himself as he knocks on her door and waits a few seconds for her to open it.

When Rias opens the door, her cheeks are stained with tears and her eyes are red and puffy. "Issei? What are you doing here at this hour?" She sniffles a bit after her question.

"I couldn't sleep so I was going to go for a jog to help me calm my nerves. I heard crying coming from your room and wanted to make sure you were ok." Issei half lies placing a hand on her shoulder. She looks up at him and pulls him inside. She closes the door behind them and leads Issei to a balcony where she leans over it and stares at the moon above them.

"Issei… I'm scared. I'm scared that we will lose and that I'll have to be forced to marry Riser. I'm scared what Riser will do to Asia, Akeno, and Koneko. I'm scared of losing you, Kiba, and Mitsu." She confesses on the verge of tears. "Riser has won eight of his rating game matches and only lost two. Those two losses were only because he was bored of his opponents. Since he's a member of the Phenex clan, he can regenerate any wound almost instantly. He has double the members we do and they may overwhelm us." Tears roll down her cheeks.

Issei hugs Rias tightly shocking Rias, "Rias… I swear on my life that you won't have to go through that pain. I promise by the end of this training trip, that I will be strong enough to protect you. I promise that I will protect your happiness till the end of days." Issei says without a hint of doubt in his voice.

Rias wraps her arms around him and returns the hug. Tears of joy start spilling out of her eyes. "Thank you Issei. Thank you so much form coming into me and the members of my peerage's lives. Everything has become so much happier because of you and your brother." She says making something inside Issei hurt but he shrugs it off as nothing.

"You're welcome Rias. Now get some sleep. We've got a lot more training to go through and I promise you won't be disappointed with the results." Issei exclaims. Rias nods and goes back to her bed while Issei leaves her room feeling ready to train harder.

Unknown to either of them, someone was listening in on their conversation the entire time.

 **Training Field a few minutes later**

Mitsu stood in the middle of the training field waiting for Issei. He got ready to go and drag his brother out of his bed when he spots him emerging from the small foliage of the trees. "You're late." Mitsu says without a hint of emotion in his face or voice.

Issei glares at him, "I'm sorry if I had to take care of something before coming here. Now what was your plan on how to unlock my Balance Breaker?"

Mitsu says nothing as he takes off his shirt and enters his dragon form. He sends a couple blasts of lightning at Issei who dodges and summons his sacred gear, the moonlight glinting off the sacred gear. "HEY WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TRYING TO DO?! KILL ME!?" Issei yells at his brother who summons Bloody Midnight on his back and unsheathes it.

"Yes. If you die… Then you being brought into Rias's peerage was a mistake." He surges forward swinging his sword at Issei who blocks with his gauntlet. Mitsu continues to swing at Issei who keeps blocking and dodging. "WHY DO YOU INSIST ON BLOCKING AND DODGING! YOU NEED TO ATTACK!" Mitsu yells at his brother. "Or are you that weak that you can't even strike back against your adversary." Issei fires a blast of red energy at Mitsu who simply holds up his sword and uses his Nullify to make the attack dissipate.

"Why are you attacking and saying these things!? We're brothers!" Issei yells at Mitsu who uses his wings to fly into the air. Two pairs of reptilian eyes watch from the shadows recording every moment of what's going on.

"We're not brothers if you can't even attack me seriously." Mitsu answers with no emotion. This shocks Issei. "I mean… How can you even begin to think that you could go up against Riser with your power? You're better off just giving up and letting Rias be forced into a marriage with Riser. Honestly… You'd be nothing but a useless fighter. You'd be letting our sister be forced into what is basically sexual slavery. Along with Akeno and Koneko."

Anger starts to bubble up within Issei. He clenches his fist at his brother's lack of care for his family and friends. ' **What the hell is he doing it's almost as if he's forcing Issei's emotions to skyrocket so that… oh. That's what he meant.'** Ddraig thinks to himself as he watches things play out.

The green orb on Issei's left gauntlet starts to glow brightly as Issei's emotions begin to take hold. "YOU BASTARD!" Issei yells with a flash of green light engulfing him. " **WELSH DRAGON OVER BOOSTER!"** His gauntlet calls out.

The light fades away to reveal Issei standing in a suit of red armor similar to the design of the gauntlet he usually had on his left arm.

Green eyes met silver eyes and for the first time since the whole fight had begun, Mitsu let out a smile as his brother attacked him with impressive speed. Mitsu was sent flying backwards and he used his wings to stop himself from flying any further. "DIE YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" Issei yelled aiming his fist at Mitsu's face.

Mitsu dodged the punch but instead of fighting he touched the tip of Bloody Midnight to Issei's head transporting both their consciousness into the sword.

 **Inside Bloody Midnight**

Issei looked around in anger to find his so called brother who had made such suggestions. His eyes were glowing a bright green as he looked around. "WHERE ARE YOU!?" He yelled in rage.

"Right here." Mitsu says stepping out from behind the trees his slitted silver eyes looking straight into Issei's. "Congrats. You achieved your Balance Breaker." He says and dodges a punch from Issei. "Hey calm down already!" He yells kicking Issei away.

"CALM DOWN?! CALM DOWN!? HOW CAN I BE CALM WITH ALL THAT YOU SAID!?" Issei yells in rage and goes to attack Mitsu again when a giant red tail strikes between them. Issei looks in rage at the being who interrupted him. His green eyes widen when he sees Ddraig looking down at him.

" **Issei… Calm down. All of what he said was an act."** Ddraig says in a calm voice. " **He had this all planned out. He knew what he was doing."**

"It hurt him to say all those things just as much as it hurt you." Midnight says from atop Ddraig's head.

The green light that Issei's eyes were emitting, fades away to reveal his brown eyes. He looks over to where his brother was standing. "Is this true? You didn't mean any of what you said?"

Mitsu's eyes become filled with sadness. "Yes… I didn't want to say those things but I had to in order for you to unleash your potential."

Issei looks at him with narrowed eyes until he sees the pain and sorrow that fills his brothers eyes. His eyes widen slightly as he realizes that Mitsu was telling the truth. "How were you able to say those things without your conviction wavering in the slightest?"

"That would be my doing." Midnight says raising her hand. "He asked me to suppress his emotions so that he could provoke you." At this point Issei was walking towards Mitsu with his hair shadowing his eyes and his mouth formed into a scowl.

"You said all those things because you wanted to help me? You hurt me to make me stronger?" Issei punches Mitsu in the gut making him spit up some blood. Then he does something that surprises everybody. He hugs Mitsu and smiles. "Thank you… brother. I'm glad you didn't mean anything by it."

The area fades away.

 **Reality**

Mitsu and Issei stand opposite each other. They walk towards each other before stopping within arms length of each other. Issei takes off his helmet and holds it in his left hand. Mitsu holds out his left arm and Issei holds out his right. They grasp each other's forearms with smirks on both their faces.

"We're gonna kick that idiots ass big time. Aren't we?" Mitsu asks.

"Oh you better believe it." Issei says with a large grin on his face.

They both return to their normal forms and begin walking back towards the mansion to get some rest. The rest of the days spent training for the Rating games increased everybody's skills and abilities. Mitsu and Issei kept Issei's Balance Breaker a secret from everybody in the peerage. They would reveal it when the time was right.

 **This is where I'm ending this chapter. Before some people get annoyed about Issei obtaining his Balance Breaker too early, I did it because there is some stuff in the actual cannon plot that will interfere with my changes to the actual plot. I'm sorry if this upsets some of you guys but this was necessary. On a better note, I'm glad how this chapter turned out. This chapter was more focused around Issei rather than Mitsu himself. I told you in the previous chapter about how it would be more balanced out between Mitsu and Issei as main characters. I'm pretty impressed with how I made Issei and Rias grow even closer than before. I hated writing the one part with Mitsu provoking Issei like that but I felt it necessary. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. The next chapter is the Rating Games between Riser and Rias's peerages. I will include all battles I have planned out in this single chapter. I don't care how long it takes to write because I'll do it. Lightning Ninja out!**


	16. Chapter 16

It was only a few short hours before the battle between Rias and Riser's peerage would begin. Both groups were sitting in separate common areas to avoid any unnecessary battles before the actual battle began. Rias was finishing up telling her peerage what their strategy and battle plan was. Mitsu and Issei were conversing separately with their respective partners determining the best course of action should shit hit the fan.

After two hours of waiting a man came into the room, "The battle arena has been created. If you would kindly follow me we will get you set up and ready for the fights." He says as he leads Rias and her peerage down a wide hallway.

As they walk down the hallway, they pass by Riser and his peerage. Riser sends Rias a lecherous smirk before continuing to follow the man leading i'm to his place in the arena. As Mitsu and Ravel pass each other, Ravel trips and falls into Mitsu. Ravel quickly places a small note inside Mitsu's pocket before making a subtle wink and continues following her peerage who had stopped to make sure she caught up. They weren't the least bit suspicious at what happened.

After the other group is out of sight, Mitsu reaches into his pocket and pulls out the note. Issei looks over Mitsu's shoulder to read the note. "What does it say?" He whispers.

Mitsu reads it over a few times his eyes widening at what was written down. He looks at Issei, "The abilities of each of Riser's peerage members. She took a great risk in getting this stuff to us." Mitsu hands it off to Kiba who takes it and hands it off to Rias. Rias takes it and quietly reads over it.

She looks back with widened eyes and mouths, 'Is this for real?'

Mitsu and Issei nod at her before she turns around. The man leading them stops in front of a door and opens it for Rias and her peerage to enter. Inside the room is a magic circle. They all walked inside and stood in the center of it. "So what happens now?" Issei asks.

Rias holds up three fingers and begins counting down. Once she hits zero, the magic circle glows a bright red and Rias and her peerage are transported down to the arena where they arrive in the ORC clubroom.

A booming voice comes from nowhere, "WELCOME TO THE FIRST LIVE ACTION RATING GAMES! TODAY WE HAVE RIAS GREMORY'S PEERAGE VS RISER PHENEX'S PEERAGE TO DETERMINE IF RIAS WILL MARRY RISER!"

"I can't believe my brother went with your idea Mitsu." Rias says in disbelief.

Mitsu shrugs and looks at the sky to see the faces of each peerage member appear in the the sky.

The announcer continues, "THE BATTLE WILL TAKE PLACE AT KUOH ACADEMY, RIAS AND HER PEERAGES SCHOOL! THEIR MAIN BASE IS LOCATED IN THEIR CLUBROOM WHILE RISER'S MAIN BASE IS LOCATED IN THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE! THE BATTLE COMMENCES NOW!" A large horn sounds.

"Alright everybody, remember your positions. We actually just acquired thanks to Mitsu. Apparently, Ravel Phenex decided to help us win against her brother by give us information on each one of Riser's pieces." Rias says creating multiple copies and passing them around the room.

Issei and Mitsu look at each other and grin. "Wanna kick major ass today?" Issei says with glee.

"Who would I be if I didn't?" Mitsu replies only to receive a punch from Koneko who wears the same bladed gauntlets as she did when training.

"Focus you two. We have to take the gymnasium first. Be prepared." They all run out the doors in the direction of the gymnasium.

"I'll take my leave then." Kiba says calmly walking out the door.

Rias watches them go and bites her lip in worry. Akeno places a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry Rias. They will be fine. There is no possible way that they would go down without a fight." Akeno says and follows after her fellow peerage members, leaving Rias alone with Asia.

"I know… I just can't help but worry." She says to herself and then looks down at Asia who holds three pairs of dog tags. One of them had Issei's name, the other had

Mitsu's on it, and the last one had Asia's name on it.

"They got these after we came back. They said that after we won this battle, we take our names and give it to each other so that we had the names of our siblings with each other." She grips the necklaces hard with hope in her eyes. "They haven't broken a promise to me yet. I won't start believing they will now."

Rias stares at Asia with a smile of her own. The small girl's determination boosting her own. "You're right Asia. They won't lose this."

 **In the Gymnasium**

Issei, Koneko, and Mitsu all enter the gym and stand in the middle of it. Mitsu starts sniffing the air suspiciously. "I smell machine oil." Mitsu sighs. "You can come out now. I can smell the oil on you so there's no use in hiding." He crosses his arms as four girls come out from backstage. There was a pair of twins both holding duffel bags that seemed be stained with grease, one girl who carried a wooden staff, and a girl dressed like a certain chinese street fighter.

"So you have a strong sense of smell. Are we supposed to be impressed?" The chinese street fighter asks thinking her opponents didn't look to difficult to defeat.

"We want the dragon guy that beat up our Master!" The twins say at the same time. "He looks extremely strong!"

The girl holding the wooden staff huffs, "Well… I guess it's going to be pawns against pawns and rook against rooks." She says facing Issei and readying her staff.

Koneko doesn't say anything but gets into Dragon's fang stance. Mitsu summons his sword onto his back and gets ready to draw it. Issei holds up his left arm and summons his sacred gear.

The twins slam their bags into the ground where Mitsu was standing and force him to jump backwards towards the opposite end of the gym. "I believe you two are… Ile and Nel." Mitsu says dodging another swipe from from one of the twins stop and look at him.

"How did you know our names?" They ask at the same time. Mitsu crosses his arms and smirks.

"I have my sources. I also know that the weapons you use are chainsaws based on my information and the smell of your bags." Mitsu states drawing his sword.

This infuriates both the twins as they unseal their duffel bags and pull out their chainsaws. "DIE YOU BASTARD!" They yell and swing their chainsaws at him.

 **Issei's Fight**

Issei ducked underneath a swipe at his head and countered with his own uppercut to his opponent's chin. They jumped away from each other. "I have to say…" Issei says panting. "You're not a bad fighter Mira but from what I've learned about you, you're not as strong as your fellow peerage members." Issei glances over at Mitsu who was dodging another chainsaw attack from one of the twins and uses his sword to block an attack then kick the other twin away.

"How is it you know my name?" Mira asks curiously.

"To be honest, I didn't learn any of your comrades abilities and names until recently. I know how you fight but you don't know anything about how I fight." Issei says charging at Mira.

Mira swings her staff at Issei's midsection to throw him off balance and knock him away. Issei elides along the floor and kicks the staff out of Mira's hands. Her eyes go wide as she's disarmed. Issei uses his hand to change the direction of his momentum and knocks Mira off her feet. Issei delivers a blow to her gut making her cough up a bit of blood. The force of the punch tears most of her clothing apart.

She lands on the ground trying to regain her breath. Issei turns to the other two fights going on.

 **Mitsu's Fight**

The twins had started coming at him in full force as they revved up their chainsaws to max speed and set the the chainsaws on fire with their fire. One of the twins jumped off of the other's back while the other twin attacked from below. Mitsu blocked the chainsaw coming at him from above and kicked the twin that was coming at him from below, on the side of the head. Both twins landed on both sides of Mitsu their chainsaws revving at full speed again.

"You won't…" One twin begins.

"...Be able to…" The other says.

"BLOCK US AT THE SAME TIME!" They yell in unison and charge at Mitsu holding their chainsaws above their heads.

Mitsu smirks, "Haven't you ever heard of learning more about your enemies equipment before you attack?" His voice is drowned out by the sound of the chainsaws.

Both twins close in on him and stretches both out so that his palms are facing the twins. "YOU'RE LIGHTING…!"

"WON'T AFFECT US!"

"Who said anything about lightning?" Mitsu answers with a smirk. "DO IT NOW BLOODY MIDNIGHT!" His sword glows brightly as the twins swing their chainsaws at Mitsu's arms.

The chainsaws connect with arms and the twins smirk until they realize that their chainsaws are grinding against something on Mitsu's arms. Their eyes widen as they see a pair of bladed gauntlets on Mitsu's arms. The gauntlets were different than the ones that Koneko was wearing. The one's that Mitsu wore had a larger blade running down the length of his arm. The color's of the arm blades were black and red similar to Bloody Midnight's sword form with a steel color mixed in. (I'll have a link to a picture that shows what they should look like.)

The blades of Mitsu's weapons were angled so that the teeth of chainsaws were caught on the blades. Mitsu smirks and twists his arms resulting in the teeth on the chainsaws breaking and the chainsaws becoming useless. The twins fell on their butts, their chainsaws lying broken next to them, staring up at Mitsu with fear in their eyes.

 **Koneko's Fight**

Koneko blocked a punch coming from the the girl who wore a chinese outfit. Koneko's outfit was ripped apart earlier and was now revealing her underwear and bra. "Would you stop blocking and dodging my attacks and fight how someone like us usually fights!" The girl screams at Koneko. Koneko lands a kick on the girl's midsection, sending her back a few feet.

"Xuelan… Your attacks are sloppy and filled with many openings. I could have ended this fight earlier but I didn't want to waste my energy throwing useless punches. I was trained to use the fighting style of The Dancing Dragon. My teacher has told me that the first punch doesn't decide who wins. He has said that the first punches only makes a person who landed the first hit even cockier than before." Koneko says breathing steadily.

Xuelan's eyes widen, "You mean that you were taught that fighting style? But how? There's only one place to receive training for that style and the man who developed that style died a year ago!"

Koneko shakes her head, "The style can still be taught. He passed down all his knowledge to someone who he believed could do good with it. That person was Mitsu. The man who attacked Riser when we first met."

Xuelan's eyes widen as she quickly glances over at Mitsu to see he's making the same quick and fluid motions against twins as Koneko was doing to her. Koneko uses her opponents moment of distraction to leave cuts all over Xuelan's body. Xuelan falls onto the ground staring up at the ceiling.

Issei, Mitsu, and Koneko throw their opponents next to the stage all beaten up. Issei looks at Mitsu's new weapons. "Where'd you get those?"

"My swords new ability. Can change her form into anything I want but it takes time for her to add a new weapon to the arsenal. It took twelve days to complete this so I need to add weapons in advance." Mitsu explains. They all run out the door leaving behind the evil pieces that they had beaten.

As they get a good distance away from the gymnasium, a large bolt of lightning comes down and destroys the entire building.

" _Three of Riser's Pawns and one of his Rooks have been retired."_

They look up at the sky to see Akeno floating there with her devil wings out in her priestess outfit with a small blush on her face. Mitsu turns to Koneko to see she's trying to cover herself up. Mitsu takes off his jacket and hands it to her. "Here Koneko. This way you're not fighting in your underwear." He says offering a smile.

A large explosion appears between the three of them and sends them all flying backwards. Issei opens his eyes to see to see everything spinning. He slowly sits up to see Mitsu holding onto Koneko who was in pretty bad shape. There were wounds all over her body. "Cmon Koneko stay with me here!" Issei hears Mitsu saying to Koneko.

"Mitsu…" Koneko says in a weak voice. "I'll return your jacket… after you and Issei win this." Koneko disappears in a small flash of light.

" _Rias Gremory's Rook has been Retired."_

Issei stands up and puts a hand on his brother's shoulder to feel him violently shaking. "Mitsu… don't sit there like an idiot. She asked us to win this for her. I'm going to help Kiba out." Issei looks at Riser's queen who was floating in the sky with a sinister smirk on her face. "You and Akeno go kick his queen's ass alright?" Mitsu says nothing as he stands up and unleashes his white wings, his iguana's climbing onto his shoulders to enhance his lightning magic. He takes off into the sky and arrives next to Akeno's side.

Issei sighs and runs towards the forest to find Kiba. He finds Kiba fighting against a woman using a sword and dagger. Issei runs up behind her and slams his fist into her back making her stumble a bit while Kiba finishes her off with an upward slice of his sword making her glow brightly before disappearing.

" _Riser Phenex's Knight has been retired."_

As soon as the knight disappears, Issei and Kiba are surrounded by eight of Riser's pieces. They stand back to back ready to fight. "Anybody got any idea's?" Issei asks to both Ddraig and Kiba as he boosts his gear yet again. He had boosted three times since Riser's knight was defeated.

"I don't have any ideas. I'm running low on power and can't really use my sacred gear Sword Birth anymore." Kiba says panting slightly.

" **Well I have an idea. Partner, I'm about to teach you the boosted gear gift. Use that to give Kiba some of his power back."** Ddraig says and Issei's gauntlet gives off a green glow.

"No plans of yours will be able to defeat all of us at once! So just give up already!" One of Riser's pieces yells out.

"Ready Kiba?" Issei asks.

"I suppose we don't have much choice. Do it." Kiba says and Issei places his hand on Kiba's shoulder making all the power that Issei had charged up, transfer into Kiba. "Oh yeah… This will do… SWORD BIRTH!" Kiba cries out and slamming his sword into the ground making hundreds of swords stab Riser's pieces and retiring them from the game.

" _One of Riser Phenex's bishops has been retired, Riser Phenex's remaining knight has been retired, Riser Phenex's remaining rook has been retired, and Riser Phenex's five remaining pawns have been retired."_ The announcer says.

"Nice one Yuuto." He high fives Kiba who grins at Issei.

"Now we just have Riser's Queen and remaining bishop to deal with."

" _Rias Gremory's Queen has been retired."_

"No way… Akeno lost?" Kiba says in disbelief.

"What happened to Mitsu?" Issei says confused.

" _Riser Phenex's Queen has been retired."_

"Oh… well that answers my question." Issei says making Kiba shake his head in disbelief.

 **Time Rewind: Ten Minutes**

"Mitsu… are you sure about this? I can handle Riser's queen myself. You don't have to be here." Akeno says eyeing Mitsu's arm blades and familiars.

"Oh no… I'm gonna take this bitch down for hurting Koneko like that…" Mitsu seethes, lightning crackling around him.

"Aww was that petite little girl important to you? I'll make sure to take good care of her when Riser marries Rias…" Riser's queen taunts.

In a flash Mitsu is attacking her, swiping his arm blades at her while she blocks with her scepter. Akeno begins blasting her with lightning magic to which she uses Mitsu as a lightning rod to absorb the lighting. Mitsu's body glows as he's hit by Akeno's lightning. Yubelluna stares at Mitsu in shock as he unleashes a roar of lightning energy which decimates half of the school building behind her.

She flies back a bit to gain some distance and looks over at Akeno a smirk appearing on her face. She aims her scepter at Akeno and blows her up with one of her spells. Akeno falls from the sky and Mitsu catches her before she hits the ground. "No No NO NO NO!" Mitsu says as Akeno disappears from his arms in a flash of light."

" _Rias Gremory's Queen has been retired."_

"You… First you blow up Koneko… then you blow up Akeno… I'm not just going to defeat you… I'm going to obliterate you!" Mitsu cries out and lighting energy begins to transfer into his arm blades. He appears in front of Riser's queen and crosses his arms in an X-shape before unleashing all of the energy stored inside his blades, "LIGHTNING X BLADE!" Mitsu yells and slices a giant X on Yubelluna's chest with a giant X made of lightning going through her body.

She remains upright and alive still until Mitsu grabs her head and rockets towards the grounds. He slams her into the ground and stands over her as she disappears. "Stupid bitch…" Mitsu growls.

" _Riser Phenex's Queen has been retired."_

A magic circle forms on Mitsu's ear. "Mitsu, I was watching the battle and I don't blame you for Akeno being retired. I do however thank you for taking Riser's queen down. We're heading over to the school building to confront him."

"DON'T YOU DARE GO NEAR THAT BUILDING RIAS!" Mitsu yells shocking Rias, Issei, Asia, and Kiba. "LET ME, ISSEI, AND KIBA TAKE THAT FUCKER DOWN!" Mitsu spreads his wings and lands in front of the school building to see Riser standing there with Ravel next to him slowly clapping his hands.

"Bravo… Bravo… I was expecting Rias to be here so I could beat her myself but I guess you will do." Riser says in a cocky tone before Issei and Kiba appear right next to him. "Ah more cannon fodder. I thank you for coming here to fight me head on. I guess you misfits will entertain me nicely." Riser says. Kiba summons one of his swords and Riser notices this. "You would bore me… begone filth…" He says and sets Kiba aflame who yells in agony as he disappears in a flash of light.

" _Rias Gremory's only knight has been retired."_

"Issei…" Mitsu says his head bowed so that no one can see his eyes.

"Yeah… I know… we're going all out now…" Issei raises his gauntlet and Mitsu raises his dragon mark.

Mitsu enters his dragon form which tears apart his top which shocks the viewers watching the Rating games go on.

Then Issei does something that shocks everybody present. "BALANCE BREAKER! WELSH DRAGON OVER BOOSTER!" Issei cries out transforming into his scale mail. Rias and Asia land on the rooftop of the school building and stare down at the two dragon's standing before Riser and his sister.

"I-Is that Issei?! Did Issei just use the forbidden move Balance Breaker?!" Rias cries out.

Ravel stars at Mitsu in shock at his new terrifying form, "M-Mitsu…" She stutters not knowing if he was really the same person.

"Ravel… Please run… I don't wish for you to get hurt in this fight… This is now a battle of beasts." Mitsu's arm blades glow brightly and Issei starts boosting his power.

Ravel hesitantly flies away but Riser catches onto what's going on. "So… my little sister would rather run away at the words of a beast rather than fight with her own brother… pathetic…" Riser throws fire at Ravel who braces for pain that never comes. When Ravel uncovers her eyes, she see's the scaly back of Mitsu. "Oh? So the dragon is protecting the useless bishop now? Why bother protecting a useless traitor like her. Oh well, I'll deal with her later… let's fight…"

Mitsu and Issei immediately attack Riser. Blow after blow is traded between the three of them as the fight begins to destroy the surrounding area.

Mitsu slices Riser's chest with one of his blades but growls when he just regenerates the wound and kicks Mitsu away. Issei slams his fist into Riser's face sending him into the school wall. Issei helps Mitsu up and they watch as Riser's broken jaw resets itself. "WHAT DOES IT TAKE TO PUT THIS MOTHER FUCKER DOWN!?" Mitsu roars.

Riser smirks, "I can regenerate any wound you deal to me. Don't you see? You'll run out of power before you even get close to beating me." Misu snarls and Issei puts a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"I have a plan. Why don't we use nullify to cancel his healing abilities?" Issei suggests.

"I would if I could. Bloody Midnight told me that I would need an obscene amount of power to use nullify on him and for it to actually work." Mitsu spits on the ground. Riser stands there casually not caring about the brother's plans.

"Would it help if I was able to multiply Nullify's effect?" Issei asks.

Mitsu converses with Midnight for a few seconds. "Yeah but how would we transfer that power?"

"I can transfer my boosts to you when I'm ready but I'll need some time to get the power up to where it needs to be." Issei says

"Fine I'll distract him for a bit. Just tell me when you're ready." Mitsu rushes Riser, cutting him in multiple places with his arm blades which heal instantly. While Mitsu is busy distracting Riser, Issei is charging up the necessary power needed to amplify Bloody Midnight's first ability.

This goes on for a few minutes, Riser being knocked around by Mitsu who doesn't seem to gain any ground mortally injuring Riser, despite cutting open his throat a few times, and Issei who was charging even more until…

"MITSU IT'S READY!" Issei calls out and Mitsu jumps back to his side.

" **BOOSTED GEAR GIFT!"** Issei's gauntlet calls out as he transfers an obscene amount of power into Mitsu.

"Is it enough?" Issei asks Mitsu.

A smirk appears on Mitsu's face, "Yeah. DRAGON COMBINATION! BOOSTED GEAR NULLIFY!" Mitsu calls out and immediately falls to his knees at the power that leaves his body as a white flash envelops the area focused solely on Riser.

Riser clutches his chest as he feels his regeneration ability being completely eliminated from the fight. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME YOU FUCKS!"

"Nullify. Bloody Midnight's first ability. It has the power to nullify any magical abilities. The more power it has, the stronger abilities it can dispel. That's what my brother just did to you. He specifically targeted your regeneration so that we could beat you." Issei explains.

Riser grits his teeth but then comes up with a plan to eliminate at least one of his opponents. "I see… well time to remove one annoyance from these games." Riser shoots a fireball at Ravel who stands there petrified.

"NO!" Mitsu yells and uses the last of his strength to grab Ravel and wrap his body around hers to shield her from the fire.

After a few agonizing minutes of pain… the flames fade away to reveal Mitsu using his wings and body to shield an unconscious Ravel. Riser laughs at this and at the massive damage that Mitsu had sustained. "Issei… Finish this fuck… I can't fight…" Mitsu manages to get out before he and Ravel disappear in a bright light.

" _Riser Phenex's remaining Bishop has been retired and Rias Gremory's Pawn has been retired."_

Asia and Rias stand there staring at the spot where Mitsu and Ravel used to be before slowly shifting their gaze to the laughing Riser who had attacked his own flesh and blood. "Mitsu…" Asia starts saying before a thud was heard and the sound of ground being torn up. Issei had grabbed Riser by the head and was dragging him along the ground leaving a trail of destruction in his wake.

"HOW DARE YOU USE YOUR OWN SISTER AS BAIT! YOU STUPID FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT! HIDING BEHIND OTHERS AND SACRIFICING THEM FOR YOUR OWN BENEFIT!" Issei yells continuously slamming Riser into the ground before charging up two massive cannons on his back. "THIS ENDS NOW RISER! DRAGON SHOT!" Issei shouts throwing Riser into the air before firing the dragon shot which completely engulfs Riser, making him flash white before being eliminated from the game.

" _Riser Phenex has been retired from the game. The winner is Rias Gremory's peerage."_

Issei scale mail fades away and he stands there panting hard. He looks up to see Rias standing in front of him with a smile on her face. "Thank you Issei. I think you deserve a reward for winning this for us. Your brother will receive a reward too but yours is much more private." She says and pulls Issei towards her and kisses him on the lips. Issei melts into the kiss and wraps his arms around Rias's waist as she wraps her arms around his neck as they are both transported out of the arena along with Asia who was blushing at watching Issei and Rias kiss.

 **HOLY FUCK TO THE YES! I LOVE WRITING THIS SHIT! SO MANY FIGHTS AND BATTLES AND AN EPIC ASS KICKING IN THE END! I hope you guys enjoyed that last part. I know I did. Phew. Before I end this, I will be show casing an OC given to me by Dantekassaki and his group. They came up with this OC's idea and abilities. I will only be showcasing a bit of him because I don't want to spoil much. The group wanted to see this OC vs Riser so there will be a brief fight scene only showing his weapons and armor and giving Riser an ass kicking. Not as bad as the one Mitsu and Issei did however. The link to the picture of Mitsu's arm blades are posted below. Also, for those who don't realize it chapter fifteen went up today as well but it doesn't show it.**

 **Showcase**

Riser stood in his home watching his peerage members sunbathe naked outside. He had so many lust filled ideas in his head that he didn't notice the figure walking up behind him the man held a kunai attached to a chain with a sword attached to his back. The man threw the chained kunai at Riser and it wrapped around his throat. Riser tried to use his fire to melt the kunai and chain but found himself unable to melt the metal. The man yanked back on the chain, bringing Riser into the shadows with him. A battle ensues. The man dodged the fireballs that Riser was throwing at him and used his sword to cut Riser in multiple places along his body.

The wounds that Riser received were so numerous that he found himself unable to heal any of his wounds. He eventually fell on the floor bleeding profusely. The figured picked up Riser's unconscious body and walked into the light that came from the window. He wore a red and greyninja vest that showed his bulging muscles. He wore a red face mask that was connected to a grey hood. These two items covered so much of his face that the only part of his face shown, was his pure white eyes. His pants were grey and had armor plating on the the front of his legs near his thighs. These armor pieces were grey with red accents.

As the man stepped into the light, he looked at Riser with his white eyes and said only one thing, "This man's lust will be bathed in hellfire to purge his corrupted and twisted soul!" With that he and Riser disappeared in a flash of fire.

 **Alright guys there's your showcase. And for those wondering, no that is not scorpion. The OC I was given uses his appearance as a base for the character. I thank you for reading and I will be back soon with the next arc.**


	17. Chapter 17

The last thing Mitsu remembered was being flashed out of the Rating Games holding Ravel Phenex in his arms. Then, hee was in a room that had some Devil nurses waiting for them.

 _Flashback_

" _Help… her… first…" Mitsu managed to growl out through his clenched teeth. The nurses hurriedly removed Ravel from Mitsu's arms and a few of them carried her out of the room. The pain that was pulsating throughout Mitsu's body was unbearable as his body returned to its normal form. Some of the nurses stared in shock at Mitsu's body._

 _Burns were found all around his body and his entire left side was covered in third degree burns. He took most of the fire blast on his left to keep Ravel from being affected by her brother's fire. There was a long vertical scar running down his right eye but the eye was still intact._

" _Out of my way. I have to speak to this man at once!" A female voice said. A woman wearing a long and elegant red dress made her way past the nurses in her way and stood in front of Mitsu looking down at his kneeling form with concern evident in her face. She had long blonde hair like Ravel but hers was styled in a single long ponytail with it reaching her waist. She had dark blue eyes that were filled with confusion. "Young man… Do you know who I am?"_

 _Mitsu flashes a weak smirk, "No fucking clue at all." The woman frowns down at him with concern in her eyes._

" _I am Lady Phenex. I am Ravel's mother." The now known Lady Phenex says. "Why did you save my daughter when you obviously knew it was a trap? You were on opposite teams yet you went out of your way to save her from that blast."_

" _If I told you my reasoning for saving her you wouldn't believe me." Mitsu said._

" _Try me."_

" _Tch… fine. I saved her because I saw the fear in her eyes when that fire came at her. I realized at that moment that the fire that was being thrown at her would hurt her a lot. I couldn't stand by and let some girl be attacked by her own brother." Mitsu says with anger in his voice._

 _Lady Phenex sighs and pulls something out of the small purse around her shoulder. She pulls out a small vile and hands it to Mitsu. "Drink this. It's a weaker version of the Phenex clan's Phoenix Tears but it will speed up your healing a bit. When you awake again, I wish to speak with you more." She says as Mitsu drinks the liquid and immediately falls unconscious._

 _Flashback End_

Mitsu groaned as he cracked his uncovered eye open slowly, he was met with bright lights shining in his eye. "I'm blowing the sun up after I fucking recover from this shit." He mutters. He hears the closing of a book next to him and turns his head to see Sona sitting in a chair next to him with a fierce glare in her eyes. "Ah fuck…"

Behind her stood her queen and vice president of the student council, Tsubaki Shinra. Next to Tsubaki was Saji, her pawn who staring at Sona with a love struck gaze. "You are a reckless idiot." Sona says glaring at Mitsu. "Taking a giant fireball that came from Riser, was a stupid idea. Risking your life to save his sister from that fire? The dumbest thing you could have done since you fought that guy in the gym who stole your clothes and made you fight him in just a towel."

Mitsu shrugs and Sona sighs, "Tsubaki, Saji, could you please go back to school and keep things running while I'm absent."

"But president…" Saji starts out shooting a glare at Mitsu who would be spending time with Saji's precious Sona.

Tsubaki grabs him by the collar and drags him out while he utters protest. After the door closes, Sona turns back to Mitsu with tears in her eyes, "You massive idiot… Do you not know how worried I was?!" She says letting her emotions come out as she takes Mitsu's hand into hers and squeezes tightly. "When you were fighting Riser, I thought you were insane for taking him on by yourself while Issei did what he was doing. I was so scared he would kill you."

Mitsu puts his bandaged hand on her head and rubs it. "I knew what I was doing. I also knew that Issei could manage finishing Riser off when I did what I did. We got rid of his healing ability so that Issei could lay a beat down on him. I didn't have much energy left after my last attack. I wouldn't have been fighting anyway." Sona sniffles a little and uses her sleeve to dry her eyes.

"You owe me for making me worry about you." She says with a smile and then kisses Mitsu's lips surprising Mitsu to the point where his brain shuts down. "There… that should suffice. I expect more later on." She says with a wink.

The door opens and Rias and Issei walk in holding hands.. Issei was carrying a large black case that seemed to be the size of him. "Well I see two are getting caught up." Rias says with a smirk.

"And I see that you and my brother have finally got together. About fucking time you two. I couldn't stand watching you two steal glances at each other when you thought nobody was looking." Mitsu retorts back and Rias turns a shade of red that rivals her hair.

"YOU ASS!" RIas yells throwing a book she pulled out of nowhere and throws it, hitting Mitsu right in the face.

"Now now Rias, don't kill him just yet. He was half the reason we did win this thing." Issei says shaking his head with a laugh.

"Figured we'd win. Where are the other's?" Mitsu asks concern in his voice near the end.

"Kiba is moving around. Asia healed him as soon as we got back. Koneko and Akeno are sleeping and Asia is watching over them." Rias says before looking over the bandages that covered Mitsu. "It seems like you got the worst of it. You took a direct hit from that fire I'm surprised you were still conscious when the flames cleared."

"Meh… just some wear and tear. I'll be healed up in no time." He says removing the bandage over his right eye. He looks over at the mirror to see a long scar running from his forehead, through his right eye, and down to his cheek. "I'm just gonna have this scar after I'm done healing. I got this from a jagged piece of metal that was kicked up from the force of the explosion. Cut me when I reached Ravel."

Sona turns his head back and traces the scar with her hands, "I'm sorry we can't do anything about this."

"I think it makes him look less ugly than before. Its an improvement." Issei says with a smirk Mitsu glares at his brother. Both burst out laughing in the end, going back to their normal bickering.

"At least I only needed a scar to look better. You needed an entire suit of armor to cover up your ugly mug." Mitsu bites back getting a laugh out of both of them. Rias and Sona look at each other and sigh.

"Yes well… I want to know about that weapon Mitsu used and the armor that Issei summoned." Rias says crossing her arms. Mitsu and Issei looked at each other with the, 'Oh Shit' look in their eyes.

Issei starts off explaining, "Well as you heard… that was my Balance Breaker. It was really the only thing that had the power to stand up to Riser other than Mitsu's dragon form. Mitsu had to provoke a certain way for me to unlock it." Rias turns to Mitsu who looks away.

"I'd rather not talk about what I had to do to provoke him. It wasn't… pleasant." Mitsu sighs. "As for the blades I was using… That was the second form of Bloody Midnight. She can turn herself into any weapon that she has spent time and energy creating. It took the entire time we were training to make those weapons." Mitsu explains.

"Do you think it would take less time to assimilate a weapon into this amory that you can create?" Rias asks.

"Uh I'm not sure. I'll ask." Mitsu says uncertain where Rias was going with this. 'Uh Midnight? You there?'

' **About time you woke up. I was bored here. To answer your question, yes I could add a weapon to your arsenal immediately if the desired object was used. Doing this would also increase the weapon's strength in combat and powers if it has any.'** Midnight explains to Mitsu.

'Thank you very much for explaining that.' Mitsu ends the conversation in his head and looks at Rias again. "That's a yes."

Rias smiles and opens the black case to reveal a large scythe with a black blade and white handle. "A present from me and my brother for helping defeat Riser and win the Rating Games. A lot of people watched the match and apparently this made the demand for more live Rating Game matches to go up." Mitsu, with the help of Sona, stands to his feet and after adjusting to standing up, walks over to the scythe is holding and grabs the handle of the the weapon.

' **I'm assimilating it now and you won't believe how powerful this thing is. You can use your energy to create a massive shockwave to decimate enemies. This thing is also practically unbreakable.'** Midnight explains jumping up and down inside Mitsu's head with excitement.

"I don't know how to use scythes but I will gladly train to be able to use it." Mitsu says bowing to Rias.

"We've already got that covered for you. My brother will personally be training you how to use it." Rias says as Sirzechs pops his head through the doorway with Grayfia's below his.

Sirzechs comes in a smile on his face, "Ah if it isn't my two favorite dragons and their girlfriends." Sirzechs calls out in a happy voice until Grayfia smacks him on the back of his head. "Owwww…"

"Be more serious. Mitsu accepted the weapon and now you have to train him." Grayfia scolds and turns to Mitsu. "I'm sorry for his actions. That scythe you were given is a special one. It used to be named Scythe of Elimination before it's previous owner perished in battle. It can…"

Mitsu finishes Grayfia's sentence off, "It can create shockwaves with the user's energy to decimate legions of enemies." Grayfia goes slackjaw. "Midnight already told me all there is to know about it. I do have one question… why me to wield it?"

Sirzechs smiles at Mitsu making Grayfia go silent with shock, "I wanted you to have the scythe for three reasons. First reason is, you helped my younger sister get out of a terrible arranged marriage that I never wanted for her. The second reason is that only two people other than myself could possibly wield it. You and Issei. Issei said he wasn't interested in wielding such a big weapon." Sirzechs says with his hands on his hips smiling proudly.

"The third reason?" Mitsu asks narrowing his eyes.

"As I train you… I would like for you to become my guard at certain events." Shock runs through the entire group of people present.

"W-Was this what you had planned with you asked me to give Mitsu the scythe big brother?!" Rias manages to get out. "I won't have you taking away one of my pieces!"

"I don't want to go to school without Mitsu! He's my boyfriend now so I should get to spend time with him!" Sona joins in with Rias, both glaring at Sirzechs who holds up his hands in defense.

"N-Now hold on there. I'm asking now because of my one operative being away on missions most of the time to keep things in order. I won't be taking him away all the time. Just for a few special occasions." Sirzechs says defensively.

"You mean Nero is doing more missions? I thought he'd be back by now." Rias says blinking her eyes before huffing, "Fine but make sure you don't take him out too much."

Issei and Mitsu watch the exchange go on, "My reward was so much better." Issei says with a smirk.

"What did you finally get your head out of your ass?" Mitsu says getting a punch from his brother.

"Well, Rias kissed me after I beat Riser and after we were transported she told me that she's moving into our home." Issei says excited.

"Oh great now I have to listen to you and Rias at night making out. That won't be awkward." Mitsu says with annoyance.

"Relax bro. Rias said that our house would be renovated a bit. Immediately after the games ended, Rias made some calls to her family to add a third floor to our home. There are two rooms on the third floor. My room and your room." Issei says with pride. "That way you won't have to listen to me and Rias."

Sona despite conversing with Rias and Sirzechs, heard this conversation and walked over grabbing Mitsu by the collar of the white shirt he wore. "Did I hear correctly? That Rias was moving into your home?" She smiles sweetly which betrays the dangerous aura emitting from her body. Mitsu nods weakly. "Well if she's going to be closer to her boyfriend then I shall as well." She says walking away to make a phone call.

"The rivalry between these two… it's gonna kill us…" Mitsu says hanging his head in defeat.

Mitsu goes back to lay in bed after everybody except Sona leaves. Sona laid her head on the bed next to Mitsu's side as he stroked her head with his bandaged left arm.

 **Time Skip: Three Months**

Mitsu and Issei were both drenched in sweat as they stood in their backyard training. After the rating games, they had told their parents about being part of Rias's peerage. They had to considering that they didn't have a believable story that would explain Mitsu's scar. At first they were unbelieving until Issei showed his devil wings and Mitsu showed his dragon wings. After their parents freak out, Sona and Rias took the time to explain to the two parents about everything. They also explained the fact that they were gonna start living with the family as well. That went as well as you would expect from parents who had just learned that their two sons were both supernatural and bringing their girlfriends to live with them. In the end the finally believed after they saw Mitsu's dragon form and Issei's Scale Mail.

Mitsu was wielding his scythe while Issei was using his gauntlet to block attacks. Mitsu had become a master of using a scythe within two months of learning everything he could from Sirzechs. Sirzechs had given him the nickname Dragon Reaper as a result of this training.

Issei had become stronger as he learned more about his brother's fighting style, even becoming a master of it like Mitsu was.

They stood there staring at each other before relaxing and making their weapons disappear. "Nowadays we can't even tell who's stronger. It always ends in a tie." Issei says.

Mitsu nods and heads inside to get a shower when he bumps into Asia who was running around the kitchen helping their mother cook food for the two peerages meeting at the house that night. Asia drops the bowl of fruit she was carrying to which Mitsu saves, not letting a single fruit fall on the ground. "Careful there speedy. If it wasn't me, you wouldn't have any fruit left over."

Asia puffs her cheeks out and punches her brother in the chest which only makes Mitsu laugh, "You're such a jerk." She says before smiling and taking the bowl of fruit from Mitsu. "But you're my jerky brother."

"Mitsu, once you're done getting a shower would you mind helping us cook and clean?" His mother shouts to him. "We have a lot of people tonight so I need all hands on deck."

"Yeah sure mom! We all know my cooking is better than yours anyway!" Mitsu jokes.

Their mother feigns hurt, "Keep talking like that and may make you do all this." She shoots back.

Mitsu went to get showered before coming back down dressed in his normal cargo pants and grey shirt and began helping with the cooking. Issei came down showered off and dressed in his red shirt and white pants. He started putting food in dishes for the others to help themselves.

Sona and Rias were sitting in the living room going through reports of all the stray devils killed and contracts performed.. "It seems like everything's been really calm these past few months wouldn't you agree Rias?" Sona said leaning back into her chair wearing baby blue t-shirt and a white skirt.

Rias, dressed in a red blouse and blue jeans, stretched making her back crack a bit, "Mhm it sure has been quiet. A few stray devils here and there but otherwise it has been quiet. The only thing keeping things interesting is Saji's constant challenges to Mitsu about 'Claiming your love as his'."

Sona groans at this and removes her glasses to rub her eyes. "I have already told Saji that I would only accept Mitsu as my love and no other male would take my attention away from him. He's the only male to ever beat me in a game of chess aside from my father."

"You said no male would ever take your attention away. Didn't say anything about females." Rias insinuated making Sona blush slightly at this.

"S-Shut up. Mitsu doesn't care that I also have a thing for girls. His response was quite surprising. He said 'Who am I to judge what your sexual preference is? I'm your boyfriend. As long as I'm the only guy in your life I don't care at all.'' I was extremely shocked." Sona says still blushing a bit.

The doorbell rang and after that, chaos ensued the house.

 **I know the story pairing says OC and Kuroka but I'm changing that a bit. I know most of you voted for Kuroka but I'll change the pairing to Sona because of them being a couple now. Kuroka will still be in Mitsu's harem but she'll be romantically involved with both Mitsu and Sona but not Koneko because… well you know about that one but either way. Pairing change. Sorry but the voting did help decided what faction Mitsu with be with. Sorry again. I know this was Mitsu heavy and some people may hate that but I needed to show what happened after Mitsu and Ravel flashed out. One thing led to another and it became mostly Mitsu being in this chapter. Anyway, share what you think. If you didn't like it, tell me what you didn't like. If you do like it, write whatever you want if you choose. Lightning Ninja out!**


	18. Chapter 18

Two figures in black cloaks stood at the abandoned church that Raynare and her group of fallen angels had been using as a ritual site to obtain the Twilight Healing Sacred gear. One of the figures was crouched near the altar with the cross while the other one was walking around examining the cracked walls from the battle.

"Have you found anything yet?" The figure who had been walking around called out. It was apparent that it was a female.

Her partner stood up and turned to the partner who spoke pulling down their hood as they did. Underneath the hood was a girl with chestnut colored hair tied in two twintails, her violet eyes filled with concern. "That's just the thing. I haven't found anything. The presence of our lord is absent from this church. Almost like it was erased by someone extremely powerful." The girl said looking around at the various evidence of a battle taking place. "What do you think caused this?"

The other figure shrugged. "I don't know. Whoever did this must be the vilest of people to commit such as crime as throwing the lord out of his own home." The figure said grimly.

At this a certain white haired teen sneezed as he roundhouse kicked an opponent in the face.

 **Hyoudou Home**

As Sona turned the corner to greet her peerage, she was met with Saji's head stuck in the wall and Mitsu cracking his knuckles. Sona sighed as she saw some of her peerage trying to pull Saji out of the wall. "Let me guess… He challenged you again?" She says to Mitsu who merely shrugs and pulls an unconscious Saji out of the wall.

"I think I hit him too hard this time… oh well." Mitsu said throwing him into Tsubaki's arms. "Started screaming about me being a love rival or some shit. I just tuned him out." He walks by Sona and kisses her cheek.

Sona blushes and watches him lead Rias's peerage into the living room. Sona turns to her own peerage and motions for them to follow her. As they enter the living room, they all take seats around the living room. Sona takes a seat next to Mitsu while the others just find a place to sit.

"Now that we're all here, it's time to go over the reports of this month's contracts and stray devil kills." Rias says pulling out a piece of paper. "Akeno completed twenty-three contracts this month, Koneko completed eighteen, Issei and Mitsu tied with fifteen, Kiba completed thirteen, and Asia completed six this month." Rias looks at her peerage, "We had an increase in stray devils this month so we all had to split up into pairs of two in order to cover them all. "Issei and Mitsu had the highest recorded kills. They eliminated a total of five stray devils, Akeno and Asia eliminated three, Koneko and Kiba eliminated two as well."

Sona goes through her peerage's feats this month which had consisted of mainly of Student Council duties. Issei was starting to get challenged by many of the guys at Kuoh just like Mitsu so the Student Council made Issei and Mitsu a fighting pair. They still haven't lost a single fight. Sona went over some of the budgeting for some of the clubs. After all was said and done everybody got up to get food and they all sat around the living room cracking jokes and having a good time.

Then to Mitsu and Issei's horror, their mother brought out a scrapbook of MItsu and Issei. Rias and Sona were squealing over their respective boyfriends pictures. Issei and Mitsu were banging their heads on the wall. "Mitsu why are there so few baby pictures of you?" Asia points to a few pictures of a baby Mitsu while also pointing to the baby pictures of Issei which there were more of.

Mitsu's eyes fill with sadness, "Those pictures are the only pictures the orphanage could afford. We really didn't have a lot of money so the woman who took care of me decided to use some of her money to get these pictures of me." MItsu says sadly. Sona squeezes his hand tightly knowing full well that his past was a hard topic for him. "It's ok now because I have family and friends now and that's all that matters to me."

Rias looks at a picture of Issei and a small girl sitting in front of a fireplace holding a plaque with a sword on it. "Issei who's this?" Rias asks pointing to the the girl in the picture.

"Oh that's Irina. She was my childhood friend. At one point I thought she was a boy because of how she acted. She moved away to Europe with her father back when we were… I think six or seven years old?" Issei says thinking hard.

Kiba takes the book and his eyes narrow at the sword on the plaque. "Issei do you remember anybody saying anything about this sword?" Kiba asks pointing to the sword.

"No I can't remember much about it. Why is there something wrong?" Issei asks.

"Nothing is wrong." Kiba says defensively making Issei rise an eyebrow at that. "It justs seems familiar to me."

Issei shrugs and they continue to hang out and talk all the while Kiba was thinking, 'I know what that sword is… the reason I exist…' Kiba thinks with anger.

 **The Next Night**

Rias Gremory's peerage was walking towards an abandoned warehouse where a stray devil with immense power was hiding out. As the group walked everybody was on high alert except for Kiba who was still distracted by what he saw the previous night. The ground cracked beneath them and a massive devil with blood red eyes appeared and roared in rage. It was a male with a loincloth around his waist and he held a sword made of human bones.

The devil swings his sword at Kiba who stands there not paying attention. "KIBA MOVE YOUR FUCKING ASS!" Mitsu and Issei yell as Mitsu blocks the sword with the blade of his scythe while Issei slams his fist into the devil's gut sending him flying into the warehouse.

Mitsu and Issei get into combat stances while everybody except for Kiba gets ready as well. Kiba snaps out of his thoughts as he notices the Devil stepping out of the rubble. The devil lets out a roar and charges the group with his sword raised. KIba goes to block the strike but a flashback of a sword giving off a holy aura stops him and the flat side of the sword slams into his side, sending him into the dirt.

Mitsu, Issei, and Akeno stand in front of the downed Kiba and charge up their magical attacks. Mitsu fires a massive arrow made of white lightning, Issei fires his dragon shot, while Akeno smiles sadistically and fires lightning as well. The attacks combine together and when they strike the devil, he's instantly obliterated.

They all relax and jump when a loud slap echoes across the area. They turn around to see Rias with her hand outstretched and a red mark on Kiba's cheek. "Kiba what is wrong with you!? Why are you acting like this!? You could have gotten yourself killed!" Rias scolds with anger and worry in her voice. Kiba just looks at the ground.

"I need to be alone…" He says and walks away. Issei starts to go after him when Mitsu puts his hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Leave him be… He needs time to get his thoughts together. Something's bothering him and he needs to sort it out himself." Mitsu says shaking his head.

Issei relaxes and they all head back to their owns done for the night.

 **Hyoudou Residence: While Rias and her peerage were fighting the stray devil**

A knock on the door alerted Sona from where she was sitting reading her book. Issei and Mitsu's parents were out on a date so she had to be the one to answer the door. Sona stood up placing the book she was reading down on the small table next to her and went to the door to answer it to find two cloaked individuals standing there. "Uhm… can I help you two?" She asked.

"Yes. We wanted to know if we could meet Rias Gremory and her peerage. There are some matters we wish to discuss of the utmost importance. We heard she was living here with Issei Hyoudou and his brother Mitsu.." One of the figures says.

"I'm sorry to say that they aren't here. They're currently out right now hunting down a stray devil." Sona says a little irritated that she was having to deal with this kind of thing. "Come by Kuoh Academy tomorrow after all classes are over. I'll be waiting for you with my boyfriend so we can lead you there."

"You think you'll need your devil boyfriend to keep an eye on us?" The second figure says with a hint of amusement in their voice. "I doubt he would be able to hold up against two holy sword wielders." You could hear the smirk in their voice.

A smirk appears on Sona's face at this, "You'd be surprised at what he can do alongside Issei. They are both equal in power. Now goodnight to you both." Sona says as she closes the door and goes back to reading her book.

 **An hour later**

Sona was so into her book that she didn't feel the figure behind her slowly approach her. A pair of strong arms around her from behind and lifted her into the air. She let out a scream as she punched the figure in the face with her devil strength. Her eyes widened as she saw that the person who grabbed her was Mitsu who had a bit of blood running down from the corner of his mouth. She gasped as she wiped the blood away with her sleeve. "Damn if I knew you were gonna hit me that hard, I would've just picked you up bridal style." Mitsu says with a smirk as Sona puffs her cheeks out in annoyance.

"Well if you wouldn't be sneaking up on me I wouldn't have punched you." Sona says wrapping her arms around Mitsu's neck.

Issei watches from the doorways shaking his head at the antics when a pair of arms wrap around his neck from behind and large breasts push against his back. "You're not gonna hit me like Sona did to Mitsu are you?" His girlfriend says into his ear.

He turns around and wraps his arms around Rias's waist and plants a small kiss on her forehead. "No but I do want to know what happened with Kiba. He seemed so out of it tonight."

Rias sighs and Issei into the living room. They find Sona sitting on Mitsu's lap reading her book while Mitsu just napped. "Sona… there was a incident with Kiba tonight." Rias says and Sona immediately looks up from her book.

Sona raises her eyebrow, "Incident? What do you mean?"

Rias pulls out the photo album that contained the picture of the sword Kiba saw. "I think he may be thinking about his past again. I only realized it now but the sword in this picture was a holy sword."

Sona's eyes widen and she elbows Mitsu in the gut waking him up instantly, "Are you positive?"

Rias nods and Issei looks between both of the girls, "Ok first off… what the hell does a holy sword have to do with Kiba spacing out?"

Rias's face turns into a frown, "Kiba and a bunch of other kids were used in an experiment to create more people who could wield holy swords such as the fragments of Excalibur. The experiments killed off so many of these kids to the point where that Kiba was the only survivor."

"So wait, the picture of a holy sword did this to Kiba yet my sword didn't send him into a goddamn frenzy when we first learned what it was?" Mitsu says fully waking up. "Would explain why he got so pissed when I first named it."

" **Pfft… I feel insulted that one of those other holy swords that don't have the power I possess, would set that boy off like that."** Midnight scoffs becoming quiet again.

"He blames himself for their deaths. I'm worried about him right now. His goal is to destroy the holy swords and put an end to the man who put his friends through those experiments." Rias says with a sigh.

"That reminds me, two officials from the church came by today and they wanted to discuss something of importance with you but wouldn't say what." Sona says leaning into Mitsu.

"What would they want with us?" Issei says.

Sona shakes her head, "I don't know but apparently their holy sword wielders. I told them that I would be bringing Mitsu with me to lead them to ORC building and the one basically said that Mitsu wouldn't even be a threat to them." Sona says as Mitsu scoffs obviously annoyed that he would be underestimated like that.

"I do believe we should get some sleep before Mitsu does something extremely stupid like always." Rias says getting a 'Hey!' from Mitsu.

With that they all go to bed. Rias slept naked next to Issei since she felt comfortable sleeping naked next to him with her breasts pressed up against his back and her arms around his waist.. Sona slept in a pair of shorts that when to her thighs and a blue tank top while laying on Mitsu's chest.

 **Chapter done. I know it's not much but I wanted to get a chapter out to you guys for all the love I've been receiving from you guys.**


	19. Chapter 19

Sona and Mitsu waited outside the main gates of the school for the two representatives of the church. Sona was resting her head on Mitsu's shoulder while Mitsu was standing with his arms crossed over his chest. Two figures appeared from around the corner wearing black cloaks just like Sona had described the night before. They stopped in front of the couple.

"Are you Sona Sitri's Boyfriend?" One of the church members asked in a cocky tone. "You don't look like much."

"If I am?" Mitsu said with a growl obviously annoyed already by these two people. "What's it to you?"

Sona elbows Mitsu's side making him shut up, "I'm deeply sorry for my boyfriend's attitude. I told him about how you didn't think much of him and your cocky tone isn't helping your image with him. Shall we go?" Sona says leading the way with Mitsu following behind the two narrowing his eyes at them.

'You feeling that too Midnight?' Mitsu asks to his partner.

Midnight gives a mental nod, " **Yes it's similar to my power but much weaker. Seems they are in possession of holy swords. I'd be careful around them. One of the swords feels so destructive compared to the other one."**

Mitsu nods mentally and stares at their backs making sure they make no sudden moves to attack. Once they reach the ORC's clubroom, they enter the main room to find Rias and the others, with the exception of Kiba, all present. "May I ask why two members of the church wanted to set up a meeting with me?" Rias says getting straight to the point.

"We have been investigating recent thefts of the fragments of Excalibur and we traced the thefts back to fallen angels. We were sent here to look into reports of fallen angel activity a few months back." The first figure says removing their hood to reveal a young girl with chestnut colored hair tied in twin tails. "We went to the church where it was said that a battle between fallen angels and devils took place. While we did find evidence of a battle, what we also discovered was a lack of any traces of god or his energy in his home. It was like someone erased it completely. Do you know something about that?" The girl says narrowing her eyes at Rias.

Mitsu starts snickering, getting a look from the girl and the second figure who had pulled down their hood to reveal a second girl with blue hair and a strip of green running along one of her bangs. The girl with blue hair narrows her eyes at Mitsu. "Do you know something about this?!" She yelled at Mitsu obviously angered.

"Yeah, I'm claiming responsibility for that shit. I activated my swords power to nullify all fallen angel spears directed at my friends." Mitsu says with a shrug and then looks over at his brother who was staring at the girl with chestnut colored hair.

"How dare you show such disrespect…" The girl starts stepping forward and putting her hand on a sword on her back. An arm stops her from progressing. The arm belonged to the other girl. "Irina why are you stopping me?"

"Xenovia we are not here to start another war and besides judging from the look in his eyes… I doubt you would last long against him." The now known Irina says eyeing Mitsu who was leaning against the wall with his hands in his pockets. "His relaxed posture means that isn't worried about fighting you."

Gears start turning in Issei's head until something clicks, "Irina?" Issei asks pretty sure he knows who it is.

"I-Issei? You're a devil?" Irina asks surprised not knowing her childhood friend was now a devil.

"Yeah I am. It's been awhile hasn't it Irina." Issei says with a smile.

"WAIT A MINUTE?! THAT'S IRINA?!" Mitsu yells out getting Irina and Issei to look at him.

Irina stares at Mitsu for a few moments. "M-M-Mitsu?" She stutters out finally piecing everything together. "Y-Y-You're one too? I didn't recognize you at all with the scar along your eye, your hair, and massive body!"

Xenovia clears her throat, "Back to the matter at hand. We wish for you to stay out of our way while we're here doing our investigation."

Rias nods, "Of course. We had no intention of interfering at all anyway." Irina and Xenovia begin to leave when Xenovia stops in front of Asia.

"Are you Asia Argento? The ex-nun who healed an injured devil?" Xenovia says with a cold look in her eyes.

Asia, out of fear, steps away from Xenovia when she sees the cold look in her eyes. "Y-Yes I am."

"You are nothing but a traitor and a witch to the church. Fitting how became a devil after you healed that devil." Xenovia says unsheathing her sword. "I think it's time for a traitor like you to die!" Xenovia yells and swings her massive sword down on Asia.

A massive clang echos throughout the room and everybody in the room feels two massive powers coming from behind Xenovia and in front of her. Issei had caught Xenovia's sword with his gauntlet covered left hand while Mitsu had his sword aimed at the side of Xenovia's neck. The sword was releasing a white holy aura around it, shocking Irina and Xenovia, the latter of the two feeling more of the power since the blade was next to her neck.

Issei and Mitsu's eyes were both filled with with so much rage that Xenovia felt like this is where her life would end. "How dare you call Asia a witch and then attack her?!" Issei yelled at Xenovia with rage evident in his voice. "She helped someone who was in need! Who cares if it was a devil!? Isn't the church supposed to provide assistance to anybody who was in need of help!?" At this point Issei was screaming at Xenovia.

"But she…" Xenovia starts is cut off by Mitsu.

"You don't know what she's gone through because your so called church ostracized her for doing what she felt was right." Mitsu hisses out. "She was alone for so long and now that she has people around her… YOU'RE GOING TO TAKE THAT AWAY FROM HER BY KILLING HER!?" Mitsu roars, his eyes becoming silver slits. His sword glows brighter.

"Isse, Mitsu… Enough." Rias says in a calm voice. The two back down but still stand in front of Asia protectively.

Xenovia touches the side of her neck, still feeling the overwhelming power of Mitsu's sword. "W-What is that sword you wield?"

"The first ever holy sword ever created. It was made by both Devils and Angels as a gift to the dragons to prevent them from interfering in the war. The only thing that the two sides could ever agree on." Kiba says as he arrives. Irina and Xenovia's eyes widen. "Add to the fact that any person with the presence of a dragon can wield it. Meaning that Issei, the Red Dragon Emperor, and Mitsu, who is three-quarters dragon, are the only ones who could possibly wield it." Kiba finishes with a smirk.

"B-But that sword should belong to the church!" Xenovia sputters out and gets a glare from Kiba.

"It belongs to the person who it chooses as its owner. You're afraid of it's power because it would decimate your sword, Durandal, the sword of destruction." Kiba walks between the Church representatives and the other members of his peerage. "I wish to test my strength against your holy sword so that I may destroy it!" Kiba shouts getting a smirk from Xenovia.

"So be it Devil. We will have this sparring match of yours." Xenovia says.

Irina jumps up and down, "I will go up against Issei! I wish to test my strength against him!"\

The doors blast open and a man wearing red and grey armor with a mask covering the bottom half of his face, walks in and stops, sending a glare at Mitsu who returns the glare. "I will fight the lightning rod." The man says taking off his mask and hood to reveal slicked black hair and his eyes shift from white to regular eyes with green irises.

Akeno and Rias gasp at the man standing before them, "N-Nero Kasaki? W-What are you doing here?" Akeno has a massive blush on her face as she stares at the man she has fallen in love with.

"I'll explain after this fight." He says and instantly Mitsu and him are in the middle of the room with their foreheads colliding.

"Rias asked you a question you damn matchstick!" MItsu yells in annoyance.

"Shut it spark plug! I have my reasons for being here!" Nero yells at Mitsu. "We still have yet to determine who's stronger between the both of us! All our fights end in a draw!"

"Fine let's fucking fight!" Mitsu yells at Nero again, making everybody stare at the duo who were bickering like children.

 **Clearing Behind the Clubroom**

Sona, Rias, Akeno, Asia, and Koneko stood there watching the three pairs stare down at each other. Nero and Mitsu were facing one another with sparks pushing between them. Kiba was facing down Xenovia with a devil sword in his hands while Xenovia held her own massive sword in her hands while her cloak was discarded to the side revealing her skin tight black suit. Issei and Irina were looking at the others with sweatdrops thinking, 'What in the world is wrong with these four?!'

"Begin." Rias said uncertain if she should interfere with these sparring matches.

Xenovia and Kiba clash swords, Kiba using his speed to dodge and block the strikes coming from Xenovia's sword. Kiba parried another sword strike from Xenovia and countered with a sword thrust directed at the hilt of Durandal. That's when Xenovia started getting serious and with an upward arc of her sword, she shattered Kiba's devil sword with one blow. Xenovia then proceeded to swing at Kiba and keep him from creating anymore swords using his sacred gear. Despite Kiba having the superior speed, it meant that he used his stamina a lot faster than Xenovia was. Kiba kept dodging the attacks from Xenovia trying to find an opening in which he could create another sword but his movements started to become sluggish and Xenovia left no openings for Kiba.

After a few minutes of dodging attacks, Kiba finally didn't have any energy left to dodge. Xenovia used this opportunity to slam the pommel of Durandal into Kiba's stomach making him spit out some blood from the force of the impact. Kiba fell to the ground coughing and out of breath. 'I...I'm still not strong enough to win against the holy swords.' He clenched his fist in anger. 'At this rate… I'll never be able to avenge my friends…'

Xenovia stood over top of Kiba shaking her head, "I expected more from you, a knight of Rias Gremory can only offer this much?" Without another word, she turned to watch the other two fights going on.

"Ok Issei! Time to fight! I'm gonna send your soul to heaven and rid you of your devil side!" Irina says cheerfully and the ribbon on her left arm transforms into a katana in Irina's right hand.

Issei summoned his Boosted Gear and prepared to fight. Irina charged at Issei and slashed her sword at Issei which he blocked using his gauntlet. He forced Irina back with his enhanced strength thanks to the Boosted Gear making him partially dragon. Irina smiled at her childhood friend becoming stronger. Issei got into the Dancing Dragon stance and got ready for Irina to attack.

Being more cautious this time, Irina slowly made her way forward towards Issei not knowing what any of his tricks were. Issei dashed forward and aimed a punch at Irina's gut which was blocked by her sword. They stayed locked in combat for a few minutes, each one trying to find an opening in the other's defense. They jumped back a bit when Irina started giggling, "What's so funny?" Issei asked not taking his eyes off of his opponent.

"I've never faced an opponent as strong as you." She says as her sword begins to changes into dual short swords connected by a chain. "My sword is the Excalibur Mimic. I can change its form however I see fit!"

Irina darts forward fully confident in winning this fight when she see's Issei smile, "Ddraig? Get ready for some fun!"

" **You got it partner!"** Ddraig says as the boosted gear begins to somewhat morph a little bit. A flash of green light comes from Issei and he blocks both of Irina's swords with both his arms which now had two crimson arm blades on both his arms. There was still a gauntlet on his left arm but it now had three long spikes protruding out of the side like the fins of a shark. His right arm had three similar blades but instead of being attached to a gauntlet, they were attached to a crimson red bracer that ran all the way up to Issei's elbow.

"I-Issei… how did you?" Rias starts to say with her mouth agape.

"After Mitsu started teaching me the the Dancing Dragon, he then decided to teach me The Dragon's Fang style of fighting. He figured since I'm more of a brawler it would suit me." Issei says using the three blades on his arms to trap the the swords and prevent Irina from moving her swords. "He trusted me with the style just like he trusted Koneko." At this Koneko blushes slightly remembering how Mitsu put so much faith in her. "SO LET'S STEP IT UP A NOTCH!" Issei says with a grin and kicks Irina way after dislodging the swords from his blades.

Irina regains her balance from the kick and smirks, "You think that a style of fighting will help you win?"

Her was answer was Issei dashing forward and swinging his arms at Irina. Issei moved so fast that the normal human eye would have trouble tracking him. Cuts began to appear on Irina's hips, shoulders, back, and arms. Issei made sure to only give her little cuts around her body since he didn't want to kill his childhood friend.

Issei appeared in front of Irina with his arm blades now gone and his arms crossed over his chest. Irina struggled to stay on her feet but soon collapsed onto her back, her swords lying next to her. She stared up at the sky with a smile on her face. "I think this is the first time you've beaten me in a fight. I shouldn't have underestimated you." Asia began healing Irina's wounds. "A-Asia… you don't have to heal me. I pretty much deserved that since I didn't stop Xenovia from tormenting you."

Asia shakes her head, "I'll help anybody that I can. It was in the lord's teachings after all." Asia says as she winces after saying the last part.

Everyone then turned their attention to Mitsu and Nero who were still glaring at each other. However, there was massive power coming from both of them. "T-This power is so immense…" Akeno struggled to stay on her feet as she watched Mitsu and Nero's power begin to clash in waves.

"Mitsu is still holding back…" Koneko says with a neutral face.

Rias turns to her, "What do you mean Koneko?"

"He isn't using the same amount of power he used when we sparred together. He's holding back still. Issei has the same amount of power as Mitsu does but he was holding back even more." Koneko says.

As Koneko finishes her sentence, their aura's begin to dim down to the point where they were only giving off a small portion of their power. The power they gave off still sent shivers down everyone's spines. Mitsu drew his sword which then turned into a scythe while Nero pulled his sword out of it sheath with his left hand and held a kunai chain in his right. Both their bodies were relaxed and they had a calm look in their eyes.

They sprinted forward, Mitsu's scythe clashed with Nero's blade sending sparks everywhere. They both grinned at each other as they disengaged from each other. Nero threw his kunai at Mitsu to which the latter blocked with the shaft of the scythe, letting it wrap around so that Nero couldn't pull it back. With a jerk of his weapon, Mitsu pulled Nero towards him and sent an uppercut to his making Nero drop his weapons.

Nero then pulled a surprise attack by using the chains to pull Mitsu down with him and slam his knee into Mitsu's gut. They both jumped away from each other, leaving their weapons behind, "Fist fight?" Nero asked.

Mitsu smirked and got into a fighting stance. The two engaged in a battle of fists. Nero's fist were covered in fire that had a dark red flame to it. Mitsu's fists were covered in white lightning. Fire and lightning collided against each other making some grass beneath them catch on fire, only for the fire to then extinguish itself. This went on for a few minutes before both teens slammed their fists into each other's cheeks making them fall onto the ground.

"Draw?" Mitsu asked rubbing his cheek.

"Draw." Nero responded as both got up and shook hands before going back to bickering.

"You still suck with weapons." Mitsu said.

"At least my footwork isn't sloppy!" Nero yelled back

"My footwork is not sloppy!" They butted heads again.

Everybody was sweat dropping at the two fighters bickering again after their fight.

 **After Irina and Xenovia left**

"So Nero… Can you explain why you're here?" Rias asks happy that her childhood friend was around but also confused by his presence as well. Irina and Xenovia had left along with Kiba who disappeared somewhere. They had learned that the person responsible behind the holy sword thefts was Kokabiel, a high ranking fallen angel.

Nero was part of a renowned ninja clan known as the Kasaki Clan, that lived in the mountains near Tokyo. When he was eight years old, he had mastered all of his family's techniques with ninja swords and the use of the Kunai chain. After his training, his family gifted him with the ability to use Hellfire, such as why their clan was so powerful. However, despite being able to use Hellfire, the clan was destroyed by opposing clans that had joined forces along with fallen angels, to eliminate the opposing clan. The Hellfire Clan had been all but eliminated. All but Nero had been killed in the attack.

The fallen angels and clans began fighting over the Kasaki territory and wiped each other out in the process.

Sirzechs, who had heard of the carnage that transpired, went to go investigate since he had a few ties to the Kasaki Clan because of their use in hellfire. There he had found Nero who was barely alive and had resurrected him as a devil using his unused knight piece. The Evil Piece that was used on Nero later was removed and replaced with a prototype similar to a mutated piece, so that he could go stronger, since the Evil Piece could not contain his growing power. The prototype evil piece was designed to contain more power and have no set chess piece. This allowed Nero to continue to live even after his Evil Piece was removed.

Nero began working for Sirzechs as a guard and had saved Akeno when she had been on the run from a mob of humans wanting to kill her. Akeno had fallen in love with Nero, the person who saved her from death.

Nero stood in front of Rias with his hands behind his back. "Do you mean besides coming to annoy the shit out of me?" Mitsu said earning a glare from Rias. Sona smacked Mitsu upside the head. "Ow!"

Nero chuckled as his fellow guard of Sirzechs was smacked upside the head. "I came because Sirzechs asked me to become part of your peerage." Nero states smiling at her.

"What piece would you like to be? I have two remaining pawns, a knight, and a rook?" Rias says with excitement in her voice.

"Rook please. I don't think a knight would be any use for me and since you already know of the prototype evil piece inside of me would probably overload if it came in contact with another mutated piece." Nero explains as Rias uses her remaining rook on Nero, adding him to her peerage.

Akeno grabs onto Nero and engulfs his arm in her breasts. "Now I get to be closer to you!" She says with a blush making Nero pat her on the head oblivious to her true feelings for him.

"Great! Now I have to deal with Matchstick here too. Just my luck." Mitsu mutters getting everybody to look between Mitsu and Nero who were back to glaring at each other.

"Ok why do you two argue so much?" Issei asks.

"Because he's a prick!" Nero and Mitsu both say at the same time causing everybody to face fault.

Sona tugs on Mitsu's arm. "Mitsu, we're gonna be late for our dinner reservation if we keep this up. So stop bickering with that man and lets go!" Sona says dragging a protesting Mitsu out by his collar. Mitsu was shouting something about kicking the matchstick's ass.

 **Two Hours Later**

Xenovia and Irina were walking down the sidewalk towards the church where they could rest up and regain their stamina so they could continue looking into where the Excalibur fragments were located and retrieve them. Two bikes came roaring down the road to their left with three riders. One of the bikes was a black and silver sports bike while the other was a Harley Davidson with flames painted it on it. The two bikes stopped next to Xenovia and Irina.

The rider and the passenger of the sports bike got off and took off their helmets to reveal Koneko and Mitsu. The other rider joined them taking off their helmet to reveal Issei standing there. "What are you doing here? We said we didn't want you interfering with our business here!" Xenovia shouted at the three.

Issei crosses his arms, "If you're going up against Kokabiel, we want to help. Our friend Kiba, he's obsessed with destroying the fragments because of what happened to him and his friends." Issei tells them about how Kiba and his friends were used in an experiment shocking both Irina and Xenovia. "We want to break him out of this revenge driven cycle he's in." Issei finishes.

"I see…" Irina says saddened that a member of the church would do something so horrible.

Mitsu shoves his hands into his pockets, "We help you, you help us. Let Kiba destroy one of the fragments after we get them back. Bloody Midnight says that if the blade of a holy sword shatters, it can easily be repaired by the power of another holy sword." Both holy sword wielders look at him like he's crazy.

"Who is Bloody Midnight?" Irina says.

Mitsu sighs and summons his sword. "This is Blood Midnight. Holy sword of dragons. Has a mind of her own so…" Both of them continue to look at him like he's crazy.

"He's not crazy. I've communicated with her as well. Her power would put both your swords to shame. Even combined they have no chance against her." Issei confirms.

Xenovia and Irina look at each other before nodding and agreeing to the deal set between them all. Mitsu throws something to Irina and she catches it. What Mitsu threw to her was enough money for them to eat for an entire week along with a spare phone in case they needed get in contact with each other. Both their jaws drop as they watch Mitsu and Koneko walk back to the sports bike. Irina turns to Issei with shock in her eyes. "W-We can't accept this. We can't take charity from a devil!"

Issei chuckles, "Don't think of it as taking money from a devil. Mitsu is more dragon than he is devil. He's only ten percent devil. He always did like helping out others. You should remember that Irina. He has always helped others in need. He isn't even religious yet he still does good out in the world." Koneko and Mitsu zoom off into the night to look for Kiba.

"Why is he being so nice to us since I threatened the wit- I mean Asia?" Xenovia says correcting herself at the end.

Issei shrugs. "Don't know why. Not all devils are heartless beings. There are some who are but some aren't." Issei says getting on his bike and zooming off in a different direction from Koneko and Mitsu.

 **Half hour later**

Mitsu, Issei, and Koneko found Kiba standing on a bridge looking out into the water deep in thought. They all walk up to him. Kiba feels their presence and turns around. "What are you three doing here?" Kiba asks.

"Coming to prevent your ass from getting itself killed." Mitsu replies and stares at the water.

Koneko punches Mitsu's side while Issei takes over, "What my idiot brother is trying to say is, we don't want you doing this alone. We're going to fight with you to put your friends souls to rest. They wouldn't want this for you. They'd want you to live your life for all of them." Issei says placing a hand on Kiba's shoulder while Mitsu and Koneko watched, the latter being used as an armrest for the former. Mitsu gave Kiba a smile while Koneko simply gave him a thumbs up. "We aren't just friends Kiba. We're family and families help each other in their times of need." Issei says with a smile.

KIba looks at the three standing in front of him. Tears began welling up in his eyes as he smiled. He rubbed away the tears, "You're right. I shouldn't have let my anger cloud my judgment as much as it did. I should have confided in you guys to help me."

 **On the Docks of Kuoh**

A man with black hair with blonde tipped bangs, sat on the dock with a fishing rod in his hands next to a sign that said 'No Fishing'. He wore a red coat with grey pants. He sat there humming a tune to himself while fishing when a teenage girl appeared next to him. She had silver hair tied in a single ponytail that ran down to her hips. She had light blue eyes that seemed to sparkle in the moonlight. She had large breasts that were covered with a white t-shirt and a black leather jacket that was open in the front. She wore a pair of blue jeans with white sneakers on her feet.

"Azazel, he's coming isn't he?" The girl said with slight concern.

The now known Azazel, looked into the sky with narrowed eyes, "So you could feel his power too, couldn't you Valerie?" He said not bothering to turn around to look at the girl behind him. Valerie sat down next to Azazel and watched the stars.

"I'm concerned about the Gremory group. I don't know if they're ready to fight this guy yet. I've been watching them and while the power of the lightning dragon, Mitsu Hyoudou, and the Red Dragon Emperor, Issei Hyoudou, are exceptionally strong. I can't help myself but worry about their safety. Especially since my rival could die." Valerie said.

" **Do not be concerned with them Val. If Kokabiel is going to be fighting two dragons, he stands no chance against them. Especially Ddraig and his host."** A pale blue light comes from her back as the voice speaks.

"Joining the conversation for once Albion?" Azazel jokes making the blue light grow brighter.

" **I talk to the host of the White Dragon Emperor's Light Wings. Besides... I CAN TALK WHEN I WANT TO! I JUST PREFER SILENCE!"** Albion says annoyed.

Valerie sighs. Dealing with both of them when they were arguing was annoying. "Will both of you please shut up. I can't think with you two bickering!" She says sternly.

They both go quiet until Albion decides to speak, " **Thinking of a certain white haired dragon?"** A blush forms on Valerie's face followed by veins popping out of her forehead.

"That's it I'm cutting the link!" She yells.

" **You can silence me now but not for-"** Albion starts to say before Valerie cuts him off mid sentence.

She glares at Azazel, "Not a word." Azazel holds up his hand as if saying that he wasn't going to say anything.

 **Ok so I took a few day break from writing to get some other stuff done. Mostly schoolwork with the bonus of playing Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 and getting new gear for my character. I added a new OC thanks to Dantekassaki and his group for the OC. He was the guy who was previewed in the chapter after the Rating Games… I think. Don't know. Memory is shit. Anyway, I added his background in the actual story because I got too lazy to actually do an entire flashback of what happened or try and incorporate that into the story. He uses hellfire so… yeah that's a thing. Also, Vali is a girl in this story because… well what better way to add to the harem feel of the story then adding another girl. This chapter was somewhat trash in my opinion but I'm certainly getting better at writing. Thanks for your support guys! Lightning Ninja Out!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Yeah I fucked up on the story. Originally, I had Mitsu and Irina know each other and be friends but thanks to my complete shit memory, I forgot about it. I fixed that in chapters eighteen and nineteen. Go read them if you want to see the changes I made. They were minor changes to the story but I may have fucked up elsewhere so tell me if I have.**

Issei, Kiba, Koneko and Mitsu walked through the streets of Kuoh looking for any sign of the holy swords or their power. Mitsu was using Bloody Midnight as a sort of tracker for the holy swords. She could feel their energy in the city but was having a hard time pinpointing the exact location

"Damn this is frustrating." Kiba said as they sat down on some steps near the abandoned warehouse where they recently fought the stray devil.

Koneko, who was munching on a chocolate bar she seemingly pulled out of nowhere, nodded in agreement. Mitsu was discussing something with Midnight. They could tell by blank look in his eyes. Issei was checking Mitsu's phone for messages.

All of a sudden, they all jumped away from where they were standing or sitting. In the middle of where they were sitting was Freed Zellen with a sword stuck in the concrete, giving off the same feeling as Irina and Xenovia's swords. This sword however, was giving off even more power than theirs.

" **Found it!"** Midnight exclaimed cheerfully. " **Its… Right in front of you!"**

'Oh yeah thanks for the fucking warning!' Mitsu snaps. 'I figured that this was the sword based on the energy it was giving off. It does concern me that it feels twice as strong Irina's fragment.'

"Hello shitty devils and shitty dragon devil!" Freed calls out getting a grow of annoyance from Mitsu at the name Freed gave him. "You want to come play with my new toy?" Freed says swinging his sword around like an idiot.

A woman with six black wings wearing a black hood to conceal her face, lands next to Freed and smacks him upside the head. "Freed just shut up and stop being an idiot!" Mitsu and Issei's eyes widen at the voice.

The woman removes her hood to reveal violet eyes and jet black hair. Raynare stood before them with a smirk on her face. "Oh if it isn't the devils who sent me to that god forsaken prison. I still need to exact my revenge on you for killing my sister and ruining my plans!" She says with a scowl while a giant spear with gold decorations covering it, appears in her hand. "I'LL START WITH THE DRAGON WHO KEPT THE BOOSTED GEAR BRAT FROM KILLING ME! YOU TOOK AWAY MY HONOR WHEN YOU KEPT ME ALIVE!" She screams in rage and lunges at Mitsu who dodges to the side while the others deal with Freed.

Kiba summons a sword in his hands, "Please let me fight this battle myself. I wish to do this myself." Kiba says to the others who simply nod and back away. Koneko looks up into the sky to see Mitsu and Raynare flying at each other. Mitsu had transformed his sword into a scythe when the fight between the two began. Now there was sparks flying everywhere as the two big weapons made contact.

Kiba and Freed rush each other both swords colliding against each other in a fight to gain dominance. "You like my sword shitty devil? It's a combination of two excalibur fragments! It'll be so easy to gut you with this!" Freed yells angering Kiba.

Kiba kicks Freed away from him to gain some distance before summoning a second sword for himself. Freed laughed with glee at the challenge he was getting. The two charged each other again.

Up in the air, Mitsu was battling Raynare who had gotten even more powerful than before. A figure stood in the trees below masking their presence to watch the fight. "Ok how the fuck did you get stronger. This is absolute bullshit!" Mitsu growls in annoyance.

Raynare smirks, "As you can tell from the four new wings on my back. I've gotten even stronger. My master broke me out since he still saw use for me. He began training me so that I could kill you!" Raynare says with crazed laughter.

Raynare flies at Mitsu who blocks the tip of her spear with the blade of his scythe. He knocks the blade away and slams the back of his leg on her back sending her straight into the ground. Mitsu smirks but something stabs through his back and through his gut. He looks down to see the spear Raynare was using poking right out of his chest.

Mitsu spits blood out of his mouth as the spears retracts. "H-How…"

Raynare stands in front of him smirking as Mitsu holds his gut. "I told you I'm much stronger now. By the way… The spear I used is meant to kill dragons. It possess energy that is poisonous to dragons! It will slowly eat at your energy and then your life force!" She laughs as Mitsu's vision gets blurry and starts falling towards the ground.

"NO!" Koneko says as she rushes towards Mitsu's falling body. Freed looks at Mitsu with a sinister smirk but that moment of distraction gives Kiba the chance he needs. He slams his forehead into Freed's nose, breaking it in the process. Kiba knocks the sword out of Freed's hand and kicks i'm next to where it lays.

"My My Freed. Getting beaten like this?" An old man with glasses says standing on the roof of the building behind the group. "At least Raynare got her target." The old man says as Raynare landed next to the man with Mitsu's blood still covering the spear.

Kiba's blood begins boiling at the man. "Valper Galilei…" The man looks down at Kiba.

"Hmmm? Oh it's you. I thought you had died along with all the other rejects in that failed experiment of mine." The man says with a wave of his hand. Xenovia and Irina run into the area with the others. Koneko was cradling a blood Mitsu, trying to get his bleeding to stop. Issei was standing in front of them protectively.

A scowl appears on Valper's face, "Let us retreat. It would be pointless to fight a battle that can't be won." He says as he and the others disappear.

"GET BACK HERE YOU BASTARD!" Kiba yells and runs after them with Irina and Xenovia following behind him.

Tears were flowing down Koneko's face as she tried to save Mitsu, "Please… Please… Please don't die… Please!" She cries as Issei tries to help her. The figure watching them makes their presence known and lands in front of them.

Koneko looks up with tears still staining her cheeks, "K-Kuroka… are you with them!? Are you here to finish him off!? I won't let you hurt him anymore!" Koneko yells standing up to face Kuroka who looked at her with sadness. "YOU KILLED OUR MASTER BECAUSE YOU LUSTED FOR POWER! I WON'T LET YOUR MADNESS KILL HIM!" Koneko yells more her emotional dam finally breaking and all her emotions spilling out.

Issei stands in front of them ready for a fight if need be. Kuroka sighs, "I'm not here to kill him. You can feel the energy inside of him can't you Shirone?" Kuroka says slightly shocking Koneko who looks at Mitsu and back to Kuroka. "The energy from the spear he was stabbed with is slowly eating away at his own energy. When it finishes with his energy, it'll move on to his life force. If you don't wish for him to die, step aside." Kuroka says when four figures rush towards them.

Nero, Rias, Sona, and Asia all stopped running as they saw the scene before them. A bloodied unconscious Mitsu with Koneko and Issei standing in front of him and an SS-class criminal standing in front of them.

"MITSU!" Sona cries out rushing over to his form and cradling his head. "You did this to him didn't you…" She says not looking up at Kuroka. "Why did you do this to him…"

"She didn't do this to him." Issei said placing a calm hand on her shoulder. "Raynare stabbed him with a spear that apparently is eating away at his energy until it kills him." Issei looks over at Kuroka. "If you know what's happening… can you help him?" Issei asks shocking the entire group.

"I-Issei?! What are you doing?! Why are you asking her for help?!" Rias demands. "She's a criminal who killed her own master when she went mad with power!"

Nero places a hand on Rias's shoulder. "No she didn't do it because she went crazy." Rias looks at him with disbelieving eyes. "I will explain later but for now… our main priority is saving the spark plug from death." He looks at Kuroka whose eyes had widened because of his defense. "Yes yes I know all about what happened. Now heals this idiot before he dies! Asia, you heal his wounds!" Everybody backs away from Mitsu as Kuroka and Asia start to work on Mitsu's injuries. Sona stays behind to watch over them.

Everybody else goes to a spot away from the four. "Ok Nero what do you mean she's innocent? We have witnesses saying she killed her master." Rias questions Nero.

Nero looks up at her, "Yes there were witnesses but nobody heard her side of the story except for Mitsu and I." Everybody gets a shocked look in their face. "Mitsu was the first one to hear her story a while back."

"He and I were sent to capture Kuroka a month ago…" Nero starts saying

 _Flashback_

 _Mitsu and Nero ran through the forest after their target, Kuroka. Sirzechs had assigned them to capture her and bring her back for trial. "Be careful against her. She's SS-class for a reason." Nero said to Mitsu._

" _I know already you damn matchstick. I've read the reports. There is something that's bothering me though."_

" _What's that?" Nero inquired. Curious about what Mitsu was saying._

" _It said that she went crazy with Senjutsu use right?" Nero nods at this. "Don't tell anybody that I told you this but… I met Kuroka a few months ago."_

 _Nero narrows his eyes at Mitsu, "Why tell anybody about this now instead of before? What does this have to do with why she killed her master?"_

 _Mitsu sighs, "When I met her… I didn't feel any sort of insanity or craziness coming off her. She told me her story about what really happened. She wasn't lying. I could feel it in my gut."_

 _Nero looks ahead staying quiet as he listens. They burst through the edge of the forest to find Kuroka standing on the edge of a cliff looking at the horizon. "You finally got her Nya?" She said with a playful tone. "I've been waiting for you two for awhile."_

" _There's no use running Kuroka! We're stopping you here!" Nero calls out and gets ready to attack when Mitsu puts his arm in front of him. "Huh? What are you doing Mitsu?"_

" _I've already told Sirzechs about what happened and he was intrigued by this. He wants her brought to him personally so we can clear this whole thing up." Mitsu says making Nero look at him like he's crazy. "Kuroka, will you come peacefully? No harm will come to you I promise." Kuroka thinks for a second before nodding._

" _I guess so… but I expect some payment for this Nya." She says with a wink at Mitsu._

 _Mitsu throws a small card onto the ground which summons and teleportation circle. "Everybody in."_

" _Mitsu you're crazy! You're trusting a criminal!" Nero yells at Mitsu._

" _Everybody has a side to a story. We have our side of the story. She has hers. Let's hear it out shall we?" Mitsu says as he and Kuroka step into the circle. Nero grits his teeth and stands in the circle with them. They arrive in Sirzechs office and Kuroka begins to explain what really happened._

 _Flashback end_

Everybody was silent as they processed what happened. Koneko was thinking the hardest at what was said. 'If my sister didn't kill because she went crazy… why did she kill him?' Koneko thought to herself.

"Now you're all probably wondering why Kuroka killed him if she wasn't crazy. Well the thing is, the devil she killed was absolutely nuts." Nero says with venom in his voice. Everybody flinches at this. "He conducted experiments on unwilling victims. He was going to do the same to Koneko but Kuroka caught wind of this and took action."

"He was… experimenting on others." Sona says covering her mouth with her hand. Nero nods.

"He was also harvesting their more appealing qualities such as their strength, speed, endurance. The list goes on. We saw the aftermath of some of his work." Nero says in disgust.

 _Flashback Once More_

" _This the place?" Nero said turning to Kuroka. She gave a slight nod, not wanting to be there at all. Mitsu patted her shoulder to give her some comfort_

 _The three stood in front of a giant rundown mansion that didn't seem to have been fixed up in a long time. Sirzechs had told them that if they found proof of what Kuroka had claimed, then she would be cleared of any charges._

 _Mitsu cracked his knuckles and punched the door down. "We should get looking if we want to clear her name." Mitsu said as he entered the home and went to the main office to sift around for documents. Kuroka went with him leaving Nero behind. Nero went down to the library to find any records or any sort of evidence linking to any sort of experimentation._

 _Nero was going along the bookshelf when he came across a large book that seemed to be tattered and about to fall apart. 'What's this? A journal?' He thought as he pulled the book off the shelf. Once the book was pulled out, and audible clank resounded throughout the room. SOme of the bookshelves began to move, revealing a large room with magic circles drawn everywhere. "Hey you guys should come down and see this!" He called up to the duo who were still in the office._

 _Mitsu and Kuroka came running down, a small book clenched in Kuroka's hands. Nero walked into the room followed my Mitsu and Kuroka. "I-I never knew of such a room like this." Kuroka said quietly as she gripped the book her hands even tighter._

 _They all stepped into the middle of the circle only to be engulfed in a red light. They shielded their eyes as they disappeared from the room they were in. When they opened their eyes, they were in a small room with a single door. "Whatever this place is… it was hidden for a reason…" MItsu muttered. He felt uneasy as did his familiars who were now on his shoulder with their tails wrapped tightly around his arm._

" _What's wrong Mitsu?" Nero asked placing a hand on Mitsu's shoulder. His partner tensed up as Kuroka opened the door. The smell of blood hit them all which made all of them slightly become alert for anything. They entered through the door to find a long hallway filled with cells and cages. Each cell was covered in blood and filled with the bones of those who died there._

" _ **T-This is… horrible… If this devil that Kuroka killed is responsible for all this, I wouldn't mind killing him myself."**_ _Midnight said to Mitsu just as stunned as the three were. They could all hear her since she connected herself to the minds of the other two._

" _H-How many victims do you think are here…" Kuroka said, using her hand to cover her mouth and nose._

" _Too many too count…" Nero said grimly. Memories of blood and bodies littering a courtyard flashed through his mind as he looked at the blood stained walls. "I no longer doubt your claim Kuroka. I'm glad you killed this sick bastard. There is no way he wouldn't know of something like this happening below him._

 _The trio moved out of the holding area and into an operating room which also doubled as a lab. There was a mutilated corpse on a bloody operating table with a bunch of surgical equipment. Along the wall were rows of books and a single computer terminal sat away from the mess. "I'm going to check out the terminal. You guys go through the books on the shelf." Nero said as he began booting up the computer to go through a list of records._

 _Kuroka and Mitsu, along with Ina and Una who were extremely intelligent and could read books, began going through each book along the shelf. Each book was filled with information on each non-human species including their weaknesses, strengths, habitats, and other information one could learn from experimentation. The only information missing was the Nekomata._

" _This sick fuck…" Mitsu growled out, chucking the book he was reading to the side. The book contained a list of experiments performed on a dragon. "Nero… what have you found?"_

" _Lists of experiments and… people who paid this guy to do the experiments. There's a list of people who paid him. This is enough to clear your name Kuroka. It could also give you some honor for killing this guy." Nero says as he copies the data down into a flash drive. Nero then calls Sirzechs to send a cleanup team so that the victims could be laid to rest and the entire facility destroyed._

 _Flashback End_

Nero finished his tale with everybody, even those healing Mitsu, staring at him with horrified faces. A few moments later, Koneko walked over to Kuroka and stood in front of her. Koneko's hair covered her eyes and tears could be seen rolling down her face. "Y-You…"

Kuroka looked down at ground, "Shirone, I know I do not deserve your forgiveness for leaving you behind. I didn't want anything to happen to you. After our parents were killed, I took it upon myself to protect you by any means necessary. I failed at doing that as you were almost killed because of me." Kuroka said with sadness.

To everybody's surprise, Koneko hugged Kuroka tightly while sobbing uncontrollably. "I'm so sorry! I saw you to be evil when you were only trying to help!" Kuroka, who was finished pulling the dark energy from Mitsu's body, hugged her little sister back with tears in her eyes.

While this was going on, Nero decided to speak. "Rias, your brother wanted me to tell you to allow Kuroka on your peerage. She's no longer considered a criminal but it would save her from prosecution from other families if she was with you." Nero points his head towards Kuroka who was still holding Koneko. "Besides, those two need to catch up and this is the best way to do that." Rias looked from both Nero to Kuroka and sighed conflicted.

A hand placed itself on her shoulder. She turned around to see Issei smiling. "We should take your brother's advice. Seeing as how she is innocent and spending a lot of time with her sister could help out."

Rias smiled, "Ok. I'll do it. This is for Koneko though. Despite what has been discovered, I still do not trust her." She said the last part with a frown as she walked up to Kuroka. "Kuroka, if you would allow, become a pawn in my peerage. As an order from my brother and as an opportunity to reconnect with your sister."

Kuroka nodded her head, "Of course Nya!" She says making her serious side leave as the situation Mitsu was in was no longer dangerous. Rias pulls out one of her two remaining pawn pieces and places it on Kuroka's head. A blinding flash of red light emits and Kuroka's body absorbs the evil piece.

 **I know I know. Not much Issei going on here. I know it doesn't make sense for Raynare's power up but I needed another enemy to be involved in the final fight. In the next chapter, Mitsu will only show up for the final part of the fight to lend a hand. He's critically low on energy and has to wait a few days to be fully healed in order to fight again. I know most of this seemed like a flashback but It was necessary since I needed a reason for Rias and the others to see that Kuroka wasn't a bad person. Anyway, that's the end of this chapter. See you guys in the next one.**


	21. Chapter 21

Everybody then returned to the Hyoudou residence so that Mitsu could finish healing naturally in bed. He was fully conscious now, but Sona, Koneko, and Kuroka had forbid him from leaving bed until he healed completely. Mitsu had sent Ina and Una out to search for Kiba and the two holy sword wielders.

Issei sat next to Mitsu's bed as they waited for Mitsu's familiars to return. They both stayed in complete silence until Mitsu decided to speak up. "She's being controlled Issei."

Issei looked at his brother with a confused look on him, "What?"

"Raynare. She's being controlled. I saw a seal on her back when I was fighting her. I've seen that seal once when I asked Sirzechs to help me with learning about seals." Mitsu explained with a slight shrug.

"Who do you think is controlling her and for how long have they been controlling her?" Issei asked.

"My guess is… Kokabiel considering he's behind the thefts of the holy swords. As to how long she's been controlled, I'd say before she met us. The seal looked a bit worn meaning that it's been on her for at least five months but new enough that it's still strong enough to control her." Mitsu says as he sits up and winces.

Issei helps his brother sit up, "I'll try knocking her out. She did kick your ass last time." Issei taunts his brother with a smirk.

"She caught me off guard. If it hadn't been for that stupid spear of hers, I'd be fine right now." MItsu bites back.

"Ahem…" A voice says from the doorway. Sona and Kuroka stand there watching the two brothers. "May we have a moment with Mitsu?"

"Someone's in trouble." Issei says with a smirk and receives a punch from his brother.

"Eat a dick." Mitsu says before Issei leaves. Mitsu flops back down onto his bed with a small grunt. "What's up? You needed to talk to me?"

Sona nods, "Yes I am. You are aware that a dragon can have multiple mates correct?" Sona says with her face completely blank making it hard for Mitsu to see where she's going with this.

"Yeah I'm aware of this. What this got to do with anything right now?" Mitsu asks.

Kuroka speaks up before Sona can continue, "I want you to make kittens with me, Nya!" Kuroka says jumping on Mitsu and enveloping his head in her breasts, "And that means you can be with both of us!" She says happily making Sona blush slightly.

Mitsu says something into Kuroka's bosom before pushing her slightly off, "Ok how the hell did you convince Sona to share?"

"I convinced her through some… very intimate means, Nya!" She winks at Sona who looks away blushing. "All three of us would be in a relationship together. Sona wasn't protesting when we were making out, Nya." This made Sona fully turn around.

"Well that's an interesting development." Mitsu said. "Sona we've already discussed that you don't have to be ashamed of kissing another girl. I told you I don't care if its a girl but if another man lays his hands on you I'm ripping him to shreds." To emphasize his point, his left hand turned into dragon claws.

"I got it Mitsu. Kuroka, no getting pregnant until we've graduated." Sona sends a pointed glare. "You'll also be attending school with us so that you can't get into trouble here at home. This means getting up early with the rest of us."

Kuroka lets out a small groan, "Why must they make school so early!?"

Mitsu sighed, "You know she should probably use some magic to make herself a few years younger so that she's at least a third year. Now help me out of bed. My familiars are back." Mitsu gets up shakily with the help of Kuroka and Sona who began to help him downstairs where an injured Irina was laying on the couch being tended to by Asia.

Issei looked at Mitsu with hatred burning in his eyes, "I'm going to kill the fucker that did this to Irina."

Mitsu had the same look in his eyes but his had less intensity. Ina and Una climbed onto his shoulder and began transferring information into his head. "Good news… we're hunting down a crow with ten damn wings." Mitsu says angrily.

"Where is he at?" Rias asked.

"Kuoh academy according to what he said to Kiba and Xenovia after taking down Irina." Everybody looks at each other. "You guys go. I'll catch up I'm going to call in a favor to a certain clan." Mitsu says.

"I'll stay with Mitsu to make sure he stays out of trouble but I'll put him inside of me Nya." Kuroka says playfully making everybody in the room blush except for Asia.

"What does she mean? Are they going to do some fusion technique?" Asia asks innocently not realising she just referenced Dragon Ball Z.

"Not explaining that one to her." Issei says leaving the room with everybody following him out.

"Really Kuroka really had to go there?" Mitsu asks in annoyance. "I don't need that image in Asia's head at this point. Now I need to remember where the hell I put my cell phone." Mitsu says as he stops leaning on Kuroka and slowly walks around the house looking for his phone.

Kuroka follows him giggling like a schoolgirl the entire time.

 **Kuoh Academy**

Kokabiel stood on top of Kuoh academy waiting for his opponents to arrive. He had a sick grin placed on his face as Raynare stood behind him with her dragon killing spear, Freed and Valper stood behind him waiting for the opponents to arrive as well. "Soon we'll have crushed those insignificant bugs and plunge this entire world into another war." He says with laughter. His white skin reflected the moonlight.

A barrier formed over the school and in front of him appeared Rias and her peerage along with Kiba and Xenovia both of whom looked pissed off. Nero clenched his hands when he saw Kokabiel, "That bastard is here.." Nero said with anger. "I'LL KILL HIM!"

"Oh? It seems one of the Kawasaki clan members survived." Kokabiel said his grin never leaving his face. "I wish to see how strong this one became." He snapped his fingers and in front of the group appeared three large Cerberuses appeared. Raynare floated next to them while Freed danced below her with his twisted grin.

"We should all separate into pairs so that we're not getting in each other's way." Rias said.

"I'm going to take care of Raynare. Mitsu said that Kokabiel is controlling her through a seal. If I can knock her out or break that seal she should return to who she was before." Issei says as he goes into his balance breaker state.

"The damn priest is mine!" Kiba yells and charges at Freed who was happy to get another shot at Kiba.

Koneko and Xenovia looked at each other and nodded in agreement before going to take on a Cerberus who had circled the group. Nero stood there with his sword and kunai chain facing one of the Cerberus. "This won't even take that long to win." He said with a grin before pulling his mask over his face and dodging one of the heads of the beast as it tried to bite him.

Akeno and Rias faced the remaining beast with their magic increasing. "Let's do this Akeno."

Said sadist licked her lips and brought down thunder on the three headed dog.

 **Issei Vs Raynare**

Issei faced down Raynare who was twirling her spear around looking bored. "I don't think I'll have any fun with you since your brother was so easily killed." She said with a pout as images of the spear going through Mitsu's gut flashed through her mind which somewhat hurt her a bit. "I mean he didn't even go all out on me in the first place. Such a rookie mistake." She said shaking her head and grinned at Issei. "I hope you'll offer a bit more."

Issei said nothing as his armor boosted itself a few times. Issei charged straight at Raynare and dodged a thrust from her spear. He appeared behind her and delivered a swift kick to the middle of her back causing her to cough up some blood, "Oh so you like it rough eh? I think I can show you a rough time." She said wiping the blood from her mouth.

"Just give up so we can remove the seal from your back. You're not in control of yourself. All your actions were because Kokabiel wanted you to do them." Issei says. Raynare frowns at this thinking for a moment before clearing her head of any traitorous thoughts.

"Lies. I do this because I want to do it." Raynare said and charged at Issei with her wings giving her an extra boost of speed. Issei used his own dragon wings to fly into the sky and dodge the attack aimed at him. "STAY STILL SO I CAN KILL YOU!" She screamed and attacked again. Issei blocked the spear with his gauntlet. He pushed the spear back and slammed his fist into Raynare's face sending her straight into the ground causing a massive crater to form. Issei landed next to the downed fallen angel who was breathing hard.

She summoned a light spear and tried to throw it at Issei but her limbs wouldn't move much. "Please just give up. I don't wish to hurt you anymore than I have." Issei said calmly.

"Just kill me already!" Raynare spat out at Issei who just sighed. He slammed his fist into Raynare's face, knocking her out.

"I'm sorry I had to do that." Issei said and looked up towards Kokabiel who hadn't moved an inch since all the fighting began. "I'm coming for you next you bastard."

 **Kiba Vs Freed**

Kiba blocked Freed's sword with his own sword but was kicked in the gut sending him flying backwards. "How are you so strong and able to use a holy sword? Only specific people can use it." Kiba said panting.

"That's because I gave him the ability to wield the holy sword." Valper said as he held up a small blue vial that seemed to sparkle in the light. "The holy sword experiment wasn't a complete failure. You see… I extracted some light property from the children and fused them together to give a single person the ability to wield a holy sword. By the time I did that I had found a simpler way to give a person that ability and thus this became obsolete." Valper explained as he tossed the small blue vial at Kiba's feet. "I won't need this anymore."

Kiba picked up the vial and stared at it for a few seconds. "I'm sorry my friends… here I was caught up my anger of you all being killed when I should have been living for all of us. No longer will I fight for revenge, I will fight to live, fight to bring them all to justice and most of all…" His body begins to glow as apparitions of the children that were killed appeared around him. "I WILL FIGHT FOR THE PEOPLE I CARE ABOUT! PLEASE LEND ME YOUR STRENGTH MY FRIENDS!" Kiba yelled as all the apparitions smiled at him and turned into small balls of light and shot to the heavens. "BALANCE BREAKER: SWORD OF THE BETRAYER!" Kiba yelled and a new sword began to form in his hands. One that gave off both a holy and devil aura.

Freed took a step back as did Valper. "H-How is this possible!? Those are two different aura you fused together and they aren't destroying each other!" Valper exclaims as Kiba takes a step forward towards the two of them.

"This is a result of the children that you killed. I focused too much on my anger to see that they just wanted me to live. They gave me the power to make this happen!" KIba yelled and blocked Freed's sword before kicking him away and swinging his sword at Freed who tried to block it. Freed's holy sword shattered into pieces as it connected with Kiba's. Kiba then slashed Freed from his shoulder to his hip causing blood to fly everywhere.

Valper took another step backwards from Kiba who was now looking right at him. Kiba took a step forward getting ready to attack Valper when multiple arrows of lightning embedded themselves in the ground in front of Kiba. Both of them looked up to see a shirtless Mitsu perched on the ledge above them. "Kiba. Don't let yourself become fueled with anger again because of this guy. I won't let you dirty your hands on filth like this." Mitsu said jumping down from the ledge he was perched on.

"Mitsu… why won't you let me have what I've been yearning for?" Kiba asked.

"Because if you did kill him… then your friends wouldn't be able to rest in peace. I'll take care of this piece of shit." Mitsu said as he drew his sword from his back.

Valper's eyes widened at Mitsu's sword and the holy power it was giving off, "A-A-Another holy sword? I never knew there was another one." He said in shock.

Mitsu said nothing as transformed it into a scythe and sent massive amounts of magical power throughout it. He swung his scythe in an arc and a massive wave of energy which engulfed Valper and for a brief moment, shattered the barrier surrounding Kuoh academy before it reformed.

"Mitsu… thank you…" Kiba said. Mitsu held his fist out to Kiba with a big grin on his face. Kiba bumped fists with Mitsu. "Wait weren't you seriously injured an hour ago?"

Mitsu shrugged, "I am healed but I can't get into any fights that would take too long. My body is still recovering. I did get some help."

"From who?"

"Lady Phenex. She got a Phoenix Tear to me as soon as she heard that I was injured and was recovering extremely slowly." Mitsu said. "We should probably get going. I need to remove a seal from Raynare before shit gets crazy." Mitsu said as he took off towards the direction Kuroka's energy.

Kiba shook his head and went after Mitsu. "Crazy fool."

Kiba caught up to Mitsu who was now hunched over Raynare who was flipped onto her stomach and pinned to the ground with lightning, "What's going on?" Kiba asked Issei who was in his regular form.

"He's removing a seal that made Raynare lose all control of herself. He believes that she's been like that since the beginning." Issei explained gesturing to the seal that covered Raynare's back. "And it looks like he's right."

Mitsu then stood up as the seal shattered into pieces. The lightning holding Raynare shorted out allowing Raynare to sit up and look around. "Wha? Where am I? Who are…" Raynare began asking before memories flooded into her head. "N-No it can't be… I couldn't have… Why would I…"

"Woah Woah Woah… Take it easy there. I was only recently able to remove the seal from your back that Kokabiel put there. You were being controlled." Mitsu explained to Raynare who had tears forming in her eyes.

"I didn't… I didn't want to do any of that stuff… I just wanted to do my duties for Azazel but Kokabiel corrupted me." She said as she broke down into tears. Kuroka wrapped her arms around Raynare to comfort her.

"There there." Kuroka cooed rubbing Raynare's head.

"Alright. Since that's out of the way… we should probably help…" A large explosion of fire explodes and to everybody who was watching, Nero had used a very powerful fire attack which caused the beast he was fighting to explode from the inside out. Nero appeared in front of them some of his head on fire and his entire body covered in soot.

"Showed him." He said putting out the flames in his hair. He looked at Mitsu, "Oh hey spark plug. You good to fight already?"

Mitsu shrugged, "I'm only at about a quarter of my usual power."

Nero looks at the weeping Raynare, "Is she going to try and kill us."

Issei shook his head, "She never wanted to hurt anybody in the first place. She was being controlled by Kokabiel."

Xenovia and Koneko came over. Koneko's clothing was tattered into pieces and revealing some of her undergarments which she didn't really care about covering up. She looked at Mitsu and the scar on his abs. On the outside her face remained stoic and expressionless but on the inside she was unable to form coherent thoughts.

Xenovia's robe had been lost at some point but she only had a few tears and cuts on her body. "How is everybody doing?" She asked looking at the group.

"We're doing good but someone should go help Rias and Akeno since the beast they're fighting has much more power now that the other ones have been dealt with. Seems like they were all linked together." Kiba said. "I suggest that Koneko, Xenovia, and I help them out."

"Great then that leaves the pain in the dick to take out. So… Issei, Mitsu? Want to tag team for this?" Nero asked receiving two bursts of power as a response as Mitsu entered his dragon form and Issei entered his balance breaker. "Right." He drew his sword which became covered in flames.

They faced Kokabiel who stood there smirking at the three powerhouses ready to face him.

 **I'M STILL ALIVE BITCHES! I know that this seems like a really shitty chapter but to be honest I kinda rushed it because I've wanted to get a chapter out but had limited time to do so. I hope you enjoyed it.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Speech system**

 **[Ddraig speech]**

 **(Albion Speech)**

" **Bloody Midnight talking to Mitsu"**

"Normal speech"

'Thinking speech'

 **I've been gone for awhile now and I haven't been able to work on any of my stories lately because I had three freaking exams in one day. Next week I'll be updating more because next week is spring break. I understand if you're pissed off at me for the lack of updating or not making the story more about Issei. I'm trying to get myself to get him as the main character more because I'm an idiot. Anyway there will be a Omake at the end of the story so make sure you read that.**

Issei, Mitsu, and Nero were all thrown through the school causing significant damage to the building. "OW THAT FUCKING HURT LIKE HELL!" Mitsu slammed his fist into the ground as he stood up alongside Nero and Issei who were both a little worse for wear. They had started off strong in the beginning but soon even with their combined powers, Kokabiel began to toss them around like ragdolls.

"Damn this is getting annoying. We can't keep going like this. He's too damn strong." Nero said wiping away the blood that was dripping out of his mouth.

"You guys got any ideas? I mean none of our attacks will even face him if we hit land a hit on him." Issei said with a multitude of cracks in his armor.

 **[What if you all combined your attacks together? Lightning, fire, and a massive dragon shot would certainly cripple him.]** Ddraig suggested causing all three powerhouses to look at each other and facepalm. Ddraig sweatdropped inside Issei's sacred gear, **[You're all idiots.]**

"Shut it Ddraig. First we have to hit him and I doubt that he would just stand in front of the attack if we asked him." Mitsu growled out popping his dislocated shoulder back into place.

"Then I guess I'll just have to pin him down with this." Nero said as he pulled out two swords with a chain connecting both of the swords together.

"What are those supposed to do?" Issei asked while MItsu stared at Nero with his jaw dropping.

"Nero… you never use your Sacred Gear! You know the risk!" Mitsu cried out concerned for his rival and friend though he would never admit it out loud.

"I am well aware that I could go berserk if I use the Blades of Ares for too long. It's our only hope of pinning him down long enough to attack him." Nero said with a nod.

"Fine but we need to be quick about it otherwise we'll have to deal with you and Kokabiel at the same time." Mitsu said with annoyance at the extra strain on his voice. He pulled out three vials from his pocket and handed his partners one each. "Drink up. We're gonna need all the energy and speed we can get."

"What are these?" Issei asked.

"Heavily diluted Phoenix tears. Ravel gave them to me. The tear from a Phenex clan member is separated into these so that they can produce more than the full fledged Phoenix tears." Mitsu drank his feeling some of his strength return as did Nero and Issei, the latter having to take his helmet off to drink his. "Ok so here's what we do…"

 **Outside the School**

Kokabiel waited patiently for his enemies to return. He was having too much fun with this battle. The three he was facing were putting up a good fight just not a good enough fight at all.

A blast of lightning slammed into him and he looked down to see the group that had been fighting the single remaining Cerberus had arrived and they all looked ready to fight. Xenovia and Kiba jumped at Kokabiel with their swords in hand and slashed at Kokabiel only for him to summon two light swords and block the attacks with ease, "I must say that you're combined attack is impressive but it is nothing compared to what I can do." Kokabiel said as he used his wings to send a strong gust of wind, knocking Xenovia and Kiba away.

Koneko appeared behind him and slammed her fist into his back only for his wings to form a shield and prevent the attack. "Tsk Tsk. Don't you know that it's not very nice to attack your opponent from behind?" He said as he slammed his arm into Koneko's side sending her straight into one of the school classrooms.

"God help us… he's too strong…" Xenovia as Rias helped her up. Asia was healing the wounds of everybody else in the group.

"You think god will help you? I don't think that will happen considering… GOD IS DEAD!" Kokabiel laughs as shock and horror dawns on all of their faces.

"G-God is… Dead?" Xenovia said falling to her knees in a state of shock, "He… He can't be… dead… who has been answering our prayers then?"

"I guess Michael has been doing an excellent job of running the system since god's death." Kokabiel said with a shrug. "But know that your final moment's will be spent thinking about your oh so precious god."

He was about to blow up the group on the ground when a sword attached to a chain flew past him from the top of the room and slammed into the ground behind him. "Oh? So you still got fight left in you? I must say that's quite a feat knowing that you can fight even after the beating you took. Sadly your aim is quite terrible." He said staring up at Nero who merely smirked.

"Who says I was aiming for you asshole!?" Nero exclaimed his smirk turning into a large grin. "HE FELL FOR IT! NOW DO IT!"

A presence appeared behind Kokabiel and two dragon arms put him in a special headlock that Kokabiel couldn't get out of. "Surprise bitch. You miss me?" Mitsu said with the same grin on his face as Nero did. Kokabiel's eyes widened as both of them began plunging headfirst into the ground. Mitsu let go of Kokabiel before hitting the ground.

"YOU WORM! THAT HURT A LOT!" Kokabiel screamed in rage before he was put in another headlock but this time by two arms covered in red armor. "HOW DO YOU KEEP SNEAKING UP ON ME YOU PESTS!?"

"Easily… you don't focus." Issei said calmly as Mitsu grabbed the other sword that was planted into the ground while Nero jumped onto the ground opposite of Mitsu. Both of them began to run in circles, Mitsu going clockwise while Nero went counter clockwise. A nanosecond before the chains could wrap around Issei and Kokabiel both, Issei jumped out of the way as the chains wrapped around Kokabiel, pinning his arms to his sides and preventing him from moving.

"WHAT IS THIS!?" Kokabiel struggled against the chains finding that he couldn't break them.

"PAYBACK YOU STUPID BITCH!" All three of the warriors said at the same time. Mitsu and Nero finished running in circles and slammed the swords into the ground opposite of each other. The chains then began to retract into the blades, tightening the chains wrapped around Kokabiel making him unable to even move an inch.

"What are they doing?" Xenovia asked confused as to what was going on.

Rias's eyes widened as she watched them all stand next to each other. The boosted gear began to yell boost multiple times, Mitsu gathered a massive amount of lightning energy into his mouth, and Nero began charging up a massive fire attack in his hands. "They're going to combine their attacks…" Rias said making everybody look at her with surprise etched into their faces.

"How do they still have any energy left in them!?" Raynare asked. She had calmed down a bunch thanks to Kuroka and was now standing among the others.

"I feel that they're extremely low on magical energy at this moment in time." Kuroka said sensing the energy inside of the three. "They're gathering all of their leftover power for this final attack."

They turned their attention back to the fighters.

"DRAGON SHOT!"

"HELLFIRE INFERNO!"

"LIGHTNING DRAGON'S PIERCING BREATH!"

All three of the fighters unleashed their most powerful attacks which hurtled around each other before combining to become a spiraling shot of fire energy, green energy, and lightning energy all combined. Kokabiel's eyes widened as he saw the attack but had no time to even try to struggle as the attack connected with him blowing up half the school as it engulfed him. Mitsu, Issei, and Nero all looked at each other once before falling back with smiles on their faces.

Nero raised his hand to the sky, 'I have finally attained my revenge… Now I can start looking forward to the future with my friends… Especially my future with Akeno.' He thought knowing that his clan could now rest in peace knowing that Kokabiel, the fallen angel who had instigated the attack on the Kassaki clan, was finally getting what he deserved.

The smoke cleared to reveal Kokabiel still standing with all but one of his wings blown off from the attack. His hair was completely singed off and his clothes were in tatters. He was missing his entire right arm starting at his shoulder. "Y-You vile wretches! You will pay dearly for this!" Kokabiel said taking a step forward when a teenage girl with silver hair appeared in front of him white and blue wings extending from her back.

"You will do no such thing. I will not allow you to harm these three. Especially Mitsu Hyoudou. Azazel has told me to bring you to him immediately following your defeat." She walked up to Kokabiel and delivered a swift kick to his head knocking him out.

"Who are you?" Rias asked walking up to the girl.

"Valerie. The White Dragon Empress. Wielder of the Divine Dividing Sacred Gear." Valerie said with a shrug.

"Y-Y-You mean you're the natural enemy to Issei?!" Rias said getting ready for a fight despite her fatigue from fighting for so long.

"Don't worry I don't wish to fight Issei at all. To be honest, the fights that the two idiot dragons have caused all throughout the centuries has brought too much bloodshed." Valerie said looking at Issei and his left arm. "I want to be the one that ends the fighting because I want to be able to live my life not having to look over my shoulder wondering if the Red Dragon Emperor will attack me."

 **(She has a point Ddraig. We've made our hosts fight each other enough over the years. I think we can still continue our rivalry without resorting to having either of our hosts die)** Albion said making Ddraig go quiet for a bit.

 **[Fine. The bloodshed stops today but I'm still stronger than you are!]**

 **(No you're not! I'm stronger than you are)** The two dragons start bickering making everybody sweatdrop.

"T-These are the heavenly dragons that inhabit the Boosted Gear and Divine Dividing?" Xenovia asked skeptically.

Mitsu sighed, "They're both massive idiots in my opinion!"

 **[(SHUT UP! YOU'RE NOT EVEN A FULL DRAGON!)]** Ddraig and Albion say at the same time. Valerie stifles a giggle while everybody starts laughing except for Xenovia who became lost in thought.

'What should I do now that my faith has been shaken?' Xenovia thought to herself.

 **Half Hour Later**

Sona walked out of the school, pinching her nose in frustration as she did, with her peerage behind her to look at the damage that had been caused during the fighting. The school had numerous holes in the walls, all the windows were broken and needed to be replaced. The courtyard had so many holes in the ground that it looked like swiss cheese. Most of the trees were knocked over and all of the classrooms that Mitsu, Issei, and Nero had flown through were all severely damaged.

"You've all caused me a massive headache today having to repair the school so much because you couldn't limit your destructive tendencies." Sona said with a vein popping out of her forehead. "You all couldn't hold back at least a little?"

Nero shrugged, "Well what do you expect? We were fighting a fallen angel with ten damn wings. Issei, Sparkplug, and I were being tossed around like ragdolls. It was hard enough with us at full power."

Sona smacked Nero on the head, "Could you at least try and dodge his attacks then?! On top of that…" She looks at Raynare who was now clothed more decently and was chatting away with Rias and Issei with a genuine smile on her face. "What do we do about her? She's committed crimes that are unforgivable."

"You let her be free and return to Azazel. If that is what she wishes." Mitsu said his left arm in a sling and some bandages wrapped around his torso.

"What why?! You of all people should know what she's done!" Sona yelled at her boyfriend.

"She was being controlled by a seal Sona. I can't blame her for what she did because of that." Mitsu replied in a calm voice. "Look at her now. You can't tell me you don't see the regret in her eyes? She never wanted any of that. I know because I'm a dragon and I can tell when a person's feelings are genuine or not. The seal on her back messed with my ability to read her properly so I couldn't have known." Mitsu said.

Sona clenched her fists for a second but then relaxed, "Fine but it's only because I trust you Mitsu. Not because of the seal that was on her but because I trust you and your instinct."

Mitsu smiles and plants a small kiss on her lips, "Thank you Sona."

She kisses him back but pulls away with anger in her eyes, "You know I'm extremely angry with you. The barrier broke twice because of you, Issei, and Nero. The first time you did it yourself. On top of that, you came to fight when you weren't even at top fighting strength!" She says hitting his chest multiple times.

Issei and Rias just watched the couple. "I think she's mainly upset because of Mitsu getting hurt again." Rias says shaking her head with a smile. "I mean he just got stabbed by a spear and was already up and moving. Speaking of which… How did he recover so fast?" Rias asks Issei when two figures appear behind them.

"That would be because of us." The taller figure says.

Issei and Rias turn around to see Ravel and her mother standing there with smiles on their faces. "Hello again Miss Gremory and Red Dragon Emperor. It's a pleasure to see you again." Lady Phenex said with a smile.

"L-Lady Phenex?! What are you doing here?!" Rias asked.

Ravel answered for her mother, "My mother owed him a favor for saving me during the rating games and he asked if we could produce some Phoenix tears for him. He needed four of them but we couldn't make that much in a short time… so we split a single tear into four pieces and gave the biggest one to Mitsu." Ravel explained. "It healed him to an extent and took the other three tears with him before we could ask what was going on."

"So you're telling me my brother had a favor from you guys for three months and only used it now?" Issei asked with disbelief.

Lady Phenex nodded. "Yes but we never got to give you the same offer. We also owe you as well for showing Riser not to rely on his regeneration ability."

"How is he doing by the way?" Rias asked wondering what her ex-fiance was doing now.

Ravel rolls her eyes, "That idiot has been locked in his room moping about his defeat. He's extremely terrified of dragons now because of Issei and his brother."

Issei snickered a bit at that, "Oh beating that guy to a pulp was so much fun." Rias giggles and leans on his shoulder.

"Should you need our assistance with anything, please let us know. I also wish to ask if Ravel could join Kuoh Academy and your little club?"

Rias looks at Ravel and smiles, "Of course we'd be glad to have her join us."

They all look back to the mingling group. Mitsu and Nero were back to bickering again like kids saying that it was their attack that took down Kokabiel. Akeno, Sona, and Kuroka were trying to pull them apart from killing each other. Kiba was watching in amusement with Koneko standing next to him munching on some kind of snack. Xenovia still stood there lost in thought.

Everybody thought that things were going to quiet down, or so they thought.

 **Ok I know you guys are probably disappointed in me for coming out with a really late and really stupid chapter like this but I've been busy and rushed it. Here's an Omake because I found it funny.**

 **Omake:**

"WHAT IS THIS!?" Kokabiel struggled against the chains finding that he couldn't break them.

"PAYBACK YOU STUPID BITCH!" All three of the warriors said at the same time. Mitsu and Nero finished running in circles and slammed the swords into the ground opposite of each other. The chains then began to retract into the blades, tightening the chains wrapped around Kokabiel making him unable to even move an inch.

"What are they doing?" Xenovia asked confused as to what was going on.

Rias's eyes widened as she watched them all stand next to each other. All three fighters got into a similar stance by cupping their hands and begun drawing energy into the palms of their hands to while their hands were at their sides. Blue energy began to form in their hands."There's no way they can do that…" Rias said utterly stunned.

"Kame…" Mitsu started out.

"Hame…" Nero Continued.

"HA!" Issei finished off and they all thrusted their hands forward unleashing a giant wave of blue energy which combined together to form one massive Kamehameha wave.

"NOOOOO!" Kokabiel screamed as he was engulfed by the giant wave of energy directed at him and was completely obliterated by the power of the combined attacks. That was the end of Kokabiel.

 **For all you Dragon Ball fans out there.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Speech system**

 **[Ddraig speech]**

 **(Albion Speech)**

" **Bloody Midnight talking to Mitsu"**

"Normal speech"

'Thinking speech'

 **I'm back again guys with another chapter and I think I did pretty good with this chapter. Also… HOLY FUCK 100 FOLLOWERS! I never expected this! Thank you guys. I always thought that my stories were kinda crap since writing isn't my thing. As some of you know, I'm at college to be an engineer but I'm also now switching my major to Mechanical Engineering instead of Chemical Engineering since it feels more natural for me. Expect slower updates after this week since I'll be taking a few extra classes to make up for some classes needed for Chemical engineering. Anyways, enough about my life. Let's get to the main reason you guys read this story… The plot!**

"Why do we have to do this?" Issei whined. They were all walking towards the pool that was on Kuoh Academy's grounds.

"We owe the student council for setting up that barrier for us during our fight with Kokabiel. Besides, they said that we could use it after it was clean." Rias said smacking Issei upside the head.

All of Rias's peerage, including their new member Xenovia who had joined a few days prior because she had been thrown out of the church knowing that god was dead. Xenovia had apologized to Asia about calling her a witch and trying to kill her. Asia accepted the apology and said that while she missed being able to pray, she was glad she was thrown out otherwise she would have never met Rias and her peerage.

They arrived at the pool to see it extremely filthy. The water was a murky brown and was filled with trash and leaves from the changing seasons. "We've gotta clean all this up?" Nero said staring at the water with his eye twitching. "Whoever the poolboy is needs to be fired."

The peerage then set to work. They used nets to get the trash and debris floating in the pool out while Nero incinerated them with his fire. They then had to drain the pool to get all of the dirty water out so that they could scrub the pull itself and put in fresh clean water. Once that was done, Akeno then used some magic to refill the entire pool with fresh clean water.

Everybody looked at the pool with pride in themselves. "That actually went quicker than expected." Rias said as she looked at the clock seeing that only an hour and a half had gone by. "Ok lets all get changed and have some fun!" Rias exclaimed getting everybody to cheer in excitement.

The guys went into the men's changing room while the women went into the girl's changing room. The guys began getting changed into their swimming trunks. Nero wore a pair of black swimming trunks with flames decorating the pant legs, Issei wore plain red swimming trunks, Kiba wore a pair of purple swimming trunks, while Mitsu wore grey swimming trunks with bolts of lightning on them. Mitsu had to remove the bandages on his left arm so that they wouldn't all off and float around in the pool.

"You know that battle was pretty intense. I'm surprised you all healed extremely quickly considering you were knocked around quite a bit." Kiba said with amusement. It was true. Nero, Mitsu, and Issei had all recovered from the fight with Kokabiel extremely quickly. Though it took an entire day to heal even with Asia's healing powers. Mitsu had a broken arm after the fight and a couple of cracked ribs. Nero had gotten a concussion along with a couple of broken fingers and a few broken ribs. Issei came out with only a few bruises and fractures because his armor protected him from a good portion of the impacts.

"Shut up Kiba. You try taking on a high ranking fallen angel with almost no energy." Nero snapped back at Kiba making him laugh a bit.

"I tried to cut him with my sword but he tossed me and Xenovia away like ragdolls." Kiba replied.

"We were thrown through the school multiple times." Mitsu said as he walked out the door letting his familiars out to relax with them.

The others followed him outside as they watched the two Iguana/dragon hybrids fly around and enjoy the feel of freedom.

All four guys stood by the pull getting ready to jump in when three out of the four of them were tackled into the pull. Kiba was the only one who wasn't a victim in this little assault. Kiba chuckled as he saw Kuroka and Ravel laughing as Mitsu's head popped out of the water with a scowl on his face. Akeno was hanging onto Nero's back as he tried to pry her off. Rias was sitting on Issei's shoulders covering his eyes with her hands as he tried to figure out where he was.

Kuroka was dressed in a black bikini that showed off a lot of her cleavage. Ravel wore a pink one piece suit that hung tightly to her body. Akeno, like Kuroka, wore a yellow bikini that left little to the imagination while Rias wore a crimson red bikini that covered up a bit more than Kuroka and Akeno.

Kiba chuckled a bit more but was thrown into the deep end of the pool by Koneko who had a small smile on her face. "THAT WAS CHEAP KONEKO!" Kiba yelled making her cover her mouth with her hands. Koneko wore the standard Kuoh Academy swimsuit while Asia stood next to her giggling madly. She also wore a swimsuit like Koneko's.

Everybody was laughing and having a good time in the pool. At one point a four-way chicken fight went on between Issei and Rias vs Mitsu and Kuroka vs Nero and Akeno vs Kiba and Ravel. Kuroka and Asia were spectating. It ended in a tie as all four teams fell into the water. Mitsu surfaced and looked at Koneko who sat on the edge of the pool with her feet in the water.

He swam over to her as she looked sorta afraid, "Something the matter Koneko?" Mitsu said as he leaned against the edge of the pool.

Kuroka surfaced in front of them, "Yeah what's wrong Shirone, Nya?" She asked with the curiosity of a cat.

"I…" She starts but mutters the rest.

"What was that Koneko?" Mitsu asked.

"I can't swim…" She confessed shyly and looked away embarrassed.

Kuroka and Mitsu looked at each other before looking back at Koneko, "We can teach you if you want?" Mitsu said as he pulled Koneko into the water and swam with her to the shallow end of the pool.

"I guess so…" She said as she blushed slightly as Mitsu held her. The blush went unnoticed by most of the peerage except for a certain black haired cat.

'Seems like Shirone might have a crush on my boyfriend.' She thought happily. 'I guess being around Mitsu so much has opened her up slightly. If she does confess her feelings to him that means there will be more Nekomata babies for our race.' She squeals internally.

Mitsu picks up a small water board and hands it to Koneko and shows her the proper technique on how to swim.

Meanwhile Issei was searching for the one member of the group that never appeared, Xenovia.

"Xenovia are you here?" Issei called out. The doors opened and Issei was pulled into the women's bathroom nobody noticing what happened. He found himself pushed up against the wall coming face to face with Xenovia who was staring at him with unreadable eyes. "Uhh… Hi Xenovia? You doing ok? You didn't come out with the others so I thought something was wrong."

Xenovia lets go of Issei and leans against the wall next to him. "I just had some trouble with the swimsuit is all. I've never actually worn a swimsuit before. I never had time for these kinds of things while I was with the church so this is all new to me." She admitted making Issei's eyes take in Xenovia's figure. She wore a black bikini that was connected by multiple straps and had a similar bikini bottom that left little to the imagination. "Also I was wondering if we could talk privately for a second."

"About?" Issei said ignoring the revealing swimsuit for a moment.

Instead of answering Issei's question, Xenovia walked over to the lights and flicked them off making the entire room dark. She then pulled off her top exposing her breasts to Issei who tried to hold back a massive nosebleed that threatened to kill him, "I wish to make a baby with you. I want a child with strong dragon genes. Your brother would suffice the as well but I decided against it due to not knowing much about his actual heritage." She pushed Issei into a sitting position. And sat in his lap.

Before Issei could say anything, the door burst open and the entire club stood at the door. "What the hell is going on in here!?" Rias said with frustration. Nero handed Mitsu some money with a look of defeat on his face.

"We're making a baby. I wish to have a child with strong dragon genes." Xenovia said making Issei facepalm. It took a bit but he was able to worm his way out of the issue by explaining what really happened.

Everybody went back to their separate houses to get ready for school the next day. When Issei, Kuroka, Rias, Asia, and Mitsu arrived at home, they walked right into the living room where Sirzechs was sitting on the couch waiting for them.

"B-Big Brother? What are you doing here?" Rias asked.

"I came because I wished to observe all your classes tomorrow. You do remember that is tomorrow right?" Sirzechs raised an eyebrow as all five looked at each other and facepalmed. "You did forget. Should have guessed as much. Well the Hyoudou's have given me one of the extra bedrooms for the night while I am here so no funny business any of you."

Sona took that moment to walk into the room with a binder full of papers and bowed respectfully to Sirzechs before turning to the group that had just walked in, "In addition to the class observations tomorrow… My family will be coming and they wish to meet Mitsu and Kuroka." Sona says adjusting her glasses. "There is also an influx of fights for tomorrow. Mitsu and Issei will be fighting in a tournament that a lot of male students have requested. Any non-lethal weapons can be used as requested. I was able to get permission to have an extended break period for the fights."

Mitsu sighs, "Great… Have they not learned their lessons yet?" Mitsu says running his hand through his hair. "How many do we have to fight?"

"Entire male student population." Sona said opening the binder to reveal signatures of every male student in the school.

"Fuck."

Issei pats his brother's shoulder, "Hey at least you won't be fighting alone."

Issei moves past his brother and starts walking up the stairs with Rias following behind with a happy grin on her face. Issei opens his door and Rias tackles him onto the bed without any clothes on. "Sleeping in the nude again Rias?" Issei says with a slight blush on his face as he avoids looking down at Rias's well endowed chest.

"You know I'm more comfortable when I sleep naked and when I use you as a body pillow." Rias says with a pout and presses her chest up against Issei's making him blush even more.

"I know I know." Issei says as he changes into a pair of sweatpants and a white tank top that hugged his body. Rias sat up eyeing Issei's muscles. Rias pulls Issei into bed with her as soon as he changes and lays her head on his chest. Issei wraps his arms Rias's waist and buries his face into her crimson hair.

"I love you so much Issei." Rias says planting a kiss on Issei's lips.

Issei returns the kiss, I love you too Rias." He says as they both fall asleep both in the embrace of their significant other.

 **The Following Morning**

Rias and Issei wake up the next morning both fully rested and ready for the day. Rias got up first and entered the bathroom that was connected to their room. As she was walking to the bathroom, she was swaying her hips to get a reaction out of Issei. When she looked back she saw him staring at her ass with a blush on his face, "Pervert." She says with a giggle and enters the bathroom.

They both got dressed for the day and made their way downstairs to find a bickering Mitsu and Nero who were fighting over the last energy drink that they had. While they were busy bickering, Asia snagged the drink from the counter and put it into her school bag. Both Mitsu and Nero looked at her while she stuck her tongue out at them. They both sighed in defeat causing Kuroka and Sona to laugh at their defeat.

"I'm going to head to school. I've been skipping out on Kendo training lately so I need to get back into it again." Mitsu says as he grabs his bag and kendo equipment and bolts out the door.

Kuroka, who had used a bit of magic to look the age of a high school teenager, came down the stairs and looked around for Mitsu, "Nya? Did he leave already?" She says with a slight pout before grabbing some bread from the cupboard and making herself some toast. Sona had enrolled her into Kuoh Academy as a third year student so she wouldn't be left at home all to herself to cause any mischief.

Sona followed behind her and was rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, "Mitsu leave for Kendo practice already?" Sona asked getting a nod from everybody. She sighs, "I was having such a nice dream about him too and woke up to find him gone."

Everybody continued their normal morning routines as they prepared for the class observations. Meanwhile, Mitsu had arrived at the school and was currently changing into his Kendo uniform when he felt a powerful presence approach him from behind. He quickly made a bow of lightning and fired off three arrows quickly destroying three fireballs aimed at him. He saw a man wearing the clothes of a noble. His clothes were black with dark red belts and motifs with a cape flowing behind him.

He had black hair tied up to a small ponytail. The man had pointy ears and pale skin, "It seems that the power of the Dragon Reaper weren't being exaggerated. I look forward to one of Sirzechs' most powerful fighters and taking over the underworld." The man said as he disappeared and a lighting arrow hit the wall behind where the man was standing.

Mitsu snarled, "This isn't good. A member of the Old Satan Faction here. I'll have to tell Sirzechs about this." Mitsu said as his bow dissipated into nothing. He grabbed his equipment and walked into the field to train with the other Kendo members and also teach a few new male recruits how to swing a sword properly.

 **Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Speech system**

 **[Ddraig speech]**

 **(Albion Speech)**

" **Bloody Midnight talking to Mitsu"**

"Normal speech"

'Thinking speech'

" _Hand Signals"_

"We have two new students who just transferred today." The teacher said as Nero and Ravel stood in front of the class, the former with a bored look on his face. "Please introduce yourselves."

Nero turns around and writes his name on the board. "My name is Nero Kasaki and it's a pleasure to meet you all." He says with a bow and looks to Mitsu. He looks back and sparks start flying between the two as they glare at each other. He takes the empty seat next to Mitsu as Ravel Introduces herself to the class. Some of the girls had hearts in their eyes when he walked past them. He turned his attention the the front board where Ravel was introducing herself to the class.

"My name is Ravel Phenex. It's a pleasure as well." Ravel says with a bow and walks over to an empty seat next to Asia. She greets Asia with a smile who returns the smile. The two had become fast friends in the brief time they had met.

The teacher began explaining about what they were doing in calculus. The parents were in the back observing the class.

Not taking his eyes off the teacher, Nero sends some discrete hand signals to Mitsu, " _Is it always this boring?"_

Nero instantly gets a reply from Mitsu who was watching Nero's hand signs out of the corner of his eyes. They learned to communicate using hand signs should the need arise, " _Yeah. Most people haven't realized that there's an online textbook that explains all the crap that we learn in class."_ Mitsu handsigns to Nero.

" _Thanks for the tip."_ Nero signs back.

" _Nero… Be careful when you're out and about alone. This morning I was attacked by a member of the old satan faction."_ Mitsu warns Nero.

" _You're kidding me right? Any idea which member or what they wanted?"_

" _I'm not sure which one it was. I was too busy trying to not get hit by fire magic to get a close look at his face. I know it was a male definitely. As for what he wanted…"_ Mitsu stops signing for a second. " _He was either trying to assassinate me or was testing my abilities for something. He called me by my alias, Dragon Reaper."_

" _We'll have to keep an eye out for each other. Who knows what they're planning."_ Nero replies back and both go silent for the rest of the class.

Then came History class but instead of learning about history, they were doing some art stuff. Issei, Mitsu, and Nero competed against each other to see who could create the best artwork. Nero painted a picture of him and his deceased clan with a young girl with black hair tied in a ponytail and emerald green eyes with a man and a woman behind them looking exactly like Nero and the young girl. Mitsu did a painting of Bloody Midnight in her woman form with a black scythe sticking out of the ground behind her with a black and red sword crossing it. There was a pair of arm blades at her feet with the word 'Nullify' written below her. Issei created a picture of him in his Balance Breaker holding Rias who had a blush on her face.

Everybody stopped what they were doing to look at the paintings the three powerhouses had drawn. 'I wish Issei would think of me the same way as he does with Rias.' Asia thought as she looked at her clay model of her familiar when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see Issei smiling down at her.

"That's an awesome dragon Asia!" Issei said giving her a thumbs up and making her blush slightly. She looked over and couldn't help but giggle at Nero and Mitsu bickering about whose painting was better.

The next two periods went by fast and it was finally time for Issei and Mitsu to fight all the challengers who had challenged them.

Mitsu and Issei were standing on one side of the gym with their jackets on the floor next to their bags. MItsu had on a black tank top and was currently adjusting his black fingerless fighting gloves while Issei had on a red tank top and was wrapping red boxing tape around his hands. Sona and Rias approached them as they were getting ready, "Good luck to both of you. I know you don't need luck but I want to offer it anyway." Rias said with a smile getting a grunt from Mitsu and a grin from Issei.

"Mitsu, don't go too overboard. My parents are watching as well as Serafall Leviathan, my older sister." Sona says as she points towards the three people standing next to Sirzechs and Grayfia. The man standing closest to Sirzechs wore a business suit with the Sitri symbol over his left breast. He had slicked black hair like Sona's and had a solid build while being six foot five inches. The only difference between him and Sona was their eyes. He had blue eyes the same color as the sitri symbol. The woman standing next to him was about five foot two inches, slightly shorter than Sona herself, and had silver hair but with violet eyes like Sona's. She wore a dark blue dress that reached the floor and white gloves over her hands.

Sona's sister had Mitsu confused. She wore a magical girl cosplay outfit with the wand and everything. She had black hair like Sona's but hers was tied into two twin tails. Instead of her eyes being violet like her mother and sister, her eyes were blue like her father's eyes. She seemed to be shorter than Sona by one or two inches.

"Do I wanna ask about your sister?" Mitsu deadpanned. Sona simply shook her head.

Rias pointed to the two figures standing next to Grayfia, "Those are my parents. Zeoticus Gremory and Venelana Gremory. Current heads of the Gremory family."

Zeoticus seemed to be a middle-aged looking man with long crimson red hair that was tied in a loose ponytail with a black hairband. His eyes were blue like Sirzechs and Rias's eyes. He had a short red beard and looked like a slightly older version of Sirzechs if you took the beard away. He wore a white suit and had his hands in the pockets of his white pants.

Venelana Gremory looked a lot like Rias did the only difference was that she had brown hair that was shorter than Rias's hair and had violet eyes. She wore a white dress with white gloves and wore a necklace with red gems in it.

All four of the parents were looking at the brothers who were romantically involved with their daughters. The brothers stared back not even squirming under their gaze. The sound of a bell broke them out of the staring contest with the parents. They looked over to see a hundred male students staring them down all armed with kendo sticks or boxing gloves.

Mitsu and Issei stepped forward with smirks on their faces, "Ok Mitsu… you take the fifty on the right and I'll take the fifty on the left." Issei said holding his fist out to his brother.

Mitsu bumped it with a grin, "Screw you I'll take on fifty-one!"

"That's the spirit!" Issei said enthusiastically.

They body get into their fighting stances as the bell rings and all hundred male students charge them at once with their kendo sticks and fists poised to strike. Mitsu bats away a fist aimed at his face and slams his foot into his opponent's gut sending him flying into a group of other fighters. Issei dodges a strike from a kendo stick and snaps the sword by swinging his foot in a downward arc, snapping the wooden sword in half.

Each student comes at them one after another but none are able to land a hit on the duo who have trained a lot compared to the losers who sat on their asses all day fantasizing about girls and what they would do to them.

Cheers erupt from the bleachers where some males who were smart enough to not even bother challenge watched the helpless idiots get their asses handed to them. Some girls were screaming about how two of Four Horsemen of Kuoh looked so hot. Some of the girls had come together so quickly after Nero's arrival and began calling Kiba, Mitsu, Issei, and Nero, The Four Horseman of Kuoh.

Mitsu slammed the heads of two male students together and through their unconscious forms at another group of fighters. Issei dodged a punch from a fighter and countered with an uppercut to his opponent's chin. Issei then dodged two punches from two other students making the two punch each other in the face. All hundred fighters were down in less than ten minutes. They all were covered in bruises and unconscious while Mitsu and Issei didn't even have a scratch on them and were barely even breathing hard. The parents of students fighting all looked at Mitsu and Issei with utter disbelief at their sons being taken down so easily.

Mitsu and Issei high fived each other with smirks on their faces while everybody in the stands was cheering at their win. They made their way back towards their bags and jackets and began getting ready for their next class even though it didn't start for another hour.

"Too easy." Mitsu said rolling his shoulder as he put on his jacket.

"We're so much stronger than them and you think that was too easy?" Issei said shaking his head.

"Yeah I mean, they could've at least worked together instead of attacking one at a time. They would've been able to land at least a few hits on us." Mitsu stated while watching some of the students carry their fellow classmates to the infirmary.

Issei simply shrugged and walked over to where Rias and Sirzechs were waiting with their parents. Sona who was joined by Kuroka, Serafall, and her parents walked over to where MItsu was. "How is it that even against a hundred opponents that they couldn't even hit you once?" Sona asked with disbelief.

"I think it'd be more surprising if they actually managed to hit me." Mitsu said with a chuckle. He then turned to Serafall and Sona's parents. "It is a pleasure to meet you." He said with a bow.

"My my… He's immensely strong and knows manners. I never expected your boyfriend to be this way Sona." Lady Sitri said with a smile.

Lord Sitri just grunted and extended his hand. Mitsu shook his hand with a smile and then bowed to Serafall. "Greetings Serafall Leviathan. It is a pleasure to see you again." He said respectfully.

Serafall puffed out her cheeks and hit Mitsu on the head with her wand, "How many times have I told you to stop being so formal with me!" She said hitting him on the head multiple times.

Everybody was sweat dropping at the scene of Mitsu just standing there and getting hit in the head by a toy wand. "Well…" Lord Sitri said turning to Kuroka now. "I don't know if I approve of you being with my daughter and her boyfriend. You are a former S-class criminal." This made Kuroka frown a bit and her eyes become filled with sadness.

"With all due respect Lord Sitri, no one really investigated the case that well and everybody just assumed that she berserk." Mitsu said finally getting Serafall to finally stop hitting him on the head. "Her former master was experimenting on different species to learn about them. He even performed horrifying experiments on baby dragons, my own kind." Mitsu said gritting his teeth. "I would've done the same thing if I had been in her position." Lord Sitri is taken back by the anger that was coming from Mitsu. He was even more surprised when Mitsu's anger dissipated when Kuroka and Sona both hugged.

"I see…" Lady Sitri said. "It seems we were wrong to think that way." She elbows her husband in the side. "Isn't that right my husband?" This made Lord Gremory start sweating nervously.

"O-O-Of course dear." He said thoroughly afraid of the look his wife was giving him. He clears his nervousness and changes the topic, "I must say you are quite the fighter young man as is your brother. You're movements were fluid and not a single movement had been wasted on each strike."

"He's the owner of his own dojo here in town." Sona states proudly squeezing her boyfriends hand. "His fighting style relies solely on attacks from out of nowhere."

"He's also proficient with a sword. I hope to see how well he wields a sword in a certain way Nya." Kuroka says winking at Mitsu and Sona who both were red in the faces. The three continued talking with Sona's family and getting to know each other better while Issei was having a similar conversation with Rias's family.

 **With Issei**

Rias walked up happily to Issei and wrapped her arms around Issei's free harm and guided him over to where her family was waiting. "Ah so you are Issei Hyoudou. The man that has stolen my daughter's heart. It is a pleasure to meet you young man." Zeoticus offers his hand to Issei, the latter shaking the former's hand with a strong grip. "You have quite the handshake as well."

Issei smiles at Zeoticus and bows to Venelana Gremory, Zeoticus's wife, "A pleasure to meet both of you. I promise to take care of your daughter." He said getting smiles from both parents.

"We know you will. I had heard that my daughter had also obtained another pawn who was a half dragon." Venelana said.

"That would be Mitsu, Issei's brother. He's actually three quarters dragon." Rias said gesturing towards where Mitsu was talking with Sona's Parents.

Before anything else can be said, a young boy with red hair comes running over to the four and crashes into Rias. "AUNT RIAS!" The boy cries out with glee.

"M-Millicas? What are you doing here?" Rias asked hugging the younger boy.

Grayfia appeared out of nowhere, "Millicas! What have I told you about disappearing from my sight!?" Grayfia scolded Millicas making him pout.

"Not to leave your sight." He sulked. "But I wanted to meet the Red Dragon Emperor!"

Grayfia sighed, "I know you did." Grayfia looked to Issei. "Hello again Issei Hyoudou."

"Hello Grayfia. It's nice to see you again. Last time we saw each other was before the Rating Games." Issei said.

Grayfia simply nods. Millicas looks up at Issei with wide eyes, "That means you're the Red Dragon Emperor!" He said excitedly "It's so cool to meet you! I watched the Rating Games with Aunt Rias and Riser! You were so cool! The way you took down Riser was awesome!"

Issei rubs his head sheepishly, "Well it wasn't all me. I did have help from my brother. If not for my brother's sword removing Riser's healing ability we would have never won." He looked at Millicas's confused eyes.

"What did your brother's sword have anything to do with beating Riser?" Millicas asked.

Rias decided to explain for Issei, "Well, Mitsu's sword has an ability called Nullify which can make any magical attack or ability ineffective like Riser's healing ability. Thought Mitsu has said it takes a large amount of energy every time it's used. Mitsu used it against Riser and made healing impossible for him." Millicas nods at this explanation.

"So that's the ability of the sword Sirzechs told us about." Zeoticus said stroking his beard. "It still amazes me that there is a sword like that. Well we should probably go get some lunch. I bet that fight of yours made you pretty hungry." As if to prove his point, Issei's stomach rumbled making his smile sheepishly.

Elsewhere, Sirzechs was having a conversation with Nero. "Is he sure that he was attacked by a member of the Old Satan Faction?" Sirzechs said as Nero leaned against the wall with his arms crossed.

"He wouldn't lie about something like that. Before he even told me, I felt the presence of an unknown devil when we got to school. They weren't in the area but I could still feel their lingering presence." Nero said closing his eyes. "The fact that they targeted him means that they're planning something."

Sirzechs stroked his chin thoughtfully, "They may be planning on attacking us during the peace talks that take place in a few days."

"Yeah about that. Where are they being held?" Nero asked opening his eyes.

"Here at Kuoh Academy. It would be easier for us to talk here since we also must talk about the incidents involving the church members, Kokabiel, and the devils in the area." Sirzechs said. "I need you and Mitsu to be on guard at all times." Nero nods. "I feel that Miss. Himejea is approaching. I'll be taking my leave now." Sirzechs said walking away as Akeno turned the corner and approached Nero with jealousy in her eyes.

"I do not like the fact that now some of the girls are shipping you and Mitsu together." Akeno said holding up a drawing with Mitsu and Nero kissing each other passionately. Nero stared at the drawing a few seconds before vomiting into the nearest trashcan and turning the drawing to ash.

"THEY BETTER NOT SHIP ME WITH HIM ANYMORE! I'M NOT GOING TO BE MAKING OUT WITH THAT UGLY ASS SPARK PLUG!" Nero yelled and got a response.

"YOU'RE NOT THAT GOOD LOOKING EITHER! SO SCREW YOU TOO MATCHSTICK!" They both heard Mitsu call out from the gym. Apparently, Ravel had shown Mitsu the same picture and told him that it was Motohama and Matsuda who drew the pictures.

Akeno was stifling a laugh, "That reassures me then."

Nero stepped up and hugged Akeno tightly, "You know I never wanted anybody else except for you." Akeno smiled and returned the hug. "Even if you are sadistic as hell."

Akeno swatted Nero's arm, "I can show you how sadistic I can be if you want!" She said pulling out a riding crop from nowhere.

Nero paled, "N-Now wait just a minute… You wouldn't use that on me would you?" The only response he got was Akeno approaching him while humming happily to herself.

Nero's screams of pain could be heard from all throughout the school making everybody who didn't know what was happening, fear Akeno Himejima for the rest of the day.

 **Later that Night**

"My My look at my little sister Rias answering such a difficult question correctly." Sirzechs said happily.

"I raised such a smart daughter! She's truly worthy of the Gremory name!" Zeoticus, who was slightly drunk even though it was extremely hard for a devil of Zeoticus's class to get drunk, said with glee.

"Look here! Look here! Look at the beautiful rivalry between Mitsu and Nero! Isn't it wonderful that my son has found someone to compete against and get stronger!" Mr. Hyoudou said making Mitsu slam his head into the coffee table with annoyance. Kuroka and Sona came over started watching the video and laughing at the bickering duo as they argued over whose painting was better.

Rias was burying her head into her hands with shame evident on her face. Issei was next to her rubbing her back. "Someone fucking kill us." Mitsu said getting a groan of agreement from Rias.

"I recorded Issei and Mitsu's Fight!" Sirzechs said and began playing the fight getting Mrs. Hyoudou and Mr. Hyoudou to watch the fight go on. Asia was giggling at the embarrassment that Rias and Mitsu were experiencing.

"I have a video of Asia at gym!" Mrs. Hyoudou exclaimed. This made Asia cover her face thinking that she could disappear like that.

"I am so done…" Rias said walking upstairs with Issei following behind her. Mitsu put on headphones and headed outside for some late night training with Kuroka following behind. Sona and Asia snuck out of the room to go read some books. None of the adults even realized that they had been left alone.

Rias flung herself onto her and Issei's bed and let out a groan, "Why do parents exist?"

Issei chuckled and rubbed her back, "To love us, embarrass us, and force us to have grandchildren."

Rias looked at Issei, "You're not helping!" She lunged at Issei and pinned him to the bed. They both stared into each other's eyes before Issei pulled her in for a passionate kiss. They stayed like that for some time until a cough interrupted them.

"Am I interrupting something?" Sirzechs said with a smirk on his face. A pillow hit his face making his smirk turn to a grin. "I take it I am."

Rias glared at him, "I hate you."

"No you don't. Anyway… I came here to tell you that it's time to unseal your bishop. I believe that you now have the means to help them control their ability." Sirzechs said before leaving.

"Uh Rias? What is he talking-" Issei starts to ask but Rias cuts him off by kissing him more and uses some magic to seal the door closed as they continue their makeout session.

 **The Next Day After Classes**

Rias and her peerage stood in front of a door with yellow tape saying 'DO NOT ENTER!' crossed over it. The door was leaking a bit of power making some of the peerage shiver at the coolness that came with the power. Kuroka moved behind Mitsu slightly fearful about what was behind the door. Asia moved behind Issei to try and keep herself from feeling the power.

As Rias unseals the door, a small scream comes from behind the door, startling everybody. Mitsu had his lightning crackling around his arm. Issei had his sacred gear activated. Nero had transformed the rope chains hidden beneath his sleeves into the dual swords that were his sacred gear. Rias wordlessly opened the door and Akeno walked over to a coffin that was shaking.

Akeno started to open the lid to the coffin, "Ok time to come out. There are some new people here to meet you." Akeno cooed and opened the door fully to reveal a small figure wearing the girls Kuoh Academy Uniform. They had platinum blonde hair in a bob-cut style, violet eyes, and pointed ears.

"A girl?" Issei questioned.

"No… that person is definitely a male. His scent is too… manly to be a girl." Mitsu as everybody looked at him with a questioning gaze. "What? How else am I supposed to describe it?!"

"Mitsu is correct. He is indeed a boy. His name is Gasper Vladi, a first year student here at Kuoh." Rias explained while Mitsu walked up to him and held him up by the back of his neck.

"Go away!" Gasper said as he glowed purple before disappearing out of Mitsu's grasp.

"The fuck?" Mitsu said looking around.

Rias sighed, "Gasper is scared of people. Add to the fact that his Sacred Gear, Forbidden Balor View, freezes time for everybody but him." Rias said pointing to a box that was shaking. "He never had control over his power which is why I had to seal him here until we could find someone who could help him with his power."

"So if he's unsealed now, that mean's you have someone to train him." Nero said looking at the shaking box.

"Yes. You, Issei, and Mitsu will help train him. Mitsu to cancel out Gasper's power when he loses control, Issei to help keep him calm, and you to help him learn to control his Sacred Gear." Rias said.

Xenovia watched Koneko pull Gasper out of his box, "Why does he wear girls clothing if he's a boy?"

"Because I find them to be cuter!" Gasper pouted. This explanation made Issei, Mitsu, and Nero faceplant the floor knowing they had their work cut out for them.

Kuroka kneeled in front of Gasper and looked at him with narrowed eyes, "He's a vampire…" Gasper steps back nervously. "BUT HE'S SO CUTE NYA!" She exclaims hugging Gasper tightly, engulfing his head in her large breasts. This caused him to disappear again and his coffin began violently shaking.

"I-I-I don't want to go outside and be trained! It's too scary!" Gasper said.

"Mitsu get your sword ready to counteract his power." Nero said as he opened the door and pulled Gasper out. Gasper emanated a purple glow but a white flash of light canceled out Gasper's power. "C'mon Gasper. If you don't try to at least train then you'll never be able to gain control over your power." Nero said dragging Gasper outside with Mitsu and Issei following behind.

Rias shook her head, "We have some contracts to complete tonight. So get ready to complete some." Rias said as she walked out of Gasper's room and to the clubroom to start on some paperwork. The remaining members of her peerage followed her to get their assignments.

 **Outside**

Nero let go of Gasper's arm, "Alright kid. We're gonna start training you to use your sacred gear more effectively." Nero said as he went over to the equipment room and brought out a basket full of dodgeballs. "You're either gonna have to use your Sacred Gear to stop these balls, or you're gonna have to DODGE!" Nero said launching a ball at Mitsu at high speeds causing the ball to slam into his face and fall to the floor.

"Fuck you asshole." Mitsu said with a glare causing Gasper to cover his mouth and suppress a smile.

Issei placed a hand on Gasper's shoulder, "You don't have to be afraid of us. We're all friends and comrades here. Even if these two fight a lot, they do care for each other's well being." Issei said as they both watched Mitsu and Nero bicker. "Which means that we also care about your well being as well."

"W-Will this really help me get better at controlling my powers?" Gasper asked nervously and fidgeted with his clothing.

"Of course. Mitsu, Nero, and I are all considered the strongest fighters in this peerage. Mitsu owns his own dojo while Nero was part of a ninja clan that specialized in using Hellfire. They know how to train somebody." Issei said as Mitsu and Nero got into a comical fight of them being engulfed by dust.

"O-Ok…" Gasper said as Mitsu and Nero finished their small feud and got ready to train Gasper. Mitsu sat on the ground with his legs crossed and stabbed his sword into the ground in front of him while Nero held up the dodgeballs.

"Ready…GO!" Nero said as he threw the first set of dodgeballs at Gasper.

Issei left them to train while he went to Rias for a contract. He got into the clubroom and was hugged from behind by Rias. This caused Issei to smile and turn around so he could hug her back. "I heard the little speech you gave Gasper. I found it quite nice to know that everybody here is getting along nicely." Rias said burying her face into Issei's chest.

Issei rubbed the top of her head, "Well it is true. We all consider each other family. But I consider you more than that. I love you with all my heart." Issei said placing a kiss on Rias's forehead making her blush.

After a few moments, Rias composed herself and handed Issei a contract, "Go to this address. The person summoned you specifically so good luck." She said as Issei disappeared in a flash of red light. Rias looked outside to see Mitsu and Nero still training Gasper. Poor Gasper was being hit with dodgeballs as he tried to dodge out of the way or use his power to slow the ball's velocity.

 **Random House**

Issei found himself in a large living room with just a large flat-screen tv, a coffee table with a game system on it with three controllers, and a sofa behind the table. "Uh hello?" Issei called out unsure where the person who had summoned him was.

A man with black hair with the bangs being blonde, a goatee, and a red trench jacket appeared out of nowhere, "So you're Issei Hyoudou eh?" The man said inspecting Issei with a grin. "Valerie had told me that you are quite formidable. She told me that you, your brother, and that Kasaki clan member with the Blades of Ares Sacred Gear, all managed to severely harm Kokabiel."

Issei's eyes blinked a few times, "H-How do you know all about that and who are you?" Issei asked.

"He is Azazel, Leader of the Fallen Angels, Sacred Gear expert, and massive pervert." Valerie said as she stepped out from behind Azazel. "It's nice to see you again Issei. How is your brother doing?"

"H-Hello Valerie. He's doing quite well. A few days of rest and he was doing great. May I ask what you're doing here?" Issei asked.

"Why we're going to be having a gaming competition of course!" Azazel said with glee making Valerie roll her eyes but smile at his antics. "It get's boring when it's just me and Valerie going up against each other. So why not bring in someone who is a rival to her." Azazel said walking to the couch and picking up one of the three controllers. "Shall we begin?"

 **I made this chapter extra long for you guys because I had some extra time on my hands to do so. I hope you enjoyed this chapter because the next two chapters (Or next chapter if I decide to make it a long chapter) will contain a few surprises that may shock some of you. So not much happened with training Gasper because I needed to get some other characters some screen time like Valerie and Azazel since I haven't done much with them. On another note… I'm glad that some people are still enjoying this fic. I'm no longer going to be writing 2500 word chapters and instead will make them either 5000 or 7500 words. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I enjoy reading the reviews you guys leave me because it helps me make adjustments to the chapters if I've fucked them up in some way and also gives me ideas for future chapters. Alright, enough of me blabbering… Lightning Ninja Out!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Speech system**

 **[Ddraig speech]**

 **(Albion Speech)**

" **Bloody Midnight talking to Mitsu"**

"Normal speech"

'Thinking speech'

" _Hand Signals"_

Mitsu's sword clashed against Nero's two swords as they sparred against each other. The two fighters had made significant progress with Gasper when it came to his training. He now had somewhat control over his Sacred Gear and didn't freeze time as much. It was now the next day and after a day of classes, Mitsu and Nero decided to let Gasper take a break from his training. They decided to spar against each other to increase their reaction time.

They had been sparring for a good ten minutes before a man appeared between them, sending the flying back in opposite directions. Mitsu crashed into the ORC building while Nero got a faceful of dirt. Gasper scrambled away and went running into the ORC's building probably to hide from the new person that just appeared. "Oh my… I'm terribly sorry." The man said. He was wearing some gold armor on him. He had green eyes and long blonde hair. What made him stand out the most was the halo above his head. "I didn't mean to hurt both of you. I merely meant to stop you from fighting."

Mitsu got up and cracked his muscles, "We were just sparring. I guess we did take it a bit overboard didn't we." He said as he looked over to Nero. "You still alive Matchstick?" Mitsu called out. Nero flipped him off in response. "Yeah he's good. Can I ask who you are?"

"I am Archangel Michael. I have come seeking Issei Hyoudou to bring him a gift." Michael said as Nero got up.

"I think he was headed to some shrine with Akeno. Something about meeting someone important." Nero said rubbing the dirt off of his face.

Michael nodded at this, "Thank you for telling me. It was nice to meet you Mitsu Hyoudou and Nero Kasaki." Michael said before disappearing.

"Wait… did we just meet the Michael? As in Michael the leader of Heaven itself?!" Nero shouted getting Mitsu to nod dumbly.

 **Shrine**

Michael appeared in a shrine where Issei and Akeno were sitting at a table drinking some tea. Michael's random appearance in the room made Issei cough on his tea. "Ah it seems I have arrived. It is a pleasure to meet you Issei." Michael said with a smile.

"T-T-The pleasure is all mine Michael." Issei said bowing to Michael.

Michael smiled and pulled out a sword. "I came to give you this Issei." Michael said handing the sword to Issei who could feel intense power come from it. "This is Ascalon. A holy sword that is most effective against dragons. I felt that it would be most beneficial in the hands of the current Red Dragon Emperor." Michael explained.

 **[Partner, assimilate Ascalon into the boosted gear so you don't have to carry it around the way it is now.]** Ddraig said as Issei did exactly as he was told, storing the sword inside his boosted gear.

"Thank you for bringing him here Miss. Himejima." Michael said to Akeno.

"You're very welcome Archangel Michael. Issei is a very hard person to track down and it was much easier to do this since I planned on meeting Rias here as well." Akeno said bowing respectfully to Michael.

Michael smiles and leaves the shrine leaving Akeno and Issei to finish their tea while waiting for Rias.

 **A few days later**

Almost all members of Rias Gremory's peerage stood in the ORC's main room waiting for Rias to show up. The only exceptions were Mitsu and Nero as they had to accompany Sirzechs to the meeting point as his guards.

The door opened to reveal Sona and Rias standing in the doorway, "The meetings are about to begin. I suggest we make our way there now." Sona said adjusting her glasses.

Everybody nodded. Issei handed Gasper a portable gaming device with a few games for it, "Here in case you get bored while we're gone." Gasper smiled up at Issei who returned the smile.

"Kuroka. Koneko. Stay here with Gasper so he doesn't get too lonely." Rias ordered and got nods from both Nekomata.

They then left and made their way to the meeting point to find that the leaders of all the main factions were there waiting for them to arrive. Michael had brought Irina with him while also bringing a woman with curly blonde hair and blue eyes. She radiated warmth and kindness from her while wearing a robe similar to the one that Michael was wearing.

Azazel was there as well. He had brought Valerie as well as Raynare with him. Raynare was dressed in some a lot less revealing than what she had previously worn. She had a blue shirt on with a pair of tan shorts. Valerie was dressed in her normal clothing with a bore expression on her face.

SIrzechs sat at his chair drinking a bit of wine from a cup in front of him with Serafall sitting next to him. Behind him was Nero in his standard ninja attire and next to him was Mitsu who had a white mask with markings all over the mask. Mistu was wearing and open vest exposing his chest while also wearing black cargo pants and black combat boots.

"Ah it seems we're all here." Sirzechs said as he stood up from his chair. "Let us begin the meeting." The three factions begin by talking about recent events that had transpired with Kokabiel and the holy swords. Xenovia was staring at Irina with sadness in her eyes as Irina refused to even acknowledge her. As they were about to discuss peace between the three factions, an injured Kuroka carrying an unconscious Koneko and Gasper appeared in the meeting room bleeding from her right shoulder.

Mitsu appears by her side as she nearly collapses onto the floor. "K-Khaos Brigade… They tried to use Gasper to freeze time." Kuroka says between pants as Mitsu lays her gently onto the ground and Asia rushes over to heal her.

Magic circles began appearing all over the sky and hundreds of mages began appearing into the area. Three distinct magic circles appeared in front of the mages in the sky. Three figures emerged from the magic circles all emanating massive amounts of power. One of them was female who wore glasses over blue-grey eyes, had her brown hair tied up in a bun, and wore a low cut dress that exposed a good amount of her cleavage. The other two were male. There was the one who had attacked Mitsu while he had been getting ready for kendo practice. The final figure had brown hair which covered his right eye and went all the way down to his hips.. He wore black armor with a cape.

"That's…" Sona said her eyes widening in shock at the three powerful foes in front of them.

"Shalba Beelzebub, Katerea Leviathan, and Creuserey Asmodeus." Mitsu said for her and took off his mask to reveal a large grin on his face.

"Three of the four members of the Old Satan Faction." Nero finished as he summoned his sacred gear.

"Leave those three to us." Issei said as he activated his Boosted Gear.

"JUST TAKE CARE OF THE SMALL FRY SO THEY DON'T GET IN OUR WAY!" All three of them said with smirks on their faces as they shot into the air towards their targets. Mitsu headed right towards Creuserey, Issei headed towards Katerea, and Nero went right for Shalba.

Gabriel slammed her hands down on the table, clearly outraged. "SIRZECHS ARE YOU REALLY GOING TO LET THOSE THREE GO UP AGAINST PEOPLE LIKE THEM ALONE?!"

Sirzechs sat in his seat calmly, "They may not look it… but they are more than capable of taking down those three. We would only hold them back if we got in their way." Sirzechs said as Gabriel stared at him confused.

Azazel looked to Valerie and Raynare, "Valerie, Raynare, take care of the mages so that those three powerhouses can go all out."

Rias looked at her peerage, "All of you as well. Assist Valerie in removing the mages around Kuoh. We can't let them interfere with the battles."

"HAI PRESIDENT!" Kiba, Akeno, Koneko(who was now awake), Xenovia, and Kuroka(who was now healed) all went out to assist with the fighting.

"Irina. Go. We can't let the other two factions outshine us now can we?" Michael says as Irina extends her angel wings and flies out.

A figure stands on a nearby building a good distance away watching the battle begin to break out. There were black snakes slithering around their feet as they waited for something. "Soon…"

 **A/N I suggest listening to TFS's Hikari No Will Power while reading this. This is because Music makes everything so much more fucking epic.**

All three powerhouses came in at such high speeds that their opponents didn't even have a single moment to react. Issei led the charge and slammed his gauntlet covered fist Katerea's face sending her flying straight down towards the ground. Mitsu extended his right arm and as he slammed into Creuserey, his outstretched arm hooked around Creuserey's neck. They went straight through the building and landed on the other side. Nero appeared behind Shalba and used his Sacred Gear to send a massive wave of flames straight at Shalba who dodged too late and received serious burns along his left arm.

Katerea got up and was immediately on the defensive from Issei who had his arm blades out. He was attacking rapidly while boosting every ten seconds. With his continual boosts, Katerea was having trouble keeping up. "YOU STUPID BRAT! HOW ARE YOU, A LOW CLASS DEVIL, ABLE TO PUSH ME BACK!" She said as she used her tentacles arms to block Issei's speedy attacks.

"BECAUSE UNLIKE YOU, I TRAIN MY ASS OFF WITH MY BROTHER! I ALSO HAVE A GOAL OF BEING WITH THE PERSON I LOVE! SO I'M NOT DYING HERE TODAY! I'M GOING TO KEEP ON LIVING!" Issei yelled as he began to boost even more. He cut down each tentacle arm before jumping back. "BALANCE BREAKER!"

" **WELSH DRAGON OVER BOOSTER!"** Ddraig's Voice called out from the gauntlet on Issei's left arm and instantly Issei was in his Scale male looking menacingly at Katerea. Issei continued his onslaught against Katerea who had found it even more difficult to keep up with Issei now that he had unleashed his balance breaker.

Nero was completely dominating Shalba. He had been using his powers to control bees and send them after Nero only for the bees to burn up before they even got close to him. "What's the matter? Your ability to control bees seems to be completely useless against someone who can burn them to a crisp." Nero said with a smirk causing Shalba to send even more at him. Nero swung one of his swords at the group of bees and caused a massive explosion of Hellfire which consumed the bees.

"JUST DIE ALREADY!" Shalba yelled at Nero who dodged and decided to do something incredibly risky and insane.

"I hate to do this but my Hellfire and Sacred gear in this form wouldn't be enough to kill you. Guess I have rely on my Balance Breaker." Nero said as he began focusing his energy into the two blades he held.

"W-What?! Balance Breaker?! But our data said that you hadn't unlocked your Balance Breaker yet!" Shalba yelled in disbelief.

"I never use it because I tend to lose control after I use it for an extended period of time." Nero says calmly. "Balance Breaker… Final Damnation…" An explosion of Hellfire erupts from where he was standing and when it cleared, Nero's black hair was no longer and wilder than it was before. Instead of wielding two blades, he had in his hand a katana with an extremely long blade that was covered in hellfire.

"W-What is that form…" Shalba said as he backed up in fear.

"Final Damnation. Now stay still and you won't feel a thing." Nero said in a deep voice as he sliced at Shalba who dodged at the last second. Nero's sword hit the pillar behind Shalba and completely turned it into dust. "Damn… I missed." He was giving off a massive aura that screamed danger.

Sirzechs opened his eyes and frowned with concern. "Something wrong Sirzechs?" Azazel asked.

"Nero Kasaki is using his balance breaker. This is concerning because if he stays in that form long enough… He will lose control of himself…" Sirzechs said grimly shocking everybody still remaining inside the conference room. "Mitsu and I are the only ones capable of bringing him down in that state."

Creuserey was slammed into the wall by Mitsu who had a combat knife in his hand. The knife was Bloody Midnight herself since this form was more for quick strikes. "Cmon just give up man. This is embarrassing for fucks sakes." Mitsu said balancing the knife on the tip of his finger as Creuserey pulled himself from the wall.

"I'LL KILL YOU AND THOSE WHORES THAT YOU CALL MATES!" Creuserey yelled throwing a large fireball at Mitsu who knocked it into a group of mages that Valerie was fighting. Valerie was in her own Balance Breaker state like Issei was but hers was completely white.

Valerie was about to yell at Mitsu when she felt the massive killing intent coming from him. She heard what he said then, "Lay a hand on my mates or any of my future mates and I will make your death slow and painful." Hearing this both frightened and slightly turned Valerie on.

"It's time I went all out. I'd rather end this now than let it _dragon_ for too long." Mitsu said as he chuckled at his pun. He shrugged off his jacket and tossed it to the side before entering his dragon form.

Creuserey began chanting a spell and a magic circle appeared in front of him. Before he could complete the spell, Mitsu had grabbed Creuserey's head and smashed him through the walls of Kuoh Academy and threw him a good distance away from him. At the same time, Issei and Nero had knocked their opponents towards each other and all three Old Satan Faction Members collided against each other.

The three members all got up looking completely worn out and beaten down. "HOW ARE YOU ALL THIS STRONG!?" Shalba yelled.

"WE ALL DO SOMETHING CALLED TRAINING!" All three peerage members yelled.

The three Old Satan Faction's power began to surge as black snakes began to envelope their bodies. "I believe it's time we use that spell wouldn't you agree?" Katerea said as a massive magic circle appeared underneath them. Her companions grinned maliciously as they also began helping perform the spell.

Mitsu, Issei, and Nero found that they couldn't move an inch from where they were standing as their enemies continued to chant.

The figure overwatching the fight took a step forward out of worry and concern since the spell that the Old Satan Faction members were using was one that took the souls and powers of its enemies. "I can't allow this to happen." The figure said as they raised their hand to the sky and a magic circle replaced the one underneath the six fighters.

"WHAT!?" Katerea exclaimed as her spell had just been ruined and had been replaced by a similar spell but had a completely different purpose.

A large beam of green energy shot up from where Issei was standing, as did a white beam of energy from where Mitsu was standing, and a black beam of energy for Nero. The light from the energy became so intense that everybody, including the warriors fighting the mages, had to cover their eyes to avoid being blinded.

When the light had faded, Issei, Mitsu, and Nero had all transformed and had began radiating so much more power than before.

Issei still had his armor on but he was now wielding Ascalon in his right hand while green lightning surged around him. Green fire shot from his back almost like he was revving an engine while green fire could be seen in the joints of his armor as they flickered around.

Mitsu had gone through a bit more of a change. His dragon wings were now covered in a white armor while white fire lined the tops of his wings. He wore a white armless vest armor plate and a white mask with horizontally slitted eye holes with a pattern of dragon scales all over the mask. On his wrists were a pair of wristbands there were expelling white fire down his arm and were crackling with white lightning. In his hands was Bloody Midnight in her combat knife form. The familiars that he had were now behind him, only now they were one massive serpentine dragon with black scales and beady red eyes.

Nero's hair had become black Hellfire as it went down his back. His normal hellfire was now black as he now donned a facemask. His eyes were the only visible of the three transformed powerhouses. His eyes showed bloodlust and rage. He now wore a black trench coat that was buttoned up all the way to his neck. He still was in his balance breaker mode since he still had his giant katana in his hands. Black lightning crackled around the blade and his arms.

They didn't move as they stared down their opponents for what was a good minute before all three of them disappeared in a flash. Katerea's arm was ripped off by Issei who turned the arm into ash by using his green fire. Katerea's screams of pain made her allies look at her opponent with fear.

Mitsu appeared above Creuserey who looked up in absolute terror as he couldn't see the eyes of his opponent. In a split second, a knife was lodged into his lung making him spit up blood onto Mitsu's armored chestplate. Mitsu then started twisting the knife slowly making Creuserey agonize in pain.

Shalba fared no better than his comrades had. Nero had formed a sword of black fire and stabbed Shalba in the gut. The fire was slowly burning him from the inside, turning his internal organs to ash. Blood was gushing from his mouth and nose.

"S-S-Sirzechs what is with the power that those three are producing?!" Michael said shocked. "It's unreal and they seem to have lost any idea of who they are!"

Sirzechs stood there pale as a ghost watching the three slowly torture their opponents. "I-I-I don't know… I have never seen any of them act this way before. Even Nero when he went beserk."

"I believe I can answer your question as to why they're like this." The figure from before said as they appeared in the room.

All who were still in the room jumped back to get away from the figure. "O-O-Ophis?! The Infinite Dragon God?!" Azazel said in fear at the person in front of them.

Ophis wore a Gothic Loilita dress as a black snake wrapped around her shoulder. "Yes. I am Ophis." She said in an emotionless voice. "They are like this because of a spell that I had to use to prevent the members of the Old Satan Faction from stealing the powers and souls of those three fighting them." She said as she stroked the snakes head.

"Why would you save them? Why would you even care if they died or not?" Michael inquired quizzically.

"Because…" Ophis began.

Back down on the battlefield, all of the remaining Khaos Brigade members were retreating. ONly the Old Satan Faction members stayed behind but that was only because Mitsu, Nero, and ISsei were preventing them from doing so.

"T-This power is unreal…" Shalba said as he coughed up more blood and lay sprawled on the floor.

"We...We were outmatched from the beginning…" Katerea who was now kneeling on the floor, both her arms taken and destroyed by Issei.

"We…have lost…" Creuserey wheezed as he fell on his hands and knees.

All three transformed powerhouses hovered above their enemies and aimed their hands down at the enemies lying on the ground. Green, white, and black energy formed in the palms of their hands as they began to charge a massive blast of energy together.

"Our dreams of shaping…" Shalba began.

"...This world in our own way…" Katerea continued.

"...Will never happen…" Creuserey finished.

The blasts of energy were fired at the three prone satan descendents and completely obliterated them. There was nothing left of their bodies. Not even ash remained.

 **Conference Room**

"Because what? Why would you help to eradicate members of the Khaos Brigade that you had created yourself!?" Sirzechs demanded slamming his fist down onto the table.

Ophis remained quiet as she tried to collect herself, "Because one of those fighters…"

Azazel listened intently at this, "One of the fighters is what? Is important to your plans?"

Ophis shook her head, "No…The one you know as Mitsu Hyoudou… Is my own son!"

 **YEP! I WENT THERE! I'll explain the ending later on but for now… HOT DAMN THE NEW FORMS I CREATED ARE SO FREAKING BADASS! Thanks to Dantekasaki for Nero's Balance Beaker. As you can tell, those three are not in the right state of mind but I have a plan for that later on. Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Lightning Ninja OUT!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Speech system**

 **[Ddraig speech]**

 **(Albion Speech)**

" **Bloody Midnight talking to Mitsu"**

"Normal speech"

'Thinking speech'

" _Hand Signals"_

"W-What did you just say?" Sona ask not believing what Ophis had just said.

Ophis let out a sigh as her face began showing emotions, "I said that Mitsu Hyoudou is my son. I am his mother." She said as her formed changed to a woman with a curvaceous body wearing a black jacket with a blank tank top underneath. She wore high heeled boots and black leggings that had the infinite sign on the right leg signifying who she was. "I know this is hard to believe but it is the truth." She said as her hair flowed down to her back.

"The Ophis I know lacked emotion. You right now are showing emotion." Azazel claimed making Ophis roll her eyes at him.

"That would be because of Mitsu growing inside me when he was a baby." Ophis said and began telling her story of how Mitsu was conceived.

 **A/N: This will told in Ophis's POV**

 _Ophis's story_

 _Eighteen years ago I had little to no emotion present inside me. I had already started the Khaos Brigade by that time to remove Great Red from the Dimensional Gap so that I could return to my silence._

 _One day I had come across a woman holding a small child. I was confused as to why this woman showed such affection so I asked her about why she seemed so affectionate towards the small baby. She had told me that the affection she showed the child was because of the love she had for the child after being pregnant with him for nine months._

 _I was confused by this so after leaving the woman and her child, I went to one of the members of the Khaos Brigade and asked them how to have a child. They had looked at me like I was insane but they explained how to get pregnant nonetheless._

 _The next week, I went out to find a male to mate with so that I could feel what this woman was feeling. I found a man that night and mated with him. He was a white haired man with grey eyes just like Mitsu's hair and eyes. Well that night I had become pregnant with Mitsu. I developed strange cravings and somehow got sick, which was normal for women who were pregnant and I was no exception despite being the Infinite Dragon God._

 _I carried him inside me for nine months, using magic to conceal the fact that I was pregnant with him. Over those nine months, his human half imprinted emotions into me through our bond which is why I feel emotions now. The more time that passed, the more emotions I felt until Mitsu was born._

 _When Mitsu was born I could now understand the love that the woman had for her child. I had come to love the son I had given birth to. However, with my new emotions, I came to fear what the Khaos Brigade would to him if they found out that I was his mother. They would have used him as a weapon and gotten him killed in the process._

 _I decided to do the hardest thing that a mother could ever do… I gave my son to an orphanage in America so that he would never be found or used as a weapon. For weeks I cried. I cried because I had to give up the one thing I had truly loved in this twisted world. Mitsu had given me a new purpose in life._

 _I had hidden him for another reason as well, to protect him from Great Red who would have killed him on the spot for being my son. My goal in life was to no longer return to the Dimensional Gap, but to get rid of Great Red so that my son wouldn't be killed by his hands._

 _Ophis's Story End_

Ophis took a deep breath as she finished her story. There were tears rolling down her cheeks as she got to the sadder parts of her story. "I was so happy when I heard that my son had become such a powerful person."

Everybody stared absolutely stunned at Ophis. Sona decided to react first, "You… You left him… To protect him?" Sona said still in a state of shock. "What about the seal on his arm? The dragon seal?!"

Ophis nodded, "That seal I gave him was to increase his own draconic heritage should he ever join a peerage or join the Brave Saints."

Michael took this chance to ask his own question, "What of the holy sword, Bloody Midnight? How did you obtain it?"

"I stole that from the dragons after I started the Khaos Brigade in hopes of using it against Great Red. I figured my son would have more use of it since he was the only one who could understand its powers." Ophis said as a massive flash from an explosion and the quake that followed made everyone remember what was going on. "Quickly we must hurry. That Nero Kasaki's Balance Breaker is causing them to all go berserk and try to destroy each other!"

True to her word, Mitsu, Nero, and Issei had begun fighting each other. They had left the area to find a more suitable area to fight in. Their berserk states wanted to fight each other without interruption.

They all quickly hurried outside to see massive explosions going off in the nearby mountains. All who had been fighting the mages to support Issei, Mitsu, and Nero, were standing on top of the academy watching the explosions with fear. As the leaders of the factions arrived behind the fighters, one of them recognized who Ophis was.

 **(L-L-Lady Ophis! What are you doing here?!)** Albion said with fright as everybody else took a step back from the woman.

"Albion… This is no time for explanations, we must stop those three before they destroy the entire area." Ophis said making everyone take a sharp intake of breath.

"What are you talking about?!" Valerie exclaimed. "How do we stop them when descendants of the original Satans couldn't even stop them!"

"They're too powerful…" Kiba said staring at another explosion. "They seemed to have inherited each other's strengths…"

"That is because they have. The three members of the Old Satan Faction were going to use a spell that would have killed those three ant taken their power. I interfered by using a spell that shared their powers while also destroying the other magic circle." Ophis explained.

"Then how do we fight those three and calm them down?" Gabriel asked with a hint of fear.

"Three women must mark them as mates. I will hold them down long enough for the process to work." Ophis said.

"Who should mark them as mates? I mean it should be somebody close to them right?" Sona asked hoping she would be the one to do it.

"They must be marked by people who either are close to them or having a soothing presence about them." Ophis said as she looked at the group in front of her and sighed, "I can only think of three people able to make this work. It would be the Ace of Michael, the Queen of Rias Gremory, and Gabriel, one of the four Seraphs."

Shock ran through the group at the three people who had been chosen to perform mating marks. Gabriel stood there shell shocked, "B-B-But I've never kissed anyone before! Why would I be one to do it!?" Gabriel said in a panicked voice.

"Yes why should my sister be mated to one of them?" Michael asked through narrowed eyes.

"Because the three of you that have been chosen, were mates the minute one of those boys was born." Ophis said making shock run through everybody. "The Ace of Michael is destined to be mated to Ddraig's host while also having a soothing presence around her. The Queen already has feelings for Nero Kasaki and with her being part Fallen Angel… She has some form of soothing presence around her. As for the Seraph, I know you have been watching over him for years. I thank you for that. You two were destined to be mates the moment he was born. Each of you emits an aura like your mates. For those mated to Issei Hyoudou, like Irina and Rias Gremory, They have a green aura around them such as future mates will have. Mitsu's mates, such as Sona Sitri, Kuroka, and Gabriel, all have white auras around them. Nero Kasaki only has one mate and that is Akeno, she has a black aura around her." Ophis explains making everybody shocked. Some understood but others were against the idea.

"We have to share our Mitsu with another woman?!" Kuroka and Sona said jealously.

"And I have to share Issei with Irina?" Rias shouted in annoyance. Akeno was quiet since she had no competition.

"Would you rather them kill each other and have no mates at all?!" Ophis said harshly making everybody flinch at her words. "I thought not. They would come mates even if this weren't the situation. Those who are mated will receive mating marks based on their respective mates. Even those who do not perform the mating itself." Ophis said as she turned towards the explosions. "I will hold them down while you three perform the mating ritual.. You must kiss them then bite down on their necks." Ophis said before disappearing and heading towards the battle.

 **Battlefield**

Issei released a massive Dragon Shot surrounded by fire a lighting at Mitsu and Nero who were locked in a sword fight. Both dodged the Dragon Shot directed at both of them. They retaliated with their own blasts of power, at each other and at Issei. The blasts connected with their targets but all of them emerged unscathed. They all raised their swords at each other and charged at each other before an unknown force sent them flying backwards. Mitsu's dragon just hovered in the air watching and waiting.

Ophis had appeared between the three of them and forced them all back. As they got up, Ophis used her snakes to trap them down in place so that they couldn't move despite their struggling. Everybody else followed shortly after and watched Ophis contain the three targets. "Hurry up and perform the mating ceremony. I may be a god but the combined power of these three is a bit much even for me and can someone hold off that dragon while I hold them?!" She yelled as Gabriel, Irina, and Akeno appeared in front of their respective mates. Sirzechs, Michael, and Azazel flew into the air and began to combat the massive serpentine dragon.

Irina took a deep breath and stood in front of Issei, "Issei… I know you're in there… I want you to know that I have always had feelings for you even when we were kids. Please… please come back to me… to Rias… to everybody." She said as she kissed the place where Issei's mouth would be. As she did that a bit of armor on his neck was ripped off by Ophis's snakes and Irina took that chance to sink her teeth into Issei neck. Her wings however, didn't flicker between black or white. They remained white and began to get a red tint to them.

Gabriel stood in front of Mitsu, her heart was beating rapidly. Mitsu was thrashing around wildly trying to break free. His dragon instinct was telling him to fight and kill those in front of him. Ophis's snakes grab a hold of his head to hold him still. "Mitsu… your mother is right. Ever since I started watching over you and watching you grow up… I began to feel attached to you."

 _Flashback_

 _A seven year old Mitsu sat on one of the docks looking down at the water. He was sniffling and wiping the tears rolling down his eyes, "Why… Why does everybody make fun of me? Why do the other orphans stare at me like I'm some kind of freak." Mitsu said crying his eyes out once more._

" _They are afraid of you little one. They are afraid of you because you are different than most people." A woman with golden curly hair wearing a white sundress said sitting down next to him. "They can see the fire in your heart that wishes to stand up for what is right. Like when you defended that little girl who was being bullied by and older orphan. You stood up to him and they are afraid of you rising up against them." The woman said with a smile and pulled him in for a hug which he returned and began crying into her shoulder. She rubbed his back soothing and smiled, 'I will watch over you until you find a family of your own. I hope after that we can meet again someday after that.' Gabriel thought to herself._

 _Flashback End_

"I kept my promise to myself to watch over you until you found a home and a family. I was sad when you left because you were the most interesting to watch. I promise that I will be able to spend more time with you after this." Gabriel said as she touched Mitsu's mask and watched it crumble away to reveal the scar above his left eye. She kissed him passionately before biting him on his exposed neck her twelve golden angel wings sprouting out and getting a slight white tint to them but was bare visible due to the light from her golden wings.

Akeno stood in front of Nero who had dropped his sword and wasn't thrashing but was staring at Akeno with a bloodthirsty gaze. "Nero… I know you're still in there… despite you being in this form and being berserk… I know you're in there… I… I remember the day you told me that you didn't hate me for being a Fallen Angel. I remember your exact words to me that day."

 _Flashback_

" _Nero do you hate me because of what I am?" Akeno said to Nero who was looking at the sky and eas enjoying the sun on his face. Akeno was sitting next to him with her arms wrapped around her knees._

" _What kind of stupid question is that? Of course I don't hate you. What makes you think I would?" Nero said not taking his gaze off the sky._

" _I'm a Fallen Angel. Fallen Angel's killed your family and clan! You must have some sort of hatred for Fallen Angels!" Akeno cried out tears spilling down her face._

" _I do hate Fallen Angels. I hate Kokabiel and the Fallen angels that killed my friends and family for no reason." Nero said in a cold voice making Akeno flinch but his tone softened. "But I don't hate you. You who had no part in the destruction of my family, you who was born as a Fallen Angel who lived with her family in peace. If I vented my rage on every single Fallen Angel out there, how would I be any better than they are?" Nero said shocking Akeno._

 _Akeno wrapped her arms around Nero and buried her face into his shirt, "Thank you Nero…" SHe said._

 _Flashback end_

Akeno walked forward and took off Nero's face mask. She then kissed him right on the lips before biting into his shoulder like the other two had done.

As all three of them kissed and marked their mates, mating marks appeared on their necks as well as those who were already connected to the three. Gabriel, Mitsu, Sona, and Kuroka all got the image of a dragon curled around what seemed to be a sword on the sides of their necks. Nero and Akeno both got two swords over each other with fire covering the swords. For Issei, Irina, and Rias, they all got an image of Issei's Boosted Gear Gauntlet on their necks.

The forms of all three fighters shattered and they were left in what they were wearing before they transformed. Issei managed to stay upright but Nero and Mitsu fell into the arms of their mates. "Ow… my fucking head hurts now… What the hell happened?" Mitsu groaned out as Gabriel laid him on the ground.

Gabriel flicked his forehead. "There will be no swearing around me Mitsu Hyoudou. I am one of your mates now and it's my job to keep you in line." Gabriel said getting a WTF face from Mitsu.

"Ok I'm in a delusional coma because I just heard Gabriel say that she's my freaking mate." Mitsu said rubbing his face.

"She's not wrong." Ophis said as she knelt next to him. "You've attracted a lot of beautiful women to you. I expect plenty of grandchildren." Ophis said smiling at him getting to give another WTF face.

"Ok seriously… I'm in a delusional coma right now." Mitsu said as Ina and Una landed next to him in their new serpentine bodies.

"I heard it too spark plug. This isn't a dream." Nero said as he stood up with help from Akeno. "I'm assuming some kind of draconic ritual was used on us." Nero said.

"I can actually explained what happened." Ophis said and proceeded to explain what happened to the three of them leaving out the part about her being Mitsu's mother out of fear of him rejecting it.

"So we're mated to our respective mates now?" Issei said leaning against a tree. "The question is… why did you help us Ophis? I thought you weren't supposed to have any kind of emotions?"

Ophis tensed up at the question. Azazel came up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder, "You should tell them the truth Ophis. It won't do any good to hide secrets from them. Especially Mitsu." Azazel said seriously.

Ophis took a deep breath and looked right at Mitsu, "You have always wondered who your parents were correct? You found out that one of your parents had to be a dragon or both had to be at least half dragon." MItsu nodded at this trying to figure out where this reason was going. "I...I am your mother Mitsu… I'm sorry that I had to leave you at that orphanage." Ophis said with tears in her eyes.

Mitsu stood up making Gabriel, Sona, and Kuroka protest at him but he ignored their words as he grit his teeth and walked over to where Ophis stood with his head lowered down so that no one could see his eyes, "I wondered for so long who my parents were… I didn't have a family for the ten years I was at that damn orphanage. I just want to know one thing… Why did you leave me all alone?" Mitsu said standing in front of Ophis. Even with her adult form, Mitsu still towered over her.

"I...I did it to protect you… If I had kept you with me… Khaos Brigade would have used you as a weapon to fight. They would have made you a killing machine had I not done it. I wanted you to live a peaceful life. I know this isn't much of a reason… but I did out of love for you. I did it because it would have torn me apart to see my baby boy turned into a monster." Ophis said with fear in her voice and tears rolling down her cheeks.

Mitsu then did something that shocked almost everybody. Mitsu hugged Ophis with a smile on his face and tears in his eyes. More tears began spilling down Ophis's cheeks. "Thank you...mom. I don't blame you for doing what you did. You were trying to do the right thing." He said as Ophis began hugging back.

Gabriel was smiling at the mother and son hugging together. 'Even though Ophis started Khaos Brigade for her own selfish reasons… Mitsu was able to change her even when he was growing inside her. She tried to the right thing and protect her son.' Gabriel thought to herself as the mother and son duo began talking about what Mitsu has been doing in his seventeen years of life despite Ophis knowing most of it already.

 **Few Hours Later**

After all the events that had transpired while the peace talks were going on, the three faction leaders plus Ophis were able create peace between the three factions. They also found it best to reconstruct the Hyoudou home together as a sign of good faith towards each other. The rest of Rias's peerage moved into the Hyoudou mansion with their president as well as Ravel would be joining them. Irina and Gabriel would be moving into the home as well since Ophis said it would be bad for the mates to stay away from each other for so long. Ophis had said that neither Gabriel nor Irina would ever be able to fall because of the mating marks since the marks prevented their purity since they were angels. Azazel had suggested having Valerie and Raynare move in so that all three factions could live in one giant home together. Valerie was blushing madly when she found out that she would be having to live under the same roof as her crush and she saw the glint in Azazel's eyes making her wonder if he planned this. Ophis also decided to move in so that she could bond more with her son.

Their new home was about five stories high and there was a few layers underground as well. The bottom layer was an infinite battleground for the beings who trained a lot and who had massive amounts of power. Guess who that's for? The level above that was a massive pool big enough for hundreds of people. Then there was a storage room for equipment and personal items. The levels above ground were the bedrooms, the giant kitchen that would be used to help prepare food for the numerous amounts of people living there. The other four levels were the bedrooms and bathrooms. One level was for the guys while the other level was for all the girls. Then there was was bedrooms for everybody.

Mitsu, Issei, and Nero continued their training for future battles and continued to attempt to find ways to control their new forms which they had decided to call their Trinity Prime forms.

 **Thank you all for reading another chapter of my story. There will be less updates in the following weeks because I need to focus more on my classes because unfortunately, I'm not doing so great in my Physics class so I need to focus on that more. I'll see you guys next time.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey guys I'm sorry for the slight absence but I was preparing for a few exams that were upcoming. In that time however, I managed to come up with my own arc. I haven't thought up a name for it but it is a decent one and will introduce characters from the story earlier than the canon version. This chapter or next few chapters will be a prelude to the arc.**

 **Speech system**

 **[Ddraig speech]**

 **(Albion Speech)**

" **Bloody Midnight talking to Mitsu"**

"Normal speech"

'Thinking speech'

" _Hand Signals"_

 **A Month After the Great Faction Meeting**

Two figures appeared in front of the Hyoudou estate. One of them could clearly be seen as Ophis but the other figure appeared to be a nine-year old little girl looking exactly like Ophis. The only difference between the two was that the little girl's hair had white tips and was done in a single ponytail. She wore a small black and white dress with a blue ribbon around her waist with blue bows in her hair as well.

"Momma is there where big brother is?" The little girl asked taking hold of her mother's hand and squeezing it gently while hugging the grey dragon plushie with her free arm.

Ophis smiled down at the small girl, "Yes he is Lilith. Your big brother Mitsu is here." Lilith starts jumping up and down happily.

"Let's go! Let's go! Let's go!" Lilith says as she drags her laughing mother behind her towards the front door.

Ophis pulls out the house key she was given and unlocks the front door walking in with Lilith running inside excitedly. 'Why are my children so extremely wild?' Ophis thinks to herself as she watches Lilith.

 **Meanwhile**

Everybody stood in the training yard all dressed in different exercising outfits. There was a giant box drawn on the ground which was separated into two smaller rectangles with balls lining the center line.

Issei, Nero, Mitsu, Gasper, Azazel, Kiba, and Saji stood in one of the boxes while Rias, Akeno, Sona, Valerie, Kuroka, Asia, Koneko, Ravel, Raynare, Irina, and Xenovia stood on the other side of the field. The male side of the field all wore various colored training gi. Black with a gold trim for Azazel, dark purple for Gasper, a simple white Gi for Kiba, a dark blue gi for Saji, a red gi for Issei that resembled scales, a flame patterned black gi for Nero, and a black gi that had bolts of white lightning on it for Mitsu. The female side all wore tracksuits that hugged their bodies nicely. Gabriel and Irina, the angel members of the female team, both wore white tracksuits with an emblem of angel wings over their hearts. For Rias and her peerage, Asia wore a green tracksuit, Xenovia wore a blue tracksuit, Rias wore a red tracksuit, Kuroka and Koneko wore their respective colors, and Akeno had on a white tracksuit with red trimmings. Sona and Valerie had on a blue and white tracksuits Ravel was wearing an orange tracksuit with the Phenex clan symbol engraved over the heart. Raynare wore a simple black tracksuit.

They were all ready for a game that Piccolo would surely love… Dodgeball!

"Ok so does everybody remember the rules?" Nero said looking around at everybody. "Magic can be used as well as weapons. You can't use magic or weapons to injure your opponent in any way. Balance Breakers are allowed. If the balls hit your wings, you're not out. Catching a ball brings a teammate back into the game but your opponent isn't out because of the unbalanced teams. AND THIS TIME NO COVERING YOURSELF WITH YOUR WINGS AZAZEL!" Nero said glaring right at Azazel who was whistling innocently. "NOW BEGIN!" Nero yells out and everybody gets ready for the dodgeball game.

Mitsu enters his dragon form and unsheathes Blood Midnight, immediately turning her into a scythe to block the balls. Issei and Valerie went into their Balance Breaker states and launched themselves right at the middle of the field where all the balls were. Kiba summoned two swords and immediately went on the defensive with Mitsu as they both blocked incoming balls with their increased speed. Gabriel was throwing dodgeballs at Azazel who was calmly dodging and catching each projectile thrown at him. He threw the balls he caught back at Gabriel, trying to get her out. Xenovia, Irina, Koneko, and Kuroka were on the defensive just like Mitsu and Kiba were but they were slightly slower than the two males. While Xenovia and Irina blocked the balls with their swords, Kuroka and Koneko caught the balls and launched them right back at their opponents. Saji was using his Sacred Gear to grab balls from the air and launch them right back with deadly accuracy. Sona, Akeno, and Rias were using their magic to change the flight path of the balls that they threw but their attacks were countered by Gasper who was freezing the dodgeballs.

Gasper had improved his control over his Sacred Gear thanks to Nero who also had trouble with his Sacred Gear's Balance Breaker. The two had formed a brotherly bond with each other and worked quite well together. While Gasper was stopping incoming dodgeballs, Nero was using his speed to grab them out of the air and throw them at the opposing team but this time covered in fire. The dodgeballs themselves were enchanted so that magic attacks did no damage to whoever they hit. If something like fire magic was used on the dodgeball the person who was hit by said projectile would feel a slight burn to them. Nero was using his fire to prevent his opponents from catching his attacks making them forced to dodge.

Raynare was protecting Ravel and Asia while they gathered the dodgeballs on the ground for their teammates. Raynare was using her light spear to deflect the dodgeballs in different directions.

Ophis walked in through the door leading to the training grounds with Lilith on her back and came to the sight of dodgeballs flying everywhere. A stray dodgeball came out of nowhere and slammed right into Ophis's face. The sound of giggling made everyone stop the game and look towards the source of giggling which was Ophis. Everybody paled when they saw the ball that was lodged into Ophis's face. "Ok…" Ophis said pulling the dodgeball off of her face. "I'm ending this for both sides." She said and with a flick of her wrist all the dodgeballs floated into the air.

With another flick of her wrist, Ophis sent the dodgeballs straight into the face of everyone causing everyone to fall over with spirals in their eyes. Lilith looked at everybody while giggling even more, "Momma you won!"

"Why wouldn't I win? I'm the best aren't I?" Ophis says with a smirk making Lilith giggle.

After everybody regained consciousness, cleaned off all the sweat covering their bodies, and all made their ways downstairs, they found Ophis playing with Lilith.

"Uh mom who's the little girl?" Mitsu asked looked at Lilith who was staring back at him with wide eyes.

"Everybody I would like you to meet my daughter, Lilith. Who also happens to be Mitsu's little sister." Ophis says with a smile making everybody's jaw drop.

"D-D-Daughter?" Rias stammered looking from Lilith to Ophis. "Y-Y-You had another child and no one knew about her? How? When? Why?" Rias asked still stunned by the information.

Ophis rolled her eyes, "I made sure to have Lilith safely hidden somewhere safe. She could've been used as a weapon just like Mitsu. As for how I had conceived her, I was able to recreate Mitsu's Father's DNA with a piece of his hair that remained on my clothing after many years and use it to impregnate me again. Lilith is only one percent human since I could only replicate the DNA so far." Ophis said giving Lilith a piece of candy who happily munched on it.

"Ok that explains the how but when and why?" Azazel said examining the girl closely.

"The when and why are connected. For the first six years of Mitsu's life, I watched over him at some points. Eventually he was moved around and I couldn't trace his life force anymore." Ophis said with a frown at the painful memory of losing her son. She composed herself and continued, "I got myself pregnant again so that I could use Lilith to track Mitsu down. Unfortunately, it didn't work and I spent the last nine years raising Lilith in a place I could only get to." Ophis said looking down at Lilith with a smile.

Mitsu walked up and kneeled in front of the little girl while she hid behind Ophis, "So I have a little sister?" Mitsu said making Lilith poke her head out from behind Ophis's leg.

"Momma, is that my big brother?" Lilith said looking from Mitsu to her mother. Ophis simply nodded and in a flash, Lilith was hanging onto Mitsu's back with a fit of giggles. "YAY I GET TO MEET MY BIG BROTHER!"

All the girls aww'd at the little family meeting before Nero spoke up, "So how did you manage to lose Mitsu? I mean if you were keeping tabs on him it should have made it easy for you to find him."

"One of the caretakers seemed to know about the supernatural world and covered up Mitsu's seal which I used to track him. She must have been worried that he was being targeted." Ophis said slightly annoyed. Everybody backed away from the slightly annoyed infinite dragon, hoping she wouldn't blow the place up.

"Momma which ladies are the ones that want to make babies with him?" Lilith asked bluntly causing Sona and Gabriel to blush furiously while Kuroka licked her lips seductively. "Nevermind Momma I figured it out!" Lilith said with a happy smile.

Ophis facepalmed, "She's as smart as Mitsu but a lot less dense than he is." This got a 'Hey!' from said dragon hybrid.

"So that technically means that she's my sister by extension." Issei said happily.

Lilith simply looked at Issei and said, "I only have one brother… and he's way cooler than you based on the stories that momma has told me." This made Issei face fault into the ground and everybody around him laugh.

Ophis shook her head and looked around at everybody laughing and having a good time. They all were talking to Lilith like she's been family for a long time. Ophis looked towards Azazel and motioned for him to follow her. They walked to the back yard where Ophis took a seat one of the many chairs. "I have information on the Khaos Brigade." Ophis said to Azazel sitting across from her.

Azazel raised an eyebrow, "I thought that with you defecting and the three members of the Old Satan Faction members being killed, that they would have given up and disbanded."

Ophis shook her head, "No. They have a new leader and he is extremely powerful. He has the ability to steal the powers of his defeated enemies and grows stronger with each person he absorbs." Ophis said with fear in her voice.

Azazel leaned back thinking, "If he has the Sacred Gear that I'm thinking of then we're all screwed."

Ophis stared at the ground, "You would be correct in assuming so. He possess the only Sacred Gear Stronger than True Longinus. He possess Absolute Takeover."

Azaze sighed and rubbed his face, "This is troublesome. Who is this man?"

Ophis stayed silent for a long time and had a haunting look her eyes, "The man… is Mitsu and Lilith's biological father… Lexton Cornelius, Head of Cornelius Weapons Industries." Ophis said making Azazel's eyes widen at the identity of the new leader.

"How the hell did he get mixed up with Khaos Brigade!?" Azazel demanded looking at Ophis waiting for an answer.

Ophis stared at her hands before responding. "His body is dying from the use of Absolute Takeover. His body cannot handle the immense power surging through him. He wants to find a more suitable body for his power. There are only five such bodies that could handle the power. Lilith, Mitsu, Nero, Issei, and Valerie." If Azazel's eyes were any wider, they would look like plates.

"Why those four specifically?" Azazel asked with fear and curiosity mixed.

"He needs a body that is still somewhat human. For example, if he transferred his soul into someone like Sirzechs, his soul would completely reject the body and go back to its original body." Ophis explained clenching her fists.

"I see… Does he know of their existence?" Azazel asked fearfully.

"He knows of Mitsu, Issei, and Nero but not Lilith." Ophis replied looking up. "We must keep this information a secret for now. We need to train everybody since Lexton doesn't seem ready to attack yet. I suspect in the next few months he will attack."

Azazel nodded in agreement. "I know the perfect person to train the four of them. Now we just need a reason to train them." Azazel stroked his chin. They both sat in thought until a large crash was heard and they heard Rias yell.

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU HERE!?" Rias yelled from inside.

Both Azazel and Ophis jumped to their feet and ran inside to see a smirking Riser standing next to an annoyed Sirzechs who kept shooting Riser glares. "My dear Rias, Riser has come to ask for your hand in marriage again." Riser said with an arrogant smirk.

"Why the hell would I accept this? Our marriage contract is void and I doubt my parents would ever make me marry you again!" Rias said through clenched teeth. "I will not marry you no matter what!"

"Why don't we have another Rating Game then? Seeing as how Riser has decided to train instead of just relying on my regenerative abilities. You win, Riser will leave you alone and you shall receive a discount on any Phoenix Tears you purchase. Should Riser win, you become my bride and all female members of this house become part of my harem." Riser said with a cocky smirk.

Before Rias can say something Sirzechs decides to intervene, "Rias before you accuse our family of this, let it be known that he forced our hand by threatening to stop selling Phoenix Tears to anybody associated with us."

Rias stared at her brother for a second before sighing, "Fine… I accept but be warned Riser. My peerage is much much stronger than they ever were before." Rias says glaring at Riser who seemed unfazed by this.

"Riser is not worried for me and my peerage have also been training hard as well." Riser said. "I have heard that you added a few new pets to your peerage." Riser said as he stared at Nero and Kuroka. His gaze shifted to Ravel who seemed to shrink behind Mitsu. "As for my traitorous little sister, Riser will personally execute you after I win." This caused a lot of glares to be shot at him. Even Lilith was growing slightly angry and was growling at him.

Sirzechs decided to forcefully teleport Riser away and stood in front of the massive group with an exhausted looked on his face. "I'm sorry everybody… I had my hands tied. I was able to get you a month of training time for this Rating Game. I suggest you use it wisely because Riser and his peerage have grown immensely strong."

"Sirzechs, this is not your fault. He used a dirty tactic to force your hand." Gabriel said with a look of sincerity on her face. "If he does win, I promise that all of Heaven will be at your side to stop such a despicable man."

Sirzechs smiled and turned to Nero, Issei, and Mitsu, "I know you three are strong but…"

Issei cut him off, "Don't worry we got this."

Ophis took the chance to get her voice out there, "I will take Mitsu, Nero, Valerie, and Issei to a special place to train them. Azazel has someone that can help them train." Ophis said as she looked to the leader of the Fallen Angels next to her.

"But I won't be participating in the Rating Game so why do I have to train?" Valerie asked tilting her head to the side.

 **(Valerie it would be good decision to join regardless of you not participating. Besides, We can get a one up on Ddraig if we train with them!)** Albion said with encouragement.

 **[In your dreams Albion. My partner is way stronger than your host!]** Ddraig said and everybody got the mental image of the two Heavenly Dragons butting heads.

"That stupid asshole made the mistake of threatening Ravel! I'm not letting him get away with that!" Mitsu exclaimed making Ravel blush slightly. "Plus I owe him for the damn scar on my face!"

"That idiot called me a pet… His fire is but a candlelight to my Hellfire." Nero said summoning his flames around his arms.

Kuroka and Koneko looked at each other, "Shirone, I say we show him just how powerful the Nekoshou truly are, Nya!" Koneko simply nodded and gripped her sister's hand.

"I KICKED THAT FLAMING TURKEY'S ASS THE FIRST TIME I CAN DO IT AGAIN!" Issei exclaimed summoning his boosted gear. "THERE'S NO CHANCE IN HELL I'M LETTING HIM TAKE RIAS AWAY FROM ME!" This statement caused Rias to blush.

"I...I won't let my new friends who helped me control my own power fight alone!" The normally timid Gasper cried out.

Kiba stuck his hands in his pockets with a smirk, "Riser will have no chance of overcoming our bonds."

Xenovia's face remained blank, "After a few seconds, I saw that Riser has no clue what true feelings are." Everybody gave her a look that said, 'Neither do you.'

"I won't let President be forced to separate from Issei!" Asia exclaimed.

"Time to administer to pain to Riser and his peerage~!" Akeno said with a sadistic look on her face.

Sirzechs looked at her little sister's peerage with a smile. 'The fire in their hearts burns brightly.' He thought. "I suggest you begin training. I will see you all in a month." Sirzechs said as he disappeared.

Ophis looked at the group, "As I said before, I will see to Mitsu, Valerie, Nero, and Issei's training."

Gabriel looked at Xenovia, Irina, and Kiba. "I will train Xenovia and Kiba along with Irina. I will have my Queen help with their swordsmanship."

Kuroka hugged Koneko tightly, "I'll help Shirone with her Senjutsu."

Azazel thought for a second before shrugging, "Guess that means I get to train the rest of you lot. I can help Gasper and Asia with their Sacred Gears. I can also find someone to refine the magical abilities of Rias and Akeno." Azazel said with a grin.

Ophis looked to Azazel, "You said you had someone to help me train them. Who were you referring to?" She asked suspiciously.

"Oh just someone you know. Tannin, a former Dragon King." Azazel said making Ophis smile.

"Oh then that will do nicely." Ophis said as Lilith jumped onto her back. Ophis turned to the four people she would be training. "Get some stuff packed up. We leave to meet Tannin. We'll be gone for the entire month. Make sure to say proper goodbyes to your mates as well." Ophis said as she walked outside with Lilith.

Mitsu hugged and kissed his three mates goodbye to which they weren't happy about him leaving for such an extended period of time. Sona especially wasn't pleased with him but she relented since they needed to do this.

Issei hugged and kissed both Rias and Irina goodbye. He promised Rias that when he came back, Riser would stand no chance against him. He had a hard time pulling Irina off of him as she was trying to get him to take her with. She was crying about having to train with Griselda and probably wouldn't survive.

Akeno had dragged Nero away for a quick makeout session with him. That lasted about ten to fifteen minutes.

Valerie hugged her surrogate father, Azazel, goodbye. Azazel was crying about his daughter leaving him alone for so long. He was crying about burning down the house because of his lack of skills with cooking.

Once the four were all packed up, they went outside only to meet a fifteen meter tall dragon that was covered in dark purple scales with the exception of his chest being covered in beige colored scales. He had two yellow triangular horns on both sides of his head and looked at the four with red eyes. "These are the brats we have to train? Surely you're joking Ophis?" Tannin asked in disbelief.

"They are. The male with the spiky white hair is my son, Mitsu. Next we have Nero who can use Hellfire. Then we have the hosts of the two idiots who got themselves sealed inside Sacred Gears. Issei is the host of Ddraig while Valerie is the host of Albion." Ophis said as she pointed out each person. Lilith sat atop Tannin's head munching happily on a cookie. "And the little girl sitting on your head is my daughter Lilith."

Tannin looked at Ophis, "Didn't take you for the motherly type."

Ophis opened up a large purple and black portal while ignoring Tannin's comment about her being motherly. She then looked to the others. "Once we go in, I will not reopen this portal for a month. Are you all ready for a month of constant training?"

Her response was a collective 'HELL YEAH!' by everybody. She smiled and walked through the portal followed by the others.

Once they were through they were greeted with a floating island the size of Japan in the middle of a black void with an artificial sun above it. "Welcome to my personal dimension outside of the dimension you're used to. I call this place The Void simply because of it being… devoid of anything but this island I created myself." Ophis said with a smile before it turned sinister scaring everybody, including Tannin, except for Lilith who was still eating her sweets. "Prepare for the most bone breaking training you will ever receive!" She said as she released a good amount of her power and attacked the four.

It was going to be one hell of a training trip for the poor souls going up against both Ophis _and_ Tannin.

 **Hyoudou Estate Underground Training Area: 2 Weeks Later**

Kiba, Xenovia, and Irina were all panting extremely hard with their swords in hands. Kiba had improved his speed greatly since he had heavy weights tied to his arms and legs. He had learned to leave less openings in his swordsman stance making it difficult for some people to get a good hit on him.

Xenovia had learned to rely more on her speed rather than strength, increasing her fighting effectiveness immensely. Her swords swings were still packed with power but now the swings were even faster than before. Her footwork has improved as well. Now she seemed like she dancing around her opponents with incredible speed.

Irina had improved her speed as well but wasn't as fast as Kiba and Xenovia but she had become adept at using her body's impressive flexibility to dodge sword strikes from opponents.

The three sword wielders had been sparring(read as getting their asses handed to them) by Gabriel's Queen of Hearts, Griselda Quarta, Xenovia's legal guardian. Griselda had become slightly angry when Xenovia had become a devil and proceeded to scold Xenovia about becoming a devil. In the end, Griselda hugged Xenovia saying that she had been worried for Xenovia's safety.

"Is that all three of you can do against me? This Riser fellow will have an easy time dealing with the Knights of Rias Gremory in this competition." Griselda said as she stood there wearing something similar to what Irina and Xenovia had worn when they first arrived in Kuoh. Her outfit however, had a white cloak. She had bright blue eyes and dirty blonde hair that rain down her back.

Xenovia and Kiba shakily stood up with fire in their eyes, "WE'LL NEVER LET RISER WIN!" They both exclaimed and rushed at Griselda again who smiled at their stubbornness to not give up.

Gabriel was observing the sparring session that was going on. In the past two weeks since training had begun, she saw an amazing increase in the skill of the three sword wielders that she had Griselda training. Gabriel had been helping Griselda come up with different methods for training the agility of Kiba, Irina, and Xenovia. She would do more but her head was constantly filled with worry for Mitsu. Her mark would sometimes heat up and cause her great discomfort which made her worry. Irina had the same issues with her mating mark as well but hers was somewhat more intense.

Irina sat down next to Gabriel exhausted. Gabriel looked over to at Irina and smiled, "Is it getting hard for you to keep up with Xenovia and Kiba?" Gabriel teased. Some of Mitsu's joking nature had rubbed off onto Gabriel despite only being around him for a month.

Irina looked up at Gabriel and nodded. "It seems that their goal to help beat Riser drives them past their limits. I can't find that same drive."

Gabriel smiled and patted Irina's shoulder. "If they have a goal, maybe you should find a goal to strive for as well. Like say… getting stronger to protect Issei should he ever need it?" Gabriel suggested making Irina perk up at hearing her boyfriend's name.

"You're right. Maybe that should be my drive." Irina said as she picked up her sword and jumped right back into the sparring.

Gabriel smiled as she watched Irina train with new found energy.

 **Isolated Forest Somewhere in Japan**

Koneko sat in a meditative position next to her sister who was also meditating. Koneko had come great lengths in learning Senjutsu from her sister. So far she had learned to use Touki, which helped her to increase her speed, strength, and defense. It was becoming easier every day to use Senjutsu thanks to her sister who kept supporting and encouraging her even when she failed.

Koneko found it difficult at first to clear her mind when meditating but Kuroka showed her a trick to clearing her mind quickly. Focus on the single most important thing in her life and push all other thoughts to the side. This eventually would lead to the user's mind being cleared. Koneko quickly realized what the most important thing in her life was and no matter how much Kuroka tried to pry it out of her, Koneko never revealed it to her sister.

Kuroka and Koneko sparred at some points to help each other overcome their weaknesses. Koneko taught Kuroka The Dancing Dragon style that Mitsu had taught her while Kuroka taught her various forms of Senjutsu. It was a give and take relationship for both of them and they both enjoyed spending quality sister time with each other.

 **Outside The ORC**

Rias and Akeno panted heavily as they both fell on their backs with multiple injuries adorning their bodies. Asia ran over and began healing their injuries Rias had received help from her mother on how to control her Power of Destruction more while also making the attacks even more devastating.

Azazel had called upon a Fallen Angel named Baraquiel, Akeno's father whom she wanted nothing to do with, to help train Akeno and her use of holy lightning. Azazel didn't feel like dealing with that so he decided to lock Baraquiel and his daughter in Gasper's room. This was so that they could at least talk out issues and find some kind of common ground. Surprisingly, or unsurprisingly depending on who it was, Azazel's plan worked. The two of them made up. Though Akeno accidentally let it slip that Nero was her boyfriend and Baraquiel was going to have a word with him. Akeno became more adept at using her lighting to its fullest thanks to her father.

Azazel then had Akeno and Rias constantly sparring against each other to increase their stamina and magical reserves. This also served as a way to get Asia more experience in healing with her Sacred Gear. Azazel discovered that Asia's Twilight Healing was more effective when she put her emotions into her healing. This made her an even more beneficial healer and could heal any injury almost instantly.

Azazel had started helping Gasper but instead of having him spar or dodge projectiles, Azazel saw fit to increase the boy's confidence around people. Azazel took Gasper around town while Akeno, Rias, and Asia were busy training. He took him to an arcade where he was surrounded by people. Instead of forcing the boy out of his comfort zone by leaving him alone to deal with people, Azazel saw fit to stay by his side and encourage him to meet new people at his own pace. It worked in helping Gasper become more confident in himself and increased his control over his Sacred Gear which he now believed he could control to the fullest.

Azazel stared at the starry night sky as the four people he had been training, had fallen asleep on the grass. 'This training isn't just for Riser. It's to prepare them for the future battles they will have to face.' Azazel thought as he continued to stare at the sky with a smile on his face, 'These kids won't lose that easily.'

 **Ok so this twice the size of the chapters I usually write. I know some of you are probably wondering why I didn't show the training with Tannin and Ophis but that's because it's a surprise. The next chapter will be at the end of the one month period and will begin the Rating Games Rematch against Riser. I know I know stupid that I brought him back but I thought that an even bigger ass kicking needed to be dealt to Riser. So hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and I look forward to any feedback you guys have for me.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Speech system**

 **[Ddraig speech]**

 **(Albion Speech)**

" **Bloody Midnight talking to Mitsu"**

"Normal speech"

'Thinking speech'

" _Hand Signals"_

 **Two Weeks Later**

Everybody was waiting outside in the backyard of the Hyoudou Estate waiting for Ophis to bring back Issei, Nero, Mitsu, and Valerie. Everybody had grown immensely stronger than before and they all felt confident that they would win this Rating Game against Riser. Again.

"Where are they? The Rating Game starts in an hour and we have to prepare before it happens." Rias said as she shuffled her feet nervously.

"They'll be here Rias. Don't worry. I doubt they would bail on us." Kiba said as he looked around.

Sirzechs nodded in confirmation, "I just wonder how much stronger those four have become. Training with not one, but two extremely powerful dragons for an entire month."

As soon as Sirzechs finished his sentence, the same portal that had Ophis had created a month prior, appeared in front of them. Everybody took a step back in anticipation. Ophis was the first one to walk out but she had the biggest shit eating grin on her face. Tannin came through next with Lilith on his shoulder who was yet again eating some kind of sweet. Next came Valerie who looked like she had just been through hell and back.

"Valerie! What happened to you?! You look like you fought an army!" Azazel exclaimed as he made his way towards Valerie and hugged her tightly.

Valerie looked up at Azazel with a tired expression. "You try training with these guys and not look like complete shit."

This got a laugh out of everyone but the laughter was quickly stopped when the portal closed and nobody else came through. Rias and her peerage grew extremely worried. "O-O-Ophis? Where are Issei, Mitsu, and Nero? I didn't see them come through the portal? Are they ok?" Rias asked fear creeping into her voice.

"Oh they came through alright." Ophis said not explaining anything else. Everybody looked at her with a mix of confusion and worry. That was until they heard Lilith begin giggling madly.

Everybody turned to see Lilith perched on the shoulder of a teenager with long spiky white hair that reached his neck. Two more people stood at his side one with brown spiky hair with long bangs that went down the sides of his face and the other person with slicked black hair that went down to his shoulders.

The three standing up there were none other than Issei, Mitsu, and Nero. "H-H-How did you guys…?" Irina tried to get out as she looked at the three who had smirks on their faces.

The muscles on their bodies were even more refined than before. Mitsu wore regular black cargo pants with a white t-shirt and a sleeveless jacket over his shirt. Nero was wearing an even more armored version of his armor which looked like it weighed a lot but Nero didn't seem to even notice. Issei was wearing an open black vest with only a red shirt underneath it. He wore a simple pair of blue jeans with the vest and shirt. Each one of them had an aura of immense power but it seemed that it was being suppressed.

"They got so much stronger in a single month. But that doesn't explain why you guys look like you've been gone for so much longer." Sirzechs questioned still not believing what he was feeling from the three.

Nero looked at Ophis and scowled, "That's because we were gone for longer than a month. For you guys, it was a month. The place where we were training, time moved six times faster than this world's time." Ophis stood there whistling innocently under Nero's gaze.

"So that means that all of you have been gone for…" Gabriel began but was cut off by Issei.

"Six months yes. We trained for half a year. Ophis pretty much fought us with a level of power that she considers small but actually is greater than the four satans put together." Issei said making everybody's jaw drop at hearing this.

"In words that are easier to understand… We had our asses handed to us for six months straight." Mitsu said. "Don't even get us started on having Tannin join in at full power." This earned a chuckle from Tannin.

The three jumped off of Tannin's head and landed in front of the group. Everybody looked to Valerie. "Is it true?" Azazel asked.

Valerie simply nodded shuddering at the memories of Ophis and Tannin fighting them all. "Yes it's true."

Everybody was silent for a few minutes. In that time, Kuroka and Akeno could clearly be seen rubbing their thighs together as they took in the sight and power that they could somewhat feel from the three.

Grayfia broke the silence by reminding everybody of the event happening in less than forty-five minutes. "I do believe it is time to prepare for the Rating Games. If all participating contestants would follow me so that I could transport you to a waiting room for you all to prepare." She said with a hint of excitement in her voice at the chance at seeing how much the odds were stacked against Riser.

Lilith jumped from Mitsu's shoulder and onto her mother's back and watched everybody in Rias's peerage leave. She waved goodbye to Mitsu, Nero, and Issei, "Bye Big Brothers! Kick some phoenix butt for me!" She called after them.

They waved in response and were gone. The people left remaining were Ophis, Tannin, Sirzechs, Sona, Raynare, Gabriel, Azazel, Valerie, Ravel, and Irina.

Raynare was the first to speak up. "Riser has no chance against Rias's peerage now. With those three fighting he's screwed." Valerie turned to Raynare trying to hide a smirk.

"Raynare, just one of those three would be able to wipe Riser and his peerage off the face of the earth by themselves." Valerie said as her smirk made itself known to everybody. Raynare just stared at her with a gobsmacked expression.

"There is no way I can believe that they are that strong." Irina said crossing her arms.

"Believe me when I say that in the past month, I even had trouble keeping up with those three." Tannin said with a huff of annoyance. "Me! A former Dragon King almost outclassed by those three!"

Sirzechs stared at Tannin with wide eyes, "Is there anything else they're hiding?"

Ophis snickered at Sirzechs expression, "Wait and see. They'll show you what they can do now."

While Sirzechs left with Azazel, Valerie, and Tannin to commentate on the Rating Game, everybody else but Gabriel went inside to watch the match on TV. Gabriel lightly brushed the mark on her neck remembering how it felt when Mitsu was gone. "Mitsu… I know you and your friends are hiding more strength than Ophis has let on." She whispered to herself and prayed for the three to not severely harm anybody.

She then went inside to join the others to watch the Rating Games go on.

 **Scene Break**

Grayfia brought Rias and peerage to a lounge room while the arena for the Rating Game was prepared. Issei, Nero, and Mitsu all fell onto the sofa's and were already taking a short nap to wait. Kuroka pulled Mitsu's head into her lap and was running her fingers through his hair. Rias got the same idea but she was letting Issei use her breasts as pillows. Akeno… was full on suffocating Nero with her breasts. Everybody, even Kiba and Gasper, were staring at the massive muscles the three of them had and there wasn't even a single scar on their bodies except for the scar over Mitsu's eye.

Grayfia came back in half an hour later and was not surprised to see Nero, Mitsu, and Issei asleep on the laps of their mates. "Time to go everybody. You will be provided a single bottle of Phoenix Tears courtesy of Ravel Phenex." Grayfia said handing Rias a bottle with a single Phoenix Tear in it.

Nero sat up with a smirk, "Between me, Mitsu, and Issei… we won't need it."

Everybody except for Mitsu and Issei looked at him weirdly but shrugged it off as just confidence. Gasper stood there nervous not ready to be in an actual Rating Game. He stopped shaking when he felt two hands on his shoulders. He turned around to see Issei standing there with a big smile. "Don't worry little buddy! We'll be right there with you!" Issei said making Gasper's confidence skyrocket.

Grayfia led them to a large room with a magic circle on the floor. "I wish all of you the best of luck but I suspect you won't need it." Grayfia said and Rias's entire peerage was transported into a large entry way with a bunch of plaques and old looking items on pedestals.

"Where are we? I have no idea what this place is." Kiba said looking around the room.

Asia looked at a flag that was red, white, and blue. "I think the arena may be in another country." Asia said as she looked around.

"America. We're in America." Mitsu said with a smirk. "The flag says it all. Fifty white stars and thirteen red and white stripes. That's the flag of the USA." This got everybody looking at each other.

"Oh yeah that's right. You grew up in America as an orphan." Rias said. "Any idea where we are specifically."

"Nope." Mitsu answered causing everybody to face fault at his simple answer.

"How do you not know?!" Kuroka said as she tried to scratch him.

"I was an orphan and had no money to travel but if we listen, Grayfia may tell us where we're at." Mitsu said as he ripped the claw marks on his face away.

Grayfia's voice rang out above them, " _Welcome today's Rating Game. Riser requested a rematch against the Gremory peerage. Today's Rating game will take place in Washington DC's National Mall. For those of you watching and do not know where this is, it is the capital city of the United States of America. The bases are two landmarks of this city. Riser's base is located at the Lincoln Memorial which is on one end of the National Mall. Rias's base is on the other side at the Smithsonian Castle."_ She continues on explaining about the rules which everybody has heard of before.

Once she ended, Rias and her peerage got to work on a plan. They had a map of the area in front of them and were talking over plans. "Ok so we need to split up into multiple groups like last time. Xenovia and Asia will remain here at the base with me in case some of Riser's peerage makes it through. Riser likely has a new strategist on his team so he will probably have them go the long way around. So they will have to go through both the American and Natural History Museums. Issei, Koneko, and Gasper will station themselves at the American History Museum to cut them off." Rias paused and looked around for any comments.

When she saw none she continued with her strategy. "But we also can't forget that Riser may anticipate that we know this and will send members in the direct route. So Kuroka, Kiba, and Mitsu will defend there."

Nero decides to interject, "I believe that Mitsu should be placed in the Washington Memorial where he can track the movements of our opponents so we can adjust accordingly. He could also provide sniper support in case one of our groups is overwhelmed." Everybody looked at Mitsu who was now holding a black bow that had red pulsating lines that looked almost like blood veins. It had a red dot sight scope on it and the string was also red and glowing. "Mitsu can hit a target from three miles away with deadly accuracy thanks to his mother helping him train his dragon eyes more." Rias nodded at this fully accepting this.

"Ok but I feel that there should be someone with Iba and Kuroka and I need you fighting with Akeno for this plan." Rias said.

"I'll leave send both of my familiars with Kiba and Kuroka." Mitsu said as his familiars separated themselves from Mitsu. Ina wrapped herself around Kuroka's arm while Una rested himself on Kiba's shoulders.

"So that leaves Akeno and Nero. You two will watch Mitsu's back until you locate and deal with Riser's Queen who could literally blow up our plans with a flick of her staff." Rias said getting a nod from Akeno and Nero both. "Ok let's show Riser that trying to challenge us a second time will be his undoing!" Rias said getting cheers from everybody.

Mitsu flipped the hood on the back of his sleeveless jacket up to make him more stealthy as he ran out the door with his bow on his back. Nero and Akeno went with him towards the Washington Monument. Koneko, Gasper, and Issei all headed towards the American History Museum to wait for an ambush. Kiba and Kuroka made their way to the Sylvan Theater which was placed right next to the Washington Memorial.

'Riser, you think that just because you and your peerage have spent the last few months training that we were just relaxing day in and day out? We have a few surprises ready for you. Issei, Nero, and Mitsu no doubt have surprises that even I don't know about.' Rias thought as she walked to the top of the castle and looked out the window. 'You're arrogance will be your undoing again.'

 **Atop the Washington Memorial**

'Midnight I need you to detect for any energy signatures in the forests. The foliage is too thick for my eyes to see through.' Mitsu thought to his partner.

" **You could easily do it yourself."** She responded with annoyance.

'Yeah I could but then I would be distracted and they could get past me if I focused on sensing energy for too long.' Mitsu replied.

Midnight gave a huff of annoyance but couldn't fault his logic. Mitsu perched himself on the tip of the washington Monument and thanks to his clothing helping him blend in with the darkened sky, he was nearly impossible to detect. Nero was sitting at the window with Akeno at his side searching for Yubelluna. A magic circle appeared next to Mitsu's right ear as he scanned Riser's side of the field. "Rias it's a good thing you had two groups posted on both sides. I've got six members of Riser's peerage headed towards Issei's group and four headed right towards Kiba and Kuroka. Permission to take out one or two headed towards Issei's group and then assist Kuroka and Kiba with covering fire?" Mitsu said into the magic circle.

Rias responded instantly, "Go ahead. A few less members of Riser's peerage to deal with the better." Everybody listening could tell that having Mitsu as overwatch was playing out to a smart move. "Revealing your position is risky but it could help draw out Riser's queen quicker." Mitsu nodded and made three arrows and aimed them at the six headed right towards the American History Museum. Mitsu released all three arrows at once and a three streaks of white nailed all three of their targets eliminating them immediately.

" _Two of Riser's Pawns and One of his Bishops have been eliminated"_ Grayfia's voice said as three images appeared in the sky. The three images showed the twin cat girls and Riser's original Bishop with X's through their images.

 **Viewing Room**

"Mitsu Hyoudou has some impressive aim and stealth skills. I didn't even know he was up there until he fired those three shots." Azazel said with a smirk on his face. "He even took out three of Riser's pieces at once."

"But he revealed his position to enemy and now Riser is sending his Queen to deal with Mitsu." Ajuka Beelzebub, a man with slicked back green hair and blue eyes who also happened to be one of the four Satans, said as he sat watching with Sera fall and Sirzechs next to him. True to what he said, Riser's queen came flying out of the Lincoln Memorial and going straight for Mitsu's position.

"I think that they planned that move. Riser thinks he's playing it safe by sending out his strongest piece to take care of a threat." Sirzechs said as he pointed towards the window of the Washington Monument. "Look closer and you'll see Akeno Himejima, Rias's Queen, and Nero Kasaki, Rias's Rook, in the top window."

They all took a closer look to see Sirzechs was right as both of Rias's pieces jumped out of said window and engaged Riser's Queen in combat. They saw arrows being launched down at where Kuroka and Kiba along with Ina were going up against both of Riser's Knights and the two pawns that wielded chainsaws.

 **American History Museum**

"DAMNIT WE LOST MIHAE AND THE CAT TWINS!" Xeulan, one of Riser's Rooks, yelled extremely pissed that half of her group had been taken out by the archer perched on top of the monument.

Riser's second Rook, Isabela the one with the half mask on her face, looked to her fellow Rook and to Shuriya, one of Riser's pawns, and sighed, "We should have anticipated that. Riser's new Bishop should have calculated that the minute we were transported here." She looked around at their surroundings. "But at least we can still get Shuriya promoted if we go through this museum and the next one as well. We can cut across the field to the enemy base and promote her."

They began walking forward and when they walked through the closest archway, everything but their heads was frozen in time by a purple glow. "W-What the hell?!" Shuriya said as she struggled to move her body. She looked to see Gasper standing with his hands outstretched and a small smile on his face.

"I got them Issei!" Gasper yelled. Issei and Koneko walked out from behind one of the statues and the former smirking at the three trapped women.

"Nice job Gasper. I guess training with Azazel really helped you with your control." Issei said as he activated his Sacred Gear and began waiting for his power to boost a few times. "I promise that we'll make this as painless as possible." He said as forty seconds went by and he transferred the power he just stored up to Koneko who picked up one of the statues and slammed it right into the two rooks and single pawn with increased strength.

" _Both of Riser's Rooks have been eliminated as well as one of his pawns."_ Grayfia said.

Issei looked towards Gasper and Koneko, the latter munching on some sweets she pulled out of nowhere. "Gasper you should go back to Rias and switch out with Xenovia. I know your sacred takes a bit out of you and you need to get some rest." Gasper nodded a bit tiredly, feeling the strain of keeping three people frozen at the same time catching up to him.

While Gasper ran back to base, Issei sat with Koneko as they waited for Xenovia to switch out with Gasper. There was a loud crash and both Koneko and Issei looked outside to see a tree falling and two women dressed as maids laying on the ground at Xenovia's feet. Both women blurred and disappeared as Xenovia walked towards the Museum.

" _Two of Riser's Pawns have been eliminated."_ Grayfia announced.

When Xenovia stepped into the Museum, she smirked at both of them. "You missed two pawns. Our eye in the sky needs to get his eyes checked."

Issei groaned at Xenovia's terrible attempt at a joke. "Just make sure that nobody else gets through. We still have three Pawns, a Bishop, two Knights, and a Queen to deal with. Be on guard." Issei said as he ran towards Kuroka and Kiba. It wasn't hard to figure out where they were. Aside from the arrows raining down on a single position, there was also a massive serpentine dragon floating in the sky knocking down trees with its claws and tail.

"Mitsu are you having trouble taking down the four pieces that are fighting Kuroka and Kiba?" Issei said as he ran in the direction of the dragon.

"THESE FOUR SOMEHOW KEEP DISPELLING MY ARROWS AND ITS PISSING ME OFF!" Mitsu yelled through the magic circle causing Issei to laugh. "IT'S NOT FUNNY! THEY'RE EXTREMELY HARD TO PIN DOWN AS WELL!"

"By the way they're avoiding your attacks, I'm going to say that it's the two Knights and the Pawns that use chainsaws?" Issei said shutting Mitsu up for a second.

"How did you…?" Mitsu began but Issei's laughing cut him off.

"I remember how annoying those two little girls were last time you fought them. Once I'm there to assist, I want you to help Nero and Akeno with Riser's Queen. We then go after Riser himself." Issei said as he activated his Balance Breaker and propelled himself right into the area where Kuroka and Kiba were fighting the two Knights and two Pawns. Issei ended up slamming into the two Pawns as they were about to finish Kiba who was kneeling on the ground out of breath. The impact from Issei sent the two girls flying onto the ground where two lightning arrows took them out.

" _Two of Riser's Pawns have been eliminated."_

Issei helped Kiba up and looked to where Kuroka was constantly dodging swords strikes from Riser's two Knights.

" _Riser's Queen has been eliminated."_ Issei heard the announcement and looked up to see Nero floating in the sky coated in flames that seemed to have a black tint to them.

"Alright guess it's time to take out his remaining pieces!" Issei said as he charged at Riser's Knights with Ascalon in hand.

 **Lincoln Memorial**

Nero landed on the steps of the Lincoln Memorial after he and Akeno had taken out Riser's Queen. 'That was too easy. Riser said they trained but obviously not enough.' Nero thought as he calmly walked past the giant pillars to find Riser sitting on the seat that normally would have been for the statue of Abraham Lincoln. Riser's Remaining pawn and Bishop were on both sides of the seat looking a bit worried. Riser's new bishop had a large bust with snow white hair and round glasses on her face. She wore a lab coat and didn't seem to be the combat type.

"Give up Riser. This fight is practically over. Most of your pieces have been retired from the game and you can't fight an entire peerage that hasn't even really been trying." Nero said with a smirk making Riser grit his teeth in anger.

"RISER IS STILL STANDING SO THIS FIGHT ISN'T OVER YET!" Riser exclaimed and Mira jumped at Nero, swinging her staff at his head only for Nero to grab the staff and snap it in two with his bare hands.

"Inferno blast." Nero said as a large explosion of Hellfire forced Mira to retire.

" _Riser's remaining Pawn has been eliminated."_

Riser grit his teeth at another one of his peerage members being taken out so easily. "JESSICA!" Riser yelled making the girl in the lab coat jump in fear.

"Y-Yes Master?" She asked nervously.

"Protocol Delta 74-H" Riser said and instantly Jessica began to change. Her clothing began to shred apart as her body began growing and becoming covered in fur. She turned into a humanoid looking bear that stood nineteen feet tall with giant fangs.

Nero leaned to the side and looked directly at Riser, "Seriously? You brought a giant bear to fight me? I have incinerated giant serpents with ease." The giant humanoid bear swiped at Nero who just caught the giant hand without even being pushed an inch.

" _Riser's two Knights have been eliminated."_ Nero smirked at the announcement and decided to remove Riser's final piece from play.

Using his free hand, Nero threw his rope kunai into the transformed Bishop's chest and channeled Hellfire through it. The humanoid bear caught on fire and retired instantly leaving Riser with no pieces remaining.

" _Riser's remaining Bishop has been eliminated. He has no more pieces in play."_

Riser stared at Nero with absolute fury in his eyes, he had been able to get a rematch, he had trained so much yet his peerage still failed him like last time. "RISER WILL KILL YOU! YOU INSUFFERABLE INSECT!" Riser exclaimed in rage as he launched himself right at Nero who side stepped and slammed his knee into Riser's gut making Riser spit out blood. Nero then kicked Riser into the wall leaving a large hole in it.

While Riser was climbing through the hole in the wall, Mitsu and Issei, the latter no longer in his Balance Breaker, appeared by his side with Rias and the rest of her peerage landing on the bottom of the steps.

"This idiot thinks he's truly trained. You only get stronger when you're bones break from the hardships you put them through, when you're body begins to fail on you yet you continue to push on despite the pain." Nero explained as Riser stood up fully.

"RISER HAS HAD ENOUGH OF YOU LECTURING HIM!" Riser yelled again and exploded in flames. This didn't even faze the three men standing in front of him.

"Want to know something Riser? We haven't even been using our ultimate forms. Hell, Mitsu hasn't even entered his dragon form and Nero hasn't even used his Balance Breaker. I only used my Balance Breaker just because I wanted to end your Knights as quickly and painlessly as possible." Issei explained drawing a gasp from every member of Rias's peerage realizing that he was right. They weren't even taking Riser serious this entire time. Issei continued talking despite this, "I believe we should release every ounce of power we have and end this is a matter of seconds." Issei said.

"Hmph… Trash like him doesn't even deserve to see these forms" Mitsu said as he clipped Bloody Midnight's bow form onto his back.

"This will show everybody that we mean business when we're serious." Nero said.

All three of them began releasing intense amounts of power that began creating cracks in stone building that surrounded them. The ground began to shake beneath them and cracks began running from the Lincoln Memorial all the way to the Smithsonian Museum. The Washington Monument came crashing down and three pillars of fire and lightning erupted from the three powerhouses. Green fire and lightning erupted from Issei, black fire and lightning from Nero, and white fire and lightning erupted from Mitsu.

 **Viewing Room**

"THEY CAN'T BE USING THOSE FORMS!" Sirzechs said as he slammed his fist down on the table. "THEY WILL KILL EVERYBODY!"

"You're wrong Sirzechs." Tannin said calmly as he stood near the window watching the screen from outside. "Those three were able to gain control over their Trinity Prime forms with the help of Ophis's daughter, Lilith."

"How were they able to gain control over those monstrous forms then? I searched for an answer for hours trying to help them control it." Azazel said with confusion and fear.

"Well the thing is…" Tannin began explaining, with help from Valerie, to Sirzechs, Azazel, Ajuka Beelzebub, Serafall, and Grayfia at the same time Ophis was explaining to Gabriel, Raynare, Sona, Ravel, and Irina

 _Flashback_

 _ **Three Months into Training**_

 _Issei, Nero, and Mitsu were forced out of their Trinity Prime forms by ophis who shook her head at the three, "No matter how many times you three enter those forms you won't be able to control it because of the form forcing Nero to enter his Balance Breaker thus making you all lose your minds." Ophis explained which got a groan from all three of the men laying on the ground._

 _Mitsu sat up with a scowl, "Then how the hell are we supposed to control it?! We have to try and find a way to control it otherwise what's the point of even having it?!" Mitsu exclaimed in frustration._

" _There is no clear answer for me to tell you. Even I don't know how you can control it." Ophis said._

 _Lilith threw a piece of candy at Mitsu, Nero, and Issei while looking at them with a cute, but angry face. "You three need to learn how to share! You try and steal each other's power when you make everything go explody!" What Lilith said made everybody stop and turn and look at her._

" _Lilith sweetie what did you just say?" Ophis asked with curiosity._

 _Lilith blinked before responding, "I could see them trying to steal their power from each other instead of sharing it. When they were stealing each other's power they were also stealing Nero's crazy mode as well. They need to learn to share." Lilith finished with a nod and 'hmph'._

" _Did she… Did she just figure it out? Did we all just get outsmarted by a nine year old little girl? Issei asked unbelieving what he heard. "Is she even right?"_

 _ **[Now that you mention it, when you entered those forms, I could feel a power struggle between the three of you. I thought it was just the effects of the forms so I wrote it off as nothing.]**_ _Ddraig said before going back to sleep._

" _You know for a powerful dragon sealed in a Sacred Gear… He's pretty fucking annoying." Mitsu said. "So let's try sharing our power with each other permanently so we don't subconsciously fight over each other's power." All three of them stood up and closed their eyes. Two white orbs came from Mitsu, two black orbs came from Nero, and two green orbs came from Issei. The orbs began switching themselves around until there was a green and white orb in front of Nero, a black and white orb in front of Issei, and a black and green orb in front of Mitsu. They all absorbed the orbs of power into their body and they instantly went into their Trinity Prime Forms._

" _So are they sane?" Valerie said as she hid behind Tannin._

 _Laughs began to erupt from the three Trinity users causing Tannin and Valerie to relax. "I can't believe it took a little girl to figure out our damn problem!" Nero said as he laughed, stabbing his long sword into the ground._

" _Riser's going to get his ass kicked when we fight him with these!" Issei said as he slammed his fists together causing fire to emanate from his back._

 _Flashback End_

 **Rating Games Arena**

Rias's peerage looked up at the three in fear of them going insane. Rias decided to step forward, "I-Issei are you still… you?" She asked nervously.

She got a low chuckle in response from Issei, "I'm as me as I'll ever get. We aren't going batshit insane anymore so don't worry." Issei said as all three of them disappeared.

Issei appeared in front of Riser and slammed his fist into Riser gut causing him to cough up immense amounts of blood. "W-What is this insane speed and power?!" Riser cried in pain. His response was being thrown into the air like a ragdoll. A roundhouse kick from Mitsu sent Riser straight towards the wall where Nero grabbed him and slammed his knee into Riser's back with a sickening crack. Nero tossed Riser into the air and kicked him straight into the ground. Mitsu, Nero, and Issei appeared floating above him.

"I believe we should end this now." Nero said getting a nod from Issei and Mitsu. They raised their hands to the sky and a large beam of green, black, and white energy came crashing down upon Riser forcing him to retire.

" _Riser, the King, has been retired from the game. With no casualties on their side, Rias Gremory's peerage has won."_

Cheers erupted from the Gremory peerage, the Hyoudou Estate, the viewing room, and even from the Phenex House. The second Rating Game had been won but was everybody prepared for the evil that was creeping closer to them?

 **Ok so prelude to the next arc is over. I got two chapters out in two days. I spent most of today after classes writing this chapter and I hope you guys enjoyed it. To those who are going to say that Issei, Nero, and Mitsu are extremely overpowered now... Remember that there's a new enemy who can steal the power of anybody he fights so... yeah they need to be overpowered for this shit. Lightning Ninja OUT!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hey guys its Raiden here. This isn't actually a chapter per say but I wanted to ask all you guys that if I was to put in a lemon scene or multiple lemon scenes, who would you guys like to see. Just leave a review or PM me about your choice. All for now. Lightning Ninja out!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Warning. This Chapter will contain sexual scenes not suited for those under 18. If you do not feel comfortable reading these scenes, please skip them even though most of this chapter contains lemons.**

 **Speech system**

 **[Ddraig speech]**

 **(Albion Speech)**

" **Bloody Midnight talking to Mitsu"**

"Normal speech"

'Thinking speech'

" _Hand Signals"_

The entirety of Rias and her peerage reappeared in front of the Hyoudou estate. Rias was clinging to Issei's arm extremely tight not wanting to leave his side for anything. Issei was blushing at the position his arm was in. Rias's large bust was wrapped around his arm as she clung to his arm.

"Congratulations on your second win." Azazel said as he sat on the front porch with a drink in his hand with a smirk on his face. "Though it was a one sided fight from the very start." He takes a sip of his drink.

Rias smiles and turns around to look at her peerage, "It was one sided because Riser underestimated us." Rias rests her head on Issei's shoulder and closes her eyes.

Issei uses his free hand to rub her head before picking her up bridal style and making her blush immensely. "We didn't even have to go all out against him." Issei says as Rias smiles happily. "I think we should all get to bed. Sirzechs said that there was going to be a special party for us tomorrow and I think it's in our best interests to get some sleep."

Mitsu walks past Azazel, yawning as he does. "Training with my mother caused us to be on guard at all times meaning we didn't get much damn sleep." Mitsu opens the door and is tackled by a woman with blonde hair and a girl with black hair. Mitsu grunted as he held up both Gabriel and Sona who had attempted to hug tackle him together. Kuroka jumped into the mix by jumping onto Mitsu's back almost making him lose his balance. "Glad to see you two as well." Mitsu says as he tries to get out of their grips but is unsuccessful in doing so.

"You've been gone for a month. You are not getting out of this that easily." Sona said as she held onto Mitsu's arm tightly.

"You still owe us for leaving for an entire month Nya." Kuroka purred lustfully.

Nero was unsuccessfully holding back laughter at Mitsu's predicament until he looked into Akeno's eyes to see nothing but lust in them. "Don't think you're off the hook either Nero." Akeno said with lust as she moved his hand to grope her breast.

"Uhm what is going on?" Asia asked innocently unsure what was going to happen next.

"Well you see… when two people or multiple people lo-"Azazel began before he was blasted with lightning, fire, and a miniature dragonshot.

"No." Mitsu, Nero, and Issei said at the same time as a charred Azazel twitched. Irina came running out of the house and full on tackled Issei and Rias to the ground.

"ISSEI!" She cried out happily as she lay on top of him and Rias. "I'M SO HAPPY YOU'RE BACK!" Irina planted kisses all over Issei's face making him blush.

Rias pushed Irina off and glared at her, "Issei is mine! I had him first!"

Irina stuck her tongue out at Rias, "I've known him longer than you have. I was his first friend."

Issei sighed and put a hand on both their shoulders, "Both of you calm down. There's enough of me to go around. I'm mated to both of you meaning that I belong to both of you. Can't you learn to share?" Issei asked nicely as he looked at both girls.

"I don't want to. I had you first." Rias says.

Issei sighs, "Look at Mitsu and his mates." Issei says pointing at Mitsu who was being dragged inside by Kuroka, Sona, and Gabriel. "Those three have accepted the fact that Mitsu has multiple mates. Both of you should as well. It'll make everything so much easier."

Irina puffed her cheeks out but then sighed. "Fine… We can at least try to get along."

Rias looked around to see that they were alone in the front yard. All of her peerage had gone inside, dragging Azazel inside with them. Rias sighed, "You're right Issei. We're being selfish. I can try to get along with Irina." Rias extended her hand to Irina who looked at it for a second before finally shaking it in agreement.

Both stared at each other as if silently conveying a message to each other before looking at Issei with smirks that sent chills down his spine. "Uhhh… Why are both of you looking at me like that?" Issei asked nervously. Instead of getting an answer, Irina and Rias grabbed him and dragged him inside. They dragged him upstairs to his room and pushed him onto the bed. "Hey what are you guys being so rough for!?" Issei asked and turned around to see both Irina and Rias standing in front of him clad in only their underwear. A bit of blood ran out of Issei nose. "Uhhh…"

Irina stood their shyly covering herself with her arms, "Issei stop staring and get undressed yourself…" Irina said with a massive blush.

Rias sighed and turned to Irina, "I think we may have to help him get out of his clothing. I think we may have broken him." Rias says with a slight giggle as she walks over to Issei seductively and gives him a passionate kiss.

 **LEMON BEGINS! BE WARNED!**

Issei and Rias's tongues began battling for dominance over each other as Rias tugged at Issei's shirt. Issei's mind finally was functioning again as he reached behind Rias and unclasped her bra, revealing her enormous breasts. Issei decided to play dirty in their kiss and grabbed both of Rias's giant mounds making the girl moan. This caused Issei to dominate her in the kiss making her moan more. The two separated from the kiss when Issei felt his shirt being lifted up from behind.

His shirt was fully removed and tossed to the side as he turned around to see Irina taking off her bra as well, tossing it into the pile of clothes next to the bed. "I-I-Irina?! Won't you fall if we…" Issei was cut off when Irina fully kissed him on the lips.

"Ophis already explained that I can no longer fall. The mating mark prevents that from happening." She said as she looked at Rias with a smile. "I guess something good did come out of sharing with Rias."

Issei stared at them with a dumb look on his face as his mind failed to process the information that he was just told. "Huh?"

Rias just shook her head and began rubbing her hand against Issei's crotch eliciting a groan from him. "It means we can have sex all the time and no matter what Irina will not fall." Rias said simply making Issei finally understand.

Before he could reply, Irina smashed her lips back into Issei's as Rias removed Issei's pants and boxers, freeing his massive erection. "I never expected you to be this big Issei." Rias said as she stared at Issei's length which happened to be about nine inches long.

Irina took a second to look at Issei's impressive length, her eyes widening at the size of it. "I never thought…" Irina started to say before shaking her head and looking at Rias. "Ok who goes first?"

"Rock Paper Scissors?" Rias suggested.

Irina nodded at this. Rias chose paper while Irina chose scissors. "Yes I win!" Irina cheered childishly making Rias roll her eyes.

"Whatever just hurry up." Rias said as she and Irina switched places. Rias pushed Issei rather forcefully onto his back and kept him there by crashing her lips against his. Irina all the while Irina removed her panties and tossed them over the side of the bed before straddling Issei's hips.

Irina took a few deep breaths before slowly lowering herself onto Issei's length. She let out a moan as more and more of Issei entered her. Issei was groaning into Rias's lips who refused to break the kiss even for a second. Soon enough, Irina felt a sharp pain and let out a yelp as Issei's length broke through her hymen.

Issei broke the kiss with Rias and wiped Irina's tears away. "I'm sorry Irina…" He said regretfully only for Irina to smile slightly at him and shake her head before revealing her still pure white wings.

"Thank you for your concern Issei." Irina said as she hid her wings away. It took a few minutes for Irina to finally get used to Issei's length inside of her but when she finally did, she slide the rest of him inside of her. During that time, Issei had taken Rias's right breast into his mouth and began sucking on it while his free hand played with her left breast. Rias was moaning quite loudly. Irina started rocking her hips back and forth slowly but soon she picked up speed and began bouncing up and down on Issei rock hard erection.

Issei groaned in pleasure as he felt himself sliding in and out of Irina. Issei decided have some fun with Rias and used his free hand to insert a finger into Rias's folds making her throw back her head and cry out in ecstasy.

This continued on for a few minutes before Irina was brought to her limits. "ISSEI I'M CUMMING!" Irina said as her walls clamped down on Issei's erection causing him to grunt and cum inside Irina.

"Sorry Irina… I guess I wasn't quick enough to pull out of you…" Issei said as Irina pulled Issei's length out of her.

Irina shook her head, "It's ok Issei. If I get pregnant I know you'll be there to help me through it." She said with a smile. Irina turned to Rias. "He's all yours Rias." Irina said as she made room for Rias.

Rias pulled Issei on top of her, the tip of his erection pressing right against her entrance. Issei looked at her with concern, "Rias I know this will hurt but… I'll try and go slowly." Issei said making Rias smile at his caring nature.

"Thank you Issei." She said as she placed a tender kiss on his lips. Irina sat down next to Rias and took her hand for her to squeeze when the pain came.

Issei slowly pushed his length into Rias causing the girl to moan. Issei stopped pushing in once the tip of his cock was touching Rias's hymen. "Ready Rias?" Issei asked as he took Rias's free hand into his own. Rias shut her eyes and took a deep breath before nodding slightly, signalling for Issei to proceed. Issei gave a small thrust and broke through Rias's hymen causing the girl to let out a cry and squeeze Irina and Issei's hands tightly. A few tears escaped Rias's shut eyes. Issei kissed the tears away and didn't move a single inch as he let Rias get accustomed to his length.

A few minutes passed by before Rias opened her eyes and stared right into Issei's. "I'm ready Issei." She said with a smile. Issei started thrusting into her causing Rias to moan.

"Oh my god yes!" Rias screamed out as Issei's thrusts became faster. Issei decided to give Irina some attention as well. He slide a finger between Irina's folds causing said girl to moan in delight.

Issei continued thrusting into Rias and fingering Irina for the next few minutes before Rias let out a cry as she cummed. Her walls clamped down around Issei's length, causing him to grunt and cum inside her. Irina cummed all over Issei hand.

Issei pulled out of Rias and lay on his back panting. Irina and Rias snuggled into his chest out of breath as well. Issei wrapped his arms around both girls. Soon enough they all fell asleep.

 **Nero's Room**

Akeno was straddling Nero's hips as they engaged in a fierce make out session. Their tongues were locked in a fierce battle of dominance. Nero used the same underhanded tactic that Issei had used and groped Akeno's large assets making the girl moan. This gave Nero the perfect chance to completely dominate Akeno in the kiss making the girl moan into Nero's lips even more.

Akeno began grinding herself against Nero's lower area causing her panties to become soaked with her arousal. Nero noticed this and pulled back from the kiss with Akeno making her whimper. "Akeno are you… Turned on right now from me dominating you?" Nero asked getting his answer from the look of lust in Akeno's eyes.

Akeno said nothing as she removed her top and let it fall to the floor. Nero saw that Akeno wasn't wearing a bra. 'Was she planning this the entire time?' Nero thought to himself as Akeno removed her skirt and tossed it to the side. "A-A-Akeno what are you…"

Akeno put a finger to Nero's lips to silence him. "You, Issei, and Mitsu left all of us girls alone for an entire month. I think we deserve a little something for the wait don't you agree?" Akeno gave a seductive smile before pulling off Nero's pants and tossing them to the side. She then pulled off Nero's boxers to reveal an eight and a half inch cock standing up waiting for attention, "Oh? Somebody's ready to go already?" Akeno said as she wrapped her hand around Nero's length and started to slowly stroke it.

Nero let out a grunt as he felt Akeno take hold of his shaft. He couldn't believe Akeno had this planned the entire month or entire six months, depending on how you view it, he was gone. 'I wonder if all the girls got together and-' His thoughts were cut off when Akeno took his length into her mouth and started bobbing her head up and down.

As Akeno continued bobbing her head up and down, Nero felt the pressure in his groin build up more and more. "A-Akeno I'm going to-" He was cut off when Akeno removed his length from her mouth and placed his cock between her breasts. She began grinding her breasts against Nero's cock causing Nero's mind to shut down again from the pleasure he felt.

"Do you like this Nero?" Akeno asked in a teasing voice since the look on Nero's face already told her that she had broken him. Nero's cock twictched and cum sprayed all over Akeno's breasts.

"S-Sorry Akeno." Nero apologised as Akeno wiped the goo from her breasts.

"You have nothing to apologize for." Akeno said as she began removing her panties and tossing them to the side. She then took of Nero's shirt and straddled Nero's hips. She slowly lowered herself onto Nero's length causing her to moan and then wince as she felt her hymen break. It took her a few minutes to adjust to Nero being inside of her.

She gave Nero a nod indicating that he could begin. Nero started thrusting up into Akeno making her moan loudly. Akeno wrapped her arms around Nero's neck and kissed him passionately while he wrapped his arms around her waist.

Nero's thrusts became more quick causing Akeno to moan and deepen the kiss with Nero. "Akeno I'm about to cum." Nero said pulling back from the kiss.

"Put it inside me! I don't care what happens!" Akeno moaned out. Nero cummed inside of Akeno causing both of them to fall back onto the bed exhausted. Nero caressed Akeno's cheek while staring lovingly into her eyes.

"I love you Akeno." Nero said as he planted a small kiss on her lips making her giggle a bit.

"I love you too Nero. I will always be by your side through the good and bad times." Akeno said returning the kiss. Both of them fell asleep in each other's arms.

 **Mitsu's Room**

Mitsu was dragged into his room by Kuroka who was dragging him by the collar of his jacket. Gabriel and Sona were following close behind watching in amusement as a hormone driven Kuroka pinned Mitsu against the wall with nothing but pure lust in her eyes. "You left us for an entire month…" Kuroka let out a low growl in her throat.

"Kuroka take it easy. You know it was even longer for me." Mitsu said trying to calm Kuroka down but had no luck in doing so.

"Oh I know it was longer for you and why you left. That still doesn't make up for the fact that you were gone for an entire month." Kuroka said as she glanced over at Gabriel and Sona who were holding their laughs in. "We didn't have anything to hold onto at night which was very irritating. There's only one way for you to make it up to us Nya." Kuroka said smirking as she removed her black kimono and yellow sash letting both drop to the floor. The only undergarments she seemed be wearing was a pair of black lace panties similar to what Rias wears.

Mitsu's eyes bugged out of his head as he understood what she meant. Gabriel looked away blushing at the sight of the naked Nekomata. Sona undid her school uniform, letting the garments fall the floor. Sona walked over in nothing but a white bra and panties to where Kuroka was pinning Mitsu against the wall. She placed a quick kiss on Mitsu's cheek before turning to Kuroka. "Kuroka we can't have any fun with him if you keep him pinned there all night." Sona said adjusting her glasses and sending an evil smirk at Mitsu which sent shivers down his spine.

'Oh shit I'm so fucked…' Mitsu thought as both semi naked girls stared at Mitsu with a hungry look in their eyes. 'At least Gabriel seems to be controlling herself. I don't think I could…' Mitsu's thoughts were cut off when he noticed a slightly red faced Gabriel standing behind Kuroka and Sona trying to cover up her breasts. 'And I'm so screwed… So much for catching up on sleep tonight.'

Kuroka licked her lips. "Mind if I have at him first? I don't think I'll be able last once we get started."

"Go ahead Kuroka. It seems Mitsu is already excited for this." Sona said pointing to the tent in Mitsu's pants.

Kuroka smirked and stripped Mitsu of all of his clothing, leaving him naked with his nine inch cock in full view. The three girls eyes widened at how big Mitsu was each with a different reaction. Gabriel was blushing madly and trying to keep her eyes off of Mitsu's crotch. Sona was rubbing her eyes to see if her vision was being affect by her lust. Kuroka had this crazed look in her eyes that told Mitsu to just run while he still had the chance though he severely doubted he would be able to get away from a hormone driven Kuroka even with his speed.

Kuroka pulled Mitsu over the bed with a still blushing Gabriel and smiling Sona following behind. Kuroka threw Mitsu onto the bed rather roughly. Gabriel winced at this, "K-Kuroka, don't be so rough with him. He may have left for an entire month but that doesn't mean we should throw him around like that."

"It's fine Gabby. This is actually better than being thrown through a forest by two dragons." Mitsu said waving his hand. Kuroka started grinding herself on Mitsu's length getting her to purr out with pleasure.

Sona shook her head at Kuroka's actions, "She came back about a week ago from training. She told us about what she was going to do to you. To be honest, I was planning on doing the same thing." Sona said as she began to make out with Mitsu while Kuroka was busy grinding herself on Mitsu's length. Gabriel sat on the other side of Mitsu feeling herself become aroused at the scene in front of her. Despite Gabriel being a Seraph, even she couldn't resist the immense arousal she felt between her legs. The mating mark on her neck was making her arousal even more intense to the point where she reached down between her legs to try and quell her sexual tendencies.

Meanwhile Kuroka took off her remaining piece of clothing and tossed it into the side. Finally being in the nude, Kuroka decided to just get to the main course, Mitsu being inside of her. Kuroka lowered herself onto Mitsu's length letting out a mixture of a moan and purr as he slid inside of her. Even breaking through her hymen didn't faze her. She was bouncing up and down on Mitsu quickly, getting grunts from the dragon hybrid every time their pelvises met.

Mitsu deciding to not make Sona and Gabriel feel left out, used his hands to slip a finger between their folds causing both women to let out cries of pleasure. Kuroka was looking down at Mitsu as he made out with Sona. She watched as how their tongues were locked in a fierce battle of dominance that she knew Mitsu would certainly win.

Kuroka let out a cry as she felt her walls clamp around Mitsu's length. This sent Mitsu over the edge, causing him to cum inside of Kuroka who lazily and a bit reluctantly rolled off of Mitsu to allow Sona to have her share of Mitsu. Kuroka decided to tease Gabriel a bit by sucking on her breast while helping Mitsu finger Gabriel. She looked up to see Gabriel and Mitsu locked in a passionate kiss.

Sona let out a slightly pained cry as Mitsu's length penetrated her. She took a few minutes to get compose herself. Once she was ready, Sona signaled for Mitsu to start and he began thrusting in and out of her. Sona, like Kuroka, leaned over and took Gabriel's free breast into her mouth and began sucking causing Gabriel to arch her back and moan into her kiss with Mitsu. Sona smirked inwardly at being able to have a small victory over one of Heaven's leaders.

Sona didn't last as long as Kuroka did when she was riding on top of Mitsu but still somehow got him to cum inside of her. 'Look's like I'm going to need to work on my stamina. I'm not like Kuroka or Mitsu. Those two are actually genetically designed to go for long periods of time.' Sona thought to herself as she pulled Mitsu out of her and sat on the bed next to Mitsu's head.

It was Gabriel turn but she didn't want to ride on top of Mitsu like Kuroka and Sona had. She instead pulled Mitsu down on top of her. "I-I feel better if you were on top. I-I'm not used to this sort of thing." She stutters with a massive blush on her face. Mitsu nods and slowly slides into Gabriel causing her to moan and then yelp in pain when her hymen is broken.

Mitsu waits a few minutes before looking at Gabriel, "Ready?" She nods and Mitsu starts slowly moving in and out of her causing her to moan. Mitsu's thrusts soon enough became quicker causing Gabriel to moan even louder and squirm underneath Mitsu. Mitsu looked up to see that Kuroka and Sona were making out and fingering each other with one hand and groping each other's breasts with the other.

Gabriel wrapped her arms around Mitsu's neck and pulled him down for a kiss as he continued thrusting in and out of her. Gabriel cried out into the kiss as she climaxed and then Mitsu released his load inside of Gabriel.

Mitsu pulled out of Gabriel and laid down on his back. He was panting slightly as sweat clung to his body. He closed his eyes and then he felt two sets of breasts engulf both his arms and a someone lay down on his chest. He cracked one eye open to see that Sona was laying on his chest fast asleep while Gabriel had claimed his right arm and Kuroka had claimed his left.

Mitsu chuckled at the position he was in and fell asleep with the women he loved all clinging to him.

 **The Next Morning**

The entire house began to quake as massive amounts of power were released from the underground area. Every person in the house woke and was immediately running down the steps to get to the lower areas. Rias and Irina met up with Akeno, Sona, Gabriel, and Kuroka on their way downstairs. "Have any of you seen Issei? When we woke up he wasn't in bed with us?." Rias asked concerned.

They all shook their heads, "Mitsu wasn't in bed with us this morning either. Akeno what about Nero? Was he with you?"

Akeno shook her head, "No he wasn't. I'm going to punish him once we…" Akeno was cut off when the entire estate shook even more than before.

"We need to find out what's going on downstairs and fast!" Rias exclaimed and ran downstairs to join the remainder of her peerage who were all ready for a fight if need be. Koneko was tightening her fighting gloves onto her hand. Kiba had his Balance Breaker activated while Xenovia had Durandal on her back. Gasper stood there timid and scared but was being comforted by Asia who was in her nun outfit. Ravel was with them, her hair a complete mess and unkempt. She did not look very pleased to be woken up so early. "Are you all ready?" Rias asked getting a nod from everybody. "Wait… Where's Lilith and Vali?"

Everybody looked around the room. Azazel and Raynare had now joined them and they both did not look happy at being woken up so early in the morning. "Don't know. They weren't in their rooms when I checked." Azazel said as a drink magically appeared in his hand as he took a sip.

Mr. and Mrs. Hyoudou came running down the steps, the former having a baseball bat in his hands while the latter hid behind him, "Who's attacking us and where are they?!" Mr. Hyoudou yelled out causing everybody to sweatdrop.

"Everybody downstairs and be prepared for a fight." Sona said. Irina had a sword in her hands while Gabriel had two spears of light in her hands. Akeno was in her priestess outfit and Kuroka just rubbed her eyes not even prepping for the fight.

Everybody rushed downstairs into the training area to find the entire area littered with craters and the ceiling having a lot of cracks in it. "W-What could have done this?!" Rias asked shocked that the supposedly indestructible training area was damaged this much.

"RAPID FIRE DRAGON SHOT!" They heard a voice call out with a massive surge of energy come from farther away. They all rushed to where the power was and found Issei in his Trinity Prime form surrounded by floating red orbs with green gems in the center that were rapid firing mini Dragon Shots at Valerie who was in her Balance Breaker form. Meanwhile Mitsu and Nero, who were also in their Trinity Prime forms, fighting against each other. Mitsu was using his arm blades while Nero was using his Sword of Ares.

As they got closer, they found themselves falling to their knees. Even Azazel and Gabriel were having a hard time trying to stand up from the power being pushed down on them. Mr. and Mrs. Hyoudou had fainted from feeling the massive power. "W-What is this power?" Xenovia got out as she looked at her shaking hands. "Even in the Rating Game against Riser, this much power wasn't even used…" She said as Irina hugged her to try and stop her friend from completely breaking down.

"I-Is this their full power?!" Sona said trying to keep herself from having a complete breakdown. "N-No wonder they didn't use it during the Rating Game. The entire arena would have been demolished…"

A barrier formed around them and they found themselves able to stand and catch their breath. The Hyoudou parents were teleported away and in their place stood Ophis and Lilith, the latter hanging onto her mother's back. "Issei, Mitsu, and Nero aren't even using fourth of their power. Only Valerie is using her full power." Ophis said as she watched the four fight.

"REFLECT!" Valerie called out and mirrors began forming in front of the incoming Dragon Shots right back at Issei. Issei's red orbs formed a red kite shield with a green orb in the center to block his reflected attacks. The shield broke apart back into the orbs that surrounded him once more.

Issei and Valerie dashed forwards towards each other and a massive shockwave blew dust everywhere as their fists collided against each other. They engaged each other in a battle of hand to hand combat which they both excelled in.

Nero's immensely long blade clashed against the black and red blade on Mitsu's right arm. Mitsu responded with a kick into Nero's side which was blocked by a kick of Nero's own. The two disappeared and everybody looked around for them. A loud boom echoed throughout the area. Mitsu stood there with his arms crossed holding back Nero's sword, both of them trying to gain the upperhand in the battle.

"I can only catch brief glimpses of them. They're moving so fast. They've really been holding back a lot." Azazel said as he watched Nero and Mitsu disappear once more. The two reappeared with their fists coated in lightning and fire. Their fists collided with each other's cheeks, cracking Mitsu's mask slightly and Nero's mask slightly tearing.

Ophis left the barrier. "Enough you four. You can't be training right now. You have a party to prepare for today. So go get showered and get changed into something nice. No combat outfits!" Ophis ordered, causing the four to drop their forms and run towards the entrance.

Ophis then turned to everybody else, "You should all do the same. I have to mend the damage that they caused. No funny business with any of the mates! I already heard enough last night!" Ophis said in annoyance but a small smile danced on her lips. On the outside she had a stern expression but on the inside she was excited at the prospect of having grandchildren.

Everybody left except for Azazel who walked over to Ophis. "Are they ready for Lexton? I mean surely you told them about…"

"They're ready. I did tell them about the incoming threat. I had to come clean with Mitsu. I told him that Lexton was his father. He said that he may have Lextons genes in him but he did not raise him at all. He had no qualms about bringing down his father." Ophis said.

"This is for the peace that everybody has wanted. Lexton stands in the way but we will win." Azazel said looking at the damage around him with a smirk. "Lexton won't know what hit him."

 **Hey guys. I'm sorry this chapter took so long. I had finals to study for after the last chapter and after exams I lost my drive to kinda just write anything. I know I did come out with my Fallout story but even then I kinda was just...meh about it. Also, anybody associated with the Critics United group or whatever they are, if they say anything on my reviews about this chapter, they will be blocked and reported. They have no right to take authority into their own hands and tell people that they can't write about what they want. So… Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and check my profile for my writing schedule. Next post will be my Familiar of Zero story, the Queen's Familiar. See ya later guys. Lightning Ninja out!**


	31. Hiatus

**This isn't an actual update. I won't be posting for awhile. Something happened recently that has required me to put all my stories on hold for a bit while I sort this out. It has to do with my family and it's a really bad time for us right now. Eventually I'll go back to writing again but for right now I just need to calm myself down and collect myself. Thanks for understanding guys.**

 **Keep the lightning flowing my friends!**

 **RaidenTheSwordsman AKA The Lightning Ninja**


	32. Chapter 32

So this is not an update. More like its a message to those who have read the story up to this point. I haven't updated in awhile. I haven't had much time to really do any kind of writing. School has been kicking my ass this past year and I thought about some of my stories, specifically this one, could really be rewritten. Some of the stuff is kind of... meh when I go back and read it. This story WILL not be abandoned. I'm going to rewrite each chapter and post a new story for it. So stay tuned for the new story. Peace Yo.


End file.
